My Love, Never Forget Me
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: As Miley and Jake build their lives together, they try and forget their terrifying past. What they don't know is, it's not going to be their past for very much longer. MILEYJAKE sequel to My Love, Please Forget Me
1. Integrity

Luann's POV:

Integrity: in-teg-ri-ty (in-teg-ri-tee)

_-noun_

1. Adherence to moral and ethical principles; soundness of moral character; honesty.  
2. The state of being whole, entire, or undiminished: _to preserve the innocence of your heart._  
3. A sound, unimpaired, or perfect condition: _the integrity of Luke's hair_.

—Synonyms 1. Honesty, truthfulness, honor, veracity, reliability.  
—Antonyms 1. Dishonesty.

Integrity is something you are raised with. Your parents either teach it to you, or don't. Integrity is something I lack in all three definitions. I don't have a 'sound moral character' or have honesty. I am not whole, entire, or undiminished. I'm hurt and have gotten taken advantage millions of times. But my innocence was gone long before that anyway. I don't know when I lost it. To me innocence is when you can do things without a second thought, or have never felt the true pain of your heart getting ripped apart. I believe I lost it the first time I saw Luke Oken. I wasn't in 'sound, unimpaired, or perfect condition'. I was broken; torn apart in little pieces and thrown to the dogs.

To bad integrity and love are the two main things that build up a person. I guess I don't matter. In the population count I probably count for a half of a person. God knows my heart is that small.

Sometimes, I wake up and wonder what I did to deserve a life like this. I try to think back to when this all started, but then it hurts too much and I start crying.

Right now, I'm curled up in the bathroom of my three room house. My 'fiancé' is sleeping in 'our' room. I would never call that bastard a fiancé. He is more like a heart shredder, a man that can tear you apart inside and make you believe you deserve to die. I have suffered more pain then I have ever seen in any soap opera. I guess you are really confused right now. Maybe I should go back to the final fight.

I was knocked out by that murderer in the other room through the whole thing. I had finally taken a stand for everything I deserved, peace and understanding. To bad I lack integrity and bravery.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Luke was pushed out of the stained glass window and fell to the ground. As he hit, He jumped up suddenly as though he didn't have a scratch. And he ran. He ran around the house and climbed up to Jackson's window. He swiftly opened it and walked over to Luann._

_"Wake up...…" he said as he shook her. She held her head and sat up,_

_"Wh-" She never finished. She was gagged and picked up by Luke. He carried her out to his car and put her in the seat. He climbed in and drove off. Luann got the cloth off and said,_

_"Luke, I'm not going with you. I'm not hurting anyone anymore." He snorted and said,_

_"Lu, you have a lot to learn. Do you think those people care anything about you? No they don't you don't matter to them. You aren't even one eighth of a person to them. You are scum and dirt. And you always will be no matter what you do. But I love you. So shut up and enjoy the ride." She turned her face to the window so no one could see the pained tears flowing freely down her face. He had won. Once again._

END FLASHBACK:

I heard the doorknob rattle. I jumped and quickly wiped away my tears. It was three days until Christmas and mine was going to be anything but jolly. I opened the door and saw Luke standing there. I walked past him and he walked in. They say hate is a strong word and that you can never hate someone. You can dislike them, but never hate.

But I sure as hell hated Luke.

MILEY'S POV:

"NO! I wanna put the star on top!" Oliver yelled as he ran across the living room.

"Nuh uh Ollie, Emily wants too!" Lydia said patting her VERY pregnant stomach. It was three days before Christmas and we were putting up the Christmas tree at Lydia and Oliver's apartment. Everyone was there, Me, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Lydia, and Lydia's little cousin Grace.

"Well, I want to!" Lilly said as she looked up from her 'Seventeen' magazine. Normally I would have been screaming about how I was the one who gave them the loan for the apartment in the first place and that I should get to but, I was too busy watching a beautiful scene to care.

"-Where's the A…?" Jake asked the little girl sitting beside him. Grace giggled and looked thoughtful at the little alphabet block set before jokily picking up a Z. Jake laughed and said,

"Is that an A??" Grace smiled and nodded her head.

"I don't think so..." Jake said as he tickled her. She squealed and handed him the A.

"(Gasp) that's right!! That's the A!" She laughed and he said,

"What starts with an A?" She laughed and said,

"Ant."

"Your right! Do you know how many ants anteaters eat in a day?" he asked. She giggled and said,

"No."

"Around 10 million. Doesn't that sound yummy?" He joked. She stuck out her tongue.

"Yucky." He started tickling her and said,

"It's yucky?….do you think it's really, really yucky?." She nodded and he said,

"Uh oh….does that mean you aren't gonna like your birthday present?" this got the little girls attention.

"Present? What is it??" She asked in excitement.

"Well, I got you a BIG ant sandwich." He said. She gagged.

"Ew…." He mocked hurt.

"Ew? Does that m-mean you don't like my present?" He asked. She hugged him and said,

"No…I'll love it uncle Jakey." He laughed and said,

"Good." She climbed up on his lap and watched sleepily as they fought over who was going to put the star on top. I was just standing there with a smile on my face feeling as though I might cry.

"Miley? Miley?" Lilly snapped me out of my thoughts and said,

"What are you staring at?" She followed my gaze and said,

"Aw…isn't that cute! Well, we decided you can put the star on since you are the one that was almost murdered a week ago." I smiled and said,

"No that's okay. Let someone else."

"No! Come on Miley! Pleeeease!" They said.

"Hey, I almost died too!" Oliver and Jake said at the same time.

"Well I have an idea! Since I'm the one that's gonna have to pop out a kid, I'll do it!" Lydia said as she started climbing up the ladder with Oliver standing nervously at the bottom.

"Don't fall Lydia…." He warned. She just placed the star on top of the tree and we all fell silent and looked at it. We heard a little voice whisper-sing, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas…" We all looked and saw Grace singing quietly. Jake joined in,

"Let your heart be light…." I smiled and joined in,

"From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…" Soon everyone was singing,

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas…" We ended. All the sudden we all burst out laughing,

"God, We are sooooo cheesy!" Oliver exclaimed. Lydia burst into tears and said,

"That was so beautiful. I l-love you guys!" She went up and hugged all of us and we exchanged looks. She took Grace by the hand and led her over to the rocking chair and I took Grace's spot on Jake's lap.

"Just when I loose one, I gain another." Jake joked. I smiled and said,

"Get used to it bub. I'm here _forever_." He smiled and said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe." He kissed me and I kissed back. We broke apart and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Do you think everything is going to be okay now?" He nodded and kissed me before saying,

"I think everything is going to be great now."

Little did we know, we were wrong…so, so wrong.


	2. The Battle Of Broken Hearts

Luann's POV:

Secrets are something dirty. No matter how bad, if it's something everyone can't know...it's your hearts burden. Secrets lead to lying, lies leads to more lies, lies leads to sins, and sins leads to totally screwing your life up. What's worse than secrets is lying about them. It adds to the burden and makes everything much worse.

It's so hard to walk down the street...or in the grocery store...with Luke and try and act like we are a newly wed couple in love. When I know, and he knows we aren't. But, our neighbors believe it. Everyone believes it. Although, I have to give myself credit. I've put on a pretty good act. But I shouldn't have to. I should be able to be who I want, love who I want, do what I want. But every since Luke Oken came into the picture….it hasn't been about what I want. It's been about what Luke_ chooses_. And I'm sick of it. But….what can I do? Nothing that's what. All I can do is sit back and let him do whatever. I wonder when he is going to strike…..or if he even will. Oh what am I saying of course he will! He is still holding a grudge. I know what he wants…..and he's not going to let her be until he gets it. And I don't even know what he has planned.

Suddenly, the front door opened and I jumped from my seat at the kitchen table. Luke strolled in and said,

"What?"

"What what?" I asked.

"What do you want to ask me?" He asked.

"Um….Well….I was just wondering….about….about your plan." I stuttered. He raised his eyesbrows and said,

"Plan? I don't have a plan." This shocked me. Perfectly evil Luke didn't have a plan!

"What do you mean no plan?" I asked. He looked up and said,

"I don't have a plan."

"Well….then are you never going after Miley and Oliver and Jake again?" I asked. He let out a short laugh,

"Of course I am. I'm just bidding my time."

"Until what?" I whispered. He grinned and said,

"Until she's settled…I want to rip the floor out from under her and her little_ Jake_. She got lucky last time, but this time….she wont be."

I shivered…and thought to myself 'I won't let that happen' but at the same time I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Once Luke Oken made up his mind, there's no changing it. He will destroy anything in his way. What had me worried was how many people were going to be destroyed. This was going to be like to Battle of Shiloh, TN during the Civil War. More than 3,000 died in less than two days. It was a massive bloody battle. And I really hoped this one didn't turn out that way.

Until then, we will call it…..the Battle of Broken Hearts.

MILEY'S POV:

"…yes I understand….Ye-…bu-….oka-…..Bye." I slammed the phone down and screamed,

"JAKE CODY RYAN GET IN HERE!" I got a muffled,

"Chill…" Then Jake appeared with half a sandwich shoved in his mouth.

"You screamed?" He asked while eating his sandwich. I folded my arms over my chest and said,

"The funniest thing just happened…..I got a call from someone at Beach Side Apartments? Saying you were looking at an apartment a week ago and that they needed you to get back to them today or they were giving it up to someone else." He looked guilty then said,

"Oh yea….about that."

"You're leaving me…? Why? I mean, I know my family isn't exactly normal…but they aren't that bad! I mean sure, Jackson may steal your toothbrush every once and a while and use your robe but other than that he's relatively normal!" I exclaimed. Jake shook his head and said,

"No I wasn't looking at it for _me_….I was looking at it for _us_." Oh.

"Us?" I asked uncertain. He nodded. I thought for a second and said,

"It would be really nice to get out of my house….But I really don't think my dad would let me….I'm only 17 after all." I said recalling my latest birthday that was celebrated when I was still in South Carolina.

"Dad wouldn't let you do what?" My Dad asked as he came down the stairs. I froze and said,

"Oh um…..Hi Dad! Didn't see you there!" he raised his eyebrows.

"What wont I let you do?" I took a deep breath and said,

"letmemoveoutofhereandintoanapartmentdownthestreetwithJakebutidon'tthinkyou'llletmeeventhoughi'm17andJakeis18." I said with one breath. My Dad laughed and said to Jake,

"You know the sad thing is I actually understood every word of that." Jake nodded in agreement and I said…

"So….Can I." I saw Dad's eyes have a shadow of sorrow pass over them. He looked down for a second and said,

"I-I guess….I mean…I can't exactly say no…you guys lived together all that time in that RV and South Carolina. So if you want to leave…then I guess I can't stop you." Dad said sadly.

"Wait, you don't mind?" I asked confused.

"Of course I mind, but I can't stop you just because I'm not ready for you to grow up. Dang, I knew it was going to happen one day. I just kinda figured your brother would have driven me so insane by then I wouldn't have cared." I walked up and hugged him and he hugged me back and whispered,

"I don't care what you say; you will always be my little girl in pig tails and overalls." I laughed and said,

"Oh Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. Just…without the piggy tails…" He laughed and I said,

"Dad, are you sure this is okay with you? I mean, If you don't want me to go, I'll stay here without any complaints." He smiled sadly and said,

"Although I would like nothing more than to scream, 'No stay here!' You have to grow up sometimes. I just wish you would help your brother grow up…"

"HEY!" Jackson shouted from the other room. "I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD! THEN MAYBE YOU'LL STOP STEALIN MY CHANGE OFF THE COUNTER!" Robbie Ray screamed back.

Silence.

"Ha…I won." He said smugly.

"Dad….don't be a hypocrite….." I warned as he started acting as immature as Jackson. He clapped his hands together and said,

"Well, better get to apartment hunting! I'm not lettin' my baby girl sleep in some rat hole apartment with cockroaches." I laughed and Jake said,

"How about I show you the apartment I like??" Dad looked at him apprehensively before saying,

"Does it have any rats?" Jake shuddered and said,

"I really hope not."

"I second that." I said.

LUANN'S POV:

Peace and quiet. They are ALWAYS used together in sentences. People usually say, "I want peace and quiet!"…. But, peace and quiet don't always come together. A lot of times, when things are quiet there is no peace. And usually when things are peaceful and happy, it's loud. Like our house. It is anything but loud. A Q-tip falling on the ground would sound like an entertainment center falling down on a glass table. But it was anything but peaceful. Then tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

But, slowly I was beginning to get used to Luke. It's like being exposed to a deadly epidemic. It's spreading around, affecting everyone. But everyone else runs away from it….but you stay and face it and earn immunity for it.

So in the end, the pain and suffering paid off. But, I couldn't seem to relate to the last one. How could all this pain and suffering EVER be worth it?? Its not like child birth. They say you go through unbearable pain….but then its all worth it when you hold a new life in your arms. But…I was getting about the same amount of pain…but no reward. I wasn't useful to my family, or Luke. I just sort of hover places. People move and rearrange me to fit their needs. But what about mine?

I used to be jealous of Miley. She had the looks, the talent, the great friends, and the hott boyfriend….and what did I have? I didn't have the looks, all I could do was call pigs and churn butter, I didn't have any friends at all, and a murderer for a boyfriend. But now….I realized our lives sucked about the same.

And I knew I had to do whatever I could to keep Luke's plan from working. I knew it was going to be a hard fight.

It's the Battle of Broken Hearts.

And its gonna be worse than any bloody battle. Because this time we are dealing with a far more delicate matter than physical pain….Heartbreak.

MILEY'S POV:

_"Jake….Jake….Where are you?" I called as I ran through the large house. Every time I opened a door I saw mirrors, reflecting me….everywhere I looked that's what I saw. Finally, at the end of the long corridor I saw a door that was ajar…I pushed it open to see Luke Oken standing in the middle of the room-_

JAKE'S POV:

I was sleeping soundly when I heard something from the other room.

"No….NO! GO AWAY!" Miley screamed. I bolted upright and ran to her room. I flew open the door to see….nothing but her tossing and turning in her bed screaming bloody murder. Her fist were clenched around the sides of her pillow and her face was red from screaming. All the sudden the door opened again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A very sleepy Mr. Stewart asked.

"Really bad dreams…again." I muttered sleepily. I dragged my feet over and sat down tiredly on the floor and took her hand. This was the third night this had happened. We learned the first night that trying to wake her up only made it worse. It was horrible to sit beside her and have to listen to her scream in fear and pain and not being able to do anything. I had sat up most of the night holding her hand for three nights straight. This night was different though. After Mr. Stewart made sure she wasn't getting murdered and went back to bed, she actually woke up.

"Jake….?" She muttered, tears running down her cheeks. I lifted my head and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and said,

"Hmm?" She just laid her head on our linked hands and said,

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yea..." I whispered.

"It's the same dream every night." She whispered suddenly. I sat up and said,

"Do you want to talk about it?" She just shook her head and said,

"No…just come up here please…." I climbed up beside her and put my arms around her waist before pulling her closer.

"Don't worry….it was only a dream. Everything is okay now." She turned around so she was facing me and said,

"Do you know what's even worse than having him in the house with me?" I shook my head and I felt her tremble….

"Whats worse….it not knowing where he is…."


	3. Do You Love Me

Luann's POV:

_I pressed a neatly manicured finger to the doorbell. The door opened, and I walked in with a cold air about me. As I walked through the room, I heard mutters behind my back and people whispering. But I ignored them, just as planned. I approached the desk and said coldly, _

"_I would like to see Luke Oken." the woman didn't even look up from her papers as she muttered,_

"_Luke Oken Is currently not seeing anyone, but if you give me your name I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by." I smirked and rolled my eyes before pressing my finger on her papers, stopping her from filing them and said,_

"_Luann Oken." She jumped and dropped all the papers and they went flying everywhere. She quickly jumped down to pick them up and said,_

"_I apologize Mrs. Oken. Go right ahead into his office." I just scowled and blew by, making sure to step on her neat papers with my 6 inch heels. As I passed, I flipped my beautifully curled hair behind my shoulders and walked into the room._

_Luke was sitting at his desk, completely absorbed in his papers. I picked up the stapler and threw it down on the desk with a BANG. He jumped and said,_

"_Luann! Don't scare me like that." I smirked evilly and sat down beside him at the desk and kissed his cheek. He put down the papers, and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and suddenly-_

"WAKE UP!" Luke thundered as he walked out of the room. I scowled and jumped up from my bed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. As I jumped in the water, I shuddered at my dream. As guilty as it makes me feel, that's how I wish my life was. But that wasn't the case. For plenty reasons:

1. I don't love Luke...I don't think...

2. My nails are surely not neat and manicured.

3. Luke is unemployed, not a lawyer.

4. I have lost my confident, cold air.

5. I don't have any 6 inch heels.

6. My hair isn't beautifully curled.

7. Luke would kill me if I threw a stapler at him.

8. I can't even look him in the eye, much less kiss him.

I just shook my head and turned off the water. After getting dressed, I walked cautiously into the kitchen. Luke was gracefully sipping coffee. I carefully sat down beside him. He continued to drink his coffee. I closed my eyes and saw the same scene as my dream come before my eyes. I violently tore myself from the daydream, causing myself to fall out of my chair. I jumped up and dusted myself off before sitting back in the chair. And suddenly, before I could stop it, the words came out.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out. He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised. I shrank back away from him, awaiting the dreaded answer. He smiled harshly and said,

"But of course, my little warrior." I scowled, although I always found it ironic my name 'Luann' meant female warrior. I just shook my head and look down at the table.

"I really do Lu." I heard him whisper. I looked up. I didn't know what to believe. He really sounded like it but I found it hard to believe Luke was capable of loving anyone.

"I...I can't believe you Luke." I muttered. He just shrugged then suddenly said,

"I'll prove it to you. I'll tell you what my plans are." I just shrugged, feeling very weak. He leaned across the table with an evil grin and whispered his plans into my ear. For a full five minutes the room was quiet.

When he finished telling me his plan, I felt my heart freeze. Or more like my brain. I couldn't move. Suddenly, I jumped up and backed away from him in fear. The chair fell with a crash, but I left it. As I made my way to the door, he grabbed my wrist. I screamed. He motioned for me to stop. He brought a finger up to my temple and traced down to my cheek before saying,

"I can make that dream come true Luann." He didn't need to explain what dream. We both knew good and well which one he was talking about. The one from this morning. I just stopped fighting and looked into his eyes. They looked clear and honest for once.

"Together...we can make that happen..." he whispered. I looked down, willing myself to look away and not believe him. But I did. Maybe...maybe I didn't hate him as much as I thought I did?

As I stepped toward him and gave up, I knew I was losing maybe the only part of my innocence I had left. But I didn't care...not really. It was too late for me anyway. And you never know. Maybe...just maybe...he does love me.

Or maybe he is just using me.


	4. Moving

Miley's POV:

"Hey, throw me that book!" Oliver said. Jake picked it up and tossed it over to him. I rolled my eyes and continued to fold my Hannah clothes and put them in a box. Yesterday we had gone and looked at apartments. We finally found one in Malibu Sunset apartments. It was really nice, even my Dad liked it.

"Hey Miley, do these shoes still fit you?" Lilly asked holding up a pair of gold flats. I rolled my eyes and said,

"No Lil, hey why don't you have them?" She beamed and said,

"Ok, if you insist!" We were currently packing up my stuff. I got Lilly and Oliver to help by telling them that my Dad was making flapjacks later today, and if they helped they got some. So here we are, packing up all my stuff. When I say all, I mean it.

"Hey Miley, do you want this watch still?" Jake asked as he held up a Minnie Mouse watch.

"Yea! Just stick it in the jewelry box." I said. He walked up and went to the overflowing box labeled 'jewelry'.

"Miley, either you or Hannah needs to stop with the jewelry buying. . .you have a TON in here! Come look at this!" I got up and walked over to the box. It was overflowing with jewelry.

"Well. . .put it in with the hair accessories then!" I said as I walked back over and continued to fold my Hannah clothes.

"Miley, why so you need that?" Lilly asked as she held up the tiny Minnie Mouse watch.

"It has sentimental value!" I said defensively. Lilly crossed her arms and said,

"Who gave it to you?' Well, truthfully my boyfriend from Tennessee gave it too me. But I don't know if Jake would like that very much so I said,

"Oh...just someone."

"Could you be more descriptive?" Lilly asked.

"He had a nose and two legs." I said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine. I'm putting it in with the 'junk'–I mean the 'extras'."

"Ok!" I said before (finally) folding the last of my Hannah clothes.

"Done!" I announced proudly.

"Me too!" Oliver exclaimed. He was the one in charge of the books, cd's, and other random things like stuffed animals, Lilly was in charge of the make-up, perfume, and hair stuff. I was in charge of all the clothes, purses and shoes. Jake was in charge of the jewelry and anything else we forgot. My Dad was coming in later to get my laptop and stereo and Tv.

"Me three." Jake said as he struggled to close the jewelry box. We all looked at Lilly.

"What? You have a lot of perfume and they all have to be wrapped individually!" I laughed and walked over and helped her wrap up the perfume. She was wrapping up my Pairs Hilton perfume and sneaking a few sprays and I was wrapping up Curious by Brittney Spears.

"Ugh, Lilly stop you smell like those perfume sampling ladies at the mall!" I said. She smelled like 100 different scents.

"Sorry..." She laughed.

"Ok, I am NOT carrying this." Jake declared as he looked at the giant box full of jewelry.

"Oh please, you are so weak! I could carry that!" Oliver said. Jake glared at him and said,

"Sure, go ahead and try it Oken." Oliver shrugged and walked over to the box. He flexed his non-existent muscles and said, "Watch and learn Zombie boy." he leaned over and put his hands on the box. He lifted it up in the air and staggered under the weight before saying,

". . .S-see...how e-easy it is. . ." With that he collapsed on the floor and we all busted out laughing. He blushed and said,

"It was heavier than I thought. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I dropped the last box on the floor of the apartment. And fell on the couch.

"Whew, that's the last of it! Thank goodness!" I said while still panting from carrying those heavy boxes in all day. But finally, everything was here! Tomorrow was Christmas eve, so I had a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow if I wanted to have this place together by Christmas.

"Tell me about it! Who knew we had all that stuff!" Jake said while poring a glass of water from the kitchen.

"My Dad said he would buy us a Christmas tree when he went out." I said.

"That works out perfectly because my Mom said she was bringing over some Christmas decorations and Lana, to babysit." Jake called from the other room.

"How old is Lana now?" I asked.

"She's eight, and she won't let you forget it. I called her six and she kicked me in the shin! Me, her brother that she hadn't seen in almost two years! Can you believe it?" He exclaimed. I laughed and said,

"Yes, I can." I jumped up and walked into the kitchen where Jake had his head sticking under the sink.

"What are you doing?" I asked while laughing slightly. He muttered something unrecognizable.

"I have absolutely no idea what you said, but you would make a good plumber." I said with humor, "So you like Scooby-Doo? I have two cousins names Scooby and Shaggy." His head appeared out from underneath the sink and he said in mock serious voice,

"Were you looking at my butt?" I laughed and said,

"Guilty."

"Shame on you. I have a fiancé." He said. I played along and said dramatically,

"I'm sorry, your just so irresistible! I can't help myself!"

"Well, you must learn how to control yourself. You have fiancé but you don't see me going around looking at your butt." He said. I laughed a little before saying,

"Yes but, you could if you wanted! I say we run off and get married!"

"No, I can't run off and get married to you." he said dramatically, "I'm sorry!"

I laughed and was about to respond when the Hannah phone went off. I frowned at it. I rolled my eyes before picking it up and saying in a fake pleasant voice,

"Hello, Hannah Montana speaking!"

"Hannah! Where have you been?" The nasally voice of Tracy rang through my ear. I looked at Jake and pretended to throw up. He laughed.

"Hey Tracy! I was. . .On a cruise!" I replied.

"Oh fun, fun! Any way, Madonna told me she wants to have a party! So I scheduled one for two weeks after New years day! Do you think you could come?" I said,

"Um..." Jake smiled at me and got a mischievous look on his face. He walked toward me and I whispered,

"Oh no you don't!"

"What was that?" Tracy asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just trying to—

Suddenly a spray of water hit me straight in the face. The evil mastermind behind this was holding a blue water gun.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"Jake? As in Jake Ryan? Why is Jake Ryan over at your house? Oh is he your new bo? Are you guys having an affair behind that Hope Ryan girl?" Tracy asked.

"Oh no, Hope just wanted my opinion on something so her and Jake came over for dinner." I lied easy.

"Oh! So can you come or not?" She asked. Jake aimed the water gun again and I screamed,

"NO!"

"No? Why not?" Tracy asked.

"No not no to you, no to----AH! THAT'S FREAKING COLD!" I screamed as I got sprayed in the stomach by Jake.

"What is freaking cold? Hannah? Are you there?" Tracy asked.

"Uh yea I'm----COLD!" I screamed again as I got sprayed again.

"Um, I stepped on some ice." I lied again.

"Oh! Anyways, so can you come?" Tracy asked for the millionth time. I turned away from Jake and turned to walk into the other room where I could have a decent conversation, when a jet of water hit me on my backside. Oh its on now.

"OK YOU DO NOT JUST SPRAY SOMEONE'S BUTT WITH A WATER GUN!" I screamed.

"What? Hannah, you are downing my vibe! Who are you talking too?" Tracy asked.

"Um. . .No one, listen Tracy--" I took of running away from Jake as I tried to finish a sentence, "– I will definitely check my schedule–

Jake came up from behind me and sprayed my hair,

"AAH!"

"I mean, I will call you back and tell you ok? Kiss, kiss, love ya." I said before slamming my phone shut. I was about to yell at Jake when a torrent of water hit me again. This time some got in my mouth. I gagged.

"Eww! Is this suppose to be water? It tastes like...like Uncle Earls excuse for apple pie!" I exclaimed.

"That is what I was trying to fix until you made fun of my Scooby-Doo boxers." Jake said. I gagged again and said,

"Well thanks a lot! Now Tracy thinks I'm this weird girl who screams 'COLD' for no reason! Why did you have to do that?" I asked, even though I wasn't really mad. He knew I wasn't really mad. He smiled,

"Because you look so cute when your mad." I grinned and said,

"How is this for you?" I grabbed the water gun from him and chased him around.

By the end of the day, we were both soaking wet and cold.

But no one can say the day lacked fun, because I haven't had fun like that in a long time. I mean, I've had fun. . . but it was fun like watching Oliver try and sing 'I've Got Nerve'. Fun like, running around the house chasing your best friend with a water gun is something I haven't done in a while.

And even though a few things were ruined and we will probably both have a cold and Tracy thinks I'm weird, I think it was one the best days I've ever had.


	5. Almost But Not Quite

Miley's POV:

"Ok, now left...ok now right...lef- NO Right there! Stop!" I screamed at Jackson who was carrying the large Christmas tree inside the apartment. He dropped it in the corner of the living room and propped it against the wall before sitting down on the couch, panting.

"T-That Christmas tree is heavy!" He exclaimed.

"Well duh!" I said while poring me and Jackson a glass of soda. The water was still unremarkably disgusting so everyone stayed away from it until the plumber came. Lilly walked in the kitchen with Oliver behind her and they sat down at the table.

"It's a nice place Miles." Lilly said while looking around the kitchen.

"I know, isn't it?" I replied with a smile.

"I have a question." Oliver said. I looked questionably at him.

"Okay, if you and Jake are both outrageously rich and famous and could both buy a mansion with a built in pool and 5 stories, why are you living in an apartment?" He asked.

"Oliver you simple naive boy...—with a very good point, yea why Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Because, I don't want to live in a giant mansion." I replied.

"Well why not?" Lilly asked.

"Because Lilly, we're only two people, we don't need a 5 story house!"

"Well, if you let Me, Oliver, and Jackson move in we could all have our own floor!" Lilly said with a smile.

"Um...No." I said.

"WHERE'S MY DRINK?" Jackson called from the living room.

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed back. I looked at Lilly who was already back from bringing him a drink.

"How do you stand him?" I asked.

"The same way Lydia handles dear Ollie, with patients."

"Hey," Oliver protested, "I am a good husband! I could have left Lydia long ago when I found out she was pregnant, but I didn't!"

"Donut boy has a point." I said. Lilly nodded and said,

"Yea but if Jackson got me pregnant and then left me, I would kill him." A second later Jackson appeared in the kitchen.

"Whoa, who is pregnant? NO! Let me guess!" Jackson screamed. At that point, my Dad, Jake, Lana, Mrs. Ryan, and Mr. Ryan walked in the door.

"Oh my God, Miles your pregnant?" Jackson screamed.

"WHAT?" Dad screamed, dropping the box he was holding.

"WHAT?" Jake screamed.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Ryan and Mr. Ryan screamed, dropping their boxes.

"Cool! I love babies!" Lana said while clapping her hands.

"WHOA WHAT? NO!" I screamed. I stood up and wacked Jackson in the head.

"No you big dummy! I am not pregnant! Lilly was saying that if YOU got HER pregnant then left, she would kick your ass!"

"Oh!" Dad said.

"Oh. . ." Jake said. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Jackson, it would be a whole lot better if you just didn't talk." He glared and said,

"Is that anyway to treat the person who just brought you that great Christmas tree?" I nodded than got up and walked over to Jake and his family.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Ryan!" I said cheerfully, "Sorry about that, my brother is an idiot. He has selected hearing."

"My brother is an idiot too!" Lana said with a smile as she stuck her tongue out at Jake. Mrs. Ryan smiled at me and said,

"That's ok! Of course, I think Lana is a bit disappointed. . ." We laughed and she hugged me. Mr. Ryan shook my hand and Lana hugged me before saying,

"We are gonna have so much fun today!" I laughed and said,

"Yes we are! Go look in the kitchen and see if there is something on the counter for you!" She ran into the kitchen and shortly came running back holding a present.

"Its for me!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yes it is! But you aren't allowed to open it yet! Its your Christmas present." She smiled and set it underneath the Christmas tree.

"Well thanks for watching her guys." Mr. Ryan said to Me and Jake.

"Your welcome!" I replied with a smile.

"I was forced to." Jake replied with a blank face.

"Yes well, thank you anyway sweat heart!" Mrs. Ryan said to him. She hugged him and kissed his head.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Mom." He said. She hugged me and said,

"Bye Miley, we definitely need to get together for lunch sometime and talk."

"Yea definitely!" I said. They smiled and left. Soon after Jackson walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't do well with kids. Why do you think I used to hit you in the head with baseball bats?"

"What?" I asked with horror. He just smiled and left.

"You going too Lilly?" I asked. She nodded and said,

"Yea, I need to go make sure he doesn't hurt himself! Bye Jake, bye Oliver, bye Miles, bye Lana! I'll come back around dinner ok?" I nodded and she left. Oliver stood up.

"Well. . .As much as I would love to stay, I have this thing...um...gotta go. Bye everyone." With that he left.

"Well Jakey you clear out a room fast." Lana said with a giggle. Jake glared at her and said,

"Don't think just because Miley's here I'll put up with your little wise cracks." She smiled innocently and plopped down on the couch.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I smiled and picked up the boxes Mr. And Mrs. Ryan had brought.

"Well, I was thinking we could decorate the tree and then I could make some hot chocolate? How does that sound?"

"Fun! It sounds really fun! Hey, Jakey why is there a water gun lying hallway?" She asked. Jake laughed and said,

"No reason, now why don't you two decorate that tree and I'll go take a nap!" I grabbed his arm and said,

"Oh no you don't mister. If you go to take a nap, we are coming too."

"I don't wanna take a nap!" Lana wined.

"Fine. Lets decorate this tree." Jake said with a sigh. It was silent while we put ornaments on the tree, until Lana piped up with a question.

"Hey, how come you guys live together? Daddy told me that only married people move in together."

"Oh. . .um. . .–" I tried to answer but wasn't sure what to say. I looked at Jake.

"Well Lana, its ok to move in with a fiance. . .just not a girlfriend or boyfriend." He said. Lana nodded then said,

"Well what is a fiance?" This one I could answer.

"A fiance is someone you are going to marry." I replied. She nodded and continued to put decorations on the tree. She stopped again and said,

"Do you guys sleep together? Mommy says there is two meanings to that saying, do you guys do both?"

"You know what? I'm going to go start that hot chocolate!" I said as I jumped up and handed Lana my box of ornaments.

"Uh, let me help you. . .I moved the hot chocolate so I need to show you where It is." Jake said as he also jumped up. He threw the garland at Lana and said,

"Just. . .finish up the tree, while I help Miley with the hot chocolate! Okay?" He walked into the kitchen and I heard Lana scream after him,

"You never answered my question!" He sighed and turned around before saying,

"Why don't you ask Mom?" She threw up her hands and said,

"I did! But she told me she had absolutely no idea and for me to ask you but not tell her because she doesn't want to know!"

"Right well, just finish up the tree." Jake said again. She just sighed and slumped against the couch and casually threw glitter on the tree. Once in the kitchen I burst into laughter.

"Man, I don't miss those days when I used to ask people questions like that. No wonder Jackson never wanted me around when I was younger."

"Now you know why she annoys me." Jake replied while looking in the cabinets.

"Oh come on, all little kids that way are like that! They are just curious." I replied while putting a pan on the stove and poring bottled water in there to boil.

"Yes but someone needs to teach her what things are ok to ask. . .and what things aren't." He said.

"Well think on the bright side, at least the press wasn't behind her when she asked that. I can see the headline now, 'Jake Ryan avoids certain questions!' then underneath that the press would assume things and go into all this detail." I said while pulling out some mugs and spoons.

"Yeah, that would be more awkward." Jake agreed. I laughed and kissed him before grabbing the hot chocolate.

"Hello? Little eyes here." Lana said as she sat down at the table.

"When is she leaving?" Jake whispered in my ear. I laughed and walked over to the stove before saying,

"20 minutes." He sighed and mouthed. "THANK YOU!" I set Lana's hot chocolate in front of her and handed Jake his before sitting down with mine.

"So Lana, what did you ask Santa to get you for Christmas."

"Santa? Oh please he is so over-rated." Lana replied while sipping her drink.

"You better not let him hear you saying that." I said. She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically,

"Oh yea, that would be _terrible_!! And you never answered my first question." I could hear Jake whispering,

"_19 minutes, 19 minutes, 19 minutes." _

"Who wants to put the star on top of the tree?" I asked.

"Oh I do!" Lana exclaimed, forgetting whatever she was talking about before. Me and Jake walked into the living room. I handed Lana the star and Jake lifted her up. She put the star on top and jumped down.

"Wow you did a great job on the tree!" I exclaimed. Just then the doorbell rang. Jake opened it to reveal his Mom and Dad. He beamed and hugged them saying, "Thank you, thank you!" Mrs. Ryan looked at him as if to say, 'be nice'.

"Hey! I didn't think you were coming until 6! Its 5:45!" I said. She smiled and said,

"Well we finished eating early so we decided to come back and get Lana. Wow, pretty tree. Its...glittery." She said. I laughed and said,

"Lana did it."

"Great job Lana! Well, we better go! Bye Miley, Jake." She said before hugging us. Once Lana was out the door Jake threw up his arms and said,

"Thank you Jesus." I laughed and said,

"Aw, she isn't that bad." He shrugged and said,

"Whatever you say." He collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv. I got up to walk to the kitchen and he said,

"Where are you going?" I looked at him oddly and said,

"To cook that thing we call dinner. Don't you want to eat tonight?"

"I want you more." He said.

"That's nice to know." I replied. He reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down on his lap. I kissed him and said,

"We have people coming over for dinner." He shrugged and kissed me for a while before saying,

"Who cares." As much as I would love to be the 'responsible' one, I just don't want to. I leaned against his chest and he flipped through the tv channels. Carelessly for a while until he stopped at the music videos. Currently 'I've Got Nerve' was on. Ironic right?

Jake wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his hand on my lap. He leaned over and whispered, "You do know you are incredibly beautiful don't you?" I blushed and laughed before saying, "If you say so." He had his head resting on my shoulder so all I had to do was turn my head to kiss him. Oh why not? I turned my head and my lips met his. He deepened the kiss and we fell onto the floor. He was on top of me as we continued to kiss. Soon, it turned into a make-out session. . .and I wondered how far this was going to go. Right at that moment, the door opens.

"OH MY GOSH..." Lilly said, dropping her purse sending all the contents flying across the floor. Jake rolled off me and helped Lilly pick up her stuff. I helped too, ignoring my still tingling lips.

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry!" Lilly exclaimed., "You just said I could come over for dinner...and...and...sorry!" I laughed and handed her the purse before saying,

"No, its okay." She looked at me doubtfully.

"Really." I said, "Isn't it Jake?"

Silence.

I elbowed him.

"Yeah! Perfectly fine!" He said. Lilly beamed and said while walking into the kitchen,

"Just think of it this way Jakey boy, it could of been Mr. Stewart. He has a key too." Even the thought mad me shudder. Jake hugged Lilly and said,

"Thanks goodness it was you!" Lilly laughed and looked around.

"Hey...where's the food?"


	6. Christmas Gifts From The Heart

Luann's POV:

Today is Christmas eve.

Fun you say? Well, yes, it _used_ to be.

Every Christmas Eve, My family would get together with Miley's family. It was the only time of year we accepted each other. Some might call is Christmas magic. I call it, being to giddy to think about who you are talking too.

But I learned a lot about my cousin on Christmas. It seemed every Christmas she had a ton of things she needed to let out, as did I. We could talk to each other about anything without judging. She could tell me she liked her best friend Oliver, and I wouldn't have a cow about it. I would just be like, "Ok. That's cool." Because sometimes all people need is someone to listen to them. Not to give advice; just listen. And that's what we did. We offered each other a ear, and a shoulder to cry on.

Of course, as soon as the clock hits 12:01 December 26. . .everything goes back to the way it is, and we never talk about it again. I don't even think we think about it until the next Christmas. We just kind of shove the thoughts into a secret vault in the back of our minds, and never think of it again.

Which brings me to my point.

Some memories, some information. . ._can't _be stored away. Some is just to horrible, too gruesome to hid away. And as much as you want to get rid of it, you can't.

Once its over, you run away and hide. You close your eyes, trying so hard to think about something, _anything _else except what just happened. But every time you close your eyes, you can_ see _him, _feel_ him, and taste your fear.

Fear. Its an overused word in my vocabulary.

"Luann?" Luke asks, turning toward me. I turn over and move my hand between my head and the pillow.

"Hm?" I asked.

"What all do you know about your cousin?" oh so now I'm his source of information? Well lets see, that makes me his sidekick, 'fiancé', whore, punching bag, and now I'm giving information. Nice.

"I don't know." I muttered as I climbed out of the bed and pulled on my robe.

"Yes you do." Luke replied as he too got out of the bed.

"Ugh, I know she has brown hair and blue eyes." I said quickly. I could almost _see_ his anger flaring. His head snapped in my direction and his hand clasped tightly around my wrist as he said,

"_Don't_ get smart with me. Now answer the question." his grip didn't loosen, just tightened, making my fingers numb. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it all to go away. But the pain just stayed, becoming even more unbearable. That's something else Luke has taught me. How to handle large amounts of fear without screaming out. He's also taught me never to trust anyone.

"She used to dream of marrying Oliver." I blurted out, saying the first thing that came to my mind. His grip tightened more.

"What else?" He asked. I whimpered out and racked my brain for information.

"Uh, her Mom died when she was younger, she went to Seaview middle and Seaview High, she wanted to go to an acting college–

He tightened the grip more, "Something I can use!" I felt the so unwanted tears fill my eyes as I said,

"S-she. . .always wanted a dog, her best friend is dating her brother and that kind of creeps her out, her Dad plays the guitar, She always wanted her best friend to be pregnant at the same time as her. . .Oh! And she used to like this Johnny Collins boy! And—

"Wait? What?" He asked.

"She used to like this Johnny Collins boy?" I asked uncertainly.

"NO! The one before that!" He exclaimed.

"She always wanted her best friend to be pregnant at the same time as her." He dropped my wrist and looked as though he was in deep thought.

"But. . .I-I don't get it. Lilly is her best friend and I don't foresee her getting pregnant anytime soon. And even if she does, how does that help you?" I asked slowly. He opened his eyes briefly and said,

"Just because Lilly's her best friend doesn't mean she can't get another."

"But even if she does, what good does that do us?" I asked. He bit his lip while in deep thought than began pacing.

"If we disguise ourselves really well, than maybe, just maybe, you can become her best friend."

I stared dumbly at him.

"I still don't get how me becoming her best friend helps us." I said.

"Luann, stay with me. Listen, what do they say about best friends?" he asked.

"That they are forever. . .??" I said uncertainly.

"NO! That your best friend can be your worst enemy! I swore I would rip the floor out from under her, and I'm going to do it right this time!" He exclaimed, "We'll change completely. You can change your hair, eye color, and accent. Same with me. Then we move in beside Miley and Jake. And then you two instantly become best friends, then they will invite us to their wedding–

"If they aren't already married." I pointed out.

"– Then I'm sure she will talk to you about when her and her pretty boy are trying to 'conceive'. Then everything falls into place. You two will grow throughout the pregnancy. Oh what a shock it will be to them to find out their best friends were plotting their death this whole time!"

He seemed to have it all planned out. Except for one thing. I felt my dinner from last night rise in my throat and my stomach heave, begging to let it throw up. There was no way I was gonna hold some demons kid. No way.

But we all know I always loose.

MILEY'S POV:

Christmas Eve.

I love it. A few months back I would have thought I would be spending this Christmas on the run. But I get to spend it with my family. And Jake of course, but he counts as family.

But there was something about this Christmas that I knew was going to be different from the rest. I could feel it every time I thought about the day coming up.

I was excited about this Christmas. Even though I knew it was going to be different from the other ones. Usually I would spend Christmas at my house or Luann's.

I can't say me and Luann have ever been close, but if there was ever a time when I considered her a friend, it would be Christmas. But forget about that, its past. Its not like that could ever happen again. She had done to much to me and Jake and Oliver to get forgiven.

"You okay?" Jake asked me. I turned to look at him, "That's like the third time you've been out of it. Are you ok?" I nodded and said,

"Yea. . .Just thinking about Christmas. I hope this is a good one." right at that moment the clock struck eleven o'clock.

"An hour until Christmas." I said out loud. I smiled and said jokingly, "Do you think Santa is going to visit me?" Jake smiled and said,

"I don't know. You have been pretty naughty this year." I crossed my arms and pouted,

"Have not. I've been good. _You _are the one that's been naughty."

"Well, maybe your right. Maybe Santa doesn't approve of tutoring or community service." Jake said with a straight face.

"Huh? Why wouldn't Santa like people too...OH!" I said, finally remembering what he said a while back ago. (A/n: if you don't remember go back and read chapter 30 in MLPFM) Then I looked at him, arms crossed.

"Who exactly have you been 'tutoring' lately?" He smiled sweetly and said,

"No one. I'm waiting until you need a tutor."

"Aw. . .that's so sweet!. . .I think" I replied with a smile, thinking about his Christmas present. He took my hand and said with an even bigger grin,

"Well that's me, Jake Ryan the incredibly hot, nice, sweet, hot, talented, gorgeous, considerate, hot, understanding guy."

"That's a long name."

"Yes. Yes it is. But 'Jake Ryan' doesn't describe me enough." He replied.

"Well, _honey, _you forgot two names." I said, "Cocky and engaged. See if you add those in, it explains why you have that incredibly long name, AND tells all the women you are taken."

He laughed and said, "Oh ha, ha, ha. But since you are going to be my wife, you need an incredibly long name. Ok how about, Miley Ryan the kind, beautiful, stubborn, talented, loving, hot, taken, engaged, incredibly gorgeous woman."

"It sounds nice." I said. He smiled proudly and said,

"I know. Teachers always told me I was a wonderful writer. . . they said I was good with adverbs."

"Adjectives." I automatically corrected, "And I was talking about Miley Ryan. It kind of rolls of your tongue you know." he nodded and said,

"Yea it does. And I bet it even looks good written out. Hand me that notebook and pen." I laughed and reached over to the table and handed him the pencil and paper. On it in his messy handwriting he wrote '_Miley Hope Ryan'." _We both looked at it for a second.

"You're right. It does look good." I said. He set the notebook down and said,

"Yea it does." then the clock hit midnight. Christmas. He smiled at me and pulled out my present from behind his back.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered. I reached for the box but he started opening it himself. He undid the red bow and tore off the pink wrapping paper. He opened the little box and pulled out another box. Except this one was black velvet and most likely had something diamond in it. He still didn't give it too me. Instead he got off the couch. Where is he going? I wondered. Then when he stopped a minute and looked at me before knelling down on his left knee, I knew what he was doing and I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"Oh you don't have to do all this Jake. . .you already asked me." I said quietly. He smiled and said,

"No I want to do it properly." I looked up, trying to stop my tears from ruining my makeup and he reached up and wiped them away. Gah, he is too romantic for his own good.

"Miley Stewart the kind, beautiful, stubborn, talented, loving, hot, taken, engaged, incredibly gorgeous woman, will you marry me and add 'married' to your long name?" He was grinning widely, and I was trying to decide whether to laugh or cry first. I laughed while tears slid down my face softly,

"Of course." I choked out. He pushed the cool ring on my finger. The diamonds glittered in the light, and it shined sort of. . . purple and yellow. It was beautiful. It really was like we were a movie. He proposed to me (for the second time) on Christmas! How romantic is that? After a few minutes I got a hold of myself and sat down on the floor beside Jake. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he reached over and gently wiped away my tears. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly and I felt like I might cry again. The feelings I felt the time he kissed in the RV sprang back and I felt more tears resurface.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jake asked softly. I buried my face in his sweater and said,

"I love you so much you make me cry." he laughed a little and said,

"People tell me they love me everyday, but I've never had someone love me so much they cry." I laughed a little too and said,

"Then you should feel very privileged."

"I do." he said softly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and said, "You know, if I didn't have too, I would never let you go." I smiled into his chest and said,

"Same here." He kissed me fiercely and said, "You know I love you right?" I nodded and said,

"Don't tell me again. I might cry." He smiled and said,

"You know I want you really bad right now don't you?"

I kissed him and said, "Well I wish you would have told me that earlier, I wouldn't have bought you a first Christmas present." He looked at me and suddenly brought his hand up to my face.

"Hold still." he warned, "You have an eyelash right beside your eye." He reached up and brushed the offending eyelash off my face onto his finger. He held it up to me,

"Make a wish." I smiled and said,

"You know that doesn't work right?" He smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and silently wished me and Jake would live safely together forever. I blew the eyelash off his finger and said,

"Okay I wished for something. Happy?"

"No, not yet." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time it tasted bittersweet, of love and longing. After about a minute we broke apart, both breathing heavy.

"Now I am." He said, "So where is my present?" he asked. I smiled and said,

"Well, I got you two presents. The first, is at my Dad's house under the tree. The second is special and right here."

"What is it?" He asked, confused. I smiled and said, "Me." He looked at me uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Because I can wait. I love you too much to rush you into anything." I smiled and said,

"When you receive your wrapped presents do you always ask, 'Are you sure you want to give this too me? It looks expensive!'?" He shook his head and said,

"Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure." He reached over and cautiously kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned over to where he was on top of me. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him again before saying, "I know." He paused for a second and gently undid my necklace and set it on the table. I pulled him back down and planted another kiss on him.

This time no Lilly came, and I learned what would have happened if she wouldn't have.

When I finally went to sleep that night, I went to sleep feeling like Miley Ryan, not Miley Stewart engaged to Jake Ryan. And I knew for a fact he was the man I wanted to die in my arms. That may be a little sappy sounding, but I knew it was true. But I couldn't help but feel like everything was a dream. There was no way I could really be this in love with someone and have them love me back. But when I felt his arms around me, I knew it was no dream. It was my life. And suddenly it seemed like everything that went on early Christmas morning helped balance up my life. So that the scale of bad and good, was finally balanced out.

I was afraid to go to sleep at first; afraid that when I woke up I would have forgotten everything. But some memories, some events. . ._can't _be stored away. Some are just too wonderful, too beautiful to hide away.


	7. Merry Christmas, Kinda

Miley's POV:

I woke up Christmas morning with a comforting arm around my waist. For a second, I seriously thought about just going back too sleep, and staying here all day. But, with a sigh, I knew I had to get up. I rolled over to face Jake, who was still sleeping soundly. I pulled his arm off of my waist and kissed his hand.

"Hey. . .wake up. . ." I whispered. No movement.

"Please. . .get up. . ." I begged. He turned over and muttered something incoherent. I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned over him so my hair fell in his face.

"Please?" I asked like a little girl. I felt his hand move and try and push away my hair, which was awaking him from his wonderful slumber. He finally gave up and opened his eyes.

"I see a lot of brown." He muttered as he tried to move my hair. I laughed and said,

"Guess what?" He turned over and smiled before saying,

"What? You love me?"

"Yea I do, but I was going to say we have to get up and go to my house for Christmas." I replied. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow before muttering,

"I wish you would have just said you loved me." I laid back too and said,

"Sorry. But we have to get up." He pulled his head up from the pillow and sat up slightly before putting his arm around me. I sat up a little more and he said,

"Yea but it would be nice if we didn't." I pulled the blanket up a little more, trying to keep from freezing before replying,

"Yes but we can't hide away from the world." He sighed again and said,

"Well, how about we just pretend for a while that we can. Lets pretend that we don't ever have to leave this apartment or deal with anything. Just you and me." I smiled and was about to say something when he added,

"And a dominos pizza guy so we don't starve." I laughed and said,

"I thought you had 'people' for that? You know, the annoying people who follow you around like, 'Mr. Ryan! What can I do for you? Nothing? Are you sure! I could get you a drink. . .o-or a soda or something???' And they are always like so hyper and weird!" he laughed at my bad impersonation of his 'people' and poked my shoulder before saying,

"Hey? Am I the only one who remembers Hannah's 'people'? They were always young boys that all had these monster crushes on you. They would walk up to you and twitch and be like, "M-M-Ms. Montana? Y-You have to go on s-s-stage in f-five minutes." And you would be like, 'Ok Austin or whatever' and they would like faint or something."

"Ok, ok, so we both have had very bad 'people'." I said.

"I'll say!" He replied.

"Well, now we can just be each others people." I said.

"I'd like that." He said. We both sat in silence for a few moments.

"When are we going to get married?" I asked randomly.

"I don't know. But whenever it is, it has to be wonderful." he replied.

"Yes it does. I was thinking. . .I was thinking about telling the world I was Hannah." I said casually. He sat up, jerking his arm away causing me to fall.

"What?" He asked. I sat up, trying to move my hair out of my face.

"Well. . .I mean, if I marry you as Miley I'll be famous anyway. . .and it just seems like its time. I'm just so sick of lying to everyone." I said.

"True, but what about Hope? You could stay Hope and stay out of the drama." He said. I laughed and said,

"I think trying to be three people at once will cause plenty of drama. Don't worry, I've thought about this a lot and I think its for the best."

"The best for you, or the best for us?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, both I guess." I replied, "What could go wrong?"

"Give me a few minutes to think and I could come up with a few things." he said. I laughed and said,

"Well, we better get up now and get ready."

"Do we have too?" He asked. I sighed.

"Even if we didn't go, what reason would I give him?"

"Tell him. . .your getting tutored." Jake said, fighting back laughter.

"What? And give the man a heart attack? Don't think so." I shot back. I reached over to the table and grabbed my cell phone. I flipped it open and read the time.

"Oh My Gosh! Jake, its 12:30!" I exclaimed.

"And. . .?" he asked.

"And we were supposed to be there at noon! Crap! Come on, get up!" I said as I jumped up and ran off to the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around me. I was in there for thirty seconds before I realized I forgot to grab some clothes. I don't think it would be a very good idea to go in the nude, might be a little awkward. So I ran back out and randomly grabbed clothes out of my drawers, trying to make it match. All I could find clean was red sweat pants. (A lot of clothes were still in boxes) Jake, who was strangely, already dressed, threw a lime green tank top at me and said,

"Here where that."

"It doesn't match, and I wore it yesterday."

"Well, red and green are Christmas colors and you wore it underneath that white thing that has all those sharp buttons, so it doesn't matter." He called as he ran into the bathroom. I sighed and quickly got dressed. I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and opened the door.

"Hey, using the bathroom here!" Jake called. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brush before replying,

"Hey, don't care!" I quickly ran the brush through my hair and grabbed my purse. Jake grabbed his tooth brush and stuck it underneath the faucet as I snatched it from him and put it back.

"Use a brush-up in the car! Lets go!" We ran to the car and jumped in. I was half-way down the road when Jake said,

"Are your feet cold babe?" I looked over at him and said,

"Why would my feet be cold?" He laughed and pointed down at them. I realized what was wrong then. I forgot shoes.

"Shit." I said. He reached into the back of my car and pulled out a pair of white flip-flops. I sighed.

"Great. I'm wearing flip-flops and a tank top in December."

"Aw, its ok I'll keep you warm." Jake said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and pressed harder down on the gas. He put his hand on my knee and said,

"Whoa, slow down. Your going 65 in a 50 zone." I slowed down a bit and said,

"I can't believe I'm late for Christmas. Dad is going to be so mad at me!" At that point the house came into view. I flew into the driveway and turned off the car with a jerk. We both ran into the house to see my Dad, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver sitting at the table playing poker. When I shut the door, everyone looked up with their eyebrows raised. Jackson stood up and said,

"Well, well, well. Look who is an hour late. I took the liberty of opening up your present. Hope you didn't mind." I scowled and tried to think up a really good excuse. Just then Lydia came down the stairs and said,

"Great! Miley and Jake are here! Now, where is the apple pie you were supposed to bring?" Opps.

"Um. . .well you see it's a funny story actually. . .I slept late and kinda sorta didn't have time. Sorry?" Everyone was staring at us. Lilly stood up, breaking the silence.

"Well, merry Christmas Miley and Jake!" She hugged me and Jake.

"Hey. . .Didn't you wear that yesterday?" She asked me, eyeing the tank top.

"Yea, I couldn't find anything else." I replied. Dad hugged me and shook Jake's hand and handed me my already opened present and Jake his. We all sat in the living room and Lilly said,

"So Miley, I can't believe you slept so late! You always get up really early!" I laughed and said,

"I don't know what came over me! I guess I was just sleepy, which is to be expected. I mean, I carried boxes in for ever yesterday!" Lilly nodded and her and Jackson and Dad started talking about something and got into a long conversation. Of course, I probably would have been part of the conversation if my attention wasn't somewhere else. I noticed Oliver was looking at Jake with a weird look on his face. Jake was oblivious to this as he opened his presents. Oliver caught my eye and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Ha, 'moving boxes' my butt." he whispered. I crossed my arms and said,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Oliver." He smirked and said sarcastically,

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at everyone else. Lydia and Jackson were eating something weird, Dad was talking to Jake now about some country singer Jake had worked with, and Lilly was trying to get my attention.

"Miley, I have to talk to you." She whispered. I nodded and jerked my head to the stairs. We both stood up and muttered something about having to 'freshen up' before grabbing Oliver and running upstairs. We all three sat down on the floor in my old room and Lilly said,

"The trio lives again!" I laughed and looked around my room that looked sadly empty.

"Miley," Oliver said suddenly, "Where is your necklace?" I reached up to my neck realizing my locket wasn't there.

"Oh, I took it off yesterday and forgot to put it back on." I replied casually. Lilly narrowed her eyes and said,

"Something is up with you. First, you sleep really late and you never sleep in. Second, you are wearing the same shirt two days in a row and you never do that either. Third, you took off your locket that you never take off for anything. Ok spill, what is going on?" I bit my lip and looked away before saying,

"Ok, you can't tell Dad of Jackson or even Lydia, Oliver. This is between us, and only us. And well, Jake too but yea. . .you know what I mean." Lilly was leaning forward, ready to hear the big secret and Oliver looked like he already knew what I was going to say. I jumped up and made sure the door was shut before sitting back down and said,

"Ok so last night, me and Jake decided to give each other our presents early." I started. Lilly nodded, and Oliver had his eyebrows raised.

"So he gave me this engagement ring and proposed to me and it was–

Oliver cut me off with a smirk, "And let me guess, he was extremely romantic and sweet that you couldn't help but give him a special present! And you two slept extra late because of that gift, and you grabbed the only clothes you could find which were the ones laying on the floor, and you had to take off your necklace so it wouldn't break."

I starred at him with my mouth open.

"I'm sorry, have I told you this story before?" I asked, while Lilly was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, but Lydia gave me a special present to ease the pain of my best friend getting kidnaped. And I kinda figured by the way Jake was acting different then usual. Especially around you Dad and brother. Kinda obvious actually."

"I still don't get..–Oh! Oh. . . Oh?" Lilly exclaimed, trying to decide if she was happy or not.

"Oh man! That means everyone in the room has done it except me! Dang it!" She yelled as she jumped up. Oliver laughed and said,

"I'm sure if you really wanted Jackson would help you with that."

"Ok, ew!!!" I screamed. Lilly laughed and said, "No thanks. I'm going to be the only good one in here." we laughed and stood up together.

"Everything is really changing isn't it?" Lilly asked as she looked around. I looked at both of them and said,

"Yea. Yea it has." Silence fell over us and it was almost a heart wrenching moment that made you think about all the changes in life. Lilly looked like she was tearing up so Oliver hurried up and said,

"But it has changed for the better. We will always be best friends! No one can tear us apart! Together forever until the Earth tips and–

"There you guys are!" Jake exclaimed as he leaned against the doorframe. Oliver just shrugged and said,

"Well where were you?" Jake frowned and pushed us all back into my room before closing the door.

"Getting the third degree downstairs from Jackson and Mr. Stewart!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, dude, you were totally obvious." Oliver said with a laugh and his arms crossed.

"Psh, I have no Idea what you are talking about." Jake said as he glanced over at me.

"Right. Well lets play twenty questions!" Oliver said with a grin. He was purposely trying to make Jake feel uncomfortable, and it was really funny.

"Ok, is it. . .an activity?" Oliver asked as Lilly was doubled over with laughter.

"Ok who told you?" Jake asked with a smile. Oliver pointed an accusing finger at me but then said,

"But I already knew. Lilly was the one who didn't."

"Don't rub it in, I'm slow. Get over it!" Lilly said. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called. Dad walking in and held out my presents.

"I re-wrapped them for you, seeing as though your dork head brother opened them." I laughed and hugged him before saying,

"Thanks Dad." he lifted up my face and said,

"Are you ok bud? You seem kinda out of it." I smiled and said,

"I'm perfectly fine Dad. I love you, Merry Christmas!" He smiled and kissed my forehead and said,

"Merry Christmas bud."

Okay so maybe I'm still a daddy's girl.


	8. I, Um, What?

New Years came and went, and nothing exciting happened. Just the same old, same old. Of course, if I said it was boring it would be a lie. Jake had the unnerving, yet romantic, way of keeping someone on their feet. Like, putting ice in a bag and sticking it in the bed, just so I would run around screaming. Of course, then he would light the fire place and sit with me in front of it to 'defrost' me. Or, telling me the apartment manager found we had a 'rat' problem then screaming he saw one, causing me to jump into his arms. So life was very interesting.

"Hey, is that my phone?" Jake asked. I yawned and sat up in the bed long enough to grab Jake's phone off the table. I tossed it to him and muttered, "Who is calling at six in the morning?"

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the caller I.D. before dropping the phone in surprise.

"What? Who is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"Its Tom, my agent." He mumbled.

"Don't answer it. . ." I whispered suddenly. We both knew what these calls were about. Most likely a role in a movie. He picked it up, debating whether or not to answer it when the call ended. I sighed and he set it back before saying,

"Its only a matter of time before the Hannah phone starts ringing off the hook too. Two super stars can't be on 'family break' for this long." Just then his phone vibrated with a text message. He opened it and read it before handing it to me.

_Frm: Tom Katolie (555-7856)_

_Jake, When you get this call me back. I need to met you today around lunch to discuss urgent matters. And I hear a lot has happened since me and you talked. So call back a.s.a.p!!_

I sighed and shut the phone.

"So?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair and said,

"I don't know. I guess I need to call him back and schedule a meeting." I nodded and said,

"Well, you can deal with it later." He sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"Yea. . .I guess." I kissed his cheek before climbing out of the bed and placing my feet on the cool hardwood floor.

"Where are you going?" Jake called after me.

"There is no way I can get back to sleep now, so I'll just get a head start on the day." I replied from the bathroom as I turned the faucet on and waited for the water to get warm. As I was waiting I felt lightheaded suddenly. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to fight down the feeling of nausea I had. I lost. A few seconds later I was leaning over the toilet, throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Jake called in there. I was still throwing up then, and he turned the doorknob trying to open the door.

"Miley? Are you alright?" He asked again. I stood up shakily and said,

"Yea. I just fell."

"Ok, maybe you should be more careful." He said. Ok, so maybe I should have told him I was throwing up. But, it was just food poisoning I got two weeks ago and I was just getting over it. And if I told him, he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I put my hand underneath the faucet and felt warm water hit my hand. I undressed and jumped in the shower and let the warm water run over me.

I guess I fell asleep when I was in there, because the next thing I knew, ice cold water was spraying me from the shower. I shrieked and jumped out.

What a very bad start to a day. A ice cold shower.

I took my clothes with me to my room and grabbed a wool blanket and wrapped it around me. I laid down for a moment and felt my eyes drifting shut. I tried to fight with them, but lost. I slowly slipped back into sleep.

But not for long. Soon I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Jake standing over me, cell phone in his hand.

"I called Tom, and we are going to meet here for the meeting. Normally I wouldn't ask this, but you might need to get dressed, you know, before he comes over."

"Today? Right now?" I asked as I shot up.

"Yes today, but not this moment. . .in about an hour." He said. I shook my head trying to get water out of my ears and said,

"How long was I in the shower?" He shrugged and said,

"A pretty long time. What were you doing anyway? Your Dad called around seven and didn't believe me when I said you were in the shower."

"Why? Does he think I don't bathe?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, but he called six times before that and I told him the same thing each time. Apparently its impossible for you to be in the shower for two hours." Jake replied. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Well, I guess I better get dressed, unless you want me to scare him away. . .because you know I'm ok with that too."

"Ha, scare him away? More like make him come over here more often." Jake replied with a smile. I grinned and said,

"In that case, I'm putting eight layers of clothes on."

"Hey, your beautiful why hid it from the world?" He asked.

"Jake, somehow I think you would love to live on a nude beach." I laughed as I walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Only if you were there, baby." He called out. I picked up a roll of toilet paper and threw it at his head. A 'BAM' and a "HEY!" from Jake proved I hit the target.

I got dressed, and true to my word I had on a tank top, a tee shirt, a hoodie, a jacket, shorts, jeans over the shorts nd a jean skirt over the jeans.

"How do you like this, baby?" I asked sarcastically as I stepped out of the bathroom. He looked up from his phone and said,

"Hmm, not as much as the previous outfit, but its alright." I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room before saying,

"Hey, I'm going downstairs to check the mail ok? I'll be back up in a second."

"Gotcha!" Jake replied from the bathroom. I opened the door and shivered as the cold late January air rushed over me and stepped out into the door step. I skipped down the stairs taking two at a time until I reached the second floor. I was about to descend the stairs until I heard muffled voices from inside an apartment. I stopped and curiously pressed my ear to the door. Ok so I know eavesdropping is illegal, but if its for a good cause its ok right?

"LAVINIA! JUST SLOW DOWN FOR A MINUTE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A man with a weird southern accent screamed.

"Wait, Wait, Espersa, is that all you can say? Just cerrado hacia! I can stand to hear your voice anymore! Just shut hacia! Your saying I do not understand? Dios Sean! les ajustado hacer no comprender me!" a woman with a heavy Spanish accent screamed. It sounded as though she was still learning English and having a hard time with it.

"You know what Sean? I am leaving! I have had it!" And before I knew it, the door was opening. I stumbled back and just as the woman emerged from the door, I tumbled backwards and fell down the stairs. It happened so fast, I didn't even register what was happened until I was lying at the bottom. The first thought through my mind was how bad my wrist was hurting. It was throbbing painfully and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Ow.." I whispered as I tried to sit up.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you bien?" The Spanish woman exclaimed as she squatted down beside me. I groaned in pain and said,

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish." I replied through the pain.

"I said, are you ok?" The woman said.

"I-I don't think s-so. Do you think you could help me upstairs? My fiancé is up there so I'll be fine from there." She helped me up and said,

"I am Lavinia Winless." I smiled and said,

"I'm Miley Stewart." My smile turned into a grimace as my hand moved. I screamed out. She clicked her tongue and said,

"That looks very bad. You should probably go to the hospital to have it looked at. First, I'll wrap it up in an ace bandage if you would like." Lavinia said with a friendly smile.

"Ok, thanks." I replied. She helped me up the stairs then walked back into her apartment. Sitting on the sofa in the middle was a tall skinny red haired man. He jumped up and said,

"Lavinia! What did you do?" She scowled and said,

"I did nothing Sean." She turned to me and said, "This is my husband, Sean Winless." I smiled and said,

"Miley Stewart." He smiled and a chill went up my spine. I stepped back and squinted my eyes,

"Do I. . .know you?" I asked. Sean shrugged and said in his strong (but weird) country accent,

"You probably met me in a grocery store or something." I laughed and said,

"Yea, for a second you just reminded me of someone. . ." I shook my head and Lavinia came back with an ace bandage.

"Here, I'll do that." Sean replied. I sat down beside him on the sofa and he gently reached out and took my hand. Immediately, I snatched my hand away as if it had got an electric shock. All the sudden I got really cold. Sean wrapped the bandage around my wrist tightly before securing it in place and saying as if nothing had happened, "You'll need to be more careful. Especially around Lavinia, she's clumsy." I nodded and smiled before thanking them and walking out of the apartment. On my way up, I saw an old man walk into me and Jake's apartment. I guessed that was Tom. I looked down at myself and felt blush rise to my cheeks. Lavinia and Sean had seen me looking ridicules. On my way up, I tried to take some of those extra layers of clothes off. I took all the extra shirts off and just left the tank top on, and tried to get the jeans off from underneath the skirt but it wasn't working very well, unfortunately. I assumed they would be at the kitchen table so I opened the apartment door as I was working with the jeans.

As the door opened, I finally was able to unbutton the jeans. As I was pulling them off, music filled my ears. I felt my cheeks turn red as I spun around and found myself face to face with Tom. He was laughing and holding the stereo remote, that's when I recognized the song.

_Its gettin hot in herre (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes (eh)_

_(uh uh uh)_

_I am gettin too hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

I blushed even redder and said, "Um. . .Hi?" Jake was rolling on the floor laughing and Tom was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Dude, I didn't know she would actually strip if I turned that song on!" Tom exclaimed. I frowned and said,

"Hahaha, well I'll be in the kitchen. . .dying from embarrassment." I walked into the kitchen when a hand stopped me. The owner was no other than Jake Ryan.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"Oh, I just fell down a few stairs no big deal." I said casually. He raised his eyebrows.

"No big deal? Let me see that." he said.

"No." I whined as I tried to move away. He gently grabbed it, causing me to scream out. He peeked underneath the bandage and said,

"Its purple. That's it, your going to the emergency room."

"Purple? Purple is good. I love purple. Its ok, I don't need a doctor." I replied quickly. Tom stood up and said,

"Ow. That looks bad. Hey, my brother is a doctor. I can get you an appointment in a few minutes if you want."

"Don't other people have appointments?" I asked. He grinned and turned to Jake,

"She's so sweet! And modest! I can see why she kept her identity a secret and went by Hope." He turned to me and said, "Sweet heart, you could get any apppointment you want. You are Jake Ryan's fiance." He flipped open his cell and hit speed dial.

"Hey Tommy! I need you to see someone right away. Yes I know you have appointments, but its Jake Ryan's finace. Ok, ten minutes. Gotcha!"

He shut his phone and turned to us.

"He said your appointment is in ten minutes. Jake, I suggest you don't go unless you want to be attacked by fans."

"But. . ." he said pointing to me.

"Jake, I'm a big girl. I can go to the doctors office without you. Besides you need to stay here and talk with Tom."

"Fine but I'm driving you." He declared. We all climbed in the car and drove to the doctors office.

--------------------

"Now, call me when your done. We will be waiting out here in the car." Jake said as I climbed out.

"Got it." I replied as I walked into the building. Dr. Katolie was already waiting for me. He brought me into the waiting room and said,

"So Ms. Stewart, what seems to be the problem." I held up my wrist.

"Oh. Can you take that bandage off please?" I unwrapped it and he brought me to the X-ray room. After the X-ray he came back and said,

"Its just a minor sprain. Nothing more." I smiled in relief and was about to say something when a wave of dizziness came over me again. I grabbed my head and leaned against the wall. I could hear him calling my name from far away, but it sounded clouded. After about a minute, I took a deep breath and stood back up.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Katolie exclaimed. I nodded and said weakly,

"Yes, just got dizzy for a second." He narrowed his eyes and said,

"Has this happened before?"

"No, it usually happens to me before I throw up. Always has even when I was little." The lines on his forehead moved together as he thought.

"Have you been feeling different lately? Anything out of the ordinary?" I thought about it and said,

"Well I had food poising all last week and part of the last week. I threw up like every morning. It was horrible."

"Where did you get the food poisoning from?" He asked.

"Some Chinese restaurant." I replied. He jotted down some notes and said,

"I'm going to call out symptoms. If they are happening, just say yes or no."I nodded.

"Dizziness in the morning before throwing up."

"Yes." I said, trying to think back. I didn't understand why he was asking me all this. I mean, it was just food poisoning. Its gone now. But, doctors love to make something big out of something little, that was we have to pay extra for the diagnosis.

"You said for a week and a half you threw up in the morning?" I nodded.

"And this morning." I stated.

"Headaches? Bruising easily?" I shook my head.

"Sleeping more than normally?" I thought back to this morning and said,

"Yes."

He made some more marks on his paper and looked up oddly at me.

"This may be a weird question for you but. . . have you been sexually active lately?" I jumped at the question and said,

"E-excuse me?"

"I take that as a yes, am I right?" I nodded with my face down.

"Last question, would you go into the other room and pee into this cup?"

"What?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, it goes straight to the lab." He held out the cup and I took it and walked to the bathroom. When I was finished I handed it too the nurse lab lady and the doctor told me to sit in the examining room until he got back. There were only a few thoughts running through my mind. Like,

I bet I have cancer.

I bet I'm going to die from cancer. I probably have a tumor somewhere.

My death rants were interrupted by Dr. Katolie. He had his face bent over a paper.

"How old are you Ms. Stewart."

"Seventeen." I whispered. He was about to tell me I was going to die at 17, I just knew it.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously. He held out his paper to me.

"Read for your self."

The word on that paper changed my life forever. I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened it the words would disappear. No luck. They were still there, taunting me. Telling me that my life was ending at such a young age. I opened my eyes wider, prepared to face the words head on.

The paper read, diagnosis: pregnant.

The word itself left a horrible taste in my mouth. I could just see a million doors shut on me. Suddenly, It was as if the world was spinning out of control. I held my head and tried to balance myself. The Doctor seemed to sense danger so he helped me into a chair. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to get a hold of myself.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I whispered to the Doctor. He smiled.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, its my job. You could sue me if I did." He left the room for a moment and I completely broke down. I was sobbing as if it was the end of the world as I knew it. I didn't want this baby. A voice in the back of my mind said, 'You should have thought about that before you gave yourself up. Now your stuck with Jake's kid inside you.'

Jake.

That brought on a million problems itself. How could I tell him? We weren't even married! We decided long ago we wanted to be married for a long time until we even _thought_ about having children.

Dad and Jackson.

What would they say? I'm only 17 for God's sake. I don't think I can deal with this. I felt my stomach clench up and I ran over to the trash can before letting out all my dinner from the previous night.

The doctor came back in and said,

"Your around. . .five weeks pregnant. Which means the conceived date should be either on or around. . .--

"Christmas." I finished for him. He nodded and I broke down in tears again. He sat down beside me and said,

"Go home sweet heart, you have someone who loves you there. Everything will work out fine." I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes before signing the bill and grabbing my purse. I stopped in the bathroom before I went out to the car and reapplied my makeup and cleared my throat.

"There you are! What took so long?" Jake asked as I climbed into the car.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I don't feel so well can we talk later?" Jake nodded, confused and drove us back to the apartment. I ran into my room and crawled underneath the covers. Jake came in a few minutes after saying goodbye to Tom, and climbed in beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and said,

"I'll tell you later. I have to use the bathroom." I climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it before glancing in the mirror. I sure did look upset. Then, after I made sure the door was locked, I lifted up my shirt and glanced at my stomach. It didn't look any different. I found it hard to believe a baby was there.

"Miley? Are you ok?" Jake asked as he banged on the door. I pulled down my shirt, flushed the toilet to make it seem like I was going and came out. He pulled me into a hug and said,

"Tell me what's wrong." I sighed and said with tears running down my face,

"Well, my wrist isn't broken."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"They found something." I said quietly. He looked blankly at me, "Inside of me." Apparently we both were on the same page because the first thing he said was,

"Oh my God, please tell me they didn't find a tumor?" I laughed slightly and said,

"No. But that's what I thought. They. . .um. . ." I started but couldn't really finish.

"Please don't get mad." was the only thing I could force out.

"I can't get mad if you wont tell me what's going on!" He replied. I took a deep breath and said,

"Ok well, um. . ." I just couldn't say the words 'I'm pregnant'. Because of I did, it would all seem too real. I sighed in frustration and said,

"For God's sake, let me just show you!" I slowly reached up and took his hand before bringing it down and placing it over my stomach. He looked at his hand, and back up.

"You have a stomach ache?" He asked. I groaned and said,

"No! Gosh, Jake I'm pregnant!" he stopped moving completely. He didn't even blink. He just stood there. And the longer he did, the more tears that streamed down my face.

"Your what?" he asked.

"Pregnant." I whispered.

"I. . .um. . .what?" He asked again, dazed. I felt my anger rise as I screamed,

"I am pregnant. Preg-nant. Your kid is inside of me right this moment! Pregnant!"

He slowly sat down on the bed, his face dazed. Five minutes went by and no one said anything. I slid down on the floor and leaned by back against the bed. I stared at the wall not saying anything.

"I. . .are you sure?" He choked out.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well, how long?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Five weeks." I whispered. He nodded and we sat in silence for a little longer. He slid down on the floor beside me and said,

"This is good!" I looked up at him uncertainty.

"Really?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes! I mean, sure it wasn't planned but. . .it will be alright!" he exclaimed. I lifted up my face and sobbed openly.

"Could you say that again?" I moaned through my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"Everything is going to be alright."


	9. Nightmares, Throw Up and Confessions

A/n: this takes place about a week after Miley told Jake. She still hasn't told anyone else.

Miley's POV:

"_Here you go Mrs. Ryan, a healthy baby boy!" the doctor handed me a little tiny baby._

"_Aw…it's so cute!" I exclaimed._

"_Wait…that's not our baby!" Jake exclaimed._

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Oh bother, this happens all the time! We just keep loosing the babies!" The doctor said as he walked in holding a stuffed Pooh bear. He handed the baby, which I now noticed was oriental, the Pooh stuffed animal and said, "Sorry about that." _

"_Um...Well, are you going to give us our baby?" I asked. _

"_Nope. It's probably in China by now. Have fun with this baby." The doctor said leaving._

"_Well, look on the bright side! Now we can name the baby Tonka!" Jake said. _

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed as I woke up from my dream covered in sweat.

"What?" Jake asked who was already awake and watching TV.

"I had a horrible nightmare." I said.

"Aw… come here." Jake said. In snuggled up against him and he put his arm around me.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I opened my mouth to answer when I felt my stomach churn. And before I could move any, I threw up.

All over Jake.

Instead of jumping up and or running, he pulled my hair out of the mess and my face and held it back. While I was throwing up all over him.

After there was nothing left to throw up, I sat up dizzily.

"I'm really so-

I never got to finish that sentence because of the vile rising in my throat. I jumped up and made a beeline for the bathroom. I would have made it if I wouldn't have stepped on the bottom of my pajama pants, causing them to fall down and me to fall with them and throw up all over the floor. Once I was done I laid down on the floor trying to get rid of my spinning head.

I stood up shakily and walked back over to where Jake was trying to find another shirt to put on.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Jake stopped looking in his drawers and put his arms around me.

"It's alright. No harm done." I smiled laid my head against his bare chest.

"You smell like throw up." I muttered.

"You do too." He said with a smile, "I think it's that shirt with throw up on it. Maybe you should just take it off…" I laughed and he lifted up my shirt over my head. I threw it in the dirty clothes pile and reached into my drawer searching for a shirt when Jake grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him.

"Hey Miley do you…Whoa! Who threw up?" Jackson asked as he walked into the bedroom. I jumped and spun around, trying to cover myself.

"Jackson?! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed. He took one look at me and started screaming like a little girl. He ran out of the room. I sighed and put a hand to my forehead.

"What is about him and Lilly and walking in on us? One day they're gonna get a taste of their own medicine." I said bitterly. I grabbed one of Jake's shirts out of the drawer and threw it on.

"Come on lover boy; let's go help my brother clean out his eyes." I said as I dragged Jake out of the room. Jackson was looking through the CDs.

"Jackson? How did you get in here?" I asked. He jumped and said,

"Uh, you gave me a key remember?"

"What has been the rule since you were 5?" I asked.

"Knock if someone's door is closed." He muttered.

"Exactly." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"What exactly were you guys doing?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Cleaning up my throw up." I said.

"Are you sure because that isn't what it looked like…" He said.

"Shut up Jackson. I'm not in the mood." I snarled.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Jake. Jake shrugged and said,

"I'm not sure. But maybe it has something to do with her throwing up all over me and her, and you barging in here without permission."

"Well who asked you zombie boy!" Jackson snapped.

"You did!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well I don't care. You better keep your hands off my baby sister, or I'll rip them off and sell them on Ebay."

I felt anger hit me like a speeding plane, "Little to late for that big bro." I said. Ok so maybe I was trying to make him mad, but still.

"Huh?" He asked confused. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I have two words for you, if your brain can handle that big of a number, _morning sickness_." It took him a second to get it.

"WHAT??" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

LUANN'S POV:

"Come on Luke, this is against the law!" I exclaimed as we pressed our ears against the door.

"Oh who cares? Something was wrong when she came back up here yesterday I need to know what it is."

"Ugh." I said.

"WHAT?" Someone screamed loudly from inside the apartment.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"Jackson, Miley's older brother." I answered.

"Well what are they talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know…." I trailed off.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Jackson thundered. Luke jumped and I gasped.

"What?" He whisper-screamed, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"This is going to cause some complications with your 'genius' plan." I spat.

"Shut it Luann. I'm not in the mood." He snapped.

"Fine. I just don't see how this is going to work. She already recognized you for a minute. And now she's pregnant! Damn, I guess we should have seen it coming. He is a smooth talker." I said.

"We'll make this work. I've got some other plans…" He said.

I never end up liking his plans.

MILEY'S POV:

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Jackson screamed. I was about to reply when he fainted. Yes, I said fainted.

"Ugh. Can you help him into a chair?" I asked Jake. He nodded and lifted Jackson up into a chair. I ran into the kitchen and got a cold washcloth and laid it on his head. He came around fast and said,

"Miley, are you serious?" I nodded and said,

"Jackson, save all the talk. I've thought about it and everything is going to work out. And don't you dare touch Jake, it was my fault." He covered his ears.

"I don't wanna hear about whose fault it is!!" He took them off and said more seriously, "Did you tell Dad?"

"No." I whispered.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"Me, Jake, you, and the doctor." I answered.

"Oh…" he said.

"So…" I said.

"Have you considered all your options? I mean there is abortion, adoption, a whole world of options."

I sighed. "I know. I've been thinking about adoption. It's defiantly a great option. I mean, there are tons of loving families. The more I think about it the more I think I really like the idea."

"WHAT?" Jake thundered. Jackson and I looked up at him. He was now standing up and towering over us menacingly.

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"ADDOPTION? Hell no!" Jackson stood up and said,

"Dude I think you need to calm down."

"You calm down." Jake snarled at Jackson. I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"He's right Jake; you need to take a breath." I whispered. He scowled and said,

"Adoption?" I nodded and said,

"Yes. I, um, already talked to a member at the adoption agency about it." Jake's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You TALKED to them WITHOUT talking to me first?" He screamed.

"Well yea…" I said.

"It's my baby too…" He said quietly.

"I know it's just…I'm scared." I whispered. He scowled.

"That is no excuse! You want to know something? One of my best friends was adopted. His mother gave him up just because she didn't want to be a mom. How do you think that made him feel? Like he wasn't good enough, and like he was a big mistake. He felt unwanted." Jake said with anger.

"But-

I started but Jake cut me off,

"You are not putting our baby up for adoption and that is final." Jackson was watching the scene carefully, making sure it didn't get out of control.

"It's my baby and my body. Can't we even talk about adoption? We don't want this baby."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I do?" Jake asked. I stopped everything for a second.

"What? You do?" I asked, very surprised. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I do. A lot. So, call up that adoption person and tell her you made a horrible, horrible mistake." He said.

"But…why?" I asked.

"Because…it's our baby. And, I've gotten used to the thought of being a dad. And now the baby has become like, an arm or leg. You wouldn't give away your arm to a complete stranger for no reason would you?" he said looking down at the ground as if he were really embarrassed.

"But…you are a famous actor and I'm a singer. How can we give the baby enough attention?" I asked.

"I would give up a million roles for you. And I would give up a billion for you and our baby." He said with a smile.

"Aw…" I said. I hugged him and said,

"I'll call them back tomorrow and tell them." I said.

"Now." He said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now." He said. I sighed and grabbed my phone before walking into my room with the phone.

JACKSON'S POV:

Wow. I just found out my little sister is pregnant. Pregnant. With a baby. With Jake Ryan's baby.

I'm disappointed. I can tell my sister is too, but even though she says she doesn't want her baby, I can see that she really does. She's just scared to be a Mother.

But Jake, he threw a fit at the thought of giving the baby away. It seems like he really wants it too.

Even though I support them, I'm not sure how Dad is going to take it.

MILEY'S POV:

I finished up my phone call and walked back into the living room to find everyone there.

And I mean everyone.

"Um…Hi?" I said.

Lilly, Oliver, Lydia, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, Lana, and even Jake's grandparents who I had never met in my life, were sitting in my living room. Along with Jackson but he was already there.

"Um…what are you all doing here?" I asked as politely as I could. Jake pulled me aside and whispered,

"It's best to get this over with now. I promise that no matter what everyone says, I'll be here." I nodded and said nervously,

"Ok so I guess you all know why you are here today." I started.

"Jake just said you needed to tell us something." Lilly said. I took a deep breath and my gaze landed on my Dad. I think he already knew what I was going to say, I think he could tell just by looking at me. I smiled weakly at him and he smiled back.

I opened my mouth to speak and couldn't get anything out. Jake pulled me aside again and I said,

"Can you please tell them?" he nodded and said,

"Yea. Just…don't let your Dad kill me."

"Ok." I laughed. Jake took my hand and he said,

"Ok everybody here it goes…Miley's pregnant." He said. The reactions were all different. Lana cheered, the adults frowned, and Lilly and Oliver were in shock. Everyone started screaming things at once and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Everybody…shh…hold on I have something to say…SHUT UP!" I screamed. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"Please hear me out for a second." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Now, I originally went to the doctor for a sprained wrist…and it turned into me finding out I was pregnant. At first it was the worst news in the world. I thought my life was ending as we speak. And let me tell you now, there is not one negative thought about this you are thinking that I haven't already thought. Then when I got home, I told Jake and at the time I thought he wasn't too happy about it either. So I called an adoption agency and talked about adoption. Then, I found out that Jake really did want the baby, a lot. And that got me to thinking that maybe if he is confident that everything will be ok, then it will be. And I know all of you are thinking, 'they aren't even married!' or, 'Miley's only 17!' But…I know. And I've thought all about it and my options. And I want this baby. I know it means I might loose a friendship or respect from some of you guys but, we are keeping our baby."

It was silent after that. Until, Mrs. Ryan stood up. She hugged Jake then hugged me. Then she looked down at my stomach.

"I can't believe my grandchild is in there...I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh I have to go shopping!" I smiled and thanked her. The silence seemed to be broken then Lana was the next to get up. She hugged her 'Jakey' and then hugged me.

"Where is the baby?" She asked. I put her hand on my lower abdomen.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Does that mean I'm going to be an aunt?" She asked. I nodded.

"This is so cool! I hope it's a girl so I can play Barbie's with it!"

"Hey Miles that is so cool! I can't wait! We totally have to buy a baby names book!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Oliver said with a smile.

"Thanks Oliver." I said with a smile. He hugged me and Jake and Lydia walked up to me and said,

"I'm so sorry. Pregnancy is hell." I laughed and said,

"On the plus side, you can tell me what to expect."

I met Jake's grandparents who were very nice. It turns out they aren't even married. Mrs. Brown (Jake's grandma) said, "I had his children. That's a good enough commitment."

She said she fully supported us and would help with anything I needed. I thanked her and soon every one in the kitchen eating and bonding. Everyone was asking Jake things about it while I walked into the living room where my Dad was still sitting in his same seat staring at the ground. I sat down beside him and said,

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. Just sad." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are going to be a mother and…I can still remember when you fit in my hand. I just…I can't grasp it." He said. I hugged him and said,

"Daddy, I'm still your daughter. Nothing can change that."

"I know. Its just you grew up so fast. I feel like I missed half your life."

"You didn't Dad, you didn't." I whispered. It was then I noticed his wet cheeks. He had been crying.

"Don't cry Dad. It's a good thing. You're going to get to hold another little baby again! And you still get to raise me into a great mother. I still need you Dad." I said. He smiled slightly and said,

"I know bud. Well, do you want a boy or girl." I laughed and said,

"I really don't care."

"I bet Jake does." He said, "The fathers to be always know what gender they want."

"Did you want a boy when Mom was pregnant with Jackson?" I asked.

"Yea." He smiled, "Your Mom said she didn't care either. But after Jackson was born she told me secretly she was wishing for a boy because she had always wanted a big brother growing up."

I laughed and said, "We better get in there before they attack poor Jake." He stopped me before saying,

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." I said with a smile.

"You'll start showing around eight weeks. So I suggest figuring out what you want to do about Hannah before then." He said. I nodded and said,

"I really haven't thought about it lately." We walked into the kitchen with smiles and almost everyone let out a sigh of relief. We all sat somewhere in the kitchen and Lilly said,

"So…spill Miles since Jake over here doesn't seem to know anything, when are you due?"

"Late July or Early August." I replied while taking out some cups and some sodas.

"Do you guys want a boy or girl?" Mrs. Ryan asked.

"I don't know…" We both said at the same time.

"Names?" Jackson asked.

"Don't know…" We both said.

"Well what do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Um, nothing." We both said at the same time again.

"What about a wedding?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know…what do you think Dad?" I said turning to my Dad.

"I don't know…I mean it's not my wedding but it might be a good idea to have it in our private beach property so the press can't see it." He said.

"A beach wedding…" I said.

"I like it." Jake said.

"Me too." I said.

"You should do it really soon, before Miley starts to show." Mr. Ryan said.

"Or they could wait until the baby is born." Mrs. Ryan said.

"I don't think the press would like that very much. Speaking of, are you going to tell the press Miley is Hope?" Mr. Ryan said.

"I think so." We said.

"Well I say they have a really small and private wedding before the baby is born." Lilly said, "What do you think Miley and Jake?" she asked.

"Before." I said. And Jake nodded in agreement.

"Before it is. I'll set up the wedding for next week." Dad said.

"Hey," Lilly said, "Do you realize really soon Oliver is going to be a Dad and later in the year Miley is going to be a Mom? I'm the only one who won't be! Hey! I'll be the only one not married too!"

"Don't get any ideas." Jackson said with his mouth full of food. We all rolled our eyes. Mrs. Ryan came over to be and said,

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? We can look for paint and stuff for the nursery!" she looked really excited.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile.

"Noon?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be right back." Oliver said as he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get something. I'll be right back." He said. I shrugged and said,

"Fine." I walked back into the kitchen with everyone. It felt really good to get all this off my chest.


	10. I Must Be Crazy In Love

Miley's POV:

"Miles!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked into the apartment a few minutes later holding a large book.

"What?" I asked.

"NO! I mean, Miles!" He said as he set down the book in front of me. I read the title, 'So you need a baby name?'

"If you have a boy you could name it Miles!" Oliver said with a goofy smile.

"I think that would get very confusing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I don't know Miley; I think it would be cute!" Lilly exclaimed. Then she grinned and said,

"You could name it Miles Jacob! You know like Miley and Jake!"

"Do you just _want _the poor kid to get beat up?" Jackson asked.

"Well I think it's cute. If we have kids we are going to name them either Lilliana Jackie or Jackie Lilo!" Jackson rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Lil, you are something else!" I said with a smile.

"You could play on letters." Lydia said as she opened the book.

"Like, Oliver and I decided on Emily Eve because the two Es sound good together! Like, you don't want a long first name and middle name. You want it to balance just perfectly." She said.

"Wow. Déjà vu. Sounds like the time when me and Uncle Earl were little and he wanted me to get on the seesaw with him. That was the only time in my life I actually flew for two minutes. I felt like a bird." Dad said.

"I never want to meet uncle Earl." Oliver, Lilly, and Jake said at the same time.

"I never knew picking a name was so…complicated." I said.

"Well it's easiest to pick if you pick your top five in each gender." Oliver said as he sat down beside Lydia. She nodded in agreement. They opened the book and turned to the 'male' names.

"Ok, just look through all these 'A' names and see if there is one you like." Lydia said. I called Jake over and we skimmed through the page. I didn't see one I liked in that letter and neither did Jake. Soon we had looked at all of them up to the Bs. I was feeling discouraged.

"Wait! Go back!" I exclaimed. Jake turned the page back, trying to avoid getting hit with books. Jackson, Dad, and Lana (her Mom and Dad and grandparents left but she wanted to stay here with 'Jackie') were playing the Xbox and it was Jackson's turn. He had the reputation of throwing books and CDs around if he couldn't win.

He turned the page and I skimmed it.

"This one!" I exclaimed. Jake leaned over and read the one I was pointing to.

"Connor?" He asked. I nodded excitedly.

"Ok." He said as he wrote it down on the sheet.

We looked for thirty minutes more and finally the boys list was done. It was: Connor, Mitch, Lucas, Cody and Miller. After a while, we had all the girl's names.

When they were on paper, It was…weird. I mean it was kind of like it just sealed the whole pregnancy thing. Before it was like I was pregnant. Now it was like, 'Wow. I'm going to have a baby.' Now it all looked at me in a new light I realized, I was the one that had to hold the baby and give birth. I couldn't get help from anyone else. It was something I had to do by myself and it was really scary. I've never been alone to do something before.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked me quietly. He backed away slightly and said,

"You aren't going to, like, throw up are you?" I shook my head and said,

"No I just…can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me right now." He said.

"In private." I said. He nodded and took my hand before leading me into the bedroom. He shut the door and sprayed some air freshener (the throw up was already cleaned up) and said,

"What is wrong? Is it that dream you had this morning? Do you want to talk about it?" I sat down on the bed and said,

"No but that freaked me out too."

"What was it about?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Well it was kind of silly actually but, I had just had the baby and then you noticed it was an oriental baby and the doctor said that our real baby was in China and that we couldn't have it back." I said.

"Don't worry babe, if they do that I'll hop on a plane and go get it." He said with a smile.

"And…I'm scared. I was just thinking I've never done something by myself before. I have to hold the baby and have it all by myself. What if I can't do it?"

"Hey," He said as he gently took my face in his hands, "You can do anything that you want bad enough. Weren't you the one that told me that? You'll be fine. You have me."

"Like that's so much better." I joked.

Before he could respond someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone naked?" Lilly screamed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"No Lilly." I said with smile.

"So, let's hear those names." Lilly said.

"Nosy much?" I asked.

"Oh at least tell me the girl names!" She said as she sat down in my old seat.

"Only if you can guess them." I said with a smile.

"Ok, ok. Samantha?"

"No." Me and Jake said.

"Ashley?"

"NO!" I said, thinking about Amber and Ashley.

"Julianne?" She asked

"No." Jake said.

"Oh come on guys! Tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." I said.

"Sydney, Allison, Shyanne, Annalise, and Jenny." Jackson called as he walked in holding the list.

"Gah, Jackson! Give me that!" I screamed.

"Hey what's at the bottom?" Jackson asked. I scowled.

"None of your business monkey boy! Now give me the paper!" Jackson ignored me and brought the paper closer to his face. I jumped up on the bed and was about to jump off it and tackle Jackson when my Dad pulled me back down.

"What the crap Dad! I was about to get that paper back!" I exclaimed. Dad rolled his eyes, smacked Jackson in the head and got the paper, handed it to me and said,

"Miley, how do I say this, you shouldn't be jumping across the room and tackling people in your condition." Dad said.

"Ugh, you make it sound like I'm a fragile little Barbie doll! I don't have cancer Dad, I'm not dying! And besides," I held up my two index fingers about one centimeter apart and said, "The baby is only like this big! How much damage could I do? Now, I am going to tackle my brother and chase him around the house with a baseball bat." I said with a smile. I stood up and Jake pulled me back down.

"I think your Dad is right." I scowled and said,

"Great. The next thing you know I'm gonna get put on bed rest!"

* * *

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" I said to Dad. I kissed his cheek and Lana hugged me from behind.

"Thanks for letting me stay! Guess what? Jackie is going to let me come over to his house then he is going to take me to the beach with him and Lilly!" She exclaimed.

"That's great Lana!" I exclaimed. 'Jackie' rolled his eyes and followed her out. Lilly hugged me and Jake and said,

"Don't forget that no tackling rule!" I laughed and shut the door. I sighed and leaned against the door before closing my eyes.

"Tired?" Jake asked. I laughed weakly and said,

"Yea…very."

"Well let's watch a movie." Jake suggested. I shrugged/nodded and walked tiredly to the couch. Jake put in one of my favorite movies, The Sixth Sense.

"This movie makes me cry." I said. Jake looked at me oddly and said,

"It's a scary movie."

"Yea but the end is so sad! Do you just want me to cry?" I said.

"No, but I know you like the movie." He sat down on the couch and I laid down with my head in his lap.

The movie started with Cole and his Mom in their apartment.

"You know, the boy who plays Cole, Haley Joel Osment, kind of looks like Lilly. He could be her big brother!" I exclaimed as Cole made a facial feature Lilly made all the time.

"Hey, your right! They look a lot like each other! Man, if her name was like…Emily Osment or something they really would be siblings!" Jake said. I laughed.

"Emily Osment? Yea right, that doesn't fit her! She looks as much like an Emily as Oliver looks like a Mitchel!" I said.

"Yea your right. Oliver does NOT look like a Mitchel." Jake said. We watched the rest of the movie in silence until the part where the kid that invited Cole to his party locked him in the cellar with the dead person. Then I started crying.

"Are you crying?" Jake asked quietly.

"N-No." I whispered. He touched my cheek and said,

"Yes you are. Why are you crying?"

"Because," I sobbed, "Those kids are so mean and cruel! Did you hear Cole screaming and crying and them laughing? I hope they rot in hell!"

He stroked my hair then said,

"You do know it's a movie and not real right?"

I didn't care. At that point I was too into the movie to even believe it wasn't real.

I didn't cry again until almost the end.

--- (this is what happened in the movie)

_"Mom, I'm ready to tell you my secret now." Cole whispered to his mother. His mother turned to him and said,_

_"That's great baby, what is it?" Cole closed his eyes briefly and said,_

_"Someone died in that wreck… a lady." Cole whispered._

_"Oh that's horrible! Can you see it?" His mother asked as she looked out her window._

_"No." Cole whispered._

_"Then how do you know?" His mom asked as she leaned out the window still trying to look._

_"Because she standing outside my window." Cole said and all the sudden a dead lady appeared at his window. His mom stopped looking and turned to him._

_"What?" She asked._

_"She standing outside my window." Cole repeated._

_"I don't see anything Cole." She said._

_"No one else can see them. Only I can. I see dead people." He whispered._

_"W-What?" She asked._

_"They don't want to hurt me though, they just want my help." Cole said._

_"Cole stop it, your scaring me." His mom replied._

_"I saw Grandma Mom, she visits me sometimes." Cole whispered. The mom's eyes filled with tears and she said,_

_"That's just wrong Cole."_

_"No really Mom, she told me to tell you hi, and that the answer is yes." The mom turned around sharply and said,_

_"What?"_

_"She said you asked her a question when you visited her grave that day, the answer is yes."_

_The mom started crying heavily._

_"Mom, what did you ask her?" Cole asked._

_"I asked," She stopped to get a hold of herself and cleared her throat, "I asked if she was proud of me."_

* * *

"It's really not that sad Miley." Jake said.

"Yes it is." I sobbed. He just rolled his eyes.

RING RING

The doorbell rang at my favorite part. I scowled and said,

"Why can't people leave us alone? I mean, is it humanly impossible for us to spend time together without someone either walking in or ringing the freaking doorbell?"

"I think so." Jake said while he got up, which sent me rolling on the floor.

"Ow…" I said as I rubbed my head.

The door opened and I saw Tom (Jake's manager) standing there. He smiled warmly at me and walked in.

"Hello Jake, Miley!" He exclaimed, "I have the greatest news Jake! I found you a role in a movie! With Steve Martin!"

"Steve Martin? No way! He was like my freaking role model since I was young! He was the reason I even got into acting! Its been my life dream to star in a movie with him!" Jake screamed.

"Isn't it great? Now, Tom got everything settled for you! All you need is to sign the papers and we will send you out in 1 month!" Tom exclaimed. Jake excitedly grabbed the papers and skimmed through. But his eyes caught one sentence.

'_filming will take roughly around 5 months.' _

His happy expression faded and he looked up at Tom and said,

"I don't suppose there is any way the film is filming here? In Malibu?"

Tom laughed and said, "Why would we film _Italy Tears _in Malibu? That would be ridicules! It would have to be filmed in Venice, Italy!"

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

Jake looked sadly down at the papers and said,

"Tell them I can't."

"Huh?" Tom asked as he took the papers back.

"I can't go." Jake repeated.

"Well why not?" Tom asked. Jake took my hand and said,

"Because I can't leave my wife for 5 months." Tom snorted and said,

"Oh please, you two are ridiculously young; you have your whole lives to spend together."

"That may be true, but I refuse to miss the birth of my child." Jake said.

"And on that note I--….wait what? Did you just say child?" Tom said.

Jake nodded and said,

"Miley is pregnant. I can't leave to Italy….no matter how much I want too." He smiled back at me but, all I could think of was the fact that this was his dream. He really wanted to be in a movie with his role model and this was his only chance. And I was ruining it.

"Go do the movie." I said suddenly.

What the hell was I doing?

"What?" Jake asked.

"I said, go do the movie. I want you too." I said.

You better stop it now Miley, before it's too late. Shut that big mouth of yours.

"No. I am not going." Jake said.

Good, I don't want you too.

"But, I want you too." I said.

Liar.

"Why? Why would you want me to be gone for most of your pregnancy and to see the baby born? That's just stupid! I am not going any where!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, we all have a reason for chasing our dreams. You chased yours because you wanted to grow up and be just like Steve Martin. You wanted to star in a movie with him all your life! This is your only chance and you can't pass it by!" I said.

No its not. There will be other movies for him. I need him here.

"No! Miley! There will be other movies! But there won't be another chance to see my baby born!" Jake said.

"Listen to the woman Jake." Tom said.

No…don't listen to the woman. She's crazy and delusional!

"But…why?" He asked. I smiled at him and said,

"Because I love you." He frowned and said to Tom,

"I'll think about it." He took the forms and pushed Tom out the door. Then he threw the papers on the floor and turned to me.

"I am not going to leave you!" He declared.

"Jake, I appreciate your loyalty, but I am telling you to go! It's ok with me! Besides, I will call you as soon as I go into labor and you can fly over here. During first births the mothers are always in labor for days at a time."

That's a lie. My mom had Jackson within the first hour of her contractions.

"I just don't know Miley. I don't think I would be able to live with myself."

"Jake, this hurts me yes…but I love you and I want you to do this. Please, do it for me?" I asked.

"I –I…okay." He said. He shakily picked up the papers and a pen. I felt my heart beating wildly against my chest as he brought the pen down on the paper. At every loop that formed 'Jake Ryan' my heart started beating just a little faster. He set down the pen and looked at the paper.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. He ran out and caught up with Tom. I watched as he handed him the contract.

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

All I knew was I had just done something I really didn't want to do. Something totally insane.

I guess I really was crazy in love.


	11. Mr and Mrs America

"Come on Miley, its not that bad." Lilly said soothingly. I just stirred my pink lemonade and said,

"Yes it is. He is leaving and it is all my fault!"

"And what does that tell you?" Jackson asked.

"To keep my mouth shut." I whispered.

"HEY MILEY, WHERE ARE MY RED TENNIS SHOES?" Jake screamed from the other room.

"In the closet." I called back.

"I don't want him to go." I whispered as I placed a hand on my already slightly swollen abdomen.

"Tell him." Lilly offered.

"I can't, I want him to get this opportunity." I said with tears in my eyes. Jackson put his arm around me and said,

"It will be ok little sis, me and Lil are still here for you." I just sobbed into his shirt.

"Jake alert." Lilly whispered. I quickly wiped my eyes and painted on a fake smile.

"Hey babe." Jake said as he kissed me.

"Hey." I said. He started toward the refrigerator then stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Were you crying?" He asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Well I surely hope not! Because we are getting married next week and I don't want you to be sad!" I laughed. The wedding, which my Dad had already began to plan when I told him about the pregnancy, was very simple. I was wearing a plain, knee-length, three quarter length sleeved, cotton white dress. It looked like something you would wear in the summer or too picture day. Very simple. Jake was just wearing a suit as usual.

That was the easy part. The hard part was like, what song we wanted to dance too. And, who was invited and stuff like that. But in the end, it was all worked out. We were going on a 2 week honeymoon trip to a surprise place I wasn't allowed to know about. Sweet huh? Not. You see, I wanted to know where I was going! Like, if I we were going to the beach I need a bathing suit! Or if we were going to Indiana I need a snowsuit! But when I told Jake this he replied with, "Bring one of each."

"So…where are we going for the honeymoon?" I asked casually. He shut the fridge and said with humor,

"Did you really think I would tell you that easily?"

"No…but I kind of hoped you would." I replied with a smile.

"Not a chance. It's going to be a surprise!" Jake replied. I frowned and said,

"Fine. Be that way." He just grinned good naturally and said,

"Ok."

"Hey guys, lets all go out for lunch!" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Me too." Jake replied. His eyes darted nervously too the door. I knew what he was waiting for. Tom told him yesterday that he was going to bring by Jake's script today. I was kind of nervous about what type of movie it was. I mean, they expected it to be either PG-13 or R. and it was titled 'Italy Tears' so I mean, wouldn't you be worried?

"Ok well, I guess we will meet you at The China Teacup in 20 minutes?" Lilly suggested as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"See you there." I called after them.

"I guess we better get ready." I said cheerfully. I walked to my room and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans. I took off my pajama bottoms and pulled up my jeans. I went to button them and…wait… that can't be right. The stupid things wouldn't button. I tugged tighter but they wouldn't close.

Those jeans were going on whether I had to cut them apart and sew them back on me piece by piece.

"Stupid, lousy, good-for-nothing, shrinking, silly, dumb jeans!" I cried. I laid on the bed on my back and tried to close them again. I had had these jeans since middle school! And I was proud that they still fit! I then started cussing out the pants with every word I knew.

"Nice vocabulary." Jake said as he watched me humorously. I glared at him and cried dramatically,

"This isn't funny! I'm doomed to sweatpants forever!"

"Not forever, just 9 months." He replied brightly.

"Not. Helping." I said.

"Aw, its just one pair of jeans! Just wear the ones that were a little loose! You don't look any different, I promise." He said. I frowned and reached into my bottom drawer (where I kept clothes that didn't fit right) and pulled out a pair that were a little too big. I slipped them on easily and glared at them like they were evil when they fit.

"See? All better now! Let's go!" Jake said as he took my hand and led me out.

"You should get one of those tee-shirts that point down and say, 'With baby'." He said with a smile.

"More like one with an arrow pointing right that says 'With stupid'." I joked.

"Very funny." He said. As we reached the third floor I heard laughing from Lavinia and Sean's apartment. I stopped suddenly and Jake said,

"What?"

"Lets invite Lavinia and Sean to lunch!" I suggested.

"Why? You barely know them!" Jake replied.

"Its called being friendly," I said as I walked up to the doorbell, "And you should try it sometimes."

"Well excuse me Miss. America." Jake muttered underneath his breath. Just then the door opened to reveal a laughing Lavinia.

"Miley? Is everything ok?" She asked. I nodded and said,

"Yea, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out to eat with Jake, me, and my brother's girlfriend." Her smiled faded for a second. Then Sean placed a hand on her shoulder and she quickly smiled again, but it looked fake.

"Sounds good! Give me a second to grab my purse." She said. I waited patiently and her and Sean appeared beside us.

----at the restaurant-----

"Hey Lilly and Jackson!" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hello Lillian." Lavinia said in her Spanish accent. Lilly nodded politely, even though she hated it when people called her Lillian.

"Howdy Lil." Sean said. She smiled at him, liking his free-spirited personality. It kind of reminded me of Lilly's.

We all sat down and looked at the menu before deciding what we wanted. Well, everyone but me. I was in my own little world.

"Miley? Miley?" Jake asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh um…I don't know. Someone pick something for me."

"The Tennessee Iris." Sean spoke up. I felt chills go down my spine and I jumped. When he said that…he reminded me so much of Luke it wasn't even funny. It was like he said 'the' in a southern accent but 'Tennessee Iris' sounded cold and hard like Luke would say it.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked.

I laughed nervously and said, "Yea…um, so do you work Lavinia?"

We small talked for most the night. Whatever Sean ordered for me was weird tasting.

It reminded me of eating a Tennessee Iris. The flower I mean. I remember as a child sitting under a large tree leaning against the trunk talking to Cindy from next door. For a second I could smell the fresh Tennessee air coming off the fields and clouding your senses. And it was like I was there again.

-----flashback----

"Hey Cindy!" a little girl with brunette hair in two braids said skipping down a road. She came to a halt in front of a little red haired girl with a pony tail. Both looked about nine or ten.

"Hi Miley!" Cindy replied cheerfully while she continued to braid together the 'flowers' that were really weeds. The two girls settled underneath a large shady tree and leaned against it. It was silent for a few minutes before they heard someone scream,

"Hey Moe and Curly!" A young boy with wild blond hair came trotting down the dirt road holding some flowers. The brunette girl jumped up and demanded,

"Jimmy Stevens, what did we tell you about call us that?" Jimmy shrugged and said,

"Nothin' much Moe. When you talk, all I hear is a buzzing in my ears." Cindy jumped up and slapped him in the arm.

"Lay off _James_!" She said. He narrowed his eyes.

"James isn't my name, Curly, its Jimmy Stevens." Jimmy Stevens went by Jimmy Stevens. Not Jimmy. Jimmy Stevens. And nothing else.

"And Curly ain't my name. Cindy is. And Miley here ain't no Moe, got it?" She said through clenched teeth. Jimmy Stevens nodded quickly and said,

"Got it, but do me one favor, Moe." Miley raised an eyebrow. He held out a flower, which she recognized as a Tennessee Iris.

"Eat this." He said.

"Ew…NO!" she exclaimed.

"Chicken," He whispered, "Sissy, city girl, wimp, baby, cry—

"Ok, ok!" she exclaimed. Miley snatched the flower and carefully bit a petal. It was horrible.

---end flashback----

That's kind of like what the food tasted like. Like Jimmy Stevens and his stupid nicknames. I got so lost in my memories; I didn't realize I was in the car. I guess I was walking without really knowing it.

"Are you back from la-la land?" Jake asked. I nodded and smiled fondly,

"I was just remembering some friends from my childhood. I miss them." I said suddenly. I remembered how hurt Cindy was when I told her I was moving to Malibu 7 years ago. I wondered if Jimmy Stevens still called her Curly, or if they even remembered they were missing they're Moe….

I sighed and rubbed my head. I usually didn't think of anyone from Tennessee. They were just history…gone with the wind.

But whether it was the food or the stupid pregnancy hormones…something made me want to find them and invite them to my wedding.

So when I walked into my apartment that afternoon I picked up my phone and called my Dad.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey bud, hows it goin'?" he asked.

"Pretty good…listen, do you remember Cindy Joan and Jimmy Stevens from Tennessee?" I asked.

"Of course bud. Cindy was your best friend and Jimmy got beat up by Jackson so many times it wasn't funny."

"It's Jimmy Stevens." I automatically corrected.

"Right…anyway, having pre-wedding jitters yet?" He asked.

"No not about the wedding…but about the baby." I whispered, hoping my Dad wouldn't hear.

"Have you decided a name yet?" He asked. Darn it, he heard.

"No…anyways, what I wanted to ask you was if you still had Cindy and Jimmy Stevens number somewhere?"

there was a pause.

"Yes I do. Hold on. She wrote it all over that desk you used to have when you guys were eight." I heard him put the phone down. The dresser he was talking about was in Jackson's closet. Inside the drawers it has Jimmy Stevens and Cindy's number in there. He picked up the phone a few minutes later and said,

"Ok, I can't promise this is still their number, but here you go. 555-8756, that's Cindy's, and 555-7021, that's Jimmy's."

"Stevens. Thanks Dad!"

"Are you inviting them to the wedding or something?" He asked.

"I think so. If they want to come." I said.

"Ok, good luck with that Miles. Bye, love you."

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

I hung up the phone to see Jake watching me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I wasn't aware your Tennessee friends were going to grace my presence." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry Mr. America." I said. He smiled and said,

"That's right, I'm Mr. America." He said as he did the little wave.

"Egomaniac." I whispered.

"But only if you get to be Mrs. America." He said with a smile.

"Of course! If I wasn't who would be?" I joked.

"I don't know…maybe Carmen Electra?" He suggested. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"Maybe in your dreams." I snorted.

"No babe, you captivate my dreams." He said with his boyish charming smile.

"Good to know." I replied.

"Well most the time." He said. I glared at him,

"Kidding!" He exclaimed. He slung his arm around my shoulders and said,

"Like I said, you're the only one for me!" Even though he said that, it got me thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

KNOCK KNOCK

"Get the door." I whispered sleepily.

"You get it." Jake said. We were watching some sort of special on Jake Ryan's new mysterious wife. 'Hope Ryan'. Of course, the news people were smart. During the show they casually said, "You know, Hannah Montana kind of looks like Hope Ryan. And I read somewhere that Hope was one of Hannah's middle names." Then they showed a picture of Hope and Hannah beside each other. And I felt my heart jump at how much they looked alike.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" Tom called in.

"You get it." I said to Jake.

"I don't wanna, I might hurt my precious Mr. America feet. You go get it."

"It's your friend, 'Mr. America'. Ha, you do know Mr. America has to have strong moral ethics right?" I said.

"Ok, ok. But you're paying for that later." He said getting up.

"Oh…I'm shaking in my socks." I replied sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows and pointed at me before saying, "Hey, I've killed millions of zombies! I'm sure I could straighten you out."

"But in order for you to straighten me out, you'd have to want to. You know you love your girls crazy and off their rocker." I replied with a smile, "You like things wild and freaky, just admit it."

"Your right, why would I want someone normal? The thought bewilders me." He joked. I laughed as he opened the door to see a very cold and wet Tom standing there.

"That's it Jake! When you get back from Italy I am finding you guys a house with a porch!" he said. I jumped up and handed him a towel. He thanked me and tried to dry off.

"Ok, here is the script. It's a good thing it was laminated. You'll need to dry off the plastic before reading it." Jake took the script and opened it before dropping it.

"Oh! Tom, I have to show this rumor going around! Come to the other room where the computer is and I'll show you!" Jake left the room to go talk to Tom.

"Reeeead me." The script said. I looked at it.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yesss...reeead me!" it said.

Well, if that's what the script wants. I made sure Jake wasn't coming before sitting down in the chair and grabbing the script.

"Ok…lets read this baby." I said to myself. I opened it and read the story outline.

It was about a young teenage girl who gets pregnant by her best friends boyfriend and runs off to Italy. There she has the baby. But one day, she dies in a car crash and her daughter has nobody. Except the father. He is contacted and flew out to Italy, with his teenage son (that was Jake). Together, they all get over the loss and become a family.

"Oh this sounds good." I whispered to myself. Maybe I was a little off my rocker. I was talking to myself.

I randomly opened the script to a page and read. Soon my delight over the story turned to disgust. I dropped the script on the floor.

I heard footsteps so I quickly picked it up and put it back where Jake left it. He walked in and Tom was shaking his head about something.

They stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"So, did you like the script Miley?" Tom asked, amused.

"Dang it." Caught.

"Well, um…yea…the over all plot line is great and I love it…but um…what character is Jake playing?" I asked awkwardly. Tom looked at me in an odd way.

"He's playing Lucas Johnny. Except they call him Luke."

The name sent chills down my spine. But that wasn't the only thing bothering me.

"Really…and um, who is Joanna Stevenson?" I asked.

"Oh... I think I know what scene you read." He replied.

"Scene? What scene! I want to read it!" Jake grabbed the script and began skimming through it. He was reading with no problem for a while.

"Oh…" He said as he read it.

"Oh, wow." He said awkwardly as he shut the script. Well, this would make things weirder if he wasn't there to see the baby born…I can see it now….

"_Mommy, why wasn't Daddy there to see me be born?" It would ask. _

"_Oh honey, Daddy couldn't be there because around sometime that week he was filming a sexual scene in his movie." _

"…_oh…" It would say._

No one really knew what to say.

"Well, this is gonna be a funny one to explain to your mother Jake!" I said as I laughed awkwardly. Then we must have had the same thought at the same time. Who is playing Joanna? We both grabbed for the script at the same time. I got it. I turned to the casting page.

Please be ugly, please be ugly, please be ugly!

Dammit. Not ugly.

"Joanna is played by," I had to pause to keep hatred out of my voice, "Tyler Perry."

"WHAT?" Jake thundered. He look a little shocked that his sex scene was with a guy.

"Just kidding." I said with a grin. Jake glared at me and Tom was doubled over with laughter. I handed him the script. He closed his eyes and glanced at the script. He sighed in relief.

"Its not a guy." He said relieved.

"Well duh!" I said.

"Ashley Tisdale…" he trailed off.

Damn. This will hurt our friendship.

"Cool." I replied in a monotone.

"Drinks?" I asked them. Tom nodded and Jake said,

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" He dragged me into the kitchen.

"Stop it right now Miley." He demanded.

"Stop what?" I asked as I took some glasses out of the cabinets, "It doesn't bother me one bit." I turned around and pored some soda into a cup. "Dang it needs more ice." I said. I walked towards the freezer.

"Stop that!" He said.

"Your going have to be a little more descriptive_ honey_." I said as I put ice in the glasses. He took me by the shoulders and said,

"Stop hiding! Gosh Miley, how much are you going to let happen until you crack?"

"You want me to crack?" I asked amused.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" he said, "You're blocking me out! Come on; tell me what you really think about all of this!"

"You want to know what I think?" I asked and he nodded, "Pepsi or Coke?" I asked. He just sighed and said,

"Fine. Be that way. But sooner or later Miley Hope Stewart, you are going to open up." He walked out of the kitchen. And I pored the last of the drinks in the cups before walking back in there and handing them the drinks.

"Hey Jake! You want to hear something funny?" Tom asked.

"Sure, I could use a laugh." Jake said bitterly.

"The producers really wanted Hannah Montana to play Joanna's part." I spit out my drink all over the couch. No one had told Hannah about that.

"We called Hannah's manager, but he turned down the part." Tom said.

"Wait…you couldn't have called Hannah's manager. Because," I clenched my teeth together, "Her MANAGER would have called her BEFORE turning it down."

"Well he just said something about 'Hannah doesn't do those kind of movies'." Tom said.

"Oh I'm sure she does…just not behind a camera." Jake muttered.

"What did you say?" Tom asked Jake.

"Nothing." Jake said innocently.

Tom stood up, "Well, its been a nice chat! But I really must be going!" We all said our goodbyes and Tom left.

"Now I am going to get you Miss. America." He said with an evil grin. I just sighed tiredly.

"No you aren't. I'm not in the mood Mr. Italy." I snapped. I stormed off the bedroom and locked the door.

JAKE'S POV:

I watched in confusion as she ran off into the bedroom and locked me out.

"Hey!" I cried as I turned the doorknob.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JAKE!" She screamed from inside. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Come on Miles, talk to me.' I said.

"Oh go practice your script!" She spat. Oh, so that's what this is all about.

"Miley, is this about the script?" I asked. I heard her sigh in frustration and say,

"No! Its about…all of this, mostly you leaving me…" my eyes widened in disbelief.

"But, you were the one that—

I stopped because she sound of sobbing was heard from in the room. It broke my heart. I had forced her to tears for the millionth time. I turned the doorknob again, hoping it was unlocked. It wasn't. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a skeleton key. I stuck it in the door and turned the doorknob. I heard the satisfying 'click' and the door sprang open. Miley was sitting on the floor, her arms around her legs and her face buried in her knees. I moved cautiously forward and gently put my arms around her. She broke down sobbing into my shoulder and I stroked her hair while saying,

"I am so sorry Miley. I am so sorry. I thought you really didn't mind me going." She looked up and I wiped her eyes.

"I thought you didn't listen to crazy people." She said with a watery laugh. I laughed a little and said,

"We'll figure something out Miles, I promise." She just sobbed quietly and said,

"But I really don't want you too miss this opportunity."

Then, suddenly, it hit me like….like…a piano dropping on my head. Ok, bad (and painful) comparison but still.

"Maybe…" I said slowly, "Maybe we could have both!"

"Huh?" She asked. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to work.

"You could come with me to Italy! I mean, sure I will be gone from eight in the morning to six at night, but a least we get time together!" I exclaimed.

"Do actors normally bring people with them?" she asked uncertainly.

"No…but it's not unheard of!" I exclaimed.

"But…we would be gone from my family for ever!" She exclaimed, "And I want my baby to be born in America!"

"We can work all that out when we get there! This is perfect Miley! And plus, think about how beautiful Venice is! Just me and you, touring around Venice—

"Around the hours of 8 a.m. to 6 p.m." She cut in.

"But Venice must be even more beautiful at night." I said. She smiled softly and said,

"You're a great guy Jake." I smiled proudly and said,

"That's me. Mr. America!"

MILEY'S POV:

I laughed and asked, "Now we you tell me where we are going? Please?"

"Ok, ok." He said looking defeated.

"Really?" I asked.

"No, but I had you going didn't I?" He asked with a grin.

"Why you little 'Mr. America'." I said. he just grinned and said, "Catch me if you can."

And the chase began (again).

And by the end of the day, I had broken the no tackling and/or chasing people through the house and jumping through the air rule. Oh well. I knew I would.

Even though we kinda had the movie problem solved…there were still plenty more to come.

Did I ever mention that I hate Jake's movie? Well yea, not only does he have an intimate scene with Ashley Tisdale, his name is _Luke. _

And it was kind of creepy to me, even though Luke was gone forever.

But, what can I say, us off our rocker girls are a little bit crazy when it comes to coincidences. The difference between us and normal people is, they believe in them. I believe in fate.


	12. Lets Talk About Pregnancy and Sex

Everyone loves Jake Ryan.

That's why I'm sitting on this stupid table-bed thing in this stupid white room in this stupid doctor's office.

Did I mention I think this is stupid?

"This is stupid." I voiced to Jake who was sitting in a chair beside the table. He looked in my direction and said,

"Um…Miles-

I cut him off with, "I mean; I shouldn't have to get checked up again! It hasn't been that long! We are just here because you are famous."

"Miley…" Jake tried again but I cut him off,

"Yea, yea I know what you're going to say, 'the first trimester of pregnancy is the most crucial' blah, blah, blah. I know but it's not like I'm stupid! I know that! But I really hate going to the doctors. And I really, really hate going when it unnecessary! I think I would know if something was wrong!"

"Actually…I was going to say that Dr. Katolie is standing behind you." Jake said. I froze. I turned around slowly and saw Dr. Katolie standing there with a smile on his face. I grimaced and said,

"Um…sorry Dr. Katolie…"

"Nothing to apologize for Miley. I understand your concern. But if you are any interested to know, Mr. Ryan over here offered to come when I called. I didn't ask him too." He said. I looked down with embarrassment. Maybe I should have asked Jake about that before we came but I didn't have a chance. He came straight here from a cast meeting for the new movie he is going to be in.

"You should be around…3 months am I right?" I nodded. The truth was I really didn't have any idea. And that's embarrassing. I guess I should mark it on the calendar. All I knew was I was more than 2 months.

"Well good news is you get to get an ultra-sound!" He said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yah. I get to lie on a hard plastic table, lift up my shirt, and put jelly on my stomach!" I whispered sarcastically so only Jake could hear.

"Hey, don't diss it until you are in a position where you can't!" He whispered back. I smirked and said,

"Doctor, Jake over here wants an ultra-sound!" he shot me a glare and Dr. Katolie looked up and said,

"Ooook…usually the pregnant one does….and I can't guarantee you'll see much of anything but ok…"

"She was just kidding doctor." Jake said hurriedly.

"Aw, Jakes to scared." I mocked. Then I thought about that then panicked.

"Whoa, why are you scared?! What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I backed up away from the ultra-sound machine. The Doctor shot Jake an annoyed look. I guessed trying to get a terrified pregnant woman on a table wasn't his idea of a good day.

"Nothing! Tell her Jake!" The Doctor said. He looked at me and said,

"Um, I just don't like doctors. But there is really nothing to be scared of. I'll be right here." I made my way slowly to that stupid, stupid, stupid table-bed thing and climbed up.

"Ok lie back Miley."

Well duh you idiot.

I laid back and lifted my shirt up over my stomach. He spread this cold blue jelly like stuff on my stomach then ran this weird looking tool over it. Then he motioned toward the tv screen.

"That," He said pointing to a certain spot that was supposed to be a 'baby', "Is the head." Jake moved forward and looked.

"Are you sure that isn't the arm?" He asked.

"No, it's the head." The doctor said. Jake raised his eyebrows and looked again,

"I think that's the arm." He said. Oh my God. He is going to fight with the doctor.

"Um, no offense, but I have a degree in pediatrics. Do you?"

"No but I know the difference between a rectangle and a circle." Jake shot back. I sighed and said,

"Ok, ok break it up. It's a head ok? Gosh, does it really matter?"

"Yes." They both said. I rolled my eyes and the doctor said,

"Well…it looks as though I can tell the gender. Usually you can see it between the 3rd month and 5th month. Do you want to know it?"

"Like I would really trust him with the gender! He thought the arm was the head!" Jake muttered.

"Um…I don't know." I said looking at Jake. He shrugged and said,

"Sure." Then he whispered to me, "We'll just plan on having the opposite of what he says." I stifled a laugh and said,

"Ok shot. What is it?" He moved the thing a little more and looked closely at the screen.

"Ok its either a girl or boy…" He started staring at the screen.

"Really? I was thinking it was going to be either a dog or cat!" Jake said sarcastically. Then I heard him whisper, "Dumb ass."

"Ok…its….a…" He started again. Suddenly the door opens and an older man walks in. He was a cute old man and his hair was long, gray, and shaggy. He reminded me of Bill Cosby for some reason.

"Tommy you have someone on the phone— Jake?" He asks as he walks in. Jake turns around and grins.

"Dude! What is up?" They man-hugged and I was just sort of sitting there very uncomfortably. I was sitting there with my shirt lifted up and random people were walking in. Did I ever say this was stupid? Jake was talking to him then stopped in mid-sentence and turned to me,

"Oh! Miley this is Zack Jones he was my Mom's doctor when she had Lana…and Lindsay." Zack then noticed me then grinned,

"My Goodness! What do we have here?" I could have sworn I heard Jake whisper, "A stupid doctor." But I ignored it. I smiled at him and said,

"Hi."

"Now I have to say I'm a little confused Jake." He said, "You called this girl Miley but I thought you married that Hope person?" Jake looked at me and I nodded, at this point I just wanted to get out of this stupid office.

"Well…Hope Ryan is really Miley Ryan." He stated. Of course, we told everyone that wasn't in the family we were already married so they wouldn't want to come to the wedding. It makes things so less complicated.

"Wait…so Hope isn't a real person?" He asked.

"No she's real…that just isn't her real name."

"I did that to avoid fame. I can walk in the grocery store like this and no one will scream, 'Oh my gosh! Its Jake Ryan's wife! And she looks pregnant!'" I said.

"Hm, genius. But Jake still can't go anywhere with you." He said.

"Well…we'll tell the press soon enough." I said; ready to get off that stressful topic. He just shrugged and said, "May I…?" Motioning to the screen that had my 'baby' on it. Dr. Katolie was still trying to figure out the gender and talking to himself. I nodded and Dr. Jones walked up to the screen, took one look at it, and said,

"It looks like a boy. But around this stage of the first trimester the reproductive organs have developed but it's very hard to tell the gender for sure. Most of the babies around this time length look like girls, but I'm pretty sure this baby will be a boy. You'll have to come back in a month to know for sure." Dr. Katolie spun around and said,

"Hey! How did you do that?" Dr. Jones turned around and began pointing at things and talking in doctor language.

"You see? He is so much better than Dr. Katolie! How about hes your doctor instead? I don't feel secure with that stupid guy dealing with you and the baby." Jake said quietly. Of course Jake was right. Dr. Jones is a kick butt doctor.

"Sure…a boy…did you hear that?" I asked in a daze. Jake nodded.

"I figured it would be." He said.

"And how did you know that?" I asked.

"I looked at this Chinese chart on a website and it said you would have a girl." He said with a proud grin, obviously proud he had known before me.

"Actually Jake, those things are usually wrong." Dr. Jones said. I grinned.

"So it was just coincidence!" Dr. Jones nodded.

Once I was up off that annoying table-bed thing, Dr. Jones (Dr. Katolie went to go take his phone call) told us to sit down.

"Ok, now I need to go over something's with you guys." I nodded and leaned my head against Jake's shoulder.

"Ok first thing that I have to get across, the first trimester is the most important. The highest risk for miscarriage is here, so you have to be very careful." He said. I nodded.

"When does the second trimester-thingy start?" Jake asked.

"In months 4-6." Dr. Jones answered. I nodded.

"The most common question young pregnant couples usually ask is one I haven't heard asked from any of you."

I think I knew the question he was referring to. I just glanced down at my shoes and counted to 10. I hated doctors it always seemed to me that they were nosy. And I felt uncomfortable talking to them. I guess I am the only one though.

"I have some questions Doc!" Jake said with a self assured grin. Dr. Jones laughed and said,

"Shoot." Jake just grinned and said,

"How old were you when you first had sex?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't just ask people that Jake!" I said to him.

"15." The doctor said.

"Really? Was she hott?" Jake asked jokingly.

"It was a guy." Dr. Jones replied with a straight face. Jake's mouth just sort of fell open. Dr. Jones busted out laughing and said,

"I was kidding. Yea she was hott. She is my wife."

"Oh…I got another question!!" he said.

"You know Jake…usually the women are the ones with all the questions…this is surely a surprise." Dr. Jones said. He smiled and said,

"Well that's me! And Miley is just shy. I know a question she wants to know, I'll ask for her." I blushed and said,

"I am not shy! I just…don't feel good." Dr. Jones made this hilarious facial expression and I burst out laughing.

"See? There is that smile!" He said with a grin. He had such a fun free spirit I had to laugh.

"Ok now, do you have any more questions?" He asked. He seemed to know I felt more comfortable when things were light and people were smiling and laughing. I can't stand to ask stiff faced doctors anything.

"Ok, ok. Um…I know it's a little early to be thinking about this but which way giving birth is more comfortable?"

"The not giving way." Dr. Jones said with a smile. I laughed and he said,

"Well, natural childbirth is the most common. Next is Cesarean section. Natural birth hurts more during the birth, but you can get up and walk around just fine a few hours afterward. 'C' section is less painful during birth but it hurts way more during recovery. You have to get staples along the long cut. It goes around your whole abdomen."

"Ew. Staples?" Jake asked while making a face.

"I agree with Zombie boy." I said while making a similar face. Jake thought for a minute then burst out laughing again.

"Hey, don't some women give birth in a hot tub?" He asked as though it was the funniest thing in the world. Dr. Jones had to laugh at his funny attitude.

"Yes they call it a 'birthing tub'. A lot of women prefer it because of the hot water that's in it that makes them hurt less."

"Oh…so can we invite people over with nachos? I like nachos." He said. Dr. Jones looked at him for a long time before saying,

"Um…do you really want hundreds of men there to see your wife giving birth?"

"Well…they would have the nachos…." He said jokingly. I smacked his head and he laughed.

"Anymore questions?" He asked.

"None that I want to say out loud." I said.

"Oh! I have one!!!" Jake said with a smile.

"Don't you always?" Dr. Jones said with smile.

"What about sex?!" He screamed rather loud. I really thought he was trying to embarrass me too death.

"Huh?" Someone from outside asked. Apparently they heard. Now a lot of people were crowded around the door way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and exclaimed,

"Excuse me? This is a private doctors office! Now leave! Nothing concerns you here he just got…hit in between the legs with a plank of wood!!" Everyone snickered and walked off.

"Hey!" Jake said while I sat back down, "What was that?" He asked.

"Payback for screaming things about our 'personal' life for the whole place to hear!"

"Eh, fair enough." He shrugged. Dr. Jones stopped laughing and said,

"Ok, that's why you NEVER talk about your personal life in front of people!"

"Well are you going to answer the question?" Dr. Katolie asked who walked into the room.

"Why don't you answer it?" Dr. Jones asked kindly.

"Well…Um…I don't know." He muttered.

"Figures." Jake whispered.

"There is no reason to change your personal life. Although I really don't recommend having intimate relationships during the first trimester because it could results in miscarriages. But the rest of the pregnancy all the way up to labor it's perfectly fine." Dr. Jones said with a kind smile, "That was the most commonly asked question. In fact Jake, I remember 7 years ago when your Dad was asking that exact same question!"

"Ew!! DON'T tell me about my parents 'action' that's just nasty!" he screamed. I laughed and said,

"I think that's all the questions we have."

"Why would someone tell me that? Now I have nasty images in my head….gah, I'm gonna sue somebody." Jake whispered to himself.

"Is he ok?" Dr. Jones asked.

"He'll be ok once he forgets about his parent's sexual activity." I said.

"AH! My ears!" He screamed again. I gently led him out of the doctor's office, he signed the bill, and we climbed back in the car.

"That was the most awkward check-up I have ever been to in my life." I muttered.

"Plenty more to come babe." He said with a goofy smile.

"Why are you so happy today?" I asked.

"Because! It's a boy!" He exclaimed.

"Aw… did you want a boy Jake?" I asked.

"Well, it really didn't matter. But come on, our boy is gonna be the cutest kid on earth!"

"Aw that's so sweet Jake!" I said.

"I mean, his father is Jake Ryan!" He joked. I rolled my eyes and said,

"All I know is, when the baby is being born I better not see any nachos anywhere."

"Why not? I love nachos?" he said.

"Because you are going to be helping me." I stated.

"Don't worry; I was in a movie where I was a baby birthing doctor! I will be a great coach."

"Just remember, this time there isn't a script." He stopped smiling for a minute then said,

"…can't we write one…?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

I picked up the phone and glanced down at the numbers I had. Cindy and Jimmy Stevens. I dialed Cindy's first.

"I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is not a number." The annoying person said. I sighed and slammed down the receiver. So Cindy moved. Great.

Next I dialed Jimmy Stevens.

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable." Another annoying recorded voice said.

"Dammit." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he walked in the room.

"Can't get a hold of Cindy or Jimmy Stevens." I replied.

"Sorry Miles." He said while hugging me. I just shrugged and said,

"I guess I better shake it off. I should have known the numbers wouldn't work!"

"Well I am bored! Let's watch TV!" He said. I sighed.

"No! I'm sick of watching TV! That's all we ever do! I wanna do something else!" I exclaimed. He looked humorously at me and said,

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know!! I feel like doing something exciting and fun though! How about…we go to a water park! I love those humongous water slides!"

"Oh yea! You mean the ones that have the GIANT neon signs that say 'Pregnant women may not ride'?" He asked. I scowled and said,

"Man! What can I do?"

"You can watch TV!" He said.

"No! I'm going to Lilly's. She'll bring me to a water park." Of course she would. She didn't know jack about medical safety. I walked to the door and he said,

"Aren't you forgetting a bathing suit?" I rolled my eyes and turned around,

"I can still fit into one of Lilly's. Bye." I opened the door and was halfway out when he took my hand.

"Come on Miley. You know you can't do that. Let's go…visit Lavinia and Sean." He said. I sighed. Of course it wasn't as fun as a water park…but it would work.

LUANN'S POV:

"Ok no! You are so wrong! There is no way Cuddy and House will EVER hook up!" I exclaimed at Luke. We were watching House M.D. and he was convinced Cuddy and House were gonna get together. Before this I would have never dreamed of watching TV with Luke, but lately he has been really nice to me…I think I may even be falling back in love with him…

"Why not? Cuddy herself even said she really wanted kids! Maybe she will pick House to be the father!" he said as he ate some popcorn.

"Because House only loves Stacy! Even though I STILL think Cameron and House would make a great couple…" I said as I reached in the bowl for some popcorn. Lately I have been very hungry.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be?" Luke asked. I shrugged and called,

"COME IN!" The doorknob turned and Miley and Jake walked in. I spit out my drink.

"Hey Jake! Hey Miley!" Luke called out in his southern voice. They smiled and I looked at Miley closely. She looked a little pale and you could see she was pregnant. But one thing that really upset me for some reason was that…she didn't look happy. But…why wasn't she happy? She had Jake and now a little baby on the way! What is there to not be happy about? When I looked at Jake…he looked more worried than anything. He kept shooting random glances at Miley and shifting guiltily. Like he did something wrong or something.

"Hey Sean! Hey Lavinia!" Miley said in mock-cheerfulness. I smiled and said,

"Hi Miley and Jake!" All the sudden it got quiet. Sean looked at me with his eyes filled with panic, Jake's head was tilted to the side and he was closing his eyes in concentration…and Miley was looking at me very oddly.

Then I realized what the problem was.

I said 'hey Miley and Jake' in my regular voice. I didn't disguise it.

Jake looked like he was trying to remember where he heard that voice. I was praying they wouldn't be able to make the connection. I looked a lot different now…maybe they wouldn't get it. My hair was very short and black and my eyes were brown now (colored contacts).

"What happened to your accent?" Jake asked.

"I…um…I am taking a class to loosen my accent and I guess hanging around Sean really changed my accent drastically." I said nervously. Miley's eyes widened and she looked extremley pale.

Shitttt. I think she recognized me.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked Miley. She shook her head slowly while still looking at me.

"Damn, see I knew letting you run everywhere would catch up with you. Come on babe lets go back to the apartment. See you later Sean and Lavinia. How about we get together for dinner soon?" He said. I nodded and Luke nodded too. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her out.

"Dammit Luann! Why can't you just do the right thing for once? God you are such an IDIOT!" Luke thundered. I shrank back.

"I-I'm Sorry." I begged.

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY!" He screamed. I sobbed and he said,

"Now she recognized you!! What are we going to do now? Freaking hell Luann!" He said. And I could almost see his anger rising as he lifted up his hand and slapped me across the face. I fell against the wall and he stormed away with a cold air.

"All this hate is toxic." Dr. Cameron said from the TV. I glanced at the TV and held my burning cheek.

"I agree." I whispered before I turned off the TV.

MILEY'S POV:

"Come on." Jake said as he led me back up the stairs to our apartment.

I was in a daze. A strange daze where I wasn't sure what was going on. The next thing I knew, I was lying down on a couch.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. I shook my head a little and said,

"I-I…did Lavinia's voice sound familiar to you?" He looked at me oddly and said,

"Oh no Miles, I know what your thinking! But there is no way on earth that Lavinia is Luann! That's ridicules!"

"Yea…I guess it is. Just forget I ever said anything ok?" He nodded and I sat up.

"_Zoom zoom in…my head gotta know me to be my man Boy prove your in love You can look but don't touch… you won't behave you're getting all up in my face. Barely know your name you're trying to score but it's not a game—_ (A/n anyone know what song this is?)_  
_

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my cell phone.

"Hey bud! I have everything scheduled for your wedding! It's in two days at 2:00 p.m. is that ok?" Dad asked.

"Sounds great Dad. How are the dresses coming along?"

"The seamstress said they will be done by tomorrow! Jake's mom went in to see how they were looking yesterday and she said they were beautiful. How did the check-up go?" He asked the last part a little nervously…like he was expecting something to go wrong.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen where Jake was sitting and reading some sort of paper.

"Well…it was ok I guess." I replied. I sat down beside Jake and he looked at me questionably.

"Really? Well what did they say?" He asked in his concerned father voice.

"Not much really. Um…they just did an ultra-sound, checked the baby's heartbeat, and told us the gender." I replied.

"Really? What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"He said it looked like a boy!" I said.

"That's great! Do you want to come over for dinner?" He asked. I thought of saying I couldn't…but I thought about how things would have been if Luke wouldn't have come. I would be at home and still in school. Dad wouldn't have to call me and ask me to come to dinner or ask me how my check-up for my baby went. My life may appear screwed up on the outside…but I think its pretty great thank you very much.

"I would love to! when do you want me to come over?--

RING RING

"—can you talk to Jake for a few minutes Dad?" I asked.

"Sure." I handed the phone to Jake and he picked it up.

"Hey Mr. Stewart! What's up?" He asked.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the apartment phone.

"Would you like to save money by switching your car insurance to Geico?" an official voice said.

"Very funny Jackson." I replied.

"Dang it. Lilly fell for it. She said, 'I hate geckos! Go to hell you stupid insurance people!' then hung up." Jackson said. I laughed and said,

"I can picture Lilly saying that."

"Anyway, are you coming to dinner tonight?" He asked,.

"Yea I think…guess what Jackson?" I said excitedly.

"What? Jake turned into a monkey and got locked up in a zoo?" He asked.

"No...its a boy!"

"Really?! That's so awesome!" He said.

"I know! Anyways, don't you dare tell Lilly! I want to tell her!"

"Gotcha fatty!" He said.

"I'm going to hit you for that." I said before hanging up the phone.

"No I-…" Jake tried to say. "Ok Yes but-…"

"I know where you get your talking problem from." He whispered. I just laughed and prepared myself for dinner.


	13. Think Before You Speak

MILEY'S POV:

"So…whatcha do today?" Lilly asked as she inspected the strange looking food on her fork. Jackson invited her over for dinner and we were all at Dad's house. Of course, Jackson was acting really weird and according to Lilly, he was _just a little tipsy. _

"I had a stupid check-up." I replied as I sniffed it.

"That sounds…fun." She said as she poked hers.

"It was." Jake said with his mouth full of the food.

"Fun for you maybe. You didn't have random people walking in while your shirt was up." I said as I took a cautious bite out of the 'food'.

"Sounds fun to me!" Jackson said with a goofy smile and his mouth also full.

"Man, this is some good chicken Mr. Stewart." Jake said.

Oh! That's what it is!

"Oh! So that's what it is!" Lilly exclaimed. We all looked at her.

"What? My mom fed me microwave meals my whole life. Get over it!" She exclaimed defensively as she (tried to) cut her chicken up.

"Jakey-poo is right Dad." Jackson replied. He loved to annoy Jake for some reason.

"Shut it, Jackie-honey." Jake snapped.

"Erm…is this like a love thing?" Dad asked. I burst out laughing along with Lilly.

"God I hope not." Lilly said with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"What did they say at the check-up Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing much. Just told me the gender." I replied casually. Lilly had a spaz attack. Her hand twitched and dropped her drink and she jumped out of her chair.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshwhatisit?" She screamed. I laughed and said,

"Whoa, Lil you need to calm down." She stopped immediately and jumped down in her seat.

"Now tell me…?" She begged.

"It's a boy." I replied. She grinned like an idiot and said,

"Aw!! A little bouncing baby boy!" Jackson rolled his eyes and Jake just laughed.

"You know it's bad when your best friend gets more excited about the gender of your baby then you did." Jake said to me. I just shrugged and said,

"Lilly overreacts about things…don't you Lil?" She nodded and said,

"Yes. I am very hyper. But it isn't my fault. I promise!!" I patted her shoulder and said,

"Or course not Lilly." She sat back down and my Dad just shook his head.

"Whew…you guys still give me a headache."

Jackson then shuddered. "Dad…imagine it…when the baby is born it will be 1995 all over again."

Dad shuddered too then said to Jake, "I'll pray for you."

"What? What am I missing?" I asked. Jackson laughed and said,

"When you were 3, you were the most evil baby ever! You set things on fire, tripped people, and killed little animals."

"I did not! Daaaad! Make Jackson stop!" I wined.

"Did so." Jackson said.

"Did NOT!"

"Did SO."

"No I didn't!!"

"Yes. You. Did." Jackson said.

"NO I DIDN'T!!" I screamed extremely loud. Jake dropped his fork. Everyone was staring at me.

"I did not kill small animals." I muttered before sitting back down.

"Did sooooo." Jackson sang. Jake slapped his hand over Jackson's mouth and winced in pain before saying to him,

"Dude, don't make her scream again. My ears are about to bleed."

"Jackson, stop torturing your sister. Miley, stop screaming like Uncle Earl at Six Flags when he got stuck in a roller coaster seat. Jake, take your hand off Jackson's mouth before he bites you and gives you rabies." Dad exclaimed. Lilly then shrieked.

We all looked at her.

"JACKSON HAS RABIES? SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!" She jumped up. We all just stared at her. She began getting her stuff together. We were all too numb by her dumbness to get up and explain it to her.

Well Jake wasn't because my scream deafened him and he didn't hear her idiot remark.

He stood up and said gently, "Lilly…it was an expression. He doesn't really have rabies."

"Does she take some sort of medication now?" Dad whispered to Jackson. He just shrugged and said,

"If she does, she needs a stronger dosage. If she doesn't, she needs too."

"Anyway…who wants to switch their car insurance to Geico?" Jackson asked with a smile. We all groaned.

"Man! The car insurance guy keeps on calling me! He calls me like ten times a day and says 'would you like to save money by switching your car insurance to Geico?' then I always scream and tell him 'no I don't like geckos' but he wont listen! And how did he get my cell number anyways?" Lilly asked. Jackson looked down at his plate in shame and I had to duck under the table to keep from bursting out laughing.

"What are you doing down there?" Dad asked. I reached up, grabbed my fork, threw it underneath the table and said,

"I…um…dropped my fork." He looked at me suspiciously and said,

"Sure."

"So…let's see…what could we talk about?" I asked.

"Girls- I mean CARS. Yea. That's what I meant." Jackson said. Lilly shot him an annoyed look.

"Jackson you may think my happy mood is a little crazy, but you'll piss your pants if you see my unhappy side so I'd shut it." She said. I spit out the drink I was drinking. All over Jake. Whose mouth happened to be open.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jackson screamed. I jumped up and tried to wipe some of the coke off his hair. He wiped it off his face and said,

"Ew. I hate black vanilla cherry coke." I smiled sweetly and said,

"Next time I'll drink something better before I decide to spit my drink out in your mouth."

"Man, I need to learn what moments are the wrong to be beside you." He said as he wiped some more coke off himself.

"I got thrown up on the other day, and now I get drink spit all over me." He joked.

"Well, that's what you get for hanging out with my daughter." Dad joked.

"Your so mean Daddy." I pouted.

"You think I'm mean? I could have gone all_ Run, Joey, Run_ on you when you told me about being pregnant." He said. I burst out laughing and Lilly and Jake said in sync,

"Huh? Run, Joey, Run?" I burst out laughing and I said,

"Let's show 'em Jackson."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. The pregnant girl says so. Let's go." He stood up with a sigh and Dad ran over to the guitars and grabbed them.

"You should have seen the two do this song when they were young, it made the cutest Christmas video ever." Jake and Lilly laughed and I smiled as I grabbed a hair brush to use a micro-phone. Jackson looked very embarrassed but I just grinned. Dad started playing it on the piano instead of the guitar.

"Ok, this song it dedicated to all the small animals I DIDN'T kill when I was younger." I said in mock-seriousness.

"What? You'll dedicate a song to small animals but not me?" Jake asked in a dramatic voice, "I mean I am your fiancé! The father of your child! And you won't dedicate a song to me? That really hurts me deep, deep, deep, deep, deeper than deep, really deep,--

"And to Jake." I said. Lilly just smiled and said,

"On with the show Miss. Montana."

"Ok." I said. Dad started playing a sad melody on the piano and I sang out,

"_Daddy please don't…it wasn't his fault! He means so much to me…Daddy please don't we're gonna get marrrried just you wait and see!!!" _

I grinned and tossed the brush in the air and caught it. Dad was laughing as was Jake. Jackson rolled his eyes and belted out a very out of tune bridge.

"_Every night, the same old dream I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory the sound of Julie's cry_…" He said and Lilly burst out laughing. He glared and continued,

"_She called me up, late that night she said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door! I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin' crazy He said he's gonna make you pay For what we done-- he's got a GUN so run, Joey run, Joey run!" _

I bit my tongue and jumped up on the piano before saying,

"_Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get marrrried Just you wait and see!!!!"_

"_I got in my car, and drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place she ran to me, with tear-filled eyes and bruises on her face! All at once I saw him there, sneaking up behind me_-"

I jumped in front of Jackson and screamed, "_WATCH OUT!"_

"_Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" And she stepped in front of me_! _Then suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling—_

I clutched my chest, made choking sounds, and fell dramatically to the floor. Jake burst out laughing.

"_I ran to her, I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red And here's the last words Julie said…"_

Jackson over dramatically fell down beside me, hugged me, yelled, "Holy crap there is blood my hands…how did that get there…?"

I then very superbly, dramatically opened my eyes halfway and said in a whispered and strained voice,

"_Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gon...na get... mar...ried..."_ I trailed off with a shuddering breath and collapsed in Jackson's arms. And the idiot dropped me on the floor.

He jumped up and stole my brush-microphone and sang, "_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!!!"_

"You know…it fits more when your actually pregnant then it did when you were 5." Dad said. Jake looked shocked.

"Wait so…they girl died?" We nodded.

"She jumped in front and the man killed his own daughter?"

"Yep." I said. He frowned and said,

"That is just wrong who wrote that song?"

"David Geddes." Dad replied as he closed off the piano.

"Didn't you like my performance? I worked very hard on it! I was thinking about doing at one of my concerts." I said in a joking tone to Jake as we all walked over to the couch.

"Oh yes, I loved it. You are a great actress." He said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm so good." I said with a smile.

"And I thought I was the one with the big head." Jake laughed.

"Yea…you have the big head and she has the big belly. Ya'll are just a BIG family!" Jackson laughed. I frowned at him and smacked him across the head.

"Ow! Geez! It's a good thing that you are getting bigger Miles! It means you'll have a baby!" He said as he clutched his head. I just rolled my eyes and Lilly laughed,

"Lay off Jackson. She brings sexy back with pregnancy!" I glared at Lilly and Jake said,

"I agree Lilly. And not many women can pull that off. Now seriously, Jackson, I wouldn't pick on her about being pregnant when there are sooooo many things we could make fun of you for."

"Eh, you only think that because you _looooove _her." Jackson mocked as he made kissy faces. I smacked him in the head with a pillow.

"God Jackson you are so immature." I said. Jackson just grinned and looked away. He looked like he was on the loosing end or he was about to explode.

"May be immature but at least I'm not a slutty girl."

There are lines in life. Lines between friends and more than friends, and lines where fights get out of hand…this is a perfect example. Right when he said it, I took a blow to the heart. And you could tell by looking at me.

"Jackson-

Dad started but Jackson cut him off with a wild, "I mean, you dropped out of school…you DIDN'T EVEN finish high school! Then you MOVE in with your boyfriend, were promiscuous and now you're pregnant. I mean, that's your classic slut."

I just sat there feeling very hurt. My mouth quivered and my eyes filled with tears.

"Grow up Jackson and then go to hell!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

JAKE'S POV:

"I mean, you dropped out of school…you DIDN'T EVEN finish high school! Then you MOVE in with your boyfriend, be promiscuous and now you're pregnant. I mean, that's your classic slut."

_  
_Miley looked shocked for a second and everyone was looking around cautiously. Slowly her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Grow up Jackson and then go to hell!" She screamed before running out the door, blinded by tears. Lilly stood up and slapped Jackson before saying,

"Go to hell first, and then grow up." She stormed out after Miley.

"Jackson, that was TOTALLY uncalled for and OUT OF LINE! Go apologize NOW!" Mr. Stewart thundered, looking madder then I had ever seen him before. Jackson looked a little drunk to me. Ok he looked a lot drunk.

"Why should I? If I would have got a girl pregnant, you would have KILLED me! Why does she always get better treatment then me? Dammit Dad, I'm sick of it! Miley is just as immature as me but you treat her like some sort of princess!" He screamed.

"That was low Jackson." I said as my voice filled with hatred. He spun around to look at me and said,

"You, SHUT IT. I'm sick of you and your little _perfect _self! You the reason all this is happening! You think everything Is going to be just hunky dory because you two _love each other _well NEWS FLASH Jakey boy! Have you actually LOOKED at my sister closely? She doesn't look HAPPY! You may think you are the best thing for her but I NEVER saw her that upset when you were gone! So just leave and do us all some good for once!"

I looked at him in shock. All that about him hating me didn't hit home but something kept ringing in my ears, _"Have you actually LOOKED at my sister closely? She doesn't look HAPPY!" _

I scowled and said calmly, "You are the only one here that hurt her. You're out of control Jackson. I think you need to go cool down."

He jumped up and made a swing at me. Mr. Stewart jumped up and grabbed his arms.

I glared at him and said, "Go pump your stomach and leave me and Miley the hell alone."

With that I stormed out to go check up on Miley and Lilly.

LILLY'S POV:

"MILEY! COME BACK HERE!" I screamed as I saw her run across the street. I cursed under my breath and pulled off my Mary Jane sandals and ran after her. She was sitting on a bench looking at her hands. I sat down beside her and tried to settle my breathing.

"M-Miley…he didn't mean that. He is just a little out of it." I pleaded. She just looked away from me. I knew that coming from anyone else than him should would have fought back. But Jackson was her role model. And I knew she just wanted him to be proud of her. And Dammit, Jackson knew that too. He knew that if he called her a slut it would really hurt her. But the boy doesn't THINK before he speaks.

She was just staring up at the sky. Not saying anything. We heard Jake scream something about stomachs getting pumped then he jogged over to where we were. He stopped in front of us.

"Is she ok?" He mouthed at me. I stood up and pulled him out of earshot.

"I don't know. Coming from anyone else maybe…but it came from Jackson." I said. He nodded and I said,

"I can't get her to say anything, maybe you can." He nodded and made his way over there.

"Miles…?" She barely looked up, but looked up none the less.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, "You know what he said isn't true right?" She just said,

"I know and I'm fine. I was just thinking. Lets go, I don't feel so good." Then she ran back toward their car and jumped in without saying goodbye to anyone. Jake started the car and I couldn't believe she ignored me! Then the car stopped in the middle of the street and Miley comes running back over to where I am. She hugged me and said,

"Thanks for coming after me Lil. You are the best friend a girl could ever have." I grinned and said,

"Anytime Miles. I'll see you tomorrow? The last day you're not married!" She grinned and said,

"Definitely. I'll call you ok?" I nodded and she hugged me again before running back down the street and hopping in the car. I scowled and ran back into the Stewarts house. Mr. Stewart was humming old songs, which he only did when he was upset. He looked up as I walked in.

"How was she?" he asked.

"Upset I could tell. She looked really hurt. But she did that thing where she hides it." I replied as I put the rest of my food in the microwave.

"Where is Jackson?" I asked.

"Oh, he is grounded for like ever." Mr. Stewart said with a scowl.

"He didn't mean it you know." I whispered.

"I know but…sometimes I really wonder about him. He just doesn't think." He said. I sighed in frustration and said with awe in my voice,

"I wish you could see the side of Jackson I see." He raised his eyebrows and said,

"What side is that?" I stole a piece of cake out of the refrigerator and handed Mr. Stewart a piece. I put some cake on my fork before saying with a smile on my face,

"He can be really sweet. And, God, so smart too! He really isn't dumb. And he loves Miley so much. He used to talk about how proud of her he was all the time. And its like, he is reward and challenge all in one. I had to fight so hard to get to see his other side and…it's beautiful. He is so caring, loving, sweet, smart, friendly, mature, but funny at the same time." I sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

He was smiling as he said,

"I wish you could hear what he says about you." I looked up curiously and said,

"What does he say?"

"He told me a lot of things. All of them great…but you have to realize…my son loves you to death. But he isn't good with words or showing it. So if you want your relationship to ever go anywhere…you are the one that has to make the step."

I just looked down at the cake and said,

"He really hurt Miley. That's the main thing she was worried about—Jackson being disappointed. I just wish he would have thought about what he was saying."

"It's already done. By tomorrow he is going to be feeling VERY guilty. Now, I think you better be getting home before your parents think Jackson kidnapped you."

MILEY'S POV:

"Miley…wake up." Jake gently shook me. I opened my eyes and said,

"Why?"

"We're here." I stretched and drowsily opened my door.

"I would carry you but I'm afraid I would drop you. I'm not exactly the most graceful person ever." He said. I made my way carefully up the stairs and my feet like fifty pounds of lead weighing me down. The whole time Jackson's words were still ringing in my ears. Jake brought me into the apartment and helped me into the bed.

"What time is it?" I tried to ask but my tongue felt like cement. A few more minutes later I felt someone take my shoes off and pull the blankets up over me and kiss my forehead. I guess he thought I was asleep because he whispered, "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. But at that moment all I could think about was going to sleep. I tried to relax my mind but I couldn't get to sleep. I laid there for a while trying to get to sleep. A few minutes later, I heard the light flip off and Jake climb in beside me. He pulled me close to him and put his arms around me.

And I drifted off to sleep.

3:13 a.m.

I woke up with a whimper. I shook my head and tried to check the time to see what time it was. I reached up to my face and noticed my cheeks were wet.

I have only cried in my sleep two times other than this.

When my Mom died, and when Jake left me for good (or so I thought).

I sighed in desperation and slipped out of Jake's arms and walked into the kitchen.

I reached into the cabinets and pulled a coffee mug out. I turned on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter…trying to clear my head. I reached over to grab the creamer when my elbow pushed the coffee mug off the counter. It fell and shattered to pieces all over the floor. I felt tears rise in my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. Instead of cleaning it up, I just slide down on the floor and sobbed into my hands.

I wasn't sure what was wrong…I felt empty and cold. But mostly alone. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't alone; that Jake was only a few steps away. But I couldn't erase the feeling of emptiness.

Maybe I was a slut. Maybe I was too stupid to stay in school. Maybe Jackson was right…?

I cried some more before I realized I really couldn't cry anymore. I shuddered as the cool air ran over my arm, bringing up chill bumps. I walked over to the gas fireplace and turned it on before sitting in front of it.

The flames danced merrily around without a care, and entranced me. I stared at them for the longest time. My body felt tired…so tired. But my eyes were wide awake. I looked around the living room and noticed a pad of paper and pen lying on the table in the corner of the room. I stood up and gently picked it up. Maybe writing a song would calm me down. It always used too.

I pulled a beanbag chair out of the corner and put it in front of the fire. I tried to pull all my feelings of emptiness and despair to the tip of my pen. I gently set down my pen and with each loop of the steady stream of ink, I felt more relieved.

_I woke up short of breath, but I've still got a long day ahead of me  
I don't know what day it is but tell me 'cuz I gotta know who to be_

I paused and watched the words flow across the paper in melodic way. I hesitantly put the pen down again, eager to see what I could do.

_Is that me up in the mirror? 'Cuz I thought it was somebody else  
Well it's a realization, when you find out you don't even wanna look at yourself_

I felt my hand quiver as I looked at the words I had written. They were things I never really thought about before…shoved into the back of my mind. But now that pen was prying…sending all my emotions flying… I leaned back and watched myself write the chorus…

_Where do I go?  
What do I do?  
Who do I turn to?  
I'm losing my ground  
Who am I now?  
Where does it end?  
How did it all begin?  
I'm losing my ground_

I stared in confusion at the paper…I didn't write that did I? Where was all this coming from? I suddenly felt really exhausted. I tore the page out the notebook and threw it in the fire. The flames hungrily ate it. I felt my eyes close as I fell asleep in front of the fire.

JAKE'S POV:

I woke up with a jolt. I glanced at the clock. 8:03 a.m. I sighed and rolled over, expecting to see Miley sleeping silently and beautifully.

But her spot was empty.

I got up and slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Ow!" I whispered-screamed. I hopped over to a chair and pulled a piece of glass out of my foot. I then noticed the shattered glass that covered the floor. That's when I started to panic. How did this happen? And where was Miley?

I spun around and ran into the living room. In front of the fire was Miley. She was sleeping on a bean bag chair and looking very uncomfortable. I chuckled to myself and carefully picked her up and moved her over to the sofa. I threw a blanket onto her and walked back into the kitchen to clean up the glass.

Once it was cleaned up, I stuck a can of chicken noodle soup on the stove and walked back to the living room where Miley was still sleeping. I walked up to her and noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red like she had been crying all night. I took a punch to the gut as I immediately felt very guilty. Why wasn't she happy? Was I doing something wrong? Was I too insensitive?

When was the last time I told her I loved her? Not in a joking way or because I felt had to…but just because I wanted too and because I did?

I really didn't remember. But I knew I did.

Maybe Jackson was right…maybe I couldn't make her happy.

_No _my inner voice argued _she loves you and you love her. Jackson is wrong. That IS all you need. _

I just frowned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why…?" I heard Miley mutter in her sleep. She had that adorable confused look plastered to her face. But then it changed into a frown.

My face mimicked her frown as I reached out to shake her awake. I stopped though and decided I wanted to wake her up nice this morning. I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered,

"Its time to wake up." She smiled briefly as my lips touched her forehead, but she didn't wake up. I kissed her cheek and said,

"Wake up…" Still nothing. I kissed her full on the lips and sang into her ear, "Wake up."

She smiled and muttered, "If I do, you'll stop."

"No I won't…come on get up." I whispered as I kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Mmm, I think I like getting woken up this way better." She muttered.

"I like waking you up this way too." I replied as I kissed her neck.

"Hmm, then why don't we wake each other up like this every morning?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I pondered as I kissed her collar bone. She turned around to face me and said randomly,

"What do you think will happen to Hannah Montana?" I stopped kissing her for a second and said,

"What do you mean?" She sat up and patted the seat beside her and said as I sat beside her,

"I mean, after I have the baby will I tell the world and never sing again? Or will I tell the world and make more albums? Or will I not tell the world and never sing again or vice-versa?"

"That's your decision. Which way do you think would be better for you?" She pushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes and said,

"I want to sing again. I know that. But the question is…as me or Hannah?"

"Ah…the famous life questions. Like why the world isn't square…or why the grass is green. Why green out of all colors? Its so random! Or more importantly, why am I not kissing you?"

"Because you…are crazy?" She suggested.

"Well yea…I am but it's your fault." I said.

"Guilty as charged. So what is my punishment? Three years in the slammer?" She asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't do that to you! Only two!" I joked. She smiled and I said,

"Hey…what's that on your lips?" She reached up and said,

"What?" I kissed her and said,

"Oh. It was just my lips."

"Where else could your lips go?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well I don't know…lets see…" I kissed her cheek.

"One." I kissed her forehead, "Two." I kissed her whole face, "That makes it…6."

I kissed her neck, "well that would be 7 but I like that spot so I up it to 11…"

"HELLLLLO? ANYONE THERE? Its LIIIIIILY! Open up!" Someone screamed from the door. I pulled away and Miley screamed. Loudly.

"THAT IS IT! I'm changing the DAMN LOCKS, and NO ONE is getting one but me and Jake!"


	14. The Wedding

"No. No way." I insisted staring into the mirror.

"Please!! Pretty, pretty please?" My hairdresser begged.

"NO." I said while holding my hair protectively.

"I'm not gonna cut it all off! Just a…little!" She exclaimed. I was currently getting ready for my wedding which was today…and it seemed all everybody wanted to do was change me.

"But I like it this way." I stated looking in the mirror at my long curly hair.

"But I'm telling you; cutting it to a bob would give it more volume and oomph!" She spat.

"Well I'm telling you, it has enough volume and oomph already!" I exclaimed.

"Your fiancé would like it better the way I'm suggesting." She said with her eyebrows raised.

That was what they ALL said. Just like the fitter and make-up artist.

"_Um…are you sure this is the dress you want?" The fitter asked staring at the basic white dress._

"_Yes." I said as I reached out to take it. She pulled it back. _

"_You know child you have a great body." She said. I looked around in confusion, wondering if she 'went both ways' and said,_

"_Um…thanks…?" I said as I reached for the dress again. _

"_With that you could really wear some of these dresses back here." She said. _

"_I'm sure I could, but I like THIS ONE." I said as I reached for it again. She pulled it back and said,_

"_Just try one on! Please!?" _

"_Thanks but no thanks. I like this one." She ignored me and ran back into the back of the store. She came out moments later with this skimpy dress. _

"_Try it on." She insisted._

"_No its ok-" I started but she cut me off by pushing me into a dressing room. I tried on the dress and I looked like a skank. I came out and she said,_

"_Oh my gosh! That one is soooo perfect! You fiancé will love you in this one more!" _

_I frowned and said, "No he won't. Now, give me the dress I paid for and leave me alone." _

The make-up artist tried something of that same nature.

"_Ok….look in the mirror." He said as he turned my chair around. Staring back at me was a LOT of eyeliner, bright red lips, and dark brown sparkly eye-shadow._

"_You look so sexy!" He said in his gayish sounding voice. I frowned and said,_

"_Yes…the make up is wonderful…but I asked to look natural." _

"_Yes dear but I think your fiancé would love this make-up better. Just leave it and see what he says." _

"_Look, I have already had to put up with this from the fitter so either you do my make-up the way I asked or I'll go find someone else who will." I spat. _

But between all of them, the hairdresser was the worst.

"No he won't. He likes my hair the way it is!" I said with a sigh. This was getting very old.

"Of course he would say that dear. My husband told me he liked my body but that didn't stop him from running off with a super model!" She said.

"So you're saying that if I don't get my hair cut he will leave me?" I asked with humor in my voice. She nodded,

"And plus…a bob makes you look sexier. Wouldn't you hate it if your husband didn't find you sexy? I think it would be very sad. Then you would end up watching TV on your wedding night because you're so…unappealing."

I just stared at her in disbelief. "So now you're actually saying that my hair makes me sexually unattractive?"

"Well…yes dear. It's true. So I think you should get the bob."

I'm not sure why I got so mad, maybe it was because she was insulting my hair. It runs in the family, me and my Dad HATE people insulting our hair. Or it could also be those pregnancy hormones everyone kept talking about. Either way, I lost it. I jumped up, ripped off the apron thing and said,

"Ok look lady, just because your husband doesn't find you appealing doesn't mean you have to go insult other people. I love my hair and so does Jake! God, why does everyone always want to change me? You guys want to, Hollywood wants too! Why can't you just let me be?!" With that I stormed out of the office. With a second thought I turned around and said,

"Oh by the way, my fiancé does find me attractive. I'm pregnant." Then I stormed off.

Lilly was outside in the waiting room…well…waiting. She jumped up and said,

"Oh my gosh your hair looks so great!"

"Lilly I haven't got it done yet." I replied.

"Oh good because It looks HORRIBLE!" She exclaimed. I just walked out of the building at a fast pace.

"Hey, hey! Wait up!" She exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"

I sighed and said, "I've just had a horrible morning! People wanting to change me left and right."

"Well cheer up! It's only…" She checked her watch, "1:48 so you have—

I looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"What did you say?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"I said its only 1:48 p.m. so you have a while to get your anger under control." She replied.

"LILLY! THE WEDDING IS AT 2:00 AND IT TAKES AN HOUR TO GET BACK!" I screamed.

"What I thought the wedding was at 8:00 p.m.!!!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly that is the flight to where-ever Jake is taking me for the honey moon! How did you get those mixed up?" I screamed while running through the parking lot looking for our car. I felt the blood drain from my face as I spun around to face Lilly.

"Lilly." I said slowly, "Where is the car?" She gulped and said,

"I…um…Landon asked if he could go to a movie and pick us up at 5:00 p.m. I told him we could go shopping and check out guys for the last time together until then." Landon was her half brother and now number two on the people who screwed up my wedding list.

"Well this is just GREAT Lilly. Just perfect! Now I will never get there and Jake will think I stood him up!" I screamed.

"No he won't! Just call him and tell him!" She said. I glared at her and said,

"Lilly, my phone is at home and you know it!" I was suddenly so glad Lilly made me carry my dress in with me in a bag. In fact, all of our dresses were in the bag. The bridesmaids' and mine and my shoes.

"Well you can use mine…" She said as she dug through her purse. She stopped short and said,

"I'm so dumb."

"It's in the car isn't it?"

"Yep." I sighed and said,

"Lilly this is so bad! What am I going to do?"

NO PERSON POV:

"Ok please…has anyone seen the bride?" Mrs. Ryan asked frantically. Everyone shook their head.

"Dammit Miley! Where are you?!" She screamed.

"Having troubles?" Robbie asked as he walked up.

"YES! Your daughter is missing!" She exclaimed. His brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you sure? She wouldn't miss her own wedding! Have you tried calling her?" He asked.

"Yes a million times! No one answered. I tried Lilly's and Landon's too because they rode with her to the hair place but none of them answered!" She exclaimed.

"I'll send Jackson out to look." He said as he walked away.

"WAIT!" Mrs. Ryan called out. Robbie stopped.

"Please...don't tell Jake ok?" He nodded and ran out to find Jackson.

MILEY'S POV:

"Ok um…this is going to be ok we can OH WHAT AM I KIDDING! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" I screamed. I think I was going into shock. My heart was beating harder against my chest, my muscles were seizing, and I was shaking so bad.

"Miley you need to calm down!" Lilly exclaimed. I suddenly felt really lightheaded.

"I'm gonna be sick." I muttered before throwing up in a trash can. Lilly grabbed my hair and said,

"Are you ok?!" I wiped my mouth and said while trying to stop shaking,

"No I'm not ok! I am about to miss my own wedding and I'm going into shock!"

"Look it will be ok! First things first, let's find a phone and call Jake and tell him. Then we can get someone to come get us!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Your right Lilly! And there is a pay phone in that store right over there!" I said feeling more relieved.

"Great! Let's go! Do you have your money?" Lilly asked with a grin.

"No my wallet is in my purse which is in the car…can't I just use some of yours?" I said.

"Um…I don't get my allowance until the end of the month." She muttered.

"Lilly don't tell me you don't have twenty-five cents!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on." She said before sitting down on a nearby bench and dumping her purse out onto her lap.

"A piece of gum…a coupon for Sally's food I don't even shop there! Why do I have that? A hair bow…a brush…my make-up…my empty wallet…my library card…and…Ah ha! A dime!" She said as she went through the contents. She tossed me the dime and put it all back in her purse.

"Thank God! Phew, I was worried for a second! Let's go!" We ran into the fashion store and stuck the dime in the pay phone. I quickly dialed Jake's number. It rang four times before he picked up.

"JAKE! Ok we are stuck out in—

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked through the static.

"YES!" I yelled frantically, "Jake can you hear me?"

"Yes but just barely…Miley is that you? Where are you?" He asked.

"Thank goodness! Well I'm sorta stuck out here by that place where they do hair and I don't have a car, money, phone or anything!"

"What? I didn't hear that you're breaking up." He said.

"Jake just come get me!" I screamed.

"What? You love me? Well I would hope so we are getting married in five minutes!" He said.

"NO! I mean, yea I love you but I said I need you to come get me!"

"What did you say? Look Miles, I'll see you in a few minutes! We are getting married. Man, you get really bad connection at your house!" He said with a laugh.

"NO! Jake come on I know you can hear me! I'm NOT AT MY HOUSE!" I screamed desperately.

"What? Well I love you see you in a few." He said.

"Love you too." I said with tears in my eyes. Suddenly the line went dead.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"Got anymore money?" I asked Lilly. She shook her head sadly. I hit the pay phone. Hard.

"HEY! DON'T HIT THE MACHINE!" The owner said.

"I'm sorry! Listen do you have a phone I could use? I'm late for my wedding! Please?" She scoffed and said,

"Not for people that hit my phones. Now out before I call the police." Me and Lilly walked miserably out.

"Maybe we could walk to the wedding…?" Lilly suggested.

"It would be over by the time we got there." I muttered with tears in my eyes.

"Well let's see when the next bus going to the Stewart house picks up." She said.

"Lilly no bus goes to the Stewart house!" I snapped.

"…A taxi?" She asked.

"No money." I said.

"Maybe we can get them to give us a pity ride?" She asked.

"Yea right. If everyone was nice enough to do that then the world would be filled with rainbows and little flowers." I replied bitterly.

"There has to be some way to get there! Let's ask someone to use their phone! Someone has to be nice enough too!" I grabbed her wrist and checked the time. 2:10.

"Too late." I whimpered.

"No it isn't Miles! I am going to get us there!" She said with determination. A teenager was walking past us and Lilly said,

"Hey you with the red hair!" The girl turned around.

"Can we please borrow your phone? My friend here is late for her wedding!"

"Sorry dude, don't have one." The girl replied before walking off.

"That is it." I declared before walking to the road and sticking out my hand to make the hitch hiking sign.

"Miley! You can't hitchhike! It's dangerous!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You just watch me." I replied while watching cars drive by.

"Miley! Come on! Just walk back with me!" She pleaded. I shook my head at her as a car pulled up.

"Well look what we have here." The person said while rolling down the window. It was Jackson.

"You'd better get your butt in the car RIGHT NOW little sister!" Jackson screamed at me. I just stood there with his words from the other night flowing through my mind. _Slut slut slut…stupid stupid…_. I backed away from him as if I had been slapped.

"Why would you want to ride with a slut?" I asked with my voice shaking. His eyes softened and he said,

"Come on Miles, you know I didn't mean that…" I just looked at my shoes.

"Miley come on! Get in the car!" He said.

"No I'll get a ride with someone else thank you." I said as I began to walk away. He followed me with the car.

"Miley you are NOT hitchhiking. Either you get in this car right now or I'll make you." He declared.

"Make me then." I replied. He glanced around before jumping out of the car and with a swift swipe he had me over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as I pounded my fists against his back. He just ignored me and set me down in the car. Lilly had already gotten in the back seat. He closed my door and put the child lock on it before walking back and getting in on his side. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and tossed me his phone.

"Call Jake." He said. I quickly pressed my shaking fingers to the buttons and pressed send. As soon as Jake picked up, the damn phone went freaking dead.

"NO, NO, NO!" I screamed at the phone. I frantically tried to turn it on again. It wouldn't power up. I slammed my head against the door repeatedly.

"Miley stop it." Jackson spat, "You'll kill your baby." I scowled and said,

"Like you'd even care." He just gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Jackson pulled off the road at a reckless speed into the woods.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Taking a short-cut. It will only take twenty minutes this way." He replied with an unreadable face. It was silent before Lilly piped up with a cheery,

"Its too bad Jake's last name is Ryan. I love the name Ryan. You could name your baby that…but then it would be Ryan Ryan." We both looked at her.

"What? It's true! Besides have you even decided what to name it yet?" She said.

"Ok one, it isn't an _it._ It's a _he. _Second, no but it's not exactly very close to when I do need to know." I said.

"Well sooooory!" She said with her hands up, "I was just asking!"

"I'm sorry Lil. I'm just nervous." I replied while staring straight ahead.

"You may want to change Miles." Lilly replied in a tone that accepted my apology, "If what Jackson says is true…we will be there soon." I nodded and switched seats with Lilly and she tossed me my bag.

Normally, it would be awkward…the whole changing in a car with your brother in it but today, I was just glad I could change. Although my hair was a mess and I knew it. I pulled the dress out of the bag and made sure it didn't have any wrinkles before taking off my shirt and pulling it over my head.

"This is very hard." I muttered while trying to pull off my jeans underneath the dress. Finally, I got them off.

"Hey Lilly, zip for me will ya?" She nodded and moved my hair before pulling up the zipper.

"Ohhhh! I see that Miley Hope Stewart! You'd better cover it before the wedding!" Lilly said while sniggering.

"What?!" I screamed in fright before literally jumping on top of Lilly to look in the mirror.

"Where?" I asked. She moved my hair and pointed.

"Ohhhh…." I trailed off.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Miley has a love bit! Miley has a lo-

I smacked my hand over her mouth, "Lilly! Big deal! Stop announcing it to everyone!" She just shrugged and handed me her liquid make-up. I hated this stuff. I pored it out on the sponge thing and tried to cover it while blending it with my skin.

"Oh let me do it!" She exclaimed. In a few moments she had it covered.

"Thanks Lilly." I replied before jumping back into the back. Mrs. Ryan had begged me to wear stockings but I refused. So my legs were gonna get a little chilly. My shoes were simple white flip-flops. She complained about those too. But my dress didn't look like a wedding dress so flip-flops are fitting to the dress and my personality.

"We are almost there." Jackson warned.

"Oh gosh! Lilly help me with my hair!" I screamed. She grabbed a brush and began brushing it slowly to prevent it from getting frizzy. Luckily, my make-up was still good.

I was about to tell Lilly to get dressed when we pulled up in out back yard. I Jumped up and ran at full speed to the beach.

JAKE'S POV:

"Does anyone know where the bride is? Seriously! This isn't funny!" My Mom asked everyone for the hundredth time. I was standing here all by myself. Truthfully, I wanted to run off and cry but I wasn't given that option. According to Mr. Stewart 'his daughter would never miss her wedding so we are waiting for her.' But, I didn't see the point. Obviously she didn't want to marry me.

All the sudden whispers erupted along everybody and I saw some people running towards us….

MILEY'S POV:

I ran very fast and dangerously over to where the wedding was being held.

"Miley! You're going to fall." Lilly sang as we ran at top speed. I suddenly wished very much to fall just to tick them all off. Close but no cigar.

I stumbled up to the long pink silk train on the golden sand. I heard those same familiar waves crashing behind me and I remembered all the times they were the most comfort to me. Now was no exception. As I stood nervously at the bottom of the long train of pink silk I could feel my heart thumping beneath my dress. Maybe it was too tight in the chest or something…why else would I be finding it so unbearably uncomfortable to breathe? My legs were shaking and that's when it hit me.

I am getting married at 17. Right now…at this moment.

"Hey bud." Dad whispered with a smile as he took my arm and started walking me down the aisle.

"Where were you?" He whispered.

"Got stranded." I choked out. He looked at me in a concerned fatherly way and said,

"Are you ok?" I nodded and knew I couldn't talk. I didn't trust myself. At that moment I wanted to do nothing but jump into my Daddy's arms and beg him to take me home. Beg him to make me young and innocent again.

Beg him to make me a kid again.

But that was just it…I wasn't a kid anymore. Even before I had sex I was still not a kid. I had seen too much…I didn't feel like a kid. I lived my everyday life as a 17 year old teenager that was pregnant…but I acted more like a 24 year old married woman that had wanted a baby forever.

Suddenly, I realized this was the end of the pink silk trail. The line was over. Daddy was letting go of my arm and kissing me on the cheek. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to not be his little princess anymore. I didn't want to be his little princess with her own little prince. I just wanted things to be they were when I was a kid.

I was scared. No, I was terrified. And I had yet to look at Jake.

"Who gives away this woman?" The priest asked.

"I do." My Dad said with his eyes misted over. I bet he was remembering a time when Mom's dad said that about her. The priest motioned me to move up to where Jake was standing. Daddy hugged me then took his seat. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I was focusing solely that moment on not tripping on the clumps of sand at my feet. My bare legs were freezing as the cold air cut through them. But at least they were tan.

I looked shyly up at Jake with a smile. He grinned back. The air whipped through the thin material of my dress and was freezing me. This was a time I was especially grateful I didn't let that freak cut my hair—my neck would be freezing if it wasn't for my long curly hair!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" He trailed on but the whole time me and Jake were having our own little conversation.

"I like your dress. Very…nice." Jake said with a smile. I smiled back and whispered,

"I was almost an hour late to our wedding and all you have to say to me it 'I like your dress?'"

"Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men…" The priest went on.

Lilly was laughing at me and pointing at…her neck. Holy crap. I nervously moved my hair to cover me up more and she gave me the thumbs up. I looked at where Oliver was standing…or was supposed to be. Where was he? I looked at all the bridesmaids and saw Lydia wasn't here either. With a punch in the gut it hit me---they had forgot about my wedding. Jackson was standing in place of Oliver and he smiled at me. I smiled softly back.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. I smiled and said,

"I know. I'm sorry too." He grinned and whispered,

"Now listen to the priest." I laughed and turned my attention back to the priest.

"…And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold this peace."

The priest looked up from his bible. For some reason I held my breath. I knew there was no way no one was going to object.

"I OBJECT!" This random boy in surfer shorts said.

"Did we invite you?" I screamed at him. He shrugged and my Dad said,

"This is private property boy…get lost!!" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. All Jake's high class family were snickering.

"GET LOST BUDDY!" Jackson screamed.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. Jake just grinned. I think he found the thing absolutely hilarious.

"Erm…anyways…" The priest went on and I was trying to pay attention like a good sophisticated young lady would. But Jake kept making hilarious faces and I was finding it very hard to listen. Finally…it was vow time. In all, I think our wedding was very…unique.

"Jake, Will you have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Jake. I could feel everyone burning a hole into us from all the stares.

"I do." Jake said seriously. For once…no funny faces.

"Miley, Will you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" I felt my heart beating against my chest wildly. But I knew this is what I have always wanted.

"I do." Right at that moment, Jake made a hilarious face and I busted out laughing. It doesn't look to good to giggle after saying your vows. Luckily, everyone saw Jake and shot him a mixed look of humor.

"Stop!" I laughed at him. He just shrugged innocently.

"Now, Jake and Miley join hands." I gently took Jake's hand and he took mine. I couldn't stop from smiling at him. But there were no funny faces to be seen now. The minister smiled and took the ring from Jake's nephew Andy. He handed it to Jake.

"Miley," Jake said as his eyes burned into mine, "you are the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend, and the one that truly completes me." I felt tears enter my eyes and leak down my face, "Today I take you to be my wife. I promise to love you forever and be forever faithful. I vow to always make you happy and love you unconditionally for forever and for always." He slid the wedding band onto my ring finger where it slid gracefully into place on top of the engagement ring.

I wiped off my cheeks and said, "I don't know if I can talk through these tears…" Everyone laughed and I took a deep breath before saying,

"Jake," He smiled at me and took his left hand and wiped off my tears. Instantly everyone either sighed at the romance of it all or smiled, "You are everything to me. My best friend, the person I want to spend forever with, and the love of my life. Today I take you to be my husband. I promise to be completely honest, and always be faithful. I vow to love you forever with all I am for as long as we both shall l-live." The priest handed me the silver ring and I slipped it onto Jake's hand. I felt my tears dripping onto my hand.

"With this I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jake leaned over and gently caught my lips with his. The whole time I was kissing him the thing going through my mind was, "This is my first kiss as a married woman…and damn, it's a good one too."

We broke apart in desperate need of air and the priest yelled, "I now give you…Mr. AND Mrs. Jake Ryan!!"

Everyone cheered and we walked down the pink trail thing. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Especially when I tripped and Jake had to catch me…what can I say? I'm clumsy.

Next stop…the reception.


	15. Attack of the Monarch Butterflies

LILLY'S POV:

"Where are they?" I asked impatiently. Jackson's eyes just popped out of his head as he saw the… (Gasp) chocolate fountain! He was drooling as I said,

"Jackson! Did you hear me?" He just ran past me straight to the chocolate fountain. I sighed and walked up to Mrs. Ryan who was talking to Mr. Ryan about appropriate schools for her little 'angel' grandson. Beside him were two women I haven't ever seen before.

'Angel that isn't even born.' I snickered in my mind.

"Hey Mrs. Ryan!" I said with a smile. She smiled and said,

"Jane, Stacy, this is Lilly Truscott. The brides best friend." As she motioned to the two girls. Jane and Stacy looked like super models. Seriously. They were gorgeous and not only that, Stacy was a doctor and Jane was a lawyer, as I later learned. Of course, I had a feeling Miley wasn't going to like them. Both had had a previous 'thing' with Jake. Of course, they both SWORE they didn't. They were 25 so I would kind of wonder if Jake had. But, as I told myself, I'm sure Jake has been in at least two illegal relationships. I wondered what kind of acid Mrs. Ryan was dropping when she invited them. I could just see a fight coming.

"Hello." Stacy said with a smile.

"Hey." Jane said with a slightly forced smile.

"Hello Jane and Stacy!" I replied with the fakest of smiles, "Mrs. Ryan, do you know where Miley and Jake are?"

"They are getting pictures done dear. It takes a few minutes." She replied with a smile. I smiled back and said,

"Oh look! There is Oliver! See you guys…later!" I ran off to the entrance of the giant party room and slapped Oliver promptly across the face. He stood there holding his face and was it just me or did his eyes look watery?

"Where were you Oliver? You should have SEEN the look on Miley's face when she looked for you and found you FORGOT about her wedding!" I exclaimed. He just frowned and said,

"Lilly let me explain—

I cut him off with, "Oh explain? What happened then Mr. Big shot? You woke up but decided you would rather sleep then come see Miley's wedding? Well you know what, screw that! All I know is you better be very good at apologizing."

He just looked at the door and said,

"I can't stay much longer Lilly."

"Oh so you come then leave again? That's it mister, who are you? The Oliver I know would never do this!" I screamed in his face.

"LILLY! It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed.

"Than what happened? Do tell dear Ollie." I replied.

"You want to know what happened? Lydia left me. That's what happened." He replied. I froze. Oh man I felt so bad now.

"She…left you?" I asked.

"She says it's only temporary…that she will come back. She just said she needed to get out of Malibu and take a break. She's going to San Francisco. And Lilly," He stopped and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around chewing on his bottom lip. I knew this look. He was trying not to cry, "I don't think she is going to come back."

I frowned and hugged him softly.

"It's ok to cry Ollie-boy." I whispered using our old elementary school nicknames.

"No it isn't Silly-Lilly." He replied. I just looked at him and said,

"She'll come back Oliver. Just give her time. I mean, she jumped into marriage so fast..."

"Do you think Miley is going to do that to Jake?" He asked, looking generally curious.

"No I don't think so. Miley is wife material. Lydia is more...--"

"One night Standish." Oliver replied bitterly.

"Well yea…but I was going to say it nicer." I said, "She'll adjust Oliver. She'll come around."

"Thanks Lilly." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome. That's me alright, Lilly the outstanding woman with the abilities to cheer anyone up!" I laughed.

"Yes you do. That's what made me ask you for those crayons in pre-school." Oliver laughed.

"Hey Oliver," I asked.

"Yea?"

"Let's not tell Miley about this until later ok? I really don't want to ruin her special day…"

MILEY'S POV:

I hate pictures. They suck.

You would think with me being Hannah Montana and Jake being…well Jake Ryan we would have a pretty hot picture.

Well not with this cracked up photographer.

"Oh now…turn to the side." He said to me.

"The side? Why can't we just have a normal picture?" Jake wined.

"Seriously! Come one, can't we just take one together with both of us facing the camera?" I asked. He just frowned. Then suddenly his face lit up.

"I have a WONDERFUL idea!" He grabbed the fresh red, white and pink rose bouquet and handed it to me. You would be surprised how expensive that thing was! And I didn't even get to use it!!

"Ok, Megan hold this—

"Her name is Miley." Jake corrected.

"Miley, hold these roses in your hands gently." I took the flowers and did what he said.

"Now, gently touch one of the petals and stare down at them shyly…" He had better be glad I was used to photographing. I did what I was told.

"Now Jake…" he said as he thought.

"Okay, put your arms around her waist…" Jake did what he was told and every time he breathed, he would blow on my ear. Then he would put his hand on the exposed skin on my back and trace circles with his fingers. It was driving me crazy. It took every bit of that good self-control I was raised with to not push him up against the wall and kiss him. And I knew he was doing it on purpose because I could feel him grinning against my ear…being a silly boy.

"WAIT! STAY JUST LIKE THAT!" The photographer screamed. He quickly went under the dark cloth over the professional camera and snapped the picture three times. He took it five more times and announced,

"That just might be one of the best photographs I have ever taken. Man, I knew you would be a natural Jake but Marina over here is too! What, is she like some under-cover model?" He laughed at his own joke and Jake automatically said,

"It's Miley."

"Riiiight." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back, let me go get this film to a safe place!" He exclaimed in excitement. He ran out the room.

"You'd better stop messing with me Jake!" I warned with my eyebrows raised in fake anger.

"What am I doing?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and said,

"You know what you're doing…now stop before I push you up against this wall and—

"Kiss me until I can't breathe then--" Jake started with a mischievous grin but was interrupted by the photographer.

"You two could be models!" The photographer exclaimed as he walked back in. I wanted to scream, 'we aren't striking poses dude!' but decided not too.

"Seriously, I would PAY you guys if you came in another time and let me take some more pictures! Do you know how many awards I would get to have the first pictures of Jake Ryan and the girl formerly known as Hope?" He asked.

"A lot I bet, but I will sue you if that picture ends up ANYWHERE but here and the houses of the people we give them too." Jake said with a threatening look.

"Geez, ok." He said.

"Well, thanks for the pictures dude." I replied.

"Thanks Melinda!" He said with a grin. On the way out I said to Jake,

"You don't have to worry about him giving the magazines that picture; he doesn't even know my name. How much damage could he do?"

"True, very true." He said.

"Now, onward to the reception!" I exclaimed as I jumped in the limo that brought us here.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." The driver said with a grin. Every time someone said that I got butterflies in my stomach. I hoped I would always feel that way.

"Hello Rob! Can you hand me that bag up front?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He replied as he tossed me the bag with the dress I was wearing into the reception.

"A little privacy Rob?" Jake asked.

"Sure thing Jake." Rob replied with a smile. The stupid black window went down. I always thought they should make those more colorful.

I dug through the bag until I pulled out my dress. I thought it was pretty darn cute myself. It was light pink and a strapless dress with a mesh kind of material that was on the bust part of the dress and came up and tied like a halter top (A/n: Dress in profile). But as cute as it was, I was so afraid of it. I was afraid it wouldn't fit.

There have been no cases in my life where I have EVER had to go over a 3 in teen clothing. And it's something I am very proud of.

The dress is a two.

So I knew I was pushing it. But hopefully it would work. I just sighed and kicked off my flip-flops.

"Oh look here, I get my own strip show." Jake joked.

"I'm not dancing." I said with a laugh.

"That's fine with me. There isn't a pole in here anyway." I smacked his arm lightly and said,

"Don't you dare try and say anything like that in front of my father!" He just laughed and said,

"So you don't want me to tell your Dad you striped for me?"

"I'm not striping for you, you just happen to be in the car while I am changing. Not that it even matters. And NO! He will do one of two things. One, punch you. Or two, have a heart attack." I replied as I dug through the bag looking for my shoes.

"That would be bad…" I nodded in agreement, "I'll tell Jackson." He said.

"OH MY GOSH! NO YOU WON'T!" I screamed.

"Ok I won't." He laughed.

"Ah ha!" I screamed as I pulled out my shoes.

"Yay! You found…your shoes?" Jake said, trying to sound excited.

"Yes." I said defensively, "And you get to hold them."

"I'd much rather hold you." He said.

"I would much rather you hold me too but we have places to be. And I still have to get ready." I said with a sigh.

"Ok. You do that. I'll just watch."

"Ok, but next time I get to watch." I said.

"Fine by me. You might have to wear sunglasses because I'm so HOT." He joked.

"Hm, still got that ego I see. Can you unzip this?" I asked as I messed with the zipper on the back of that dad gum dress. He grinned and said,

"Sure. And I'll always have my ego. I'll be the only one hundred year old man that still goes around singing, 'I'm too sexy' at the top of my lungs."

He finally got the zipper to come and pulled it down, his fingers brushing against my skin purposely setting my senses on fire. Oh he had better stop that.

"Really? Well by then you can sing, 'I'm too wrinkly'." I joked as I unzipped it the rest of the way.

"Hmph, that's what you think. I'm always gonna be sexy. I'll be so sexy I'll be in The Guinness World Records under sexiest man alive." He said while running a hand through his hair and flashing his Oscar winning smile.

"Right under Orlando Blooms picture." I muttered while slipping out of my dress.

"What was that? I think my ears were clogged or something…" Jake said.

"Nothing." I said innocently as I tried to figure out which way the pink dress was supposed to go on. Suddenly Jake moved closer to me.

"Don't you do it…" I warned. He pressed his cool hand over my abdomen.

"Aw! Look the little bump is getting bigger!" He exclaimed, knowing it drove me crazy.

"No it isn't." I replied self consciously.

"Yes it is! Besides, don't be ashamed! I think it's sexy." He said.

"You think everything is sexy." I replied with my eyes sparkling with good humor.

"Only on you babe." He said. I knew we were going to get there soon which meant I had get finished getting ready. But I didn't want Jake to take his hand off. Oh well…

"I have to finish getting dressed." I replied with a sigh as I (regrettably) took his hand off my stomach. I pulled the dress over my head and stood up briefly to pull it down.

"Can you tie this?" I asked motioning to the halter top.

"Of course! I know how to tie! Now, is it the left bunny ear over the right or the other way around?" Jake said with a look of mock confusion. He just laughed a few minutes later and said,

"Turn around." He tied the two straps together and let his fingers trail over the exposed skin. This time he leaned in and kissed the back of my neck.

"You are purposely driving me crazy." I said to him. He smiled and said,

"I know it's a hobby of mine."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, we are here." Rob said over the intercom system.

My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies again.

"Fix your hair Mr. I'm Too Sexy." I said sarcastically. He just said,

"I don't have to, I can pull it off." So I reached up and fixed it myself. I checked myself in the mirror before opening the door and hopping out. I slipped on my shoes and said,

"Wow. This place looks…big."

"Wow. Your right…I thought we told our parents we wanted a 'small' get together?" He asked.

"We did." I replied in an awed voice.

"Mrs. Ryan."

Attack of the monarch butterflies!

"Yes?" I asked politely at Rob.

"The photographer dropped these off to me and told me to tell you to walk in with them." He said. He handed me the beautiful but very expensive bouquet of roses. I smiled at him and said,

"Thank you."

"Ready Mrs. Ryan?" Jake asked with a charming grin.

Whoa, the butterflies are attacking my stomach like mad hornets.

"I certainly I am, Mr. Ryan." I said with a smile. He took my arm with his and led me to the doors. We opened them and everyone cheered as we walked in.

I felt Jake reach behind me and whisper, "Your dress isn't zipped up all the way." I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as I prayed someone wasn't behind me. I felt him zip it up and kiss my cheek.

"I think I'm going to embarrass myself to death." I said over dramatically.

"OK EVERYONE ATTENTION! THE BRIDE AND GROOM ARE HERE!!!" Lilly screamed from a nearby table she was standing on. Everyone's head snapped in our direction. I could see Mrs. Ryan (Jake's Mom) jumping up and down, ready to hug me.

"OK DJ GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I screamed. Everyone started screaming and the DJ put in 'Be Good To Me' by Ashley Tisdale. Instead of following the traditional schedule of a reception (Groom and Bride dance before anyone, followed by the father daughter dance, then the groom and his mother. Only then could the wedding party dance) we changed it a bit.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Lilly screamed as she came running toward us. Suddenly my vision was obscured by mounts of blond hair.

"Hey Lilly." I laughed while I hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh the wedding was so beautiful! I thought I was going to DIE it was so beautiful! And man, you should have seen Jackson! He was crying like a baby! Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh well! So how does it feel to be married? I see you changed, LOVE the dress! How did the pictures go--?"

"LILLY!" I screamed. She stopped mid-rant.

"Huh?" She asked. I laughed and said,

"Love you to death Lil but calm down! Its my own wedding day and I'm not as jumpy as you!"

Lie. Maybe not jumpy on the outside but these butterflies of mine were growing by the second.

"Sorry Miles! I'm just so excited!" She grinned then said, "My best friends name is Miley Ryan now. I still can't get used to that."

Butterflies are going crazy.

I grinned and said, "Go dance Lilly."

"OK!" She bounced off to the floor with a bad version of 'walk it out'.

"Whoa, she is so hyper." Jake said with his eyes wide.

"She is what you call a real teenager. We were ripped from that stage in life. We skipped a floor." I replied with a smile. I can't seem to get that smile of my face for anything.

That when I realized something about the butterflies.

I didn't feel so empty or alone anymore.

This only widened my grin.

"Thank goodness. I would have given myself a headache." He said with a smile.

"MILEY!" Mrs. Ryan (Jake's Mom not me) screamed as she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and she said,

"You look so gorgeous!"

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan! You look even better then me though! I'm all…pregnant." I said with a grin. She laughed and said,

"Well I highly doubt that. But I really don't think this 'Mrs. Ryan' thing you call me is going to work out. Seeing as though we are both Mrs. Ryan now."

There go the butterflies.

"You can call me Alana." She said with a smile referring to her first name. I smiled and suddenly Mr. Ryan comes running over like the devil was on his tail.

"Whoa…what is wrong Jim?" Mrs. Ryan…I mean…Alana asked. He caught his breath and said,

"I need to talk with my son." Jake looked a little scared at that.

"Aw man, what did I do Dad?" He wined.

"Oh stop wining _Jacob_." Everyone froze.

"Oh no you did-n't." Lana screamed out while Z snapping. Every laughed and started talking about how cute she was while Mr. Ryan said quickly,

"I mean, Jake."

"But Dad, you can't just drag me away on my wedding!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, I don't wanna embarrass your butt in front of your wife so get yourself over here now mister." Jake just smiled at me before getting dragged off.

"What did he do?" I asked…Alana…as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know. Probably just one of those father-son talks. He was never good at those talks."

"Obviously." I said while unconsciously running my hand over my stomach.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. She just cocked her head to the side and said,

"Looks like Jim is threatening him."

"Why?" I gasped. She casually inched forward to them and came back.

"Ah, it's all about you my dear." She said.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked.

"No nothing like that sweetie! Jim was just telling Jake that if he hurt you or cheated on you, he would break his sissy back bone in half." She said casually. My eyes widened in fright.

"That's nice of him!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Jim is a firm believer in marriages lasting. And you are legally his daughter-in-law. Fathers are very protective over daughters, no matter if they are related by blood or law." That made me smile. To think that Mr. Ryan...I mean Jim…thought of me as a daughter. I was wondering where my Dad and Jackson were though. I was feeling awful lonely.

"Miss me?" Jackson asked as he popped up out of no where. I jumped ten feet in the air and said,

"JACKSON! Gosh, don't do that." He just laughed and hugged me before saying,

"So how does it feel to finally be freed of the Stewart family?" I stomped on his toe.

"I am NOT free of the Stewart family! How dare you say that!" He hopped on his un-hurt foot while holding the other.

"Sorry then! Gosh!"

"OK EVERYONE! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" The DJ screamed into the microphone.

Silence.

"At this time could I please get the lovely bride and groom on the dance floor please?" I looked around for Jake and he came up behind me and took my hand before leading me onto the dance floor.

"Now the bride and groom will share a dance to the song of their picking." He said. The lights faded and it seemed like for that moment, it was just me and Jake on that dance floor. The song started and Jake put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck.

_For all those times you stood by me__  
For all the truth that you made me see_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life_  
_For all the wrong that you made right…_

We danced gracefully on the dance floor and never took our eyes off each other. It was enchanting really. I wish I could kiss him.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through… through it all _

I thought back to that dreaded time. The time when Luke was after me. I felt so small and alone…and along comes Jake. He saved my life more then once. He never left me. I love him. And that's all that matters.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

And there we danced, like no one was watching. Unaware of every eye in the place following us.

"How do you like being Mrs. Ryan?" Jake asked with a smile.

"It beats Monopoly by a long shot." I replied.

"I would hope so!" He exclaimed.

"No…its," I paused trying to find an adjective strong enough to explain it, "Indescribably, breathtakingly, magnificent." He smiled and leaned in closer, touching his lips to mine. I melted in kiss, forgetting all the people watching. It was just us at that moment.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

"You know I love you right?" He asked me after we broke apart.

"Of course, why?" I asked. He grinned and said,

"Just checking. Do you know what I want to do right this moment?"

I shook my head. "I want to stay on this floor with you forever, just dancing. Then when everybody leaves I want to kiss every part of you until you're senseless."

I blushed and said, "Do you want to know what I want to do right now?"

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"The same thing you do." I replied, thinking how much I wished I could just kiss him again.

"Let's do it then." He said with a smile.

"Ok." I whispered. But we both knew the song was going to end sooner or later.

_Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

I really was blessed. Right now, I really don't know what I would do if Jake wasn't here. I can't even believe there WAS a time when he wasn't here. It just seems impossible that I could have actually lived without him.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"You look amazing you know?" Jake whispered in my ear. I smiled and said,

"Yes, but I love to hear it anyway."

"Can you believe a year ago we had completely forgotten about each other?" He whispered, his breath ticking my ear, "We lived so far away from each other…just a year ago…and now we are at out wedding reception."

"Do you want to know what's even more amazing?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm?" He asked with a smile that never seemed to leave either of our faces.

"That you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the whole entire universe." I whispered, into his ear.

"Funny," He said while gently pushing back my hair, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

"I can't feel my feet." I laughed sweetly as I kicked off my high heel shoes and threw them across the floor to where Lilly was standing. Laughter erupted from everyone and I turned back to Jake. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist tighter before pulling me as close to him as I could get. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed,

"I like this song." I let the music wash over me and Jake said,

"I was going to pick another song…but I decided to save it for the last dance."

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Thank you." I whispered. I wasn't sure what I was thanking him for exactly. Just everything in general. For loving me...for being here...for just everything. He smiled softly and said,

"You keep saying that, but I'm the one that needs to thank you. I'm the one that needs you to breathe…I really don't know what I would do without you."

I felt my lips quiver. I couldn't cry again!

"Don't cry…" He said softly before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I can't help it...you are so wonderful. I love you…" I whispered, not trusting myself to be able to talk out loud without crying.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

The song ended sooner then supposed to. That's when I realized I was crying. Jake wiped away at my tears for the second time that day and leaned in and kissed me.

"You should cover that before your Dad sees it." Jake whispered in my ear, his fingers trailing over the 'love bite' as Lilly called it.

"Too late now." I grinned as the DJ said,

"OK EVERYONE EXCEPT THE BRIDE CLEAR THE DANCE FLOOR!" I was suddenly alone. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Dad standing there. I hugged him and the song started.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._

I felt tears fill my eyes once again.

"Oh daddy, did you have to pick this song?" I asked. He just smiled and I said,

"It makes me cry every time…" He laughed and said as we danced,

"So how was the first few hours being a married woman?"

I thought. "My stomach is full of butterflies." I laughed. I noticed tears in his eyes for once,

"That's good. Keep the butterflies." He said.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank God for all the joy in my life_

"Do you remember when I was scared of butterflies' daddy?" I asked with a watery laugh.

"Yes I do. You ran like a cheetah when that butterfly landed on your head." He laughed. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"You're supposed to be bud." He replied. The song hit the chorus and I started sobbing.

_Oh, but most of all  
for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"That was why the butterfly landed on you, you know." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at the memories and said,

"You had a little flower in your hair. You don't remember that? You pranced around the house declaring you were Miss. Universe."

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

I sobbed a little more and Daddy hugged me.

"Don't cry bud, your going to have a wonderful life with Jake." He said.

"I know Daddy…but I'm not ready to leave you yet!" I said.

"I'm not ready for you to leave either." He whispered while trying not to cry.

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

And for the first time in a while, I saw my Daddy sob.

"Don't cry Daddy…if you cry I'm gonna cry harder and we are going to have to swim out of this place." I said. He just hugged me, almost convinced with himself that if he held on I wouldn't go anywhere.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

"I'm not going anywhere Daddy…" I whispered. Partly for him, partly for me.

"I know bud…I'm just all mixed up today. I can't believe this is happening…I still remember when I carried you home from the hospital. You were so tiny…and now, you're married!" He said.

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have something right  
to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

"At this rate I'm not gonna have any tears left." I sobbed.

"Now I know what your Mothers father had to go through." He muttered.

"And I bet you can't wait until Jake has to get hurt." I replied with a watery smile.

"Exactly." He said.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly…  
Spread your wings and fly._

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked me softly. I smiled and said,

"Yea. I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"No one is good enough for you Miley. But…he comes pretty close." Dad said.

"Do you think I made a mistake Dad?" I asked randomly.

"Do you think I ruined my life by getting pregnant?" I asked.

"No I don't. I think you changed your life drastically, but it will be for the better. Trust me." He said smiling down at me.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

"Daddy," I asked while looking up, "What are YOU thinking right now?"

"I feel like I'm loosing you." He whimpered.

"You're not." I assured him, "You're not."

_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

Dad reached into the pocket of his tux and pulled out a small pink flower. I sobbed even more as he stuck it in my hair. Everyone else either sobbed like Lilly, or screamed 'aw' like Alana.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
_

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night. _

The song ended with me feeling even more lost then before. I kissed Daddy and he whispered, "Keep the butterflies." I grinned and we cleared the floor for the groom and his mother to dance.

JAKE'S POV:

"May I have this dance Mom?" I asked. She spun around and smiled at me.

"Who else would I dance with?" She asked. I laughed and twirled her around.

_When I look back on my childhood days  
I feel so blessed in so many ways  
You gave your love with every smile  
with every touch  
Somehow I knew that you believed in me so much_

"So…you're married." She said.

"Yea…I'm married. Whoa, it sounds weird." I laughed.

"It really does." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't you cry too." I said. Her eyes filled slowly with tears and she said,

"I remember when you were a little boy and you used to make me mud pies." I laughed and said,

"That was fun. I'll never forget that."

"You know I tried to save the first one you made me." She laughed sadly and said, "I tried to freeze it…I thought I could keep it forever. Just like all the pictures you ever drew. But now I realize, it isn't the things that will remind me…it's the memories."

"That's deep from the woman that used to tell me to buy some fortune cookies when I needed help in poetry." She laughed and said seriously,

"Don't lose her Jake."

"Lose her? Who said anything about anyone going anywhere?" I asked.

"Well after I saw Oliver's face…I don't want that to happen to you Jake." She said with a sad face.

"What about Oliver's face?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you or Miley! Don't you dare tell Miley! I will hunt you down if you do!" She threatened.

"Tell her what?" I asked confused.

"Lydia left Oliver." She muttered. I stopped dancing for a second.

"What?" We started back dancing but I wasn't really into it anymore.

"She said she wasn't ready to get married or be a Mom. She said she wasn't happy. So she left. She told Oliver she would be back…but he doesn't think she will." I frowned with a certain sentence running through my mind, '_she said she wasn't happy…' _was Miley happy? She looked very happy today…but was she happy, really happy? 'I wouldn't be able to handle her leaving' I thought to myself. Mom seemed to sense my fear.

"Miley isn't going to leave you baby." She comforted in her motherly voice.

_In your eyes I'd see  
A special love for me  
In your heart, the trust, you gave so easily  
All that you inspired  
Kept me reaching higher  
In your eyes I'd see  
The man I was meant to be_

"How do you know that?" I asked quickly. She smiled and said,

"Have you even looked at her? That child looks happier than I've ever seen her!" Finally. Someone who tells me she looks happy. I looked at my Mother, my best friend, and let out what had been eating at me for days.

"Jackson told me she wasn't happy and that I was making her miserable." I mumbled. Mom raised her eyebrows,

"Sounds like older-brother instinct to protect to me," I didn't believe that and she could tell, "Jake honey, what if some boy came in Lana's life, got her pregnant and they were getting married in two days. What if the boy was famous and all the girls in the world wanted to marry him. What would you do?"

"Knock the crap out of him." I replied. She smiled at me in a knowing way,

"See? It's an older brother's way." I smiled at her and she continued,

"I've also been wanting to tell you how much I love Miley. You picked a real good girl Jake."

"I didn't really pick her Mom. I found her on the side of the road..." I laughed.

_A dream came true when she said I do  
You smiled at her - it was then I knew  
That your blessing will be ours for all our lives  
Your faith in us is shining in your eyes_

"What are the odds of that happening?" She asked.

"One out of a million." I replied, "But that's us, breaking the mold."

"And I never really got to tell you how proud of you I was and still am. You found her distressed and in a horrible state and you took care of her. You fought for her, you lied for her, and I know you would have died for her. There are over a million married couples on this Earth, but very few are able to tell you they are willing to die or kill for their spouse." She said with tears entering her eyes again.

_And in your eyes I see  
That special love for me  
In your heart the trust, you give so easily  
All that you inspire  
Keeps me reaching higher  
In your eyes I see  
The man I was meant to be_

"Thanks Mom. But I never got to tell you how thankful I am. You took care of me my whole life, and always loved me no matter what I did. And very few kids can say that about their parents." I said back to her. She smiled and said,

"I did do a good job didn't I? Sure, you are gonna be a father at eighteen…but does that really matter when you two love each other so much?"

It was a rhetorical question I knew, but I answered anyway, "No it doesn't. And I wish other naïve people would realize that. Its not like we had sex because we had nothing better to do…we did because we loved each other that much and more…I can NOT believe I just said that to my mother!" I laughed awkwardly. She smiled and said,

"You didn't have to tell me that, I already knew. Besides, I got a play-by-play retelling by your wife." She laughed. A look of horror crossed my face.

"What?" She laughed and said,

"Just kidding. But the look on your face was priceless." I laughed nervously.

_You gave me roots that run so deep  
You gave me wings to fly  
I've never thanked you half enough  
As the years went flying by..._

"I can't believe you are going to be a Father…" She replied slowly looking up at me.

"You know, neither can I. It just doesn't seem real to me." I said while I looked away from my mom, my eyes searching for the mother-to-be herself. My eyes found her where she was watching us with a smile. Her eyes caught mine and my heart starting beating faster. I smiled softly at her and she smiled back. I turned back to my mom to see her smiling at me.

"Jake, when you hold that little baby…it will all make sense you know? Everything will fall into place. Its one of the biggest wonders in the world…and something you will always love." She said softly. I frowned and ran a hand through my hair.

"What if—never mind…" I trailed off, looking down.

"Look at me son." Mom directed, "Tell me what you wanted to." I ran my hand through my hair nervously again.

"There is this thing that has been bugging me ever since I found out...What If," I took a deep breath and said, "What if Miley d-," I stopped. I couldn't say the'd' word with Miley in the same sentence, "What if she passes during childbirth?"

Mom was silent. So I continued, "I mean, It would be all my fault because I was the one that got her in that situation in the first place…how would I ever deal with it?" I asked.

_and in your eyes I see  
That special love for me  
In your heart the trust, you give so easily  
All that you inspire  
Keeps me reaching higher  
In your eyes I see  
The man I was meant to be_

Silence.

"What did I always tell you growing up?" She asked me.

"That God never gives us mountains we can't climb." I replied.

"You wouldn't be able to climb that mountain Jake. It won't happen." She replied with a smile. I smiled back at her,

"Thanks Mom. You're the best. I love you." She smiled and hugged me before saying,

"I love you too. Always be a good man okay?"


	16. Cake and Striped Sweaters

_PREVIOUSLY: Mom smiled and hugged me before saying,_

"_I love you too. Always be a good man ok?"_

* * *

_Jake's POV:  
_

I nodded and we walked off the dance floor. There the owner of hyper pills was waiting with Miley.

"YAY! NOW THE REAL PARTY CAN START!" Lilly, the owner of the pills, screamed. With that she ran onto the dance floor to dance too 'We Belong Together'.

"Nice dance." Miley said with a breathtaking smile.

"Nice smile." I replied. Suddenly, I felt someone attach themselves to me from behind.

"JAKE!" I turned around to see Stacy and Jane. Oh shit. Who would invite them here? Stacy and Jane were the gorgeous, smart, and funny women that I had once crushed on. Sure, we had kissed a few times long ago…but that didn't count as a relationship. We flirted and kissed and made-out but that was all. But they on the other hand, loved me. Stacy and Jane weren't the kind of women who would lay off just because I'm married.

"Stacy…Jane…Hi…what are you doing here?" I asked. They smiled and Stacy said,

"Your Mom invited us!" I smiled…or rather grimaced…why would my mom do that?

"You must be the bride!" Jane exclaimed looking at Miley with her I-am-so-much-better-than-you look. Miley smiled with her I-really-don't-like-you smile and said,

"Yes! And you are…?"

"Stacy and Jane. I'm a doctor and Jane is a lawyer." Stacy said smoothly. Jane was sizing her up I could tell. She was trying to decide what it would take to make her upset. I had to get them away.

"Stacy, Jane why don't you go talk to Jesse?" I asked, referring to one of my cousins.

"We are fine here." Jane said. She smiled and turned to Miley.

"Oh so your pregnant? Wow, so you guys just got married because of that?" Stacy asked in mock-innocence. Miley forced a smile and said,

"No. We were engaged long before that."

"Really? Well, why would he want to propose to you? I mean, at such an early age that is." Jane said. Of course what she meant was 'Why does he love you?' and Miley seemed to get that.

"I don't know, because he loves me. He was telling me the other day that he never loved any his ex's the way he loved me. And that they were all ugly and caked on make-up. Man, I feel sorry for them." I snorted. Of course, I hadn't really said that but Miley was doing exactly what Jane was. Sizing her up. And she could get away with it because they thought she didn't know we all had a little 'thing' if you could even call it that.

They turned to me, with that stupid sad look on their face, "Did you really say that about those poor girls Jake?" Stacy asked.

"Yep. Meant every word." I replied with a serious smile. Jane and Stacy automatically thought I was talking about the 'other' girls that looked like that and turned back around, feeling ready for a fight.

"Poor girls!" Stacy wined.

"Yea! I mean, I think it's great you're pregnant! How far along are you? Six months?" Jane asked in a tone that suggested she was trying to call her fat. I could almost see Miley's temper flaring. I wanted to get them away, but I would love to see Miley tell them what for.

"Yes, the same as you." She replied with fake sweetness. Jane looked as though she had been punched in the face.

"Yeah well...," Jane trailed off trying to think of something, "Jake loves us more than you!" She spat out.

What the hell?

"Really?" Miley asked with a 'sad' face on. Wait, she didn't believe them did she?

"Yep. She's right." Stacy said while filing her nails.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know! I only have a few questions." Miley said. Stacy and Jane looked as though they thought she was really apologizing.

"Okay but make it fast." Stacy snapped. I wanted to slap that ho.

"Okay one, what is your name?" Miley asked.

"Stacy Anderson…"

"Jane Stevens…"

"Really? And what is my name?" Miley asked with a look of mock wonder.

"Miley Ryan." Stacy replied, muttering something under her breath about Miley being stupid.

"Oh…but wait…if he loves you guys so much more how come I'M the one standing here with his last name?" She asked.

Silence.

"And if he loves you guys so much...how come I'M the one that goes to sleep with him beside me and wakes up every morning with him there?" She asked again.

Silence.

"If he loves you two so much more, why isn't this your wedding?"

More silence

"If he loves you guys more, why aren't you the ones with his child inside of you?" She asked again.

Silence.

"Riiight. Well, when you come up with the answers to those questions…let me know. In the mean time, I'm going to go dance." She said with a self-satisfied smirk. Before running off she turned back around and said to Jane,

"You must be a very bad lawyer; I suggest you go read more on it. Usually when you say something, you have points to support it. Either that, or If I were you I would go check and see if there is any spots open at a Yoga school. I wouldn't want you to be homeless!"

She walked off and Stacy said,

"Well she is a bitch!" I felt my own anger flaring.

"No you two are! How dare you come to MY wedding and tell my wife that I love you two more! Go find yourselves a guy. One that actually loves you. Preferably not married!" With that I stormed off.

MILEY'S POV:

"What bitches!" I exclaimed as I ran on the dance floor where Lilly was dancing.

"Who? Stacy and Jane?" She asked.

"Yes! They were getting all up in my face!" I screamed over the music.

"I'm sorry…did you tell them they are freaks?"

I didn't answer because I saw someone sitting across the room in a chair with his head in his arms. I pushed through the crowd and threw my arms around Oliver.

"Oliver!" I screamed in delight. He hugged me back and grinned.

"Hey Miles!"

"Where were you? I looked for you and you weren't there! Hey…are you ok?" I asked as I noticed his puffy eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine! And I was dropping Lydia…off in San Francisco." He replied. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"San Francisco? Why was she going there?" I asked.

"Um…doctors appointment. Her…Grandmother lives there and wanted her to see that doctor."

"Oh! Well is everything ok with the baby?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea! She…called me a few minutes ago! They said everything looked good for little Emily Eve."

"Whew, that's good! So, do you want to dance?" I asked with a smile. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not too good at dancing…I can't promise I'll be as good as Jake over there but…I'll try." I smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him onto the dance floor. We fought through the crowd to get to where Lilly and Jake were 'dancing' to 'Shake It Off'. Lilly was more jumping around and Jake was more like watching…but whatever.

"HEY!" I screamed over the music. They all turned to me.

"OLIVER'S HERE!" I screamed with a smile. Jake gave Oliver a look that was a little confusing to me…it looked like pity. But…what was there to pity?

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Jake asked with a soberly voice. I looked at Jake and said,

"What's wrong with you? You sound so…sad." He shrugged and said,

"Lilly just stepped on my toe is all." I laughed and Lilly said quickly,

"Yep. I knew I shouldn't have worn these Stilettos!" Suddenly the song ended. The few first chords of 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts came on. I smiled sweetly at Oliver,

"Dance with me?" I asked. He smiled, a little sadly, and said, "Of course."

"Dance with me?" Jake asked Lilly kindly, and for once she wasn't as hyper. She looked at him with a surprised smiled and said,

"Sure."

Oliver gently put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. But one thing I noticed was that we stood a little farther apart then me and Jake had. We danced in step, with Oliver trying not to step on my feet. I looked over at Lilly and saw she really looked like she knew what she was doing more than any of us.

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding." Oliver said to me once he got the hang of dancing and didn't have to watch his feet anymore.

"That's ok…I'm sure more than one person recorded it. I was an hour late you know." I laughed.

"No way!" He exclaimed then said a little quieter, "Miss. Miley sunshine who would always yell at me if I was a few minutes late was a HOUR late to her OWN wedding?" I laughed and said,

"Yea I know I couldn't believe it either."

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,_

We smiled at each other, and for a second I couldn't hear the music, people talking or anything. I was thinking deeply about what this would be like if Luke had never come in the picture. If he hadn't…it might have been me and Oliver on this dance floor at our own wedding. I still loved him yes, I wasn't going to lie. But I loved Jake also. I loved Jake so much my heart ached. Things had changed too much between me and Oliver. We weren't the same people anymore. He had hardened…callused over. My Grandmother used to tell me people hardened when they had seen to much pain in their life…I wonder what excessive pain Oliver went through.

_More then anything, more then anything,_

"How are you doing?" Oliver said, breaking the silence. I smiled and seriously thought of the question.

"Good. I'm doing very well." I replied, "How are you doing?"

He frowned and said, "I'm doing…ok. Things will get better."

And for a brief second, I wondered if seeing me here with a new last name hurt him at all.

"Things will." I replied in a quiet voice, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Because you are my best friend, you can tell me anything." He looked like he was fighting with himself.

"No…there's nothing."

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" I said, "The baby is a boy."

He smiled and said, "That's great…picked out any names?"

"No…I haven't really decided." I replied.

"How do you like being married?" Oliver asked. I grinned and said,

"Everyone keeps on asking me that, but I don't know enough words to describe it."

"It's like--." Oliver started.

"—butterflies." I continued. He smiled and said,

"Yes. That's what its like. Lydia told me that's how it feels when Emily kicks…like her wedding butterflies but fiercer."

_I hope you never look back, but cha never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.  
_

I laughed and said, "It sounds like Lydia knows what she's talking about."

He closed his eyes briefly and said, "Are you happy?"

I was startled by the question…but I knew the answer, "Yes…more happy then I've ever been."

He grinned, "Good. That's all that matters."

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. I frowned.

"Sorry? For what?" That's when I noticed his tearing eyes.

"I have to go…" With that he ran off through the crowd and left me all alone. I stood there feeling hurt and confused.

"Excuse me? Let go of my woman!" Jackson exclaimed at Jake. Jake looked oddly at Jackson and said,

"Oook..here you go." Jackson muttered something and Lilly screamed,

"Jackson you freak! God, just because I was dancing with my best friends husband doesn't mean I'm cheating on you!"

"Oh yea, you looked pretty happy to me!" Jackson shot back.

"Well I'm sorry I looked happy without your permission! I'll make sure to ask next time!" She shrieked, "And if you would have been with me instead of the chocolate fountain you would know!"

"Sure! I leave a few minutes and you get all cozy with my sisters guy!" He screamed.

"Just go to hell Jackson!" She screamed before running off after Oliver.

"WELL I'VE BEEN THERE AND IT'S NOTHING GREAT!" He screamed after her.

"Jackson, are you seriously that insecure?" I asked him. He frowned and said,

"I'm not insecure…" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Jackson, you were threatened by Jake, and I was dancing right beside them." I said.

"Man, I'm an idiot." Jackson said before running off.

"Well I could have told you that." I screamed after him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Oliver?" I asked Jake. He looked nervously around.

"N-No…I'm sure he just…um…I don't know." He stuttered. I looked at him suspiciously,

"Jake, you are lying to me. Come on, tell me…" I begged. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. I guess it was something me and him had in common…we always ran a hand through our hair when we were nervous.

"Gosh Mile, can I just tell you later? Please?" He begged. His voice concerned me, it sounded like it was something horrible. And I don't think Jake has ever called me 'Mile' before.

"S-Sure…" I said.

"FOOD BAR IS OPEN!" Lana screamed as she ran past us, the ribbons in her hair flapping behind her.

"Lana! Get back here!" I laughed. She turned around; she looked so adorable in her little dress. She ran back over to me and I hugged her. She hugged Jake too and said,

"I liked the dance part…I tried to get Daddy to dance with me but he said 'hold on Lana'." She looked a little sad.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Jake asked, "I know I'm no Dad, but maybe you still want to." She smiled widely and said,

"That would be fun!" They walked off to the dance floor and 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down came on. Geez, I love that song. I looked around me and saw plenty un-familiar faces. I walked back too the giant tables in the corner by the DJ table and sat down with a sigh. I sat there for a second until someone sat in the seat beside me.

"You should eat something." Dad said with a plate full of food. I smiled and said,

"Eh, I had a bagel this morning."

Truth was if I ate anything I'm afraid those butterflies might push it back out.

"That's enough for you, but you're eating for two now…and if that baby is anything like his father…it's gonna eat a lot." Dad laughed. I smiled and reached onto his plate and took a cookie off.

"Hey! I meant get your own!" He exclaimed with a laugh. I just shrugged and took a bite out of the cookie. It was good; I think it was a peanut butter cookie.

"When are we cutting the cake?" I questioned, suddenly thinking cake sounded very good. Dad grinned and said,

"So now you want to eat your own food after you steal my cookie? The cake is gonna be after everyone eats the food bar food. It looks like plenty of people are already up there."

I glanced over to where the cake was already sitting. It was pretty big and was beautiful. Of course, I kind of wondered if my sudden craving for cake was what made it look beautiful to me. It was a Chocolate devil's food cake, vanilla butter cream icing, and raspberries on the top. Mm….

"Hello?" Lilly asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been staring at that cake for five minutes!" She exclaimed with a laugh. I laughed and said, "Oh sorry…just thinking…about how good it looks."

"What was that? I look good? Well I already knew that but I like to hear it anyways." Jake said as he walked up. I could see my Dad roll his eyes and walk away in annoyance.

"Lilly? Erm…I'm sorry ok?" Jackson said as he walked up. He was never very good at apologizing. But Lilly seemed to accept it. She smiled and said,

"It's ok Jackson. Hey! Lets all go dance!"

"Haven't you danced enough tonight?" I asked her. She grinned and shook her head energetically.

"Fine." I said with a smile before taking her hand and we skipped off to the dance floor with Jake and Jackson right behind us. We were dancing too 'Glamorous' by Fergie for the first minute or so.

"This is my favorite song!" Lilly screamed in delight.

"You're my favorite girl!" Jackson screamed at her. She smiled and started singing along in a loud voice. Normally, I wouldn't have but these butterflies are messing with my brain. "I'M STILL REAL, NO MATTER HOW MANY RECORDS I SELL!" We screamed. Lilly kept on but I was laughing too hard. I felt drunk, but I wasn't. I've heard the saying 'drunk on just plain living' before but I had never really experienced it. It was nice.

Suddenly, Jackson burst out with, "Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us!!"

We all stared at him.

For a long time.

Then, the song ended much to Lilly's disappointment. She frowned and Jake and Jackson got into a conversation of some sort. I think this is the first time they've talked since the whole fiasco at dinner.

"I always wanted a dog." Jackson said randomly to Jake.

"Me too. My parents wouldn't let me have one."

"I had a great dog named Rocky for a day or so…" Jackson said.

Suddenly, the first few keys of 'I'm In Love With A Stripper' by T-Pain came on. I glanced quickly over at Jake. He had stopped mid-sentence and got a naughty smile on his face. He looked at Jackson and started to say,

"I'm in love with a strip—

"Don't you dare!" I warned in a whisper. He stopped but still had that look on his face.

"You're in love with a what?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"He's in love with a….striped sweater." I said quickly.

"He's in love with a _striped sweater_?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Yes_. Aren't _you Jake" I glared at him. I didn't like the idea of my brother knowing things about our personal lives…it was creepy.

"Sure…" Jake said with that same naughty-like smile, "I love that sweater. It's my favorite sweater ever. It's just so cuddly, warm, soft, sexy, be-

"Ooook he gets it." I said quickly. Jackson raised his eyebrows and said with a disturbed look,

"I'm starting to think this isn't about a sweater…"

"You think?" Lilly asked with a laugh.

"Oh look! It's time to eat cake!" I exclaimed while quickly running off. Okay so maybe letting Lilly pick the song list wasn't exactly the _smartest_ thing to do…but it's not like she could do any real damage.

…right?


	17. Behind Locked Doors

Luann's POV:

"Luke…we can't do this anymore." I spat.

These are the words I have always wanted to speak and I finally did.

Too bad it wasn't about what I wish it was.

"This is breaking and entering! We can't do this!" I exclaimed as we stood outside Miley and Jake's apartment. He just shot me a glare and continued to try and stick the key that one of them had conveniently dropped in our apartment. But it didn't seem to want to work…

"Maybe it's the wrong key…" I suggested in an all too cheery voice.

"No, its their's." He demanded.

"Maybe they changed the locks?" I asked, not aware of how right I was at the time, "I mean people sure did keep randomly getting in there…"

"I bet your right." Luke said with a sigh.

Yes! Now we can go back!

"I'll just get it open another way." He said.

"Ugh! Luke come on this is wrong!" I said as I tried to pull him away. He didn't budge. Instead, he pulled the bobby pen out of my hair and stuck it into the lock.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Breaking and entering." He said smoothly. A few minutes later, a click notified me he unlocked it.

The door opened and I stepped in. The first thing I noticed was the smell. As soon as I walked in it engulfed me. The apartment smelled warmly of cinnamon and slightly of vanilla. It was so strong I immediately looked around for a fresh plate of Pappy's special cinnamon and vanilla cookies.

No cookies anywhere.

Then I had a sudden thought. It was about something I had read in a theory book about the human mind in middle school. It said, 'The human mind links smells, feelings, and memories together. For example, a person might have been lighting a strawberry candle at the time of a loved ones death. Later, that same scent will always remind them of the death. And sometimes if the person is feeling exceptionally unhappy the brain can connect that feeling to the scent and the person could smell strawberries'.

Maybe that was it. The apartment smelled _happy_. It was true that cinnamon was the main scent at any part of my life. It was the main scent on Christmas all those years that me and Miley would talk to each other like friends for a few hours. The same scent that Grandma would dance around the kitchen and sing old songs in. The same scent that meant happiness to me.

But it also smelled of worry and guilt. Vanilla wasn't exactly a very happy scent in my life. It was the taste of the cookies I was eating when my Mama called my Dad and told him she had a miscarriage of the long awaited and prepared for baby. I was so worried they would get a divorce or that maybe somehow it was my fault because I was such a wild child. It was the smell in the air when Grandma died. I was so worried about Pappy and guilty about the fact she was making my birthday cake when she had a heart attack. It was the smell of my best friend when I hurt her so much back in middle school that we don't talk anymore.

But I wondered whose feeling was whose? Was the guilt Miley's or Jake's? Was the worry both of theirs or just one? I knew the happiness was both of theirs because it was so strong. I could almost taste it.

But maybe Miley just liked to spray Cinnamon air freshener and maybe Jake like to shower with vanilla soap.

"Luke?" I asked quietly, almost as though I was afraid they would hear me.

"Yes?" He asked loudly.

"What does the apartment smell like to you?" He just looked at me oddly before saying,

"Lemons and some sort of flower."

So my theory had to be right. I wondered what happiness in Luke's life had involved Lemons…and what worry and guilt involved some sort of flower.

Somewhere in my mind, I connected the guilt with the nickname he called Miley. 'Tennessee Iris' it's a flower right? Maybe he feels guilty because of that. Maybe he does have a heart.

He was going through the drawers in the kitchen.

"Luann! Look at this!" He called as he pulled something off the refrigerator. I walked over there and he handed me a calendar and a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down everything important." I sighed and walked over to the table before opening the calendar to today.

It said 'wedding: 2, reception: 3-7, flight: 8'

"Hey! Look at this!" I exclaimed while shoving the calendar underneath his nose.

"They're getting married today?" He asked. I nodded and he said,

"Look for when they get back and when the baby is due."

After a few minutes writing a flipping through pages I called out, "Doesn't say when they are getting back, but the baby is due September 3rd…"

"Write that down." He commanded.

"Look at this…" He said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. I walked over there and he thrust a paper at me like it was poisonous. I looked it over. It had a whole bunch of boy baby names on it.

"It's a boy I'm guessing…do I need to write that down?" I asked.

"Yes. Write down anything you find out. I'm going to search the rest of the house." I quickly wrote it down and stuck the sheet of paper in my pocket. Luke could search for hours and only find the obvious. But I could step into the room and in a total of three minutes already know what they were feeling daily.

It was creepy to me. It was like I had this weird power to tell what they were feeling at that time in that place…but all I was doing was comparing scents to those memories so important to me. Did that make me observant and smart or weird and superstitious?

I decided to test it. Maybe I really could do what I thought I could…

Hmm…let's try the couch. I sat down on it and cleared my mind. The first scent that came to my mind was strawberry. What happened in my life that connected the strawberry?

The answer came flying at me without much thinking involved at all. Strawberry was the scent of the perfume I was wearing when I had my first kiss. Strawberry was the smoothie I was drinking when my ex-boyfriend admitted he loved me. Strawberry was the bubblegum I was chewing when I made out for the first time, and it fell out of my mouth and ended up in his.

Strawberry was love.

"LUANN COME HERE!" Luke thundered. I sighed and got up off the strawberry couch and walked back into a room I guessed was Miley and Jake's.

"What?" I asked.

"Look here." He said. I went over to where he was standing and looked at what he was pointing too.

Miley's purse and cell phone.

"Oh my gosh, is she here?" I exclaimed in a frightened voice.

"No Luann, she just might have left her purse here." He said.

"Then why did you want to show me this?" I questioned. He picked something out and handed it too me.

It was an ultra-sound.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think they should have that baby do you?"

My heart was beating faster. Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…

"Do you?" He asked again.

Yes. YES. You never kill a baby.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered.

He smiled coldly.

"Then I guess that's three hearts I'm breaking."

I wanted to scream, 'what the hell is your problem?!?!' but I knew the problem. Luke loved Miley. But he couldn't have her and he knew it, so he figures if he can't no one can. If that baby my cousin is holding inside her isn't his, it can't be anyone's. Luke is the most selfish of all creatures. He's the one that's so selfish he'd be willing to kill.

But he won't do it. He won't. Jake won't let him. Even if he gets past Jake, I won't let him. I will figure out a way to stop him from killing my cousin's baby, no matter what it takes.

"Let's go." He said coldly.

"I'm coming I'm just going to erase all the traces of intruders. I'll meet you back at the apartment." I said.

"Sure, be sure to check everything." He replied as he walked out. I turned my back to him and smirked.

Oh, little innocuous Luann who can't do anything against big bad Luke's wishes. Of course Luke will trust little Luann, because she is so innocent and innocuous. NOT.

I was about to grab a piece of paper to write Miley a message when I noticed a book lying halfway under the couch. It was at such a weird spot and angle no wonder Luke didn't see it. I grabbed the book. It read 'Script: Italy Tears'.

I opened it, and a page fell out. It was a printed off email.

-----

From: Tom Katolie

To: Jake Ryan

So, how has everything been going? I'm emailing you all the information for the movie so keep this in a safe spot! How is your wife doing? Good? And the baby? Good as well I hope.

We postponed the original leaving time for an extra month so your wife can get past the first part of the pregnancy; I read somewhere you aren't supposed to ride in an airplane then. All the cast were excited to hear she was coming, and don't worry I went ahead and told all the cast about Miley being Hope so you don't have to keep telling it over and over again. I believe that in two months she will be around 5 months am I correct? That should safely get her out of the highest miscarriage risk.

So filming should take 5 months still. We can't change that. But we understand your concern about the baby being born in Italy, so we are arranging a way to let you film all your scene's before anyone else that way you can get out sooner. But we will still have to figure out a way to get you and Miley out of there before the baby comes. The tricky thing about this, Jake, is that babies are like time bombs. They can come at anytime and usually choose the most inconvenient time. So the odds of the baby being born around the due date are slim. But Dr. Katolie says it might be best for Miley to fly home when she is around six months. And you can stay and film if you aren't already finished. But we aren't sure, just get back to us.

Tom Katolie

-----

I closed the email with a grin.

Luke couldn't do anything. Miley was going to be gone during the whole pregnancy. And Luke didn't know.

So it was all good.

…Unless Jake decides to send Miley back at six months. In that case…she will be all alone in this apartment…without Jake…for a while…when all it takes is a few punches in the stomach for a miscarriage. When Luke is right under her nose.

Maybe it isn't all good.


	18. How Embarrassing!

"Okay, camera's ready!" Mrs. R- I mean _Alana_ screamed.

Oh no, more pictures.

Me and Jake were standing behind this table with this MASSIVE cake on it. And the cake let me tell you, was…yummy…and I haven't even ate it yet!

This was supposed to be the cutest part of every wedding. The feeding each other cake. But frankly, me and the baby didn't really care about cute, just the cake.

"Okay, ready, set, cut!" Alana screamed.

I grabbed the little plastic cake cutter and Jake put his hands over mine over it.

"Don't smear it on my face…" I muttered with a smile plastered to my face.

"What was that?" He asked with a smile, "Smear it on your face?"

I giggled, "No!" He cut off two pieces and handed me one.

"Well if you say so!" I just rolled my eyes before opening my mouth. He put the piece of cake in my mouth, making sure his fingers brushed against my lips. Then, of course he couldn't do it right, he put a blob of icing on my nose. Everyone laughed and I scrunched up my nose, hoping it would fall off. No luck. He leaned in, and for a second I was afraid he was going to lick it off in front of everyone. Instead he opened his mouth. I laughed in spite of myself and put the sticky cake in his mouth. But not before wiping my fingers off on his cheek. He raised his eyebrows at me and stuck his finger on the side of the cake and wiped some icing on my cheek. Everyone was laughing by now and I could hear Jackson saying 'those two are the biggest flirts ever'. I just wiped it off my face casually and reached for a plate like I was going to actually get a piece, then I spun around and rubbed some cake all over his nose.

"You're gonna get it now." He warned. I just smirked and said,

"What are you gonna do? Wipe cake on me until I die?" He just grinned and said,

"No, I'm going to do this." I looked at him wondering what on Earth he was going to do when he leaned over and kissed the icing off my nose, making sure to come back and get the rest of the icing off with his lips. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment and he announced to everyone,

"Yum, the cake tastes better this way."

My cheeks got redder when he said that. Does the boy feel no embarrassment? My father and brother were watching us. Jackson still looked a little disturbed after the whole 'I'm in love with a striped sweater' thing and now he looked almost green.

"Fine. You win. But just wait…" I muttered before cutting a piece of cake and putting on my plate.

Jake followed me over to the table with cake on his own plate.

"Wait for what?" He asked with a smirk as we sat down beside each other.

"Wait until we eat that cake again on our one year anniversary. I'll get you then." I replied with a smile. Then I stuck my fork in that delicious cake and ate a bite. It was GOOD.

"It's good huh? But you know what would make it so much better?" Jake asked. A far as I was concerned, it couldn't get any better. But I shrugged anyway.

"If you ate it off me." He replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes and swallowed the piece I was eating before smearing some on his lips. I leaned in and kissed it off.

It actually did taste better.

"Hey your right! It does!" I exclaimed in a surprised voice.

"Jackson is shooting some awful looks at you Miles." Lilly said as she sat down beside me. I glanced over at him and saw he looked as though he might throw up any minute.

"Whoa, a big brother issue looks like to me." Jake said with a shrug before eating more cake. I just shrugged and ate more cake.

"That's definitely what it is. He was muttering something about 'when she was a baby' during the whole cake thing." Lilly replied while eating all the icing off her cake.

"Here he comes." I sang. He sat down beside me and I smiled at him.

"What's up Jackson?" He didn't reply, just muttered something about 'jerks' and 'cheating' and 'kindergarten'.

"Ok then." I said, "Don't answer me. But someday you WILL have to talk to me. I am your sister after all. I don't care if you like me getting married or not, because I am. So suck it up and move on."

He just ate cake.

"Fine. Two can play at that game." I spat.

"Three." Lilly pointed out. We all looked at her.

"Well I mean, technically its three because of the kid…" She said.

"Anyways...As long as you're not talking to me, I'm not talking to you." I said.

"We'll see how long that last. You can't go a day without asking me for tips on guys." He spat back. I laughed and pointed at Jake.

"Don't need any tips big bro."

"Well you know you won't last long." He said. I just pretended I didn't hear him and turned back to Jake.

"So…are you gonna tell me where we are going for our honeymoon now?" I asked. He grinned and said,

"Nope, it's a surprise." I just shrugged and said,

"Fine. But I'm gonna know where when our flight is called out."

"Maybe…or maybe we're riding a train…" He said in his 'mysterious' voice.

"Or maybe, you're riding in a car!" Lilly exclaimed. Jake shot her a look and said,

"Way to go Lilly. Just ruin it like that. A secret is something you DON'T tell!"

"I didn't tell the secret! You guys aren't only taking a train! You're taking a plane too!" She exclaimed. Then her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh gah, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Taking BOTH? Where are we going?" I asked. Lilly opened her mouth but Jake said,

"You better not! Let's just say…it's somewhere peaceful."

I thought. Somewhere peaceful…where could that be? I knew it wouldn't be like a ritzy cruise or hotel or something like that. That went against our whole stand on living low. So what could it be? Then something hit me.

"Wait, does that mean no one knows where we are going?" I asked.

"Lilly knows." He said.

"But does she like know the exact location?" I asked.

"No." She pouted, "It took me forever to get him to tell me just the basis of it. But I think that sounds very romantic! No one knowing where you are…all alone in the-

Jake reached over and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I almost let it slip again didn't I?" she asked. I nodded.

"I know where you guys are going!" Mr. R- I mean _Jim _said as he sat down where Jackson had been a few seconds ago. I grinned.

"Really? Well, where are we going?" I asked casually.

"Don't you dare!" Jake said to Jim who had his mouth open ready to reply.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I pouted, "Even though I think I have the right to know."

"Just tell her Jake." Alana said.

"Yea…just tell her." I said while batting my eyelashes in the irresistible way I learned so long ago. He looked away and said,

"You will see. Mom, stop intimidating me. Dad, stop whatever your doing to confuse me."

"Are you done eating YET? I want to go dance again!" Lilly exclaimed. I just smiled and said,

"Yes Lilly, let's go." We linked arms and ran off to dance to 'Mood Rings' by Relient K. We were singing in loud voices and jumping around like idiots. Which, as I was told so many times by my dear brother, we are.

We were in the middle of dancing to 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado when all the sudden I felt sick. I got dizzy for a second and stopped dancing.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked me and she looked at me. Then I felt sick. Like, I'm-gonna-throw-up-any-second sick. I paled and ran across the dance floor to the trash can. I threw up everything I had eaten that day and last night. I heard someone scream and then someone else take my hair and hold it back and someone else rub my back comfortingly.

"Is she ok?!" I heard Oliver's frantic voice say. He was the one holding my hair. Briefly in the back of my mind I wondered where he came from.

"What happened?" Alana asked. She was putting a cool washcloth to my face.

"We were just dancing and she stopped and paled and ran over here and threw up!" Lilly exclaimed. She was the one rubbing my back and trying to comfort me.

"Hey! What happened?" That was Jackson. I wish I could focus my eyes to look at anything but the throw up.

"What is going on?" That was Dad's voice.

"Someone go find Jake!" a little voice exclaimed. That was Lana.

"I'll go find him." Jake's grandmother said.

"What is wrong with her?" Jackson exclaimed, "Is she sick?"

I heard fast footsteps approaching and I heard Jake said,

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Lilly recited the story to him and he kneeled down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded slightly and Dad helped me stand back up. I was having mixed feelings. I was worried, I was embarrassed, and I was scared. Jackson helped me sit down and Lana sat on the table beside me and hugged me.

"Mile," Dad said gently, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yea." I managed to get out. Physically, yes I was ok. Emotionally I felt like I might cry. Jake sat down in the chair beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt tired.

"I feel tired." I muttered to Alana that was sitting on the other side of me.

"That's normal." She replied.

"Is the whole throwing up in the middle of the day thing normal?" Jackson asked. And just hearing the concern in his voice made me feel considerably better.

"I guess its ok. I bet she just over did herself. Was she jumping around a lot Lilly?" Alana asked.

"Yes…we were both. Oh man! This is all my fault! I made her dance with me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Did this ever happen to Lydia, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"The throwing up, yes. But not In the middle of the day." He said, his voice still sounding worried.

"I'm fine guys." I said, but they all continued talking.

"I think she's ok. I mean, some people just take different to pregnancy. When I got over worked I passed out. She's probably ok."

"Probably?" Jake voiced from beside me, "Should we bring her to the emergency room?"

"Guys…seriously I—

"I don't know…maybe…"

"GUYS!" I screamed. Everyone fell silent.

"I'm fine…seriously; you DON'T have to take me to the hospital!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" Lana asked from the table, voicing what I bet most people were thinking.

"No…I'm sure the baby is ok. Now let's leave Miley alone ok honey?" Jim said to Lana.

"Fine. Will you dance with me now?" She asked.

"Sure sugar lets go." He said and Lana jumped off the table with a smile.

Slowly people began to move back to the dance floor and tables leaving Alana, Dad, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson around me.

"Seriously," I stressed the word, "I'm fine. Go have fun."

"You are not allowed to dance again tonight." Dad commanded, "You need to stay here."

"Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon until your feeling better." Jake said.

"No! I'm FINE! Please stop worrying about me guys! I just threw up, its perfectly ok!"

No one was buying it.

"Look," I said as I grabbed Lilly's cell off the table, "I will call the doctor and ask him. If he says it's ok will you guys stop treating me like a cancer patient?"

"If the doctor says yes." Dad replied. I punched in Dr. Katolie's number and put it to my ear.

"Dr. Katolie's office." The secretary said.

"Can I speak with Dr. Katolie?"

"Sure. Hold on." I heard names being shouted and people running around.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dr. Katolie! This is Miley…"

"Hey Miley! Is everything ok?"

"Well yes, I just threw up a few minutes ago after jumping around for a while. Isn't that ok?"

"It should be. But I wouldn't get up for a while, just settle down."

"What was that? I can't do what I want? Thanks!" I exclaimed as I hung up the phone.

"Fine." Dad said, "Just calm down a little ok bud?" I nodded solemnly and everyone left except Jake.

"I heard that…" He said.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently.

"The doctor told you to settle down…but you told your Dad he said you could do what ever…" Jake said with a smile.

"No, my dear Jake, you are mistaken. I didn't tell my Dad that, I simply misunderstood the doctor. No harm, no foul." I replied with a grin.

"Um, if there is something wrong with you it is harm and a foul." He pointed out.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Come on, this is our wedding party…let me have fun!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. But no jumping." He warned.

"Gotcha! No jumping! Lets go!" I pulled him onto the dance floor as 'About Us' ended and a slightly familiar song came on. It was blurry in my mind, but I could hear it kind of. Then I remembered where I had heard it, my Mom used to sing it to us all the time. It was my Mom and Dad's wedding song. I felt worry rise in me as I looked for my Dad. I told Lilly not to put this song on here.

"Hey! My Mom used to love this song! 'Wind Beneath My Wings' by Bette Midler what a classic!" Jake voice was blurry also as I looked for Dad. I saw him frozen, standing by Jim. I made my way through the crowd and saw Jackson not far behind me.

"Dad?" I asked. He just looked like he was in deep thought.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said slowly as if weighing the words and what they meant. The song cut off suddenly and was replaced with 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure bud. I was just thinking. Now, go back and have a good time." I look uncertain about leaving him but Jackson said,

"You go; I'll stay here with him." I nodded and made my way through the crowd back to Jake. He was in a conversation with some lady I have never seen before.

"Hello! You must be Miley! I'm Claire Ryan! Jake's aunt!" She exclaimed as she held her hand out. I shook it and said,

"Hello. I didn't notice you at the wedding, did you just get here?" I asked.

"No, my daughter was sick so I had to wait until my husband got home to watch her before I left. Unfortunately I missed the wedding." I nodded and an awkward silence came over us.

"So, where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, where are we going?" I asked. He just leaned over and whispered it in Claire's ear.

"Oh that's romantic!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the night went like that. I wasn't allowed to fast dance anymore and I didn't want to slow dance the whole time so I basically met and greeted a whole bunch of people. And half of them weren't even at the wedding! Finally it was almost over. Truthfully, I was just ready to leave. Most our stuff was already packed for the honeymoon so all I had to get when we went back to the apartment was just random things I forgot to pack.

"OK everyone clear the floor for the bride and grooms last dance of the night!" The DJ exclaimed.

And for the last song of the night, I made my way to the dance floor with Jake. By now, my feet were tired, my eyelids were heavy, and I felt as though I had gotten bigger in the few hours we were here. But when I put my arms around Jake, it all didn't really matter anymore.

_It's the last dance,  
We've come to the last dance  
They're dimming the lights down,__  
They're hoping we'll go_

I could see Lilly's head drooping on Jackson's shoulder and Alana's eyes shutting briefly. Hmph, they think they're tired? I'm the pregnant one here!

"Everyone is falling asleep." I laughed but it turned into a yawn. He smiled and said,

"You look like you're about too."

"I'm very tired." I admitted.

"Well, you get a long car ride to sleep in." He smiled.

_It's obvious they're aware of us,  
The pair of us  
Alone on the floor  
Still I want to hold you like this forever and more_

"I could stay here with you. I'm sure I could dance in my sleep now." I replied with a smile.

"I'm sure I could too. Do you really want to know where we are going?" He asked. I smiled and said,

"Nah, you can keep it a secret if you want."

_It the last song,  
They're playing the last song  
The orchestra's yawning,__  
They're sleepy I know__  
They're wondering just when we will leave, __But till we leave  
Keep holding me tight  
Through the last dance,  
Each beat of the last dance  
and save me the first dance in your dreams tonight_

And it seemed as though the song ended before it started. People started leaving in packs and that left me and Jake on the floor. I think we were still dancing I'm not really sure. It was all like a dream. But it was scary. I was afraid I was gonna wake up and it would be a dream. I was afraid I would wake up alone in my bed. All by myself.

"Hey guys…you know the song is over right?" Lilly asked us as she walked up. I looked around and said,

"Oh…" we stopped dancing and Jackson was laughing at us. I just blushed and said,

"I guess its time to go then…"

"Yep." Jackson said. I looked around sadly. I didn't want to leave really…I didn't want this day to be over.

"Come on Miles…" Jake said as he put his arm around my waist. I followed him out with a sigh.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked Jake.

"We ride with Lilly and Jackson back to our place, get our stuff together and then we ride to the airport. Then we get on our plane, fly to our destination. But we have a lot of driving to do once we get there." He replied. Oh yah. Long car rides. Doesn't that sound just superbly fun?

"Oh come on, the car ride will be fun. Just me and you and plenty of time together." He said with a smile, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Well when you put it that way, yea. And yes, I'm being serious this time.

Suddenly, Jake's cell phone starts ringing loudly. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen briefly before tossing it aside.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"No one important." He said. This was code for 'Tom Katolie'.

"Well, let's listen to some music!" Lilly exclaimed. She flipped on the radio and turned it to her pop/rock station. ' I Write Sins Not Tragedies' was blaring through the speakers in minutes.

Me and Lilly had a thing for this song. We would split up the chorus and sing it in turns. It was more of a habit than anything.

"I chime in with a haven't you people…" Lilly started.

"Ever heard of…" I filled in with a grin.

"Closing…" Lilly said.

"The…"

"God…"

"Damn door…" I said with a grin.

"No!" Lilly screamed. I laughed and she continued singing it in a loud voice. Out of all the curse words I may say, I wasn't fond of the 'GD' word…that's why we split it up so technically we weren't saying it.

"Must you two do that?" Jackson asked while massaging the bridge of his nose like we gave him such a headache.

"Yes." Lilly exclaimed.

"Why?" Jackson whined.

"Because she's my best friend Jackson! Just because she's married and pregnant and not in school with me anymore," Tears started filling her eyes, "DOESN'T mean we still can't be best friends! We are best friends for life! Do you know what LIFE means Jackson? FOREVER."

"Whoa, are you sure she's not the pregnant one?" Jake joked.

Silence.

More silence.

Nail-biting silence.

"That was a joke! Why isn't anyone laughing?" I exclaimed nervously. Slowly Lilly began laughing.

"Sorry Miles, I was just thinking."

"Oh good, for a second I was afraid you were pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Me too! I was afraid you were cheating on me!" Jackson exclaimed.

"No I'm not pregnant guys!" Lilly exclaimed and started laughing hysterically.

"Pregnant at 17? What do you think I am? That is so ridicules! Like I would ever get pregnant at 17! Only h—

"Hello?!" I asked, pointing at my stomach that actually _had_ gotten bigger over the day.

She paled and she said, "Oh Gosh! Sorry Miles! I don't mean that like it sounds I just mean I'm not exactly mother material. But neither are you but you know…"

"Excuse me? Way to lift up my spirits!" I exclaimed.

"No! I don't mean it like that! I just mean like, if, oh lets say his name is…Cody Jacob Ryan, comes to you when he's in high school and asks for help in homework. Opps! You can't help him because you don't know how to do it! And it's not like he could asked Jake because he wouldn't know either!"

"Lilly, I think you need to be quiet now." I said real serious, "But the name is so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! I just mixed up Jake's full name! What can I say, I'm very creative!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No, no, no! The kids name is going to be Jackson Robbie Stewart Ryan!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Like I would name my baby after an uncle that hates him." I said coldly.

The air got quiet after that. No one said much.

"I don't hate the baby Miley." Jackson muttered.

"Could have fooled me." I shot back.

"It's not like the kid did anything! It's just an innocent bystander!" Jackson exclaimed, "If I was going to blame anyone I'd blame you."

That was his way of saying, 'If I was going to hate anyone, I hate you.'

"Whatever. I don't need to be in a pissed off mood." With that I borrowed Lilly's iPod and stuck it in my ears and leaned against Jake.

"Oh you did it now Jackson. You ticked off a pregnant woman." Lilly said to Jackson. He just stared straight ahead. Jake moved so he could comfortably wrap his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his arm, hoping to somehow let him know how much that simple jester lightened up my mood.

All too soon, we pulled into the apartment parking lot. I climbed out and almost ran up the stairs, but I had to say goodbye to them. I wasn't sure when I was coming back.

I swallowed my pride and walked over to Jackson's door before opening it and hugging him. He seemed a little surprised but just hugged me back.

"Bye Jackson." I muttered.

"Bye Miles." He replied. I threw my arms around Lilly and said,

"I'll call you as soon as everything gets settled ok?" She nodded excitedly and said,

"Oh you are going to love where you're going! I mean, its nothing like fancy but I think it's nice!" She exclaimed. She was really making it hard for me not to know. I just hugged her again before screaming as I walked into the building,

"REMEMBER, STAY IN SCHOOL!" She laughed and screamed back,

"REMEMBER, JUST SAY NO!" I rolled my eyes and waved before running back up the stairs.

"Just say no to drugs, drugs are dirt, just say no, no, no, all they do is hurt!" Jake said, singing the ridicules song our middle school drug classes made up.

"Don't believe what your buds say, all they do is smoke, so what would they know you're their prey, so move it along bloke…" I sang the next verse, surprised I still remembered it.

"Drugs are dumb; they make you loose judgment and brains, so do it and be a bum that only complains…" Jake finished. We burst out laughing and I said,

"I can not believe we still remember that stupid song!"

"Remember it? I could sing it in my sleep! They had us sing it everyday for a year! I think it's the song that forced people to take drugs!" He exclaimed. I laughed and reached into my purse for the new key as we reached the door. I found it and stuck it in the door. But…the door was already unlocked…

"Jake," I asked suddenly, "Did you lock the door?" He nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded again.

Now, maybe it was the fact that I spent almost a whole year running from a murderer that I didn't believe Jake forgot to lock the door. Or maybe it was because I just married him and I didn't exactly feel like he could do anything wrong. But whatever it was, I really didn't believe one of us forgot to lock it.

"It was open…when I turned the doorknob it was open…" I said feeling slightly panicked, thinking it had to have something to do with Lavinia and how she reminded me so much of Luann. I don't know why…its just it was just one of those feelings you know?

"I'm sure we just forgot to lock it…" Jake trailed off as he stepped in front of me and opened the door.

"Wait here." He said as he walked in. I just crossed my arms, wondering if he remembered who fought a lot of fights last year.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand attach to my arm. Out of instinct, I screamed and jump a few feet in the air. I turned around to see Lavinia and Sean standing there. I placed a hand over my racing heart and tried to tell myself to calm down that it wasn't Luke and Luann.

Surprise, surprise it didn't work.

"What's going on?" Jake asked worriedly as he appeared at the door, hammer in hand. I had the strong urge to laugh as I saw him holding the hammer up as if he was going to mash someone's brains in.

"You gonna kill me Jake?" Sean laughed as he eyed the hammer. He looked perfectly happy. But Lavinia on the other hand…looked as if she was trying to tell me something. I couldn't really figure out what though. She kept biting her lip in a nervous way that looked so familiar.

"Lavinia," I exclaimed, "What happened to your face! And your neck! God, were you in a car wreck?" I took her hand and led her into the apartment before running into the house to reduce the swelling. I laid it gently on her neck and handed her a cold washcloth for her face. Her cheek looked like she had got slapped and punched repeatedly

Have you ever ran into the sharp corner of some sort of furniture? You know how it real sore then BAM it gets really ugly? That's what her neck looked like.

"What happened?" I exclaimed. I saw her eyes move slightly to Sean and her eyes looked at me pleadingly, trying to tell me what was happening.

That's when I understood.

Sean beat Lavinia.


	19. Don't Diss Gangsters

MILEY'S POV:

"Be sure to keep the swelling down on that nasty cut!" I called out to Lavinia and Sean as they left. She smiled at me and waved. Sean just smiled this fake smile and grabbed her arm before walking off. On the way down I heard him say, "What is your damn problem? God you are so stupid!"

I felt immense sadness to Lavinia and I felt as though I might cry any minute. I stumbled back to the couch and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked for what must have been the millionth time since I met him.

"I…um…," I stopped and cleared my throat; "…he beats her."

"What?! How do you know that?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know," I sobbed, "I just don't understand how he could do that to her? How could a husband do that to his wife? How could she just…take it? Why don't they love each other? Why does he have to hurt her?"

I didn't really know this woman, but it just made me sad. I felt as though I've known Lavinia for a long time…and it just makes me feel so horrible when I see that kind of behavior in the world.

"I mean," I continued as I allowed myself to cry, "What has the world come to? I mean, mothers killing their unborn babies, people killing their brothers on the streets, people sleeping around and taking drugs, children are getting abused, women getting raped, and animals getting abused. With all that hate, you would think there would be some love! But no, husbands beat their wives and fathers and mothers beat their children! I just don't understand! I could never hurt you or our baby! How can they do it?"

I was hysterical.

I hiccupped I was crying so much. It was a weird feeling; I got so sad so fast. And even though I didn't want to admit it, I think it was hormones going wild.

I think if I was in Jake's position I would have laughed so hard I cried. But he just put his arms around me and pulled my on his lap. I felt the same feeling rise and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh…its ok." He comforted as he held me. I looked up and he kissed my wet eyelashes.

"I would _never _hurt you," He said seriously, "or our baby. And yes, there are a lot of bad people in the world. A great example is Luke. But as long as we know there are people like us, it will be ok." I nodded and stopped crying. He took my hand and said,

"We better get all our stuff together of we'll miss the flight!" I hiccuped again and began to grab the things I forgot.

I noticed something though.

Open on the table was the calendar, and open on the island was Jake's script. I walked curiously over to the table and saw the calendar was open to the babies due date. Beside it was a pen I have never seen in my life. I looked at Jake's script, and saw his printed out email was lying openly on the table as if someone had just read it.

"Jake," I said as I turned back to him, "Did you get this out before we left?"

He walked over there and looked at the two things. His eyebrows furrowed.

"No…but maybe I just misplaced it."

"Yea…maybe." I replied. But I didn't believe that.

I ran through the house grabbing random things I had forgotten and stuffing them in the various suit-cases. By the time we were ready to go, Jake's stuff was mixed in with mine but I didn't think it really mattered. As a last minute thing, I packed my carry on.

I wanted to stay occupied for however long the traveling was going to be. I put a pillow, a large blanket, candy, money, iPod, Mp3 player (in case the iPods died), Advil, motion sickness medicine, my whole purse, a change of clothes that were comfortable to sleep in (just sweats and a T-shirt), sunglasses, and a notepad with a pack of pens.

"Finished yet?" Jake joked as he leaned against the door looking amused as I tried to stuff everything into the bag.

"Almost…" I replied as I finally got it to zip closed. I smiled and heaved it off the bed and said,

"Ok now we can go!" Jake didn't move. He pointed at himself who was wearing comfortable plane clothes (but still looked hott) and then to my dress that I hadn't changed out of.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed. I quickly changed into a pair of Victoria's Secret sweatpants that were so cute, and a cute tank-top.

"Now let's go!" I replied cheerily. He pointed at my feet. I sighed and reached into the back of the closet and pulled on a pair of flats.

"Now can we go?" I begged.

"Let's go." He laughed. He took my hand and laced my fingers with his. I had two bags over my shoulder and was dragging one with my free hand. Jake had three bags over his shoulder and was dragging rolling suitcase behind me.

"Oh..." I said as I stared at the stairs, "Lets take the elevator." I said. We didn't normally choose the elevator because it breaks down all the time. Geez, I hoped it didn't break down today! We entered the elevator and the door shut for almost immediately.

BEEEEEEP

The elevator made this weird beeping sound and I thought it broke down…but the doors opened slowly. I mean SLOWLY. Finally I got fed up and shoved them open.

"Wow, its super woman!" Jake said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and he took my hand again.

"We'll have to take a Greyhound bus to the airport because, unfortunately, they won't let you bring your car on the plane and I don't want it sitting in the parking lot. Some gangster might get it." He stated. I laughed and said,

"Hey! Don't make fun of gangsters! I'm a gangster!" He smiled and kissed our linked hands before saying,

"You keep thinking that, Hun." I grinned and said,

"I will. So how far do we have to walk to get a pickup place for the bus?" I asked.

"Not too far. There is one on the next block. But this is one thing we haven't done in a while, a sunny stroll down the street."

"Um Jake, it's nighttime." I pointed out with a laugh.

"Same thing." He shrugged.

"Thought of any names?" I asked randomly. He looked at me and said,

"That was quite a change in conversation. But not really. What do you like?"

I shrugged and then smiled,

"I don't know, but it has to be cute. It has to fit him. I mean, after all, he will be beautiful."

He smiled too and said, "Of course he will, you're his mother."

I blushed and smiled. He went on,

"I had a crazy thought last night, when he is 20 you will only be 37. You could still have children then! My mom was 37 when I was 14. We are 6 years ahead in the race! That's just wild! And when he's 5, your only gonna be 22! That's when most women get married!"

I laughed and said, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! We will be alive to see our great-grandchildren!" I laughed and said,

"That is cool! The only downside to starting out young is the looks I am going to get."

He looked questionably at me, "What looks? You mean the guys going 'wow, she is gorgeous?'"

I sighed, "No I mean the curious and disapproving stares. Everyone is going to think I'm some slutty knocked up girl who dropped out of school."

He just paused underneath the street light to kiss me softly.

"It doesn't matter what they think or do. You just walk up to them and say, 'Hey! How are you doing today? I'm Jake Ryan's wife! You know the guy who knows a lot of underground hit-man?'"

I laughed and said, "I'll be sure to do that. Then I can look forward to newspapers labeled 'Jake Ryan Uses Hit-Man to Solve Problems' that will be quite an article."

"Yes it will. Be sure to buy me a copy! I might frame it and stick it in the bathroom!" He said. I looked up at the street address, 'Ocean Avenue'.

"Are we almost there?" He looked up and said,

"Actually, we're here!" He looked a little surprised and dropped his bag on the bench and sat down. I hauled the rest over there. And we waited for the bus.

Waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And finally, there it was!

Jake was reaching in his pockets for some change and getting the bags together. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to the driver.

"For both of us." He stated the obvious. Then, get this; he has to help me on to a Greyhound bus. I wanted to tell him in Tennessee I was riding greyhound buses all over the place but I bit my tongue as he helped me up first then brought all the bags up.

"Hey," The driver said suddenly, "You're Jake Ryan! What are you doing here dude?"

Jake just sighed and said, "Yes, I'm Jake Ryan. And…I'm going on my honeymoon."

The driver raised his eyes at me. I just smiled sweetly back.

"But I read in People magazine that you were already married to that cute little Hope girl! Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm so rude!" Jake exclaimed, "This is Miley Ryan," Butterflies still going crazy, "She's my wife. Hope is really Miley, just with red hair and more make-up. She did that to stay away from publicity. We got married earlier today. We were engaged before but just said we were already married so no one would be searching for a wedding. Does that answer every question?"

He smiled and said, "Two more."

At that point he started driving, finally.

"Shoot." Jake said as he sat down on a seat. There was no one else on there for some reason except a young, pregnant girl sitting by herself in the back with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart melt and I heard the driver ask,

"Ok first, is your wifef pregnant? Second, if she is do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Jake smiled and said,

"It's a boy." He grinned and said,

"Dude! That is awesome! Congrats!"

I watched the young woman; she actually looked about two years younger then me. She was crying like her world had shattered underneath her feet. I felt as if I could relate to her, so I found myself moving over to where she was. She looked about five months pregnant. Only one and half in front of me.

She looked up at me with a tear streaked face and said politely,

"Hello. Do you…um…n-need something?" I just simply held out my hand.

"I'm Miley." She smiled slightly and shook my hand before saying,

"I'm Jenny."

"Um…can I sit down?" I asked.

"Sure…" She said, as if wondering who would want to sit by her.

"Are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yes. Great. Fantastic." She replied. It occurred to me that maybe if I talked she would.

"You know, you're the only person I've met lately who doesn't look disapprovingly at me."

"Huh? Why would they look at you weirdly?" She asked as she messed with her make-up. I placed a hand over my stomach and said,

"I'm pregnant and only seventeen. Why else would they look at me?" She looked at me in surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. She looked out the window briefly before saying,

"I'm fifteen and pregnant so I know the looks you're talking about."

Wow. fifteen.

"Yea it really sucks…so um…where you heading?" I asked. She smiled.

"To somewhere…I have no idea where though. I'm getting out, I have to get away. Where are you going?"

"Honeymoon. Not sure where though, he won't tell me." I said, jerking my head in Jake's direction. She looked up with bored eyes then looked back down. Then her head snapped back and she looked from him, to me, to him, to my left hand, to his, to him, to me…

"Whoa…that's Jake Ryan!" She exclaimed, "He is like so awesome! I have all his movies, pictures, posters, interviews, and anything else with him or his name on it! I even bought that something-candles movie just because the guys name was Jake Ryan!"

"Really? Wow, you have more than me," I laughed and then said, "I don't have much. Just an old magazine, a few home movies, and…well…his child."

She was still staring at him. She looked like she couldn't believe she was this lucky to land on a bus with her teenage crush.

I smiled kindly, "Do you want to meet him?" She looked at me with her eyes wide and said,

"I…um…s-sure." I got up and walked up to where Jake was talking to the driver. Without saying anything I just took his hand and dragged him to the back.

"Jake, this is Jenny, Jenny this is Jake." I introduced. She got very pale and shook his hand.

"You are awesome!" She exclaimed to him. He smiled that heart stopping smile of his and stated,

"Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself." She blushed a deep crimson and Jake said,

"So Jenny, where are you headed?"

"I um…I have to leave. Because I'm, you know pregnant. Because well I, well I think you know how I got this way unless you didn't pay attention in health or something but yea. I told Bill, the father, and he flat out told me I was dumb for not being on the pill and left me. My Dad and Mom blew up so here I am, on a bus…on my way to no where to get out of this living hell…." She rambled. I stifled a laugh and Jake said,

"That's cool! Well maybe I'll see you some other time Jenny?" I then noticed we had pulled up in front of the stop by the airport.

"Yeah…maybe." She smiled back at Jake and me and said, "Good luck guys."

She smiled this real pretty smile that she needed to show more. I waved, hoping to see her again.

But even then somehow I knew that was the last time me or any of the world was going to see Jenny or her baby.

Sometimes people just can't take life anymore. So they decide to leave it. And there is nothing you can do to change their minds.

I hauled some bags and suitcases off the bus and onto the ground beside my feet.

"You see? That's what the world has come to? That boy, Bill, left her and flat out told her she was stupid. God, someone should shoot him." I huffed. He just frowned and said,

"That's how it is Miles. And there is nothing we can do." With that we took my hand and we carried all the bags and suitcases.

I didn't agree with him for the first time in a while. We could do something. What I don't know…but we could always do something.

"You know," I said, "Is it safe for me to be riding on a plane? On that email Tom sent you it said it wasn't…"

Jake scowled and said, "Tom got that from his idiotic brother who is supposed to be a 'doctor'. I looked it up all over the internet and its fine. But I'm not about to tell Tom that, he'll make us leave sooner." I laughed and said,

"Are you ready to go in here? Its gonna be hectic." He shook his head and said,

"Nuh uh! Look what I brought!" He reached into a bag and pulled out a baseball cap and a pair of glasses. I smirked,

"Oh yea, because it worked so great in 8th grade…"

"Well, as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves we should be fine." He said before grabbing his bags and some of mine and walking into the airport.

It was packed with people. I literally had to shove people to get through. The whole time I recited 'Excuse me… Sorry…My bad…' over and over again. We reached the long line and waited for what seemed like forever until we reached the front.

Somehow, I have no idea how; Jake managed to get the tickets without me hearing exactly where we were going. I don't know how he pulled that off but, he is Jake Ryan.

We walked to the seating area for flight seventy-eight. At this point, I knew I was going to know where when they called the flight off on the intercom.

"Enjoy the last few minutes of me being in the dark." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked with a smile.

"I'm gonna know where we are going in a few minutes because they are going to call it out." I said with a smug smile. He just rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist and pulled me over onto his lap.

"We are drawing attention to ourselves." I pointed out, looking at all the people watching us. He didn't reply, just kissed the back of my neck and trailed kisses down my neck.

"People are watching…" I managed to choke out. I felt a million eyes on me and my cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

I loved him, and I loved him kissing me…but not particularly in public where everyone could see us. But Gosh, It felt too good to move.

"FLIGHT SEVENTY-EIGHT TO NORTH CAROLINA NOW BOARDING!' I heard over the intercom.

North Carolina. That's where we were going.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in an airplane seat with my carry on.

"Wow…first class?" I asked, impressed. The seats were wide and leather and VERY comfortable. There was a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the seats and we and a young rich man were the only one in there.

Great. I have a long plane ride to look forward too.


	20. Over The Mountain

Miley's POV:

"Chicken and cheese crackers…or….some sort of cheese pasta thing…um…" Jake was reading off the menu and with everything he called off I felt more and more nauseated.

"…an um…is that supposed to be steak? A 'hamburger' and celery…" He continued.

"Have you decided?" The flight attendant asked us. I looked up and said,

"I'll take a pack of peanuts and a sprite."

"Same here except a coke." Jake replied with a disgusted face. She nodded and left and I said,

"Geez, you would think 1st class flyers would get good food!" He just rubbed his growling stomach and said,

"Tell me about it! I should sue them for starving me! I can hear my stomach talking to me! Do they know who we are?"

I laughed and said, "Oh yes, you can sue them for making the famous zombie-slayer starving…"

"I can!" He defended, "Besides, it means they aren't doing their job! I mean the only good thing you can get on first class is champagne and wine but it would be illegal for them to give alcohol to you."

"And you," I pointed out, "You have to be 21 you're only 18."

"Yea I guess you're right." He sighed, "But the _moment _we both are 21, we are flying around in 1st class and ordering _every_ damn flavor of wine and champagne available!"

"That's a lot of wine." I laughed.

"Sure is! Have you ever walked down the wine isle in a grocery store?! There is about a million flavors in there!" He exclaimed.

"Take a long time to drink it all." I stated.

"Well give Lilly the baby for three days and drink it all." He said.

"Oh hell, we could just let the baby drink some! I mean, we need all the help we can get!" I joked.

"I think that's illegal in three states." He stated. I looked at him like he was crazy,

"It's illegal in all of the states."

"Oh." He said.

"Besides, I've been drunk before and it was nothing great." I said.

"Tell me about it, I was the one that had to clean up your puke!" He said, "Besides, you missed the best part. It was because I wasn't there. No one has a good time unless Jake Ryan is there."

"Sure…you keep thinking that. I had a good time before I met you." I replied. He just said,

"But you were only pretending to be happy, you weren't _completely_ happy until you met me, come on, don't fight it! You know you were MISRIBLE until I came."

"There goes that ego. I think the hungrier you are, the larger it gets. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE FOOD IS?" I screamed. He smiled and said,

"Well you know I'm hungry for you too baby."

"I'm sure you are, but just like the food, you have to wait." I replied while trying to see where that food lady was. His ego might get so big his head explodes!

"Who would want to make me wait? I'm the hottest thing since sliced cheese! Even mice dig me!" He replied.

Oh. My. Dear. God. He is talking about MICE, yes, _mice _liking him! Whoa, where is that food!!! Or a needle, at this point I may need to pop it!

"I think you need to deflate your head." I replied.

"Fine, I know when I'm getting out of control...I'll just listen to the iPod until the food comes. Because you obviously don't want to talk to me anymore. Even though I'm your husband. But OK I get it." He said dramatically as he reached down for the bag with extremely large hand gestures that one would only see in an actor. He grabbed the iPod and made a big point of unraveling the earphones and bringing them to his head. Then he stuck them in his ears and spent a while complaining about why iPods are a big hassle.

I just sat there with my arms crossed while he rambled on about these pointless things and slowly going through the songs trying to find something to listen to.

"Would you shut up already?" The other passenger in 1st class grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep. I stifled a laugh and Jake just look at that man like 'who do you think _you are_?'

"You heard him Jake," I laughed, "The man wants his sleep." Jake just slumped down in his seat and frowned. And here's the weird part…he was _quiet. _Yea I know, scary.

I poked his shoulder. He just stared straight ahead with this upset look on his face. I poked him again. No detectible movement. (A/n: lol DJ says that in Monster House)

Finally I leaned over him and said, "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He looked up and met my eyes before saying,

"No one wants to talk to me." He sounded like a little boy right then and I had the STRONGEST urge to laugh. But I held it back.

"Aw," I said before kissing him softly on the lips, "I always want to talk to you…as long as your head stays at a reasonable size."

He smiled and said, "Thanks! In that case, I say me and you stick in these iPod earphones, sing Kelly Clarkson songs very loudly, and piss this man off."

"Sounds fun! So what's first…Walk Away or Behind These Hazel Eyes?" I asked.

"Ah, Behind These Hazel Eyes. It has WAY more high notes and goodness know I can't sing high notes!" He exclaimed.

"Perfect." I said with my 'evil grin'. I scrolled through the songs until I got to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'.

"SEEMS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY," Jake started, singing horribly and loudly. The man opened one eye in irritation and took a deep breath and muttered to himself 'murdering is illegal…murdering is illegal…' I think his shrink told him to repeat that, "YOU WERE A PART OF ME…"

I was singing along too but I don't think my voice bugged him very much because its not like I sang bad. I mean, I was Hannah Montana for goodness sake!

But Jake on the other hand sounded like a dying cow. No, more like a dying cow in labor. That sounds mean…but believe me…I'm just telling the truth. I mean, it's not like he couldn't do other things! I mean he is _very _talented. (cough) but I'm not so sure you wanted to know that but whatever.

Anyways, the man looked MAD. He was so mad I involuntarily moved closer to Jake in fear of him exploding. Jake didn't seem to care though.

"….BROKEN UP DEEP INSIDE BUT YOU WON'T GET TO SEE THESE TEARS I CRYYYYYYY!!! BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES!" He sang.

I kinda stopped singing when steam started coming out of his ears. I was really close to singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' because he looked like a steaming teapot. It was funny in an oh-my-gosh-is-he-a-crazy-murderer kind of way.

"OK would you SHUT UP already! You can't sing so just shut it!" The man screamed.

"What? Are you saying I'm a bad singer? Do you KNOW who I am?" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake something-or-another. You slay zombies on that Zombie Sea or whatever."

"Its Jake Ryan," I piped up, "And it's Zombie High."

"Did I ask you?" He asked. I scowled and said,

"No but I corrected you anyway, its called being friendly."

Ok so maybe Jake started all of this but I love Jake and I really don't love this guy so you know, I would stick up for Jake no matter what. Besides, I think that guy was very rude when he first told Jake to shut up. He could have asked politely! But I think this guy's main mistake was talking to me…

"What did you say to her?" Jake asked with his eyebrows raised.

"It's fine." I whispered to Jake, "Don't worry about it." He just glared at the man and muttered very bad things about him underneath his breath. I stifled a laugh and a yawn.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now…" I muttered.

"Ok I'll just watch." Jake replied, looking wide awake and glaring in the man's direction. I just got up from my seat and sat on Jake's lap, covering us with the blanket I brought. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent. It was something I had to have to get to sleep.

"Good night…" He muttered, but I was already asleep.

------------------------------

"Oh! Look at this!" I exclaimed as we looked at the many brochures in the airport of things to do in Bryson City, North Carolina. He leaned over and looked at the brochure.

"…White water rafting?" He asked uncertainly, "It looks…dangerous…and its still kind of chilly."

I grinned and said, "But it looks fun! Look at that HUMONGOUS waterfall and the people going over it! Come on, we can get one of those cute two person boats! And it's safe, they have experts going too!"

He smiled at my enthusiasm and said, "Ok put it in the bag."

"What about this?" He joked, holding up a Thomas the Train brochure, "Don't you want to ride Thomas the Train?"

"Um…no, but how about this!!" I exclaimed holding up a tubing brochure. He raised his eyebrows,

"Tubing? Isn't that just like White water rafting but without the protection of a boat?"

"Yep! And it looks fun!"

"Ha! What about this, it looks like something I would enjoy!" Jake said. I took the brochure out of his hands and looked over it. It was a long train ride through the Smoky Mountains and by a lot of nice scenery.

"That looks fun…but not as fun as…White Water Rafting!" I exclaimed. We tossed all the good brochures in our bag and he said,

"You're gonna love where we're going…"

"Where?" I asked.

"No don't ruin the secret for yourself!" He exclaimed before leading me to the taxi waiting for us that was going to take us to a car rental place. I jumped in and he followed with the suitcases and bags.

"Well we will be there soon so why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Because I will tell you when I want too, Let me be!" he exclaimed before telling the greasy taxi driver where we were going. The rest of the ride consisted of silence and me begging Jake to tell me where we were staying. I was expecting like a nice hotel or something really cool or whatever. But I _definitely_ wasn't expecting what was too come.

--------------------------------

"This one…?" The car rental person asked us pointing at a really expensive looking car.

"Um…do you have anything…less…fancy?" Jake asked awkwardly.

"Yes but Jake Ryan should have the best car here." The man argued.

"But Jake Ryan wants a casual car," I snapped, feeling moody, "Besides, that car looks like it would fall apart any minute."

He just scowled like I had highly insulted him personally and said, "Fine. What about this one?"

He pointed at a little red car that looked like only I would be able to fit in it.

"Too small…" Jake said.

"Do you have anything at least a little nice?" I snapped. My feet hurt and I was sick of dealing with this stupid man. Jake covered my mouth with his hand and said to the man,

"Ignore her…she's usually more polite. She's just tired and pregnant so yea…don't go telling the press she's a bitch because she's usually not." I glared at Jake and the man started laughing,

"Man I understand. My wife is nine months pregnant and threw the Xbox at my head yesterday because I forgot to pick up my dirty socks."

"You mean the controller." Jake said. The man shook his head sadly,

"No, the actual Xbox...man that thing flies…"

My eye caught a car and I moved away from Jake, "Now that is nice!" I exclaimed as I walked over to it.

"Yea it is!" Jake agreed, looking at the car.

"Then take that one!" The man exclaimed. Jake filled out all the forms and things and the man got the car ready for us.

-----------------------------

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake as he turned off onto a dirt road.

"You'll see…" He said as he turned the car suddenly to see a mountain road. It was a rock road and there was a dense forest everywhere you looked. He drove up the road and I was scared to death because the road kept turning sharply around the edges.

"Where are we?" I asked in amazement.

"We are in the Smoky Mountains." He replied as he kept his eyes on the road, making sure not to kill us both.

"Really?" I asked in awe. I had never been up a mountain before. We drove for about 30 more minutes up the mountain before we reached a spot so high up in the mountain my ears kept popping with the change in altitude. We got to this clearing, and at first I was terrified he was going to say we were camping…but lucky he drove past it.

When we finally arrived, I was surprised. But it was a pleasant surprise.

There stood a cabin. It was adorable from the outside and I knew it would be gorgeous inside. It was three stories and perched near the top of the mountain. I sat in shock.

"Jake…this is beautiful!" I exclaimed as jumped out of the car.

"Wait! There's more!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"It's ours." He said.

"What? It's ours as in we own it?" I barely dared to breathe. He nodded,

"I bought it New Years day. We, me and you, legally own it as of then."

I didn't breathe still.

"As in," I whispered, almost afraid talking to loud would scare away the beautiful mountain and everything around it, "To…live?"

"To either come up here for vacation…or to live…but I wasn't sure if you would want to be away from your family."

My family. I had almost forgotten; that's how much I loved this place. But gosh, North Carolina is a long way away from Malibu. But it's so gorgeous and we can't exactly stay in that tiny apartment once the babies born…but _North Carolina_?

"You don't have to decide yet," Jake said, seeing my discomfort, "Just relax and we'll think about it later…"

"We can't stay in the apartment once the baby is born." I stated, staring at the cabin that I already loved.

"Very true." He replied.

"And we could fly up to Malibu during every break."

"Expensive." Jake replied. That's when money hit me in the face.

"Jake," I said suddenly, "How much did this cost?"

He shifted foots nervously and said, "It doesn't matter, we will be fine. I mean with both of our bank accounts joined we have A LOT of money…and I'll get a lot for this movie…"

"Babies are very expensive." I said.

"It will be ok." He said. But how could we pay rent on this and the apartment then be able to pay for all the plane rides and medical bills and all that?

"My dad could take turns flying everyone out here." I said thoughtfully.

"We could wait until the baby is born and older before we move out here." He suggested.

I just said, "I don't know. All this thinking gives me a headache…race you to the inside!"

Then I took off running to the door.

"Hey," Jake called running after me, "Watch out for the black bears!"

I screamed in fright and ran like a cheetah back to where Jake was and hid behind him.

"I was kidding." He said with a laugh. I frowned and said,

"That's not funny; there really could be black bears out here."

"Oh there are." He said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" I asked nervously.

"No. They are here that's why you have to secure the trash cans at night so the smell doesn't attract bears." A shiver of fright ran down me and I said,

"Then let's go in! Do you have the key?" He held out the small silver key and I grabbed it before running up to the door (which was under a porch that had ivy running up the beams) and sticking the key in the door and unlocking it. When I opened the door, I was blown away. The inside was beautiful. It was a house I could see rich people living in and being spotless, but at the same time I could see little kids drawing on the walls with pens and Crayola markers and colored pencils.

The floors were a dark kind of mahogany hard wood floor that looked brand new, and from where I could see, the couch was gorgeous. The living room was a soft, kind of elegant lavender. The kitchen was a subtle mint green color and the counter tops were so beautiful!

"Like it?" Jake asked with a smile. I couldn't get any words out. I just stood there staring with my mouth slightly open.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned.

I just stared in awe at the cabin.

"You like this…just wait until you see downstairs…" Jake said with his eyes twinkling. He took my hand and led me blindly down the spiraling steps leading to the downstairs.

The first thing I noticed was the walls. They were a rose color and the carpet was lush and a sandy kind of color; I was glad the carpet wasn't white. I always mess up white carpet. Like, in first grade in our old home in Tennessee we had this starch white carpet. And I won the school spelling bee and came spinning into the house with these God awful muddy shoes.

That was the only time Pappy yelled at me.

Jake led me down the hall past the guest rooms and onto the back deck. The first thing I saw that took away my breath was this wind chime hanging off the veranda. It was crystal and when the sweet Carolina mountain breeze would hit, it would make this beautifully enchanting sound that had me mesmerized.

"Look at this…" Jake trailed off. I tore my eyes painfully from the gorgeous wind chime and looked at where he was pointing to.

Whoa…it was a giant hot tub.

I grinned, "Now this is my kind of house…"

He laughed and I, without any hesitation, took off my jacket and shoes before climbing in the hot tub.

"Oh…that's hot!" I yelped as the hot water engulfed me. But it felt _so good _on my sore back and feet.

Jake just shrugged off his jacket and shoes in a if-you-can't-beat-them-join-them kind of way and climbed in also.

"Ow!" He said as he hit the water. I just dipped my head back and enjoyed the feeling of the natural sounds of the animals, the slightly warm breeze, the cool moonlight bathing my face and neck, and the relaxing hum of the hot tub.

I could get used to this.

We sat in silence for twenty minutes, just relaxing, when I let out a yawn. All this relaxation had made me sleepy.

"Maybe we should go in…so you don't fall asleep and drown…" Jake laughed.

A/n: Sorry it took so long, i've been breaking up with people, playing cupid, fixing friendships, and working on school work all week! lol well i hope you liked this chapter! Please review, i want to hear your opinion!


	21. Oh Baby

**OLIVER'S POV**:

"Ha! An eight, nine, ten, two, and a king!" Lilly exclaimed as she held out her hand in poker. We were at my apartment and Lilly said she would stay a while. I really couldn't stay here alone. It was currently like four in the morning but we didn't care, she's my best friend in the whole world.

"Wow, that's a good hand. You would win if I didn't have…all aces and a king!" I exclaimed proudly as I flaunted the hand. She crossed her arms in a pout and I grabbed the remainder of Oreos off the table making my pile very large compared to hers.

"That's not fair," She whined with this pathetic face on that made me feel sorry for her, "You must cheat because I always beat Miley and Mr. Stewart!"

"No cheating here! I'm just exceptionally good at poker!" I said with a smile. She frowned and said,

"I guess you are." She looked like something was bothering her greatly. I leaned over and said gently,

"Talk to me Lilly. Tell me what's on your mind." She just looked away and it looked like her eyes were tearing up but when she talked her voice sounded steady,

"It's just…I feel so left out and lost." She sounded like a little puppy that had been kicked repeatedly. I felt so bad for her that I just wanted to reach over and hold her.

So that's just what I did.

"Tell me about it." I replied. She buried her head on my shoulder and said sadly,

"I used to feel like you and Miley were my best friends, and that we would grow up together and our families would grow up together. But…I feel like I'm moving to slow…I feel like we are all riding in little cars and you and Miley's car is way in the third lap and mine is almost out of gas and chugging two laps behind you. The more I try to catch up the more unhappy I am."

I felt like I might cry then. Me and Miley have only been concerned about how teen pregnancy was going to affect our lives that we had never stopped to think how this was making Lilly feel.

"No Lilly…I, I mean we, don't want you to catch up. You are perfect where you are…don't try to catch up." I muttered.

"But…soon you two are going to go on with your married and family lives and that's going to leave me by myself. I'm losing my best friends Oliver…I'm losing them."

I wanted to tell her she wasn't…but it would be a lie because she was. And it was going to kill her when she finds out about that mountain house Jake bought in North Carolina. He talked to me about it before he bought it but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. What was Lilly going to do when, or if, her best friend moved across the country? What was she going to do?

What was _I _gonna do?

Sitting here holding a sobbing Lilly brought on a million feelings I had just shut away. I suddenly wanted to kill Jake. I wanted to lock him in a metal box and ship him across the world to Africa. We had just got our best friend back, who does he think he is taking her away again? He ruined her life.

I kept telling myself that even though I know it isn't true.

He as much ruined her life as Lydia ruined mine. She didn't ruin it, she made it pretty happy. I had never experienced the feeling of being needed. She made me feel like she needed me and our baby did too. And God, did I want that baby.

"What am I going to do?" Lilly sobbed, "I can't get new friends…I just can't."

I stroked her hair and said, "You don't have to, we are here. We will always be here."

Or at least I will be.

Suddenly the shrill ring of the telephone shot through the air. I didn't want to answer it but I didn't really have much of a choice seeing as though Lilly had already picked it up and was handing it to me.

"Hello?" I asked feeling weary.

I heard hysterical sobbing and then, "Oliver-me-you-need-baby-here!"

"What? Lydia calm down and tell me what is wrong!" I exclaimed into the phone.

I heard her take a shaky breath and say, "I'm having the baby! Here in San Francisco! I need you here! Please come!"

"Lydia, listen to me," I commanded, "I will be there! Call 911. I will met you at the hospital."

"Okay, I will. I love you." She said through her tears.

"I…love you too." I whispered painfully. I hung up the phone and turned to Lilly. My heart was beating against my chest powerfully and I said,

"Lydia's in labor. I have to get to the hospital! Can you drive me up there since you know where everything is since Landon lives up there?"

Her eyes widened but she just nodded, "Of course I can. The trio should be there to see your daughter born!"

That's when a cold feeling of dread seeped into my stomach. Once again we wouldn't be the trio we would be the two people missing one.

Not this time. The WHOLE trio has to be here.

She has to come.

She just has too.

**MILEY'S POV:**

Jake and I were lying together. His arms fit perfectly around my body and he smelled like perfection. His skin was warm against mine and he was so beautiful it made me want to make love with him again. Suddenly as if the devil himself had planned it, my cell phone rang. I didn't have any intention what so ever to answer it. I let it ring. Then it rang again and I wanted to cry because I didn't want to answer it. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

Jake seemed to sense my despair as he said, "Go ahead and answer it…"

It was so weird to hear him talk. It was like reading a book and having someone read it over you shoulder…it was like hearing the same thing twice because I didn't need him to say it to know what he meant.

I reached over and grabbed the darn thing off the nightstand in mid-ring.

"Hello?" I asked after clearing my throat at least eight times.

"Miley! Oh my gosh!" Lilly's voice rang through the phone loudly, making my eardrums throb.

"What?" I whispered. I don't remember telling my brain to whisper but it just happened that way.

"Lydia-Oliver-you-trio-please-have to-now." She stuttered.

"Lilly," I said irritably, "You interrupted something here so you better spit it out."

Silence.

"Oh…my bad to the max!" She said and I could tell she was blushing from the other end, "Its just Lydia went into labor and Oliver is like hyperventilating because he insists that the WHOLE trio has to be here to see Emily born and he says its not right that you should miss this because we just got you back and then you left again and you're gonna leave again soon for ITALY and Miley, he is like freaking out! The doctor said Lydia isn't even near being fully dilated so you might have a chance of getting here in time!"

I froze, "What? She's in labor?" I asked.

"Yes!! And do you think there is ANY way you can get here be- OLIVER! For God's sake, you would know if the baby was out already! How? Well honey there would be a ton of blood on the floor! Lord Oliver! Put the damn bag to your mouth already you idiot!"

I just shook my head in shock, "Lilly, I'm kinda on the other side of the United States! How do you expect me to get there in time?" I knew my voice sounded a little desperate. I wanted to be there, I really did! But it wasn't like I could. I felt the phone getting pulled away from my ear and Jake said into it, "We will be there don't worry. Tell Oliver to breathe for me!" Then he hung up the phone. I looked at him in shock,

"How do we get there in time?"

He smiled and said one word, "Jet."

I smiled too; glad to have a way to get there. I knew we had to leave soon.

**OLIVER'S POV:**

"What-," I paused to take a breath in the brown paper bag, "Did," breath, "She," breath, "say?"

"Well Jake said she would be here. So don't worry." Lilly answered. Suddenly Lydia, who was in a wheel chair beside me, let out a scream of pain.

"Can't breathe…" I muttered as my chest closed up in panic. Lilly rolled her eyes and shoved the bag back up to my mouth. I breathed in and out like Lydia's pregnancy teacher person taught her.

"I can't help but wonder which one of you is having the baby…" Lydia's Dad commented in humor as he looked between me and Lydia. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're here!" I exclaimed. He just laughed and said awkwardly,

"I brought someone with me that you might be interested in seeing…" And from behind the corner came out someone I never thought I would see again.

My Mother.

She was looking nervously from me to Lydia, trying to decide how she felt. I knew how she and Dad felt when they disowned me…but how did she feel now? I hesitantly pulled her into a hug that she accepted.

After that my hyperventilating lessened a little.

**MILEY'S POV:**

"Wow the last time I was on here was when we were running from Luke." I stated as I stepped into Jake Ryan's personal jet. It looked exactly the same, as if it was unaware that things had changed.

"Babies really do come at unwanted times." Jake said thoughtfully as he sat down in a seat.

"True. Ours will probably come like when we are in the car or something inconvenient like that." I replied as I sat crossed legged on the couch. He frowned,

"The car? That's a very inconvenient place to have a baby and besides, I'm not exactly a doctor here! I mean, if I had to be I would…but yeah not such a good idea." I laughed.

"Well when you played that doctor what did they tell you to do?" I questioned.

"They told me to say 'push' then words of encouragement then pull the baby doll off the table that was hidden from view," He paused to laugh, "I dropped the baby doll on its head and it bounced."

My eyes widened and I said, "You do know that if you drop a real baby on the floor it _won't _bounce right?"

"Yeah I know. It's a bummer though." He said thoughtfully. My eyes widened in fright and he just laughed,

"I'm _kidding_! Geez, tough crowd!"

I let out a sigh of relief and joked, "Thanks goodness! For a second there I thought I married a torture chamber chainsaw man!"

He grinned like the crazy man in_ 'The Shinning'_ did and said in his 'creepy' voice, "How do you know I'm not?"

I just laughed and curled up next to him, "There is no way you are a murderer."

He sighed, "Man. I couldn't fool anyone could I?"

"Maybe someone who doesn't know you…"

"Good. Then there is hope for my acting after all." He muttered before leaning his head on mine and drifting off to sleep with his hair falling all in my face. I didn't mind though and I just fell asleep shortly after that.

--------

"We're here." Jake muttered sleepily as he kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly and said,

"I'm tired."

"Me too but let's go…if we don't Oliver might forget to breathe." He joked. I laughed slightly and I said,

"I'm really tired…five more minutes?"

He just laughed and shook his head before leaning over and picking me up.

"This works too." I muttered into his chest. I wondered in the back of my mind where he landed the jet…but as soon as I asked myself the answer came to me. The hospital had a landing and taking off place for helicopters so I was pretty sure as I slightly opened my eyes that that's where they landed it. I felt my eyes slowly slip back down.

"Excuse me sir? OH MY GOD! IT'S JAKE RYAN!" Some silly nurse screamed. Jake just said,

"I need the room number for Lydia Oken." She looked very flustered as she looked in the computer.

"Room 645 on the 6th floor. Elevator is over past that picture." She said as she pointed with a shaking finger.

"Thank you." Jake said which caused the young nurse to like almost pass out. I fell fully asleep after that.

**OLIVER'S POV**:

"Come on Lydia!" I tried to encourage. Lydia was currently giving birth and I felt as though I would pass out any minute. She would give me these awful glares and I would begin hyperventilating. I wondered where Miley was of even if she was coming.

"You're almost there…" the nurse said nicely as she held Lydia's other hand. I took a deep breath to keep from passing out as a shrill cry ran through the room. I felt tears of relief stream down my face as I made my way over to cut the umbilical cord of Emily Eve Oken.

**MILEY'S POV**:

"Is she awake?"

"Poke her!"

"I'm not gonna poke her!"

"Well she would _want _to see the baby!"

"Come on someone just wake her up!"

What a great way to wake up, huh? Not really. I opened my eyes and saw Lilly and Jackson standing around me. I sat up from the couch I was lying on and stretched before saying,

"What's going on?"

"The baby was born about ten minutes ago! Miles, she is so beautiful!" Lilly exclaimed. I stood up and said,

"I want to see her! Where's Jake? How is Oliver doing? How is Lydia doing?"

"One at a time please!" Lilly exclaimed. I nodded and she put her arm around my shoulder and said quietly to me,

"It's pretty cute, but yours is gonna be so much cuter! The poor baby looks like Lydia." I laughed out loud. It was a known fact that Lilly hated Lydia after she left Oliver.

She led me down a hall and into a gray bland room full of people. Immediately when I walked in everyone started talking to me at once, giving me a headache.

Oliver, instead of screaming at me, merely walked up to me and handed me the baby. I was surprised at first (and everyone laughed at my facial expression) but I finally realized I was holding Oliver's daughter and cradled my arms around her.

She really was beautiful.

It was like a hazy dream until I finally woke up and looked at the little baby in my arms. She was so _small _but she looked healthy and was sound asleep wrapped up in a soft pink blanket.

"Oh geez," I said, making everyone laugh, "She gorgeous, Oliver and Lydia!"

Lydia beamed in pride where she laid with her head propped up and her hair piled on top of her head.

I smiled back down at the baby and said, "Hello Emily Eve! I'm you aunt Miley!" The baby just stayed asleep looking angelic.

Then for some reason unknown to me, everyone started giggling nervously. I looked up,

"What?" They just kept their eyes down cast and giggled. I shrugged and looked back down at the baby.

Suddenly I felt something very cold slide down my back. I screamed VERY loudly at the sudden temperature change and frantically took one hand and reached down my shirt to try and get the ice out. I spun around once I had the ice out.

Jake was standing there with a smile on his face holding a cup full if ice. I smacked his arm with the hand the baby wasn't in and said,

"Now look what you did, the baby woke up!" Emily started crying hysterically and I glared at Jake. Oliver made his way over to the baby and took Emily out of my arms. As soon as she was cradled in his arms, she stopped crying.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet!" Lydia exclaimed. I saw Lilly make a very ugly facial expression in her direction and mouth 'ho'. I stifled a laugh and turned around. I grabbed Jake by the sleeve of his shirt and said,

"Come out here, I need to talk to you."

My Dad, Jackson, Oliver, and Lydia's Dad all laughed at him in a way that suggested he was in trouble…which he was.

I dragged him into the hallway and said, "Don't put ice down my shirt when I'm holding a baby!"

He shrugged and said, "Well you never told me not to…"

"I never thought I would _have _to!" I exclaimed. He just smiled and said,

"So I can't put ice down your shirt when you're holding a baby?"

"That's righ—AHH!" I exclaimed as ice was stuck down the back of my shirt.

"You weren't holding a baby right then!" He said with a grin. I just narrowed my eyes and said,

"You're so dead." Everyone in Lydia's room had gathered at the door with laughs. I think they all wanted to see me scream at Jake.

"Dead," He joked as he put on this pathetic confused face, "Why…if I was dead could I do…this?" He threw a piece of ice at me. I just watched him with narrowed eyes. Slowly I walked over to the ice machine and got my own cup of ice. Lilly was watching with the same intensity as she did three years ago when we kissed on the beach…but without the popcorn.

"No," I said, "But I couldn't do this either." I threw a piece of ice at his head, which smacked him in the forehead.

"Good aim." He said, impressed.

I smiled, "Thanks I lea-" I was cut off by a piece of ice hitting me on the shoulder. I said,

"Okay it's on now, _Mr. America_."

"I don't get it…" Jackson said from the door. Lilly shrugged.

"Jake," I said suddenly as I grabbed my stomach and twisted my face in immense pain, "I-I think I'm going into labor…"

He dropped his ice and rushed over there and bent over to help me. I winked at Lilly over his shoulder who was about to call a nurse. I stifled a laugh and griped my stomach in mock pain. Then I reached over his back and poured the whole cup of ice down his pants.

"AH--" He started as I grinned evilly. He stopped and put on a 'brave' face but continued squirming.

"Is it cold?" I asked innocently, "Tsk, tsk you should know me better then that. Labor at four months?"

"I'll show you cold…" He said after he got all the ice out of his pants and picked up his ice. He walked closer.

"No…Jake…t-think about this…" I said as I backed up. He just grinned and walked closer, backing me into a corner.

"Now remember…" I said nervously, "I'm pregnant."

"Uh huh, you already used that to your advantage. You know the story about the little boy who called wolf right?" He said as he walked closer, forcing me to move back farther in the corner. I gulped.

"Vaguely…that's the one where the little boy gets eaten by a wolf right?" He nodded his head.

"Yep…that's the one…"

"Yeah…," I laughed nervously, "That was my favorite picture book…"

"Then you should know the story line very well…"

He had me backed completely up in the corner at this point and was sticking his hand in the cup of ice.

"What does the little boy that called wolf have to do with anything?" I asked, eying the cup.

He laughed and said, "I think you know very well what I'm talking about."

I moved away from the ice again and said, "Maybe…maybe not…"

He either meant if I kept calling labor then I would really be in it and no one would believe me…or he could mean he was the mean wolf and I was the little girl that called wolf.

"You don't really want to stick that ice down my shirt do you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he poured the WHOLE thing down the front of my shirt. I screamed and started jumping around, trying to get all the crushed ice out.

"That's not fair," I whined as I tried to get out the ice, "The ice gets stuck! If I stick it down your shirt it just slides right out!"

He just shrugged and said, "You get a taste of your own medicine."

Once I got it out I smiled sweetly and said, "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down."

He pressed me to the wall and kissed me breathless. He pulled away and I said while trying to catch my breath, "That was more like five spoonfuls of sugar."

"Hey! What are you doing! The waiting room is not a hotel room!" A nurse screamed at us. I blushed and whispered to Jake,

"I'm glad I'm not coming here to have the baby."

He shot a glare at the retreating nurse and said, "What does she have against sugar?"

"Maybe she's diabetic." I suggested.


	22. The Little Girl That Called Labor

MILEY'S POV:

"Can I hold her again?" I begged Oliver.

"You just got her back forty five seconds ago!" He exclaimed while handing over Emily to Jake.

"I know…its was a long agonizing forty five seconds!" I screamed dramatically.

"Well look on the bright side bud," Dad called from his seat in the hospital room, "In…five months you'll have your own that you can hold all the time!"

"Five months? Five long painful months! Do you know how much can happen in five months?!" I said over dramatically as I placed a hand over my heart.

"Yea," Lydia agreed, "I mean in five months a murderer could like push her down the stairs killing her and the baby!"

Silence.

"I was kidding," She said, "I mean it's not like any of you know a murderer or anything."

More silence.

"…Right…."

"That's right." Oliver assured her as he kissed her forehead causing Lilly to gag.

"Well," I said trying to get the subject off murderers, "Can I hold the baby now Jake?"

"Fine." He said as he handed me the baby.

"I'm just gonna take her with me ok Lydia?" I joked as I moved towards the door.

"Don't think so missy," Lydia said as she reached for the baby, "That's my baby."

I laughed and handed it to her. She cradled it in her arms and turned to Oliver before saying,

"You know at first I was mad that you knocked me up. Now I'm glad you did because if you didn't I wouldn't have this precious thing."

"Wow, how romantic. They should put that on a Hallmark card." Lilly said bitterly.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs but no one succeeded. I busted out laughing along with everyone else and Lydia shot glares at us, these horrid glares. I gulped.

"Well um…Me and Jake are going down to the cafeteria to get some coffee." I said.

"We are?" I shot him a look, "Oh! Yea I mean we are! Were…um…tired yea that's it. We didn't get any sleep last night so yea..."

"I wonder why…" Lilly sang sarcastically. I glared at her before exiting the room.

"Wow did you see that glare Lydia gave Lilly? Man I feel bad for her!" Jake exclaimed. The nurse that yelled at us before glared and said,

"SHH!"

"Geez, someone needs a chill pill." Jake said.

"Sorry for her? Ha, that's what she wants! She wants to drive Lydia insane!" I exclaimed as we waited for the elevator.

"Why?" Jake asked. I sighed and said,

"I'm gonna make this real simple for you—Lilly hate Lydia."

"Why?" He repeated.

"I don't know something about Lydia leaving Oliver. I guess she left him last year or something when I was gone because I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh…yea…that's it." Jake said nodding. We stepped onto the elevator.

"I want to push the button!" We both declared at the same time. He reached over and pressed it.

"Hey no fair!" I said. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature Jake." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Who said we have to be mature? We are, technically, teenagers! I say we be as immature as we want! Like when the baby is born we should stick the car seat on a skateboard and see how far it rolls!"

"It's ok to be immature to some point but not to a point where it is harming people." I said. He shrugged,

"We have five months to be as immature as we want. We can do anything-

"That doesn't involve running, drinking, smoking, jumping, or rollercoaster's." I cut in.

"Then what can we do?" He asked looked dejected.

"Plenty of things," I said, "Think about it." I winked at him before the elevator opened and we climbed out into the cafeteria.

There were a lot of people standing around and sitting. As we got into line I looked around at everyone, trying to decide what their stories were.

A woman was pacing nervously in circles and sipping her coffee. She looked like she was waiting for news on someone. A man and woman were sitting at a table that was isolated from everyone else and looked as though their world had just came crashing down. I wondered what was wrong with them.

One of them really stuck out to me though. It was a man that looked about 20. He was leaning against the back wall with his eyes closed and his hands squeezed tightly together making a fist. I watched him turn around and punch the wall with a stream of cuss words.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and met mine. A cold chill ran through my body and I quickly turned my head around. Then it was as if I had gone deaf. All the noise around me stopped and I was fully aware of his eyes on me. I felt bad for watching him. He must think I'm like a stalker or something. But what was _wrong _with him? And where had I seen him before? Why did his eyes send chills of panic down my spine?

I had moved closer to Jake and pressed my body against his without even knowing it. He looked at me with that concerned look but just wrapped his arm around me. I tore my eyes away from the man and fixed my eyes on my shoes.

People, experts, say that when you go through something traumatizing you undergo emotional changes and scarring. They say certain things can bring back even the most horrible memories that you spend a long time trying to shut away. There was something about this man that brought back every horrible and unwanted feeling I had locked away. And because of that I knew who he was.

"_If that's the way you want it." He held me out to Jake. Jake let out a sigh and tried to get me away from Luke. Right as Jake was close to saving me, Luke pushed me roughly to the side and his henchman caught me and pressed the gun to my temple. Jake snarled and Luke said,_

"_Say goodbye to your little love." Jake swiftly kicked him in between the legs. Luke fell to the ground. Jake blinked, and when his eyes opened back up, Luke was up and in his face. He didn't look like a human anymore. He looked like an animal. Luke punched Jake hard in the face. I screamed and the henchman smacked me with the butt of the gun._

"_Shut the hell up you southern bitch." He said. I groaned and held the side of my head. I wasn't going to let Jake die. Luke punched Jake again in the face, and he grabbed Luke by the ankle and tripped him up. Luke fell to the ground and Jake kick him in the stomach._

------

_I glanced over at the henchman. Okay Miley think...what did Jackson tell you to do if someone kidnaped you...kick in the eye...no...poke in the eye! That's right! I thought. I slowly moved my hand and the henchman turned his eyes to me. Without a second thought, I dug my fingers in his eyes._

That's who the man was. The man was the 'henchman' of Luke's. I felt my body quiver against Jake's and it wouldn't stop. I was freaked out. Jake turned to me and whispered,

"What's wrong?" I could still feel the henchman's eyes burning into my back and so could Jake. I saw him move his gaze to the henchman from the corner of my eye. He looked like he was thinking really hard; trying to figure out where he had seen that man before.

We reached the area where you can pore coffee but I was just to shook up. I finally reached out a shaking hand and messily pored two cups of coffee. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a five and tossed it on the paying counter without really paying attention to getting change.

Jake was still looking at the man, trying to figure out who he was. I quickly scooped up the change and coffee and took Jake's hand in my shaking one and I rushed us out of the cafeteria. I didn't say anything until we were in the elevator. Then I pressed the button for the sixth floor and said,

"I want to go." Jake looked at me and said,

"Go where?" I began to fiddle with the loose thread on my shirt and said,

"I want to leave here...I don't care where we go...I don't...just please." I knew I looked desperate as I looked nervously around. He gently took the coffee from my hand and set it gently on the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around my rigid and tense body. I shuddered again and leaned my head against his chest.

"Does this have something to do with that man?" He asked as he stroked my hair. I nodded against his chest then looked up at him and said with a shaky breath,

"He was Luke's henchman person. He was his friend he was with him all the time and-

I couldn't finish. But Jake seemed to get what I was about to say,

"And you're afraid if he is here so is Luke."

I nodded.

"Don't worry, it will be ok. I'm sure Luke is long gone. Just don't worry about him..."

Not worrying is easier said than done. I mean, how can I not worry? What if Luke did come back now? When I'm pregnant? I have so much more to lose then I did before.

I just nodded again and the elevator opened again. Jake picked up the coffee and we walked back to the room.

Everyone was gone except for Lydia and the baby. Lydia was sleeping and the baby was crying so loud I wasn't sure how Lydia wasn't hearing it. I just sighed and set the coffee down before picking Emily up out of her cradle.

"Hey now," I whispered to her, "is your Mommy ignoring you?"

She just continued crying. I rocked her some more and tried everything it said to do in those baby books. Nothing worked. I checked her diaper but that was fine.

"What is wrong Emily?" I asked her, knowing that she wasn't gonna answer.

"I bet she's hungry." Jake said.

"Whoa that is Mommy's job not mine little girl." I said to Emily.

"Someone wake her up!" I exclaimed. Jake 'accidently' knocked into the bed making her wake up. I placed the baby in her arms.

"She's hungry. You can feed her, we're leaving."

I usually like Lydia but the poor baby was lying there screaming! How come she wasn't awake and helping the poor baby?

I grabbed the now cold coffee and carried it out of the room with Jake following me.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked me. I nodded before saying,

"I guess I can't tell everyone goodbye because they are all gone! Gosh!"

"We can wait here if you want." Jake suggested. I sighed,

"No. I can't spend my whole life waiting for my family to show up. I'll call them and tell them later."

"So do you wanna go back to North Carolina or just stay here until its time to leave for Italy?"

I snorted, "Go back to North Carolina. I really don't think a one day honeymoon is long enough!"

"You're right and we don't really have a long time there anyway. Stupid movie." He said. I laughed,

"I thought you wanted to do that movie?"

"Oh I do, I just think its cutting in with bonding time." He said with a smile.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Lilly exclaimed as she came running towards us. I was suddenly very glad I was calmed down from the whole henchman thing because Lilly would ask questions until she got a very detailed answer that I didn't want to give.

"Hey Lilly. Listen we are leaving so I will see you soon ok?" She frowned and said,

"Soon? Ha I won't see you until like forever!"

"Sorry Lilly. But remember I'm coming back from Italy when I'm around six months so that's only two months away!"

"_Two months? _TWO LONG MONTHS?" She exclaimed like the drama queen she is.

I nodded, "Yea Lil but I will call you ok I promise!"

She crossed her arms, "You _promised _you would call me when you got settled in North Caroline but did you? Noooo!"

"Well sorry Lilly...there was a hot tub and...well I just couldn't ok? I'm really sorry." She just glared at me.

I pointed at Jake, "Blame him."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What did he do?" Lilly questioned.

"Oh he has done _a lot _of things. Where do you want me to start?" I asked. She gagged,

"How about with the things that _won't _make me barf up my lunch?"

"Oh well that crosses off almost the whole list." I replied, "Ah ha! I can think of one thing! He...oh never mind."

She frowned, "That's pathetic. You can't even think of one thing that he did that stopped you from calling me that doesn't involve things I REALLY don't wanna hear?"

I thought.

And I thought some more.

And some more.

"Oh! He got into a fight on the plane!" I exclaimed.

"...Ok what that have to do with calling me?" She asked.

"Well it got my mind off calling you so I forgot." I finished lamely.

"Ok well don't forget this time ok Miley? I'm really lonely here." I felt really mean right then as I hugged her.

"I won't I promise Lil." She smiled and hugged me back.

"Good. I'll be waiting for the phone call!" She exclaimed. I laughed and said,

"Ok...so...I'll call you soon?" She nodded,

"Ok. So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yep." I said.

"So...um...bye..." Lilly said tearfully.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Oh for God's sake! Its two months! Get over it!" Jackson exclaimed as he came up behind us. Me and Lilly both gave him _the _glare.

"Just saying!" He exclaimed. Lilly glared and hugged me again before saying,

"Bye Miley."

"Bye Lilly!" I said. As they were walking away I heard Lilly scream at Jackson,

"That was rude! You are cut off for a month!"

Then they walked back around the corner. I gagged.

"...what exactly do you think she meant when she said she was cutting him off?" I asked Jake.

He just shook his head, sending his hair flying all over the place.

"And that proves you have your head in the gutter." He stated.

"What? Nuh uh, I've heard people say that all the time and It all means something Lilly doesn't do!"

"How do you know she doesn't?" Jake asked.

"Because...I...she...well...she would have told me!" I stuttered.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"You know I did...so she would have told me!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Besides, he is your brother it might be awkward for her to tell you."

I just pouted and crossed my arms.

"That's not fair," I wined, "I told her! That means she has to tell me! What kind of best friend is she?"

"A good one that doesn't want you to be scarred for life." Jake replied as he sent his jet pilot a text message.

"Well you know what, that's the last time I tell her anything!" I said dramatically.

"You live for the drama don't you?" Jake asked with humor. I smiled flirtatiously at him and said,

"No I live for you, baby."

He grinned and said, "Of course you do."

"–well at least for the drama you always bring." I joked.

"That's not funny," He said seriously then smiled, "Besides, you are the one that always has drama."

"No! You have more drama!" I exclaimed.

"No you do!" He exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" I screamed.

"Yes huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No times one million!" I stated with a triumphant look on my face.

"Yes time a billion!" He countered with a grin.

"No times a trillion!" I declared with a smile. He frowned.

"Well Yes DIVIDED by a quadrillion!!" He said with a wining grin.

I looked at him in disbelief, "You really need to go back to High School."

"What?" he asked.

I just sighed and said, "Jake, when you divide it makes the number _smaller_!"

He just shrugged and shot, "What is this, a math lesson?"

"It should be, for your sake." I commented.

"Well if you're so _smart _then what is the square root of 16?" Jake asked.

"Four." I replied.

"What about the square root of 567,000,007?" He persisted.

"What am I a human calculator?" I scoffed as we stepped into the elevator. He just grinned and said,

"Sure, I love the way your mind works," Then he smiled slyly and said, "And the way you push my buttons."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You are a freak."

"So are you." He shot back lightly.

"I know, and I'm proud of it." I replied.

"Me too. I love freaks." He said simply with that sly smile of his.

"I'm trying decide if you mean that in a naughty way or not." I pondered.

"What if I did?" He said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, accidently pushing ten of the buttons, "Oops...guess we're stuck for a while."

"If you did I would do this." I replied as spun around and pinned him to the wall of the elevator like he had earlier.

"I'm starting to think getting pushed against walls is a large part in our relationship." He said humorously.

"You know you are terrified..." I whispered into his ear.

"Sure...if that's what turns you on." He shrugged.

"What? Are you too scared to fight back?" I challenged as I kept him pinned against the wall.

"I can't fight you. You're pregnant. And I meant to tell you earlier, you are looking more and more pregnant everyday." I applied more pressure to his shoulders I had pinned to the wall and he winced before saying,

"In a good way! I think you look even beautiful then you did when you were skinny-..."

I narrowed my eyes. He laughed nervously and said, "I meant, when you were...more...skinny then you are now, honey."

I gave him _the _glare and said, "Take it back!"

"I can't...it's the truth! But like I said, I think you're gorgeous."

"_Take it back_." I snarled in a light, joking voice.

"Sorry. Can't." He said.

"Take. It. Back!" I said dangerously.

Suddenly the elevator opened on one of the floors Jake had pushed. We froze as the people waiting turned to stare at us.

"I um...oh! Ow!" I exclaimed, Jake seemed to catch on pretty fast.

"Catch it next time people! I've got to her down to the baby ward, she's going in to labor!" He exclaimed. The people jumped back; not so eager to be on a elevator with a screaming woman. The doors shut again.

"The little girl that called labor..." Jake sang. I just shrugged,

"Hey! I wonder if we could get out of speeding tickets using this excuse!" I exclaimed.

"...called labor..." Jake muttered. I just frowned and said,

"Oh come on, no one is going to ignore a woman in labor! Now where was I? Oh yea, take it back!"

"No." He said stubbornly. I just sighed and moved closer, pushing us both against the wall.

"You _do _know that this isn't exactly punishing me or making me want to take it back right?" He asked as he motioned to our bodies pushed together against the wall.

I just glared at him again and said through gritted teeth, "Take it back."

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed. He covered his ears painfully and said,

"Hey I got a little tip for you...DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

The elevator opened again.

"AH!" I screamed as if I was dying in pain.

"Bye. Bye." Jake said to the people as he pressed the button that closes the door.

"WELL I WON'T SCREAM IN YOUR EAR IF YOU DON'T SCREAM IN MINE!" I screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" He shrieked.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME FOR SCREAMING AT YOU FOR SCREAMING AT ME FOR SCREAMING AT YOU!" I yelled.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME FOR SCREAMING AT YOU FOR SCREAMING AT ME FOR SCREAMING AT YOU FOR SCREAMING AT ME FOR SCREAMING AT YOU FOR SCREAMING AT ME!!!!" He bellowed.

"STOP SCREAMING AT- oh forget it!" I exclaimed.

He smiled that smile of his and said, "Lets make love, not war," Then he smiled like he was the smartest guy in the world, "The hippies from the '70s said that. It was their motto about the Vietnam war."

"At least you know you're history." I muttered, "To bad about the math though."

"Hey its not my fault I must have been absent when we learned about dividing."

"Then I guess you were absent all of first and second grade." I replied.

"I used to know it, but lately you're all that's on my mind."

"Aw!" I exclaimed, "That's so sweet!"

The elevator opened to the woman who screamed at us about the ice fight standing there tapping her foot. The people we shoved away from the elevator were standing around her.

"How is your _labor, _Miss?"

Oops. Caught.

"Oh its great. In fact, she had the baby around the seventh floor. We dropped it off with her Dad on the fifteenth." Jake replied like a smart ass.

"This building only has ten floors." She said. Jake put on a look of mock horror,

"Oh my God! Poor Jake jr.!"

"You don't humor me, Mr. Ryan." The woman snapped.

"I'm sorry, maybe you have a disease that makes you unable to laugh." He suggested innocently.

"Come with me you two." She said.

"I'm sorry, I have a bone disease and can't walk. Oh well, I wanted to chat with you too! Dang it!Maybe some other time." Jake said with a cheeky smile.

"NOW !" She screeched, reminding me of a shrieking ghoul.

"Now you know what happens to the little girl that called labor_." _Jake whispered to me.

"Dammit."


	23. Four Choices

MILEY'S POV:

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked me and Jake like we were tinny tiny children.

"Didn't you get it lady," Jake said, "_We _are going to _be_ parents! You don't have to treat us like we are three years old!"

"You need to be quiet." She said to Jake.

"You ain't my momma!" He spat like a immature twelve year old.

"I rest my case." The woman said. Then she turned to me and said in a soft voice like she felt sorry for me,

"Where is your Mother, honey."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "My Mom is dead."

"Oh! Well...um...where is your Dad?" She asked, hesitantly as if she was afraid he was dead too. I shrugged,

"I have no idea."

She scowled and turned to Jake, "Where are _your _parents?"

He sighed, "Why are you making this so difficult? I _told_ you we are the parents!"

"I'm making it difficult? _I'm _making it difficult?!" She exclaimed.

"Do you always repeat your sentences?" Jake asked. I leaned over and whispered to him, "You had better stop before we get in big trouble."

He just grinned. He was having way too much fun right now to stop.

"Um...my Dad might be in here..." I suggested meekly to Lydia's room. She pranced up there reminding me very much of an overweight show-dog. She knocked promptly and to my relief my Dad opened the door.

He raised his eyebrows at us. I just shrugged in a halfhearted way. Jake, on the other hand, walked in the room like he owed the place and declared,

"This woman is accusing us on false premises."

I snorted. I was 99.99 percent positive he didn't know what in the world he was saying. He probably saw it on a law show or something.

Dad raised his eyebrows and said in his I-think-this-is-pretty-funny-but-I-have-to-act-responsible voice, "Oh really? Well I'll just ask this nice lady here what she thinks about that."

The woman flipped her hair over her should in a flirtatious way that made me want to throw up and said, "These two, particularly Mr. Ryan, were causing immense trouble for this hospital. They started an ice fight on the baby floor, held up the elevator for three floors with your daughter clamming she was in labor, and Mr. Ryan has back talked me with absolutely no respect whatsoever."

"That makes no since," Jake argued, "How could someone back talk you with respect? Crazy old woman." he said the last three words in a whisper that only me and Dad could hear.

"What were you doing on the elevator?" Lilly asked with a suggestive voice that made Jackson's face turn purple.

"Well it started out with an argument about who has more drama then I found out Jake can't do math at all, then he called me pregnant and I tried to get him to take it back but he wouldn't and well...yea." I exclaimed. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Anyway," The woman said, "I think you should punish these children."

"That's gonna be kind of hard, Miss, seeing as though they don't live with me and the fact that they are gonna be gone for two months." Dad said while scratching his head.

"Well where are they for two months?" She asked. Ugh, that's none of her business.

"Honeymoon." Lilly said from the back where she was cradling Emily with utmost care.

The woman's eyes widened, "These two are married?"

"Yes. Unlike you." Jake said with a boyish smile.

"Shut up, Jake." Dad warned.

"Well tell them they can't go." The woman declared.

"I can't just tell my daughter and...son-in-law...that they can't go on their honeymoon because they acted irresponsible at a hospital." Dad said, having plenty of trouble saying 'son-in-law'.

"Fine," The woman said, "But watch out...they are bad seeds."

"Hey! That one," He pointed at me, "is my seed so shut your mouth! There is nothing wrong with them! They are just havin' a little fun with their lives!" He exclaimed, his southern accent becoming very noticeable as did mine when I'm mad.

"Whatever." She said as she moved toward the door, "I should kick you out."

With that she exited, "WELL WE WERE LEAVING ANYWAY!" Jake screamed back at her. I just sighed in exhaustion and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"I'm never going into public with you again," I joked to Jake, "You get me in trouble."

Lilly just said, "This will cheer you up." I was about to ask her what when she put Emily in my arms. She was looking very much content as she got pasted from person to person.

"You know Lilly," I stated as I looked at the baby, "You look like Emily in a way."

"No I don't! I look like...Lilly!" She exclaimed.

"I love Lilly." Jackson said randomly as he put his arm around her shoulders. She pushed it off and glared at him.

"Ah, little miss I'm-gonna-run-off-without-saying-goodbye is back." Oliver said as he walked in the room with a soda for Lydia.

"Aw I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him. He hugged back and took one look at my flushed face before saying,

"Who yelled at you?"

I frowned and said, "Well that lady but–

"I told her what for." Jake declared as he puffed out his chest in a 'macho' way.

"How you love him is a wonder to me..." Jackson muttered.

"I'm sure you did." Oliver said as he rolled his eyes.

"I did!" He exclaimed.

I could tell everyone was getting annoyed at him by then. They were exchanging looks and rolling their eyes.

I took his arms and said, "Why don't we go ahead and leave?"

"Ok." He shrugged. I hugged everyone goodbye and promised to call before walking out in the hall and leaving.

LUANN'S POV:

"How do you expect to do your 'great plan' now?" I asked him as he looked at their empty apartment.

He just spun around, his eyes full of fury.

"You knew they were leaving." He declared in a dangerous voice. I involuntarily stepped back and stuttered,

"I-I...what? I d-didn't know anything..."

He took a step closer, reminding me of a mad hornet.

"Yes you did. And you know something else too, Luann don't try and lie to me because it just makes me mad..."

I gulped. What do I do now?

I have three choices:

A.) Lie and get killed

B.) Betray my cousin and her baby

C.) Run like hell

If I didn't know Luke so much I would say C.) Run like hell. But the thing is...C ties with the death part of A.

So what does that leave?

B.

"Luann...playing noble isn't going to get you anywhere. I promise you that. You can't protect your cousin. You can't. You can only harm both of you."

"I...I do know something else." I said quietly as I lowered my eyes in shame. He grinned,

"I knew you did. Now, what is it?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Miley is going to tell the world she is Hannah Montana."

I'm adding a choice D.

D.) Tell a little white lie

His eyes searched my face but I just looked bravely up at him. I think he believed me...

"You are lying through your hill billy teeth."

Or not.

MILEY'S POV:

_The room was dark...so dark that I couldn't see my own hand. I was feeling along the walls, trying to find a way out. Suddenly, a match was lit. I spun around and saw Luke's henchman standing there holding the match with a wicked grin. Behind him came out Luke. With a swift move Luke shoved me against the wall. I felt my body freeze in panic as Luke grinned and moved his match over, shining its light in the corner. I froze. In the corner laid Jake's body, twisted up weirdly with blood all over the place. I felt my heart freeze with panic and I couldn't breathe. I didn't believe it...it wasn't dead he couldn't be. _

_Luke just smiled as I stared at Jake with disbelief. I didn't believe it. I broke away from Luke and sprawled on the floor next to Jake. I looked away from him, convinced that if I didn't look then it wouldn't be true. The word 'denial' crossed my mind briefly before I softly ran my hand over his cheek, surprised to feel it to be ice cold. I felt tears slowly fill my eyes and trail down my cheeks. But the tears weren't warm like normal tears. They were ice cold. The temperature of death. _

I woke up with a start, my face wet with fearful tears. I sat up wildly and turned around making sure Jake was beside me and breathing. I leaned against the headboard and thought back on the days events. It had been crazy. The plane ride back here was so boring that made me even more sleepy! So when we got back to the cabin, I passed out in exhaustion.

I moved over closer to Jake and took his hand in mine. I could still see the image of his body lying there...cold and empty...with that frightening thought I snuggled up to him and he subconsciously put his arm around me.

That dream really shook me up. I don't know why...it was just a silly dream. But there was something about the way it looked...and the way it felt...it seemed so _real_. I found myself wondering if I was insane. The question itself was funny but it was extra funny considering I was really wondering if I was. It wouldn't be so weird if I was...it would make sense.

I was tired but sleep just wouldn't come. Every time I closed my eyes that picture came back to me. It was like when you watch a scary movie before you go to bed and every time you try and sleep the most horrible, gory scene of them all flies before your eyes. Then you start hearing things and get so freaked out you have to hid underneath the covers like a five year old. I started getting paranoid that maybe his chest wasn't moving. So I had to lean closer to make sure I could tell he was in fact, alive.

I finally gave up on sleep completely and decided to start my day early. It was around three in the morning so that's only a few hours before Jake will wake up and we can go tubing or white water rafting or something to that extent. Of course, I don't really think pregnant women are supposed to go on either of the previous mentioned, but I am not letting a silly rule ruin my fun. Besides, I'll be careful.

But I still worried a little in the back of mind. What if I did go, fell off, and had a miscarriage? I would forever be blaming myself for the death of the baby. I would be a murderer. Not an intentional one but still...

With that thought I walked over to my bag and searched through until I pulled out the brochure for white water rafting. I skimmed through the 'frequently asked questions' and found what I was looking for. 'We have, and can take pregnant women on the river, but only under advice from your doctor. The milder sections of the river should not be a problem for women in the early stages of their pregnancy. Women in the advanced stages of pregnancy should not even consider white water rafting. Consider that you won't always be pregnant, but the river will always be there'

Would about four months or three and a half be considered early stages? What was 'milder sections'?

I glanced at the types of river, trying to decide if one would be safe. Ok, ok lets see...

Class I: Easy: small irregular waves with clear passages. No maneuvering necessary.

Class II: Medium difficulty: small drops with close passages. No maneuvering necessary.

Class III: Difficult: numerous irregular waves and narrow passages. Maneuvering is necessary. Class IV: Very difficult: large, irregular waves, fast water and drops. Powerful rapids. Requires precise maneuvering. Class V: Extremely difficult: powerful and violent water; heavily obstructed riverbed. Precise maneuvering necessary for survival. Class VI: Experts only: dangerous and hazardous to life. Rarely run.

Well personally, Class V sounds REALLY fun. But I highly doubt that is considered 'mild'. Class I looks BORING, Class III looks too difficult, so Class II it is!

"Sorry babe, Class one." A voice said behind me. I jumped and whipped my head around. Jake was standing there looking very much awake. I wouldn't have been able to know he just woke up if it wasn't for his hair that was all over the place. What was he doing up?

"What are you doing awake?" I questioned. He leaned against the couch and said simply,

"I was cold."

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"You were gone and their was nothing to keep me warm." He pouted.

"Uhhh...what about the blanket?"

"Its not warm!" He argued.

He sat down on the floor beside me and said, "I know what you are thinking but no, class five is too dangerous."

I sighed. "Well someday when I'm not pregnant will you bring me back up here so we can take a class five river?"

"It's a promise." he replied.

"Can we at least go on a class two? Class one is way to boring!" I complained.

"I think its to dangerous." He said as he eyes the word 'small drops'. I smirked,

"I think you just don't want to go on it."

He just kept his eyes down.

"Aw, are you scared?" I asked.

He just crossed his arms and said, "When I was eight, my family went white water rafting up in north Georgia on the Toccoa River. I insisted on having my own 'duckie' boat. It was a one seated one and we went on a class two part of the river. Well it was really good until about halfway through, then I got separated from my parents. I was all alone, fighting through the deadly rapids."

He is so dramatic. I hugged his arm and said, "Well we will ride in a boat together so you won't get lost."

He shifted a little and said more quietly, "White water rafting reminds me of Lindsay drowning."

I froze and I wasn't sure what to say. He continued, "I know she drowned in the ocean, but its basically the same concept. Fast moving water that shoves you under and under where you can't swim back up and drowns you. I just don't think its safe for any human being to do."

"Neither is driving," I pointed out, "We drive everyday but hundreds of people die each week from car wrecks. We can't just not do things because some people have died doing them. I mean, so people have died just walking down the stairs but we still do that. I know it was your sister, but I won't let anything happen. My Daddy used to bring our family white water rafting down the Ocoee river in Tennessee all the time. I know the ropes."

He pressed his face into my hair and muttered, "I know. But still, don't you think we could take the Class one considering you are pregnant and all...?" I looked uncertainly at the pictures of people floating on water as calm as swimming pool.

"Eh." Is all I said.

"We'll think about it later," He said as he pulled me closer to him, "What are you doing awake so early?"

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep." I just muttered. I didn't want to tell him I had been having dream of him dying.

His eyes searched my face and I tried to make my eyes believable. But I wasn't sure how.

"You're lying." He stated, not as a question, but as a fact.

"I know." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I replied. I half expected him to keep bugging me about it. But he didn't. Instead, he took my hand and pulled me up.

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He just smiled at me before handing me a jacket and throwing his on.

"I want to show you something."


	24. Waterfalls of Fear and Pride

--------LUANN's POV:-------

"You are lying through your hill billy teeth." He spat.

I froze and bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. He took a step closer.

"Luann," He said calmly, "I need you to tell me what you know. I need you to tell me where that girl you call family is."

_Family. _I believe it was that word that made me finally crack.

**fam·i·ly **

**NOUN:**  
_pl._ **fam·i·lies**

**1.** A group of persons sharing common ancestry.

That's when it hit me. She wasn't just my cousin...she was my family. She was of the same blood. She was a part of the wonderful bond called a 'family' that a lot of children were deprived from. I grew up with her...I watched her grow...and in some ways I helped her grow up and she helped me. You don't just betray someone like that.

I may have made a lot of mistakes in the past, but this is my one chance to make it all right. This is my last chance to make things safe and secure for my cousin and make Luke go away for ever.

Its my turn.

Never have those words been spoken about me. Its never been my turn. But now it is, and I'm going to do something. I am.

-----MILEY'S POV--------

"I want to show you something." He said as he grabbed the keys. I laughed and said,

"Hold on, let me change." I began to walk back to the room when Jake caught my hand,

"No, you look beautiful. Come on..." He said. I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my torn pajama pants and to small tank top that stretched over my stomach. The same tank top that fit me perfectly last December. And I know my tear-streaked face didn't look to hot right now. I just sighed and said,

"Ok, ok but no one better see me!" He just smiled before leading me out the door. He locked everything up and followed me out into the car.

I climbed in the passenger seat, him in the drivers, and he started the car. The roar of the engine brought me back down to earth. I pulled my jacket closed, self conscious about my now not so skinny stomach. It was like...weird. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. I got so much bigger over such a small span of time.

I glanced over at Jake who was paying VERY close attention to the unwinding mountain road before us. Finally the car stopped. But not at the base of the mountain.

We were parked on the side of the narrow road, just far enough over that other cars could get by.

"What are we doing?" I inquired Jake.

"You'll see!" He said as he opened his door and started walking in the woods.

"Hey! I can't go in there! You didn't tell me to bring shoes!" I called. He snapped his fingers at his 'blond' moment and came over there. Without a second thought he swooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and said,

"I'll just carry you then." Normally this would be ok, but I was afraid I was REALLY heavy.

"Put me down..." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fat." I pouted. He just shook his head and said,

"If you were fat I wouldn't be able to carry you. Now, let me show you what I wanted to show you."

I just sighed and gave up the fight, "Alright."

He trudged through the woods and dodged trees. I know if I was him I wouldn't find the idea of carrying someone through the woods fun but the whole time he was just cheerfully whistling the melody to one of my older songs 'Nobody's Perfect'. We, or Jake, must have walked through the woods for like an hour before he finally set me down gently on odd patch of grass.

"Were here!" He declared. I looked around.

"Uhh...this looks exactly like what we, or you, just walked through."

He shook his head and said, "Follow me, don't worry there's no pinecones or anything over here. I followed obediently on my legs that were falling asleep. We only walked for about two minutes when Jake took a sharp curve. I followed and felt my jaw drop to the ground at what I saw.

It was a waterfall. A beautiful waterfall.

"Told ya." Jake said as he walked toward it. In the middle there were a bunch of slippery rocks.

Without a second thought, I climbed onto on of the slimy rocks and slipped off it. Jake jumped in the water and caught me around the stomach, saving me from getting thrown against another rock. He was standing chest deep in the freezing water as he kept his grip on me.

"What is _wrong _in that head of yours?" Jake exclaimed. I was shaking as I leaned against him in the water and shook my head,

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk on the rocks." He shook his head.

"Do you just _want _to kill the baby?"

"No." I replied while frowning. He released me and I fell neck deep in the water.

"This is c-cold." I stammered. He climbed up on the rocks (hypocrite) and offered his hand to me.

"I thought you said I couldn't walk up here."

"Not by yourself you can't." He said. I took his hand and he pulled me up to where he was standing. We were even colder now. No water is colder then North Carolina mountain water or their river water. Well, maybe the water in the Artic ocean. But other than that...brr.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear, "I think you look gorgeous."

I shivered and he brought his hand over to the front and placed it on the considerably larger bump. He kept his hand there for a few minutes with me just calmly leaning against him and watching the waterfall.

"Let's go closer." I said, looking at the waterfall. He pulled me closer to him and said,

"If you say so." I giggled and said,

"To the waterfall I mean..."

"Oh, well ok." He said. He took my hand and carefully walked over onto another rock then helped me over on it. We continued on it until we were so close that we were getting sprayed by the water.

I leaned into him and sighed, "It's beautiful." He mindlessly played with my slightly wet hair, paying no mind to the waterfall, and replied, "Yea. It is." He suddenly brought his hand forward and gently caressed my face. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I turned around so I was facing him and pressed myself to him. He cupped my face with his hands in the trademark Jake Ryan way and I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. Once again, as it always did, the fireworks erupted as the kiss deepened, the passion went crazy and at that point I wanted and needed him so bad. We threw ourselves into the kiss and the sun beamed down on us. He pulled one of his hands off my face and traced it down my back and left it resting on my lower back. I brought my hands up to his face and ran them through his soft hair. In a last request for need, we pulled each other closer. Unfortunately, this resulted in unbalance and we both went tumbling into the freezing water.

I went under, and under. I opened my eyes halfway down to see a foggy, freezing environment surrounding me. I fought my way up to the surface and coughed and sputtered as I tried to get all the water out of my opened mouth that had been so treacherously pulled away from Jake's. Once I cleared my eyes, I looked frantically around for Jake. His was no where I could see. I fought to stay out of the current of water the waterfall was pushing down as I looked around. For one of the first time in my life, I was so thankful Daddy forced me to take swimming lessons.

"Jake?" I called out loudly. Well, it didn't sound to loud next to the roar of the tumbling and swirling water all around me.

"JAKE?" I screamed again. No reply. I swam away from where I was and moved over to another part of the small pool. No Jake. I was beginning to get frantic. Where was he? What if he died? With that thought despair rose in me as the picture of the last nights nightmare made its way into my mind.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. On the other side of the small pool beside the waterfall, was Jake floating motionless on the top of the water. I felt a sick feeling rise in me as I swam over there faster then I recall ever swimming before. Once beside him, I called his name tenderly and hesitantly.

No reply or movement.

I cautiously nudged his shoulder as tears threatened to fall. No movement.

"Jake...p-please..." I whimpered as the image of his body came floating back in my mind. A warm tear trickled off my nose and landed on his cheek. He started laughing suddenly and said,

"I got you didn't I?"

I didn't reply. Tears were still streaking down my face. He opened his eyes and looked at me in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I didn't reply. I just started swimming my way back to the edge. Once I pulled myself out of the water I tried to stop the stream of tears.

"T-that was a r-really bitchy thing t-to do." I sobbed as I began walking back into the woods. He followed me with surprising speed and caught my arms before saying,

"Miles, what did I do? I was just playing around!" I tore my arms out of his touch and cried,

"L-leave me a-alone. Didn't you h-hear me c-calling your n-name?" He didn't let go, he just kept his grip.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just kidding around." I didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around me. I allowed my head to rest on his wet chest as I sobbed, making it more wet.

"D-don't you remember a-anything about last y-year?" I whispered. I could almost feel his guilt rising.

"Oh geez. Mile, I'm so sorry. I-I forgot." There he went with that 'Mile' thing again. I seemed to figure out that he did that when he was being completely serious.

"I had a nightmare about that last n-night," I sobbed, "I had a n-nightmare that you were d-dead...and I-I...I couldn't handle it..."

His guilt rose even more. He stroked my hair as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm here now though."

Thank God for that. I felt almost terrified about loving him so much. I knew that if he died there was no way on earth I was going to make it. I'm a strong person, but I know I'm not strong enough for that. And when I think way in the future when we are both old...I know I want to die with him. I don't want to die before or after him. Heaven won't be very much of one without Jake there with me. And I would just keel over and die if he died before me. It scared the shit out of me. Because death is the one thing you can't control. Its always there, lurking in the shadows, reminding people that life does end.

My fearful face must have shone because Jake just kissed my forehead before saying quietly, "I'm not going anywhere baby. Not anywhere. You're stuck with me forever."

I couldn't stop the relieved grin that swept over my face. Even though I knew he couldn't stop death if it came in its dark and mysterious carriage for him...it comforted me just to hear him say it. I had been through a lot, surely God would let me keep this one thing that makes me want to wake up every morning.

"There's that smile," Jake grinned as he felt me smile against his chest, "Now, lets go back so we don't freeze out here. Then we would literally be stuck together."

We turned around, but this time I insisted I wanted to walk. So I took his hand and we walked through the woods.

I felt so alive and wonderful when I was with Jake. That it was almost impossible to be unhappy. But still in the back of my mind there was one word that haunted my dreams and very core of living.

Luke.

I knew if he came back now, drastic things would take place. I knew that there was no way he was going to take anything away from me anymore. Not my life, not my friends, not my baby, not Jake.

As I felt Jake lightly squeeze my hand and I placed my hand over my larger stomach, I could feel my heart lighten and expand. I couldn't lose this and I wouldn't.

It's my turn.

It had been a while since those words were thought or spoken. This was my turn to make sure my life stayed the way it is now. It's my turn to make sure Luke stays the hell out of my life.

Easier said then done.

LUANN'S POV:

"I don't know anything else." I replied.

His grip tightened, "Yes you do."

"No I don't dammit!" I screamed in face. He flinched (to my surprise) and said,

"Luann, why can't you just make this easier for both me and you?" I felt anger rise in me and I shoved his arms and hands away.

"I understand that you love her Luke. I understand that you want to be Jake and you want that baby to be yours. I get all that, but what I don't get is how you can be so STUPID!"

He cursed underneath his breath as he slapped me across the face, hoping it to sting.

That utterly sad thing was, I didn't feel a thing. I was numb to his blows.

So I continued, "Luke, if you kill Jake and her baby, she IS NOT going to love you! If you kill them then tell her 'if you don't love me, I'll kill you too' she is going to want you to kill her! She lives for them Luke! She lives solely for them! If you hurt or kill them, she is going to hate you with such a unimaginable passion that the devil himself will be jealous. Nothing you do is going to make her love you Luke! NOTHING! What is your freaking problem? Why can't you see that? Why? She can NEVER be yours!"

I think my words finally hit home. I was breathing heavily from all the screaming and he was looking madder and sadder my the minute. I had wanted to say that for so long, so long had I waited to just scream vulgar, truthful things at him. Finally I had. And if he killed me now, I would die content.

He didn't kill me, he just simply hit me on the side of the head. It didn't hurt. It actually felt like a blow of sorrow. I braced myself for more.

But he didn't hit or scream at me. He didn't throw me against a glass table. He did something I had never seen him do in a long time.

He walked away quietly.


	25. Just Like Me

LUANN'S POV:

I was confused. No, I was more than confused. I was befuddled...whatever that means. I had seen him mad, I had seen him some-what happy, and I had seen him furious. But never, never had he just...walked away. Maybe what I said finally got through to him. Maybe he will change his mind about going after Miley and her new family. Maybe for once, I really did do the right thing.

I cautiously walked into the bedroom which is where Luke ran off to. I wanted to see him curled up and crying so much...but he was just sitting there. With a evil looking grin on his beautiful face. I shuddered.

"You were right Luann." He said suddenly without even looking up at me.

"Uhh...I was?" I asked hesitantly as I braced myself to get hit or cursed at or something. Nothing.

"Yea you were. You're right. Killing them isn't going to do anything."

Wow, I did do some good.

"Really?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes. I have a new plan now."

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

"R-really?" I stuttered. He looked up at me now and said,

"She lives for Jake and that babies life right?"

I couldn't stop my head from nodding.

"So what extent do you think she would go to to save them?"

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. Why the hell is it that when I try to help it always back fires? You know what, screw helping! I just won't try anymore.

"Um...I d-don't know." I muttered. He grinned and said,

"I'm thinking far. I'm thinking she would do absolutely anything."

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"What a foolish thing, the human heart," He said emotionless as he ran his hand along the wall, "It could be your savior...or your destruction. It alone has the unselfish power to make people do things they would never even dream about in their darkest nightmares. What a foolish and naive person you are to where it on your sleeve."

"But you know Luke," I said suddenly with my voice quivering, "You have a foolish and naive heart too."

He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"It is that same foolish and naive heart that has you doing all this. It's the same heart that won't let you rest until you get the love you feel you so desperately need."

SMACK

I almost laughed out loud and cried. I didn't feel his hits.

"If anyone is foolish and naive Luann, it's you. If you were smart you would shut-up." He growled.

"I'm not foolish Luke. I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've been around you long enough to know exactly what your foolish heart sings." I spat.

SMACK

I laughed.

"You may know that, but you have yet to know my weakness." He spat.

I stared right back at him, "I have yet to know that."

He laughed coldly, "And that itself is enough foolishness to last a while. Don't you know you never take on a battle without knowing the antagonist's weakness?"

"I disagree with you Luke. Sometimes the protagonist's cunning makes up for that lack of knowledge." I spat.

"You will see Luann. You will see." He said smoothly.

"We will both see, Luke." I shot back just as smoothly.

He smiled and took a step closer to me, "I already know your weakness."

"Oh really?" I questioned. He walked even closer and traced his cool fingers across my cheek,

"Soon my love, you will see. You will see that you are just like me."

"I am nothing like you." I said coldly.

"Really? Soon. Soon enough my love, soon enough."

"No Luke. When you realize you will never win, I will leave and go on with my life. And you will be nothing but a mere memory fading in the back of my mind."

He smiled and brushed his hand across my cheek again before saying, "My love, you will never forget me."

"Never is a strong word." I shot back.

"So is nothing." He said.

"Buy a dictionary." I whispered.

"Buy a mirror, see the similarities." He muttered.

"Go to hell." I spat.

"I'll see you there." He spat back, equally. That's when it caught my eye. The similarity. We were talking swiftly and smoothly back at each other like we were pure and evil equals. Maybe we were alike.

"You're catching on." He whispered.

"Unfortunately." I muttered.

That's when I got it. He_ wanted _me to stand up to him. When I was numb and not cowering in fear...we _were _the same. That itself sent chills down my strong spine. We might be the same in wittiness but we weren't the same in integrity and morals.

Maybe I _did _have some integrity.

Maybe that was going to be the key. Maybe that was the grand difference.

Integrity.

MILEY'S POV:

"Only one more week." I said to Jake as I looked at the calender. We were currently curled up on the couch listening to the Carolina rain fall down. It sounded very peaceful in here because the veranda off the living room had a tin roof. If you've ever slept in a house with a tin roof during rain you know what I'm talking about.

The fireplace was crackling softly reminding me of Christmas time. Jake's arm was around me and I was resting my head on his shoulder. His hand instinctively was perched gently on top of my stomach in a protective kind of way. I liked it there.

"Huh?" He questioned. I sighed.

"One more week until we have to leave for Italy."

"One week? Nuh uh!" He exclaimed. I handed him the calender. He examined it before saying,

"Wow, time goes by."

"Yea it does." I replied.

"I don't want to leave." He said.

"Me neither." I replied.

"Let's stay then." He replied.

"Ok. We can stay here and never leave." I muttered.

"Sounds good to me."

I sighed. I think we said that three times a week.

"We really could," Jake said suddenly, "I'm sure they could get Zac Efron to take my place."

"We can't stay here and hide, unfortunately. We have to leave and go on with our lives eventually." I replied. He sighed and said,

"Yea. We have to be _mature_."

"Too bad."

"We'll have fun in Italy, though. It will be like two honeymoons. How many couples can say that?" He joked.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when I leave." I whispered sadly. He kissed my cheek before saying,

"Maybe they will let me go with you and come back and film the rest later when you can come too. Then the baby can see Italy when its like really young, how many babies can say that?"

I laughed slightly and said, "That would be wonderful but I highly doubt they will let you. And we really need to find something else to call him than 'the baby'."

"Yea we do. Lets pick out a name." Jake suggested.

"Ok...what do you want to name him?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know. How about after his perfect Daddy?" Jake said.

"Ok. I'll name him Orlando." I joked.

"Whoa what?" Jake asked with a horrified face.

"I was kidding." I replied, "Come on Jake, do you think if Orlando Bloom was the father I would be here right now?"

"Yes. Because you love me."

"Yes I do." I replied as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"So it's not Orlando?" He questioned. I had to hit him lightly on the head for that.

"No it isn't Orlando."

"It's me?" He questioned.

"Every time." I replied.

"We talk a lot." He said suddenly.

"Yea we do." I agreed.

"I like it." he said nodding.

"Me too."

"Cody Jacob Ryan?" I asked.

"I like it." Jake said. I smiled,

"I do too. It reminds me of my favorite person."

"Reminds me of my favorite person too." Jake said, grinning ear to ear.

"Let's hope he doesn't have your ego."

"He will."

Silence fell on us as we watched the rain fall steadily.

"Do you want to go rafting tomorrow?" Jake asked me.

"Yes. Hopefully it will be more exciting then the tubing was." I replied. We went tubing a few days earlier and the stupid people wouldn't let me on a fun river because Jake just _had _to open his mouth about me being pregnant. They put us on the river with five year olds.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I was just sharing our joy with everyone!" He defended.

"Sure...but anyway, I'll talk to the people this time okay?"

He grinned, "Alright then. But remember," he looked more serious then, "I just want the best for you."

"I know." I replied with a smile. I knew he did and I completely trusted him. They say you know you are with your soul mate when you are willing to trust them with your life. I knew I was with my soul mate. He is a wonderful person, husband, and I _know _he is gonna be the perfect father. Kind of like my Dad is.

----------------------------5 days later---------------------------

"Oh my goodness..." I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror. I paused in puling down my shirt and allowed my jaw to drop. I looked...dare I say it...pregnant. Five months to be exact. Once again, it was like I grew over night. I always thought the women who say 'I woke up one morning and couldn't see my feet!' were exagerating...but I guess not. I could still see my feet (thank goodness) but I still don't remember looking this large when I went to sleep last night.

"Jake!" I called. I heard him set something down in the kitchen before walking in.

"Hm?"

"Look at me! I'm like...-

"Pregnant." He finished for me as he came all the way in the room.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and said,

"Nah. I just knew you were so you look it to me."

"What would I look like to someone who didn't know I was?"

He hesitated in answering. I felt sick all the sudden, "Don't...answer that. Man! I would rather look pregnant than fat!"

"Not fat...just..." He struggled to find a truthful answer that would make me feel better.

"Just...fat." I muttered in self-pity.

"Well whatever they think, you make it work." He said with a smile.

"Well now I'm faced with a bigger dilemma." I stated.

"What is that?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"None of my clothes fit anymore." I replied.

"That could be a problem." Jake said, "I guess we are going shopping."

"I thought you hated shopping..." I asked.

"I'd do anything for you, baby."

"Then lets go to the nearest mall!" I declared.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I answered it with a sigh,

"Hello?"

"HEY MILEY!" I heard a WHOLE bunch of people chorus. I heard that same bunch of people argue over the phone before Lilly finally got it.

"Hey Miles! Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Eh, about to go maternity clothes shopping." I replied.

"COOOL!!!!" I heard her scream. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Whoa, Lil, calm down." I replied. I heard her spreading the news to whoever was in the background.

"Lilly? Who all is there?" I questioned.

"We are all at your dad's house." she replied.

"Who is all?" I asked.

"Me, Jackson, Oliver, Emily, Lydia, Mr. And Mrs. Ryan, Lana, your Dad, and Copper." She replied.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. I heard every one chorus 'HI!'.

"I guess that's Emily crying in the background?" I asked in humor.

"Oh that crying? No, its Oliver."

"Oliver?" I asked.

"W-what?" he called.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Emily just sprayed some cleaner in my eye! I think it was Lysol! It hurts!" He exclaimed. I stifled a laugh.

"That baby is like a month old! How did she spray cleaner in your eye?"

"She has ways...evil ways..." I heard Jackson mutter in his creepy voice.

I put my cell on speaker and said, "Say hi Jake!"

He looked up from his sandwich that he had retrieved from the kitchen and said (with his mouth full), "boo em I eying hi ooh?"

I rolled my eyes and Mrs. Ryan...I mean Alana, screamed, "Miley, you hit that boy on the head for me!"

I reached over and hit him.

"Bey!" He screamed with his mouth full.

LILLY's POV:

We all laughed and Alana said to me, "Can I please see that phone?"

I handed it over to her.

"Jake?" She called.

I could hear Miley whispering something to him, then him swallow, "Yes Mother?"

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" She asked.

"Uhh...bot nu..." He said, with his mouth full.

"Spit out that sandwich!" Alana declared.

"But..." Jake started.

"Just put down the sandwich." I heard Miley say.

"But I'm eating it!"

"Put it down."

"I'm eating!" He whined again. I heard Miley whispering something that sounded kind of threatening.

"JACOB CODY RYAN! Put down the food and talk!" Alana screamed.

"Yes Mother. But you know you are making me waste a perfectly good sandwich..." He muttered.

"Cry me a river." Alana said.

"Oh so you want me to drown?" He cried dramatically.

"We went to a river yesterday." Miley said randomly as she tried to start a conversation.

"Really? That sounds fun..." Jim (Mr. Ryan) said.

"Yea It was SUPPOSED to be, -cough-cough-." She said.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! They asked me and it's a sin to lie!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hmpf, fine but you know...if I wanted to float around in water that calm I would go to a swimming pool where at least the water was clean." She shot back.

"What happened?" Lydia questioned with interest.

"Well we were supposed to go white water rafting-

"That is SO fun!" Jackson screamed. I smacked him to keep him quiet.

"And the brochure said I could safely go on a class two or three which would have been fun-

"-But not as safe," Jake cut in.

"-but Jake over here paid them to make me go on the class one. Which, if you want to know, we were right beside a five and three year old." She finished.

Selected individuals (Mr. Stewart, Jim, Jackson, and Oliver) burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Miley demanded.

"Well at least you went tubing and rode on that train." Mr. Stewart said between laughter. She snorted.

"Hardly. He opened his mouth at the tubing place and they put us on the baby river. And on the train, he made me stay seated the WHOLE TIME unless we stopped! And those trains are made for you to get up and walked around. I was stuck in a seat beside this stinky man the whole time while he stood up and called about how great the wind felt when he walked through the open carriage part of the train." She complained.

"It's all in the genes honey," Alana said in the phone, "When I was pregnant Jim wouldn't let me walk on the concrete when it was wet."

"Well its dangerous!" Jake and Jim chorused together. Alana and Miley sighed in frustration.

"Ya'll are more protective than I was," Mr. Stewart said with humor, "I let Miley's Mom do whatever she wanted while she was pregnant. I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself or the baby. She wasn't stupid."

MILEY's POV:

I shot a look at Jake.

"See? My Dad knows what he's talking about." I said.

"Gee, thanks for being on my side Mr. Stewart." Jake called.

"You're welcome!" Dad called back sarcastically.

"Well...let's talk about something else!" Lilly called, "Like when you are leaving for Italy..."

"Two days." We said together.

"Whoa, as in forty-eight hours?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, Sherlock." I replied.

"That sounds cool...so when do I get to see my daughter again?" Dad asked while laughing lightly.

"A month." I replied.

"That's a long time!" Lilly wined.

"I'm sorry Lil, I'll see you soon enough though." I said.

"Miley," Alana said suddenly, "I almost forgot! How could I forget? What kind of Mother am I?"

"Uhh..." I said.

"Is this going to involve embarrassing childhood stories of me?" Jake asked fearfully.

"Maybe...," She said, "Ok well I was going through pictures from spring of 1995 and-

"NO! Not _that _story!" Jake said frantically.

I smiled, "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"I found this picture...anyways, he had just got in from playing in the mud and-

"If you do I swear I will hang up the phone!" Jake screamed as he reached for the phone.

"No you won't, this is my phone!" I exclaimed.

"-he came in the house covered in mud-" Alana continued.

"My finger is on the end button!" Jake warned.

"-he walked up to me and said-" Alana said.

"NO!" Jake screamed as he mashed his finger down on the end button. The screen flashed 'call ended'.

"So...what is the story about?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously, "Nothing you need to hear about. Now, lets go shopping!"

My phone starting ringing again and we both looked at it. Then we both dove for it at the same time, resulting in our heads bumping.

"Ow.." We said. While he was holding his head I grabbed the phone and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Miley! Ok, let me finish this story!" Alana exclaimed.

"NO!" Jake screamed, "Miles, give me the phone!"

I laughed, "No. Anyways, go ahead Alana..."

"Ok so he comes in and he's all 'Mommy, guess what-"

"Aw...he called you Mommy!," I exclaimed. I then turned to Jake and said, "Do you miss your Mommy?"

He came out of the kitchen with a cup of ice in his hand and a sober expression. "Give me the phone, and no one gets hurt."

"You get away from me..." I warned as I backed away, "Continue please..."

"Ok so he says, 'Mommy, guess what? Lizards really-"

LILLY'S POV:

"Did you tell her?" I asked with a smile on my face. I really wanted her to hear this hilarious story.

"Not yet, they are fighting about something." She said to me.

"Put it on speaker..." Jackson requested. She shrugged and pressed speaker.

"No! Hey! Put that up! If you do it I swear I'll tell your Mother!" I heard Miley warn.

"So? Now, just hang up the phone..."

"Not a chance babe. Ok, what were you saying?" She asked Alana.

"He said 'Lizards really do taste good!'

"MOM! WHY are you doing this to me?"Jake screamed in the background.

"Then I said 'Jake honey, how do you know that?' then he rubs his tummy and says, "'cause I tried some Mommy'!"

I heard Miley burst into a fit of laughter and I could almost see Jake's red face.

"Then I got all panicky and said, 'Jake baby, tell Mommy how you ate the lizard!' And he says 'I just put it in my mouth' then he acts out holding up a lizard and slipping it in his mouth then says 'then I closed my mouth and chewed it up real good' then he demonstrates chewing, 'then I swallowed!'"

Miley kept trying to say something but she was laughing to hard so Alana continued,

"I will never forget that. Ever."

"M-me neither!" Miley said, breathless with laughter.

"Mom! You totally embarrassed me!" Jake screamed as he got a hold of the phone.

"I had to Jake, it was to funny to pass up." Alana replied.

"Hey Jake," Miley said in the background, "I saw a lizard outside this morning...I can go catch it for you if you want...I hear they taste real good."


	26. Oh Lord! Keep Your Hands To Yourself!

Ook just so you know, the beginning of chapter 25 was the same time as chapter 24 but the Miley part of chapter 25 was a month and a half afterwards. This Luann part takes place a month and a half after the last Luann part lol

WARNING: what do I always warn about? Lol again, rated T

LUANN'S POV:

"Luke, why do you love her?" I questioned as we sat on the back deck to the apartment. Living together had became more of an agreement and truce than anything else. He didn't hit me anymore. And I didn't cause any problems. All was good in our evil dictator land. Or so it seems.

He looked at me in surprise. Never had I asked a question like that. For once it looked like there was a question Luke didn't know the answer too. It was like asking a monkey what the square root of 64 is before teaching it math. Luke couldn't possibly answer because he didn't know the first thing about love.

"I don't know." He said finally.

'I don't know' those were the weirdest words to ever come out of Luke's mouth.

"Do you," I hesitated. I wondered if this fit under the category of causing problems, "Do you love her as much as Jake does?"

His eyes widened. Apparently it does fit, very snugly too.

"I don't know." he snapped.

"Do you love her enough that you respect her?" I asked.

"No, I don't respect the foolish girl." He replied.

"Do you love her enough that you would be willing to change completely for her? Or put yourself out for her?" I inquired.

"No."

"Do you love her enough you would give up your life for hers?" I asked.

He scowled, "I am not a fool Luann. Fools are the ones who would give up their own lives for someone else."

It was quiet for a while before I announced, "You know nothing about love."

"I don't." He agreed.

"You don't love Miley." I said.

"Yes I do." he replied.

"Love is all the things you disagreed too. You do not love her. Jake does. You just want her because she is the only thing you realized you really can't have." I was just guessing, barely skimming the surface of my ideas of what was wrong in his wacked brain. But a look on his face told me that I had already got it.

"Want and love...fine, fine line between. Better men than myself have failed at distinguishing the difference."

"You are not as wise as you make out to be Luke." I noted. He raised his eyebrows.

"The line between want and love is a very thick line. Want is simply that. You just want them then they are nothing to you because you have it. Love is wanting that never runs out. Love is wanting that was born from care and love for that person. The wanting love brings is unselfish and all about pleasing not only yourselves but the person you love. Want is wanting to please solely and selfishly yourself." I said. I didn't feel like that old naive country girl Luann anymore. I felt like a smart, beautiful, and wise woman. I never knew I knew all this.

Neither did Luke. He was quiet for sometime then he said, "You are not as slow as you make out to be."

"I know."

"Maybe I can learn something from you after all." he said.

I smiled slightly because I knew that in teaching Luke to love, that he wouldn't have his rash, evil behavior anymore. He would have that foolish and naive heart he hated so dearly. I wondered if he knew that...or if he even cared.

But for some reason it felt wrong to betray him now. It felt so wrong to betray the trust we had both earned from each other. So I did something that maybe wasn't the best thing. But it was the only thing I could do.

"You cannot teach someone to love without them gaining a foolish and naive heart." I said.

"I am aware of that." Luke replied, "I do not want to learn to love. I have no desire in my mind to love. I just want to understand it."

Ha, when you do, you can tell me.

"I don't even know if you can teach a person to love...I think its something you already know. I think everyone knows how to love."

"I don't."

"Didn't you ever love your mother? A pet? A friend?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"The closest I've ever came to loving someone is right now, with you." He said. The look on his face made me believe that was so hard for him to fight out. It was so weird sometimes to talk to this Luke. This Luke that made the other Luke look so much more vile. I guess to talk he really did need an equal. I wish I could be that equal. But I knew I wasn't really as strong and smart as I made out to be.

"It's a start." I whispered. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's a start to understanding it all." I corrected myself quickly.

MILEY'S POV:

"Oh my goodness! You're Jake Ryan!" The store clerk exclaimed as she twirled her hair around on her finger. Me and Jake stopped walking through the maternity store and he smiled at her.

"Heh, yea..." The clerk placed her happy-happy hands on her happy-happy hips and smiled a happy-happy smile. I rolled my not so happy-happy eyes.

"My name's Brooke and I just _loved_ Zombie High! It is still my _favorite_ show! I watch it _everyday_ after I get home from work! You are the _hottest ever!_" Jake looked uncomfortable as the woman started getting her happy-happy self closer.

"Yea...it was a blast to shoot..." He muttered. She laughed loudly and flirtatiously touched his arm.

"So where have you been lately? I mean, no premiers, no movies, no TV shows, and no sexy photo shoots! It's been a _living hell_ for me!" She exclaimed. I clenched my not so happy-happy knuckles as she batted her happy-happy eyelashes with her stupid happy-happy face...

"Yea, I've been dealing with family and relationship matters. But I'm heading out to Italy in a few days to start a movie." he replied as he inched a little away from her happy-happy self that was practically up against him.

"Oh my goodness! Is everyone in your family alright?! Did your parents get a divorce? Is that the relationship problem?" She questioned as she really did press herself against him. He smiled. This was the type of entrance he wanted.

"Actually," he started as he reached behind him and looped his arm around my waist and brought me forward, "It's all good news!"

She glared at me like I just stabbed her eight times. I smiled back.

"Brooke, this is my _wife,_ Miley."

Now she looked like I stabbed her a million and three times. Her cheeks started coloring in embarrassment and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. I mean, she brought it on herself. Well, if you want to get technical she brought and pushed herself onto Jake if you know what I mean...(which I don't appreciate with her happy-happy self) But you know, she is the one that went all...whorish. I didn't tell her too.

"Oh...that's...great." She struggled out.

"I...um...I have to go...do this _thing_..." she said. Jake nodded.

"See you around." She said sadly.

"Yea...maybe." He said in a voice that clearly stated 'I'm never gonna see you again'.

"Have fun with your _thing_!" I called cheerfully. She smiled at me but as soon as Jake glanced away she shot daggers at me.

"That was...interesting..." I muttered. He just ran a hand over his face wearily.

"I can sense that me and you are going to have trouble keeping people off us." He said.

"Speak for yourself, no ones come on to me yet!" I replied with a smile.

His face darkened, "You give it time. No man in their right mind would come up to you when you're with me."

"But," I persisted, "I'll be even bigger soon. No man wants a fat woman!"

"Nope," He argued, "You won't be fat, you will be pregnant. And I can imagine the rush it would give a guy to come onto a married and pregnant woman. Besides didn't Katie Holmes make it clear? Pregnant is the new skinny this year."

"Then a lot of celebrities are out this year." I laughed.

"You see," He said looking over his shoulder slightly, "That man over there is looking at you..."

"Well don't stare at him!"

"I'm not! Look at him!"

"I'm not gonna look at him!" I exclaimed.

"Just a peek so I can get it through your head that you are drop dead gorgeous?" I felt a very slight blush rise to my cheeks as I quickly glanced over my shoulder.

"Ohh he is hot," I said sarcastically as I looked at the person, "Definatly someone I would leave Jake Ryan for."

"He is still a guy, no matter what he looks like, and guys know what they like." He replied.

"This must be the most pointless conversation me and you have ever had." I stated as I looked back up at Jake. He shook his head,

"The most pointless would have to be that conversation about what money would look like if orangutans ruled the earth."

I thought then said, "Yea. You're right. But I still say it would have a picture of a banana."

"No! A monkey president! It would have to– We are NOT having this conversation again!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, we aren't having it then. I think our drinks were spiked at that restaurant out by the white water rafting place because why else would we talk about orangutans ruling the earth?" I questioned.

"Maybe...I mean for all you know the orangutans could have ruled that restaurant and were making us question the future!" Jake stated as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why are we here again?" I asked as I thought about how random we are.

"To buy clothes." Jake replied. Oh yea...that's right. I walked towards a rack of folded shirts and looked at them.

"This one? No...too fluffy...Ah! This one!...no too pink." I muttered as I tossed shirt after shirt back onto the table holding them.

"What about this?" Jake asked feebly as he motioned to a spring green top. He wasn't a very confident shopper. I took it out of his hand and looked it over. It was a soft, subtle green that just kind of glowed. Under the bust line there was cream colored lace and on the bottom there was the same lace.

"I actually like this one! Jake, you never told me you could shop!" I said with a smile. He shrugged and said,

"It's one of my many, many hidden talents. Here what about these?" The other three he handed me were cute as well. I would have questioned his manhood if I wouldn't have known there was no way he was gay. If he's gay, he is a _superb _actor and should get like a million Oscars.

With my shirts I walked over to the dressing rooms that were just kind of in the middle of the store. I opened the door and walked right in, with Jake following in suit. I sighed, opened the door, and guided him out. He huffed and sat down in a seat beside the door.

"Fine. I'll just sit out here in the open where any crazed fan could kidnap me! I need you to protect me!" He said in his over dramatic voice. I just rolled my eyes and tried on the shirts. And for one of the first times, everything I brought into the dressing room worked.

"You really do shop good!" I called out humorously as I folded everything back up. I emerged from the dressing room to find Jake gone. I sighed.

"Where has that boy gotten too?" I questioned.

"Hey Miley!," I heard a muffled voice call from what sounded like the inside of a clothes rack, "Come here!"

I walked over to a rack holding pants and Jake was huddled inside. He grabbed my hand and whispered frantically,

"Get low! Hurry!" I looked at him like he was crazy when he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the clothes rack with him.

"JAKE! WHAT IS–

He silenced me with a finger. "Shh..." he whispered as a voice came over us.

"Yes! I know! She is so out now! What was that? NO! I want to cover the Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan story! Yes I can handle it Shirley! I'm freaking Diane Sue! I just know something is connected with them both being missing at the same time! If I see them I will question them so much they will go insane until I get answers! And I–oh can you wait a minute Shirley? That's Jack on the other line! Kay dear, bye- Hi Jack! Yes! I'm investigating now! Ok, I will! Yes I know!"

I felt my throat squeeze together. It was a stupid reporter. Apparently she isn't as stupid as I would have hoped.

The reporter whose name slips my mind (I think it was Diane Sue of something...) stopped right in front of the rack me and Jake were under. I held my breath. Wait...what was she looking at pregnancy clothes for? Ha, ha. She's pregnant too!

Suddenly her sharp cowboy boots kicked my knee. I inhaled quickly and stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming out. My eyes were watering.

"What is under there?" She asked herself as she moved to look. I panicked, she couldn't see us both down here. I wasn't Hannah now so maybe I can still save this...

I jumped out from under there, leaving Jake, and nearly scared the woman to death.

"What were you doing under there?" She rudely asked me.

"Oh...well...I um just...dropped...my..." I felt Jake nudge my foot., "Dignity. Yea...that's it! You can't get a good dignity that stays in place these days!" I laughed nervously. She stared oddly at me. I smiled back.

"Ok..." She said. I smiled and nervously moved in front of the spot where Jake was standing. She raised her eyebrows. I smiled.

"Um...are you looking at those?" She asked, motioning to the pants hanging behind me.

"No!" Jake nudged me again, "I mean yes! Yea, I'm looking at them!"

Silence.

"Then...why aren't you actually looking at them?" She questioned.

"Because I well...um...because...uhh...I just got Lasik eye surgery and they told me not to look at light. And the jeans are facing the light."

That was the STUPIDEST lie I have ever told.

"Then can you move and let me look?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh well there's Mrs. I'm-so-good-because-I'm married-to-Jake-Ryan!" Brooke, the store clerk, exclaimed as she came over to us with her stupid happy-happy smiled wiped off.

Diane Sue's eyes widened so large I thought they were gonna pop out of her head.

"YOU ARE JAKE RYAN'S WIFE?!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her notebook.

"What? Me? Married to Jake Ryan? Psh...no! Why would you think that? He is married to Hope! Yea...that's right!" I said quickly. The reported glanced down at my wedding finger.

"That ring is to gorgeous and large to be just any random guys ring."

I glanced down at it and said, "I...um...married a brain surgeon. Very smart, very rich."

She was thinking, "Now that I think about it, Hope never wore a wedding ring or anything. In fact, we couldn't find a person named Hope Ryan that fit the description. What is your name?"

"Miley Hope Ry...Reynolds. Yep. Miley Hope Reynolds. That's me!" I exclaimed. I heard Jake whisper 'dammit' from underneath the rack.

"Miley HOPE?" The woman asked. I was stuck. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey! Jake Ryan is under the rack of clothes!" Brooke the bitch exclaimed. Jake nervously popped up and smiled meekly.

"So it is true!! Tell me Jake, what happened to Hope?" The woman, Diane Sue, asked.

"She got hit by a bus." I said at the same time Jake said, "It just didn't work out."

We glanced at each other. "Well, what we mean is...um-" Jake started.

"That she got hit by a bus then they got a divorce." I replied.

"Yea, that's it. Poor thing, she is paralyzed in her hand." He said. I looked oddly at him and mouthed _hand?_

"Hand?" Diane Sue asked.

"Yea...she um...got it ran over and the nerves kinda sorta um..." Jake struggled to say.

"She just can't feel her hand!" I said. Diane Sue nodded slowly then a smile seeped over her face slowly like dripping and melting ice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you think maybe you would like to come on my new talk show? Please? Just for a quick interview! I would love the publicity!" Diane Sue begged. I looked at Jake.

"Well," He started, "We would love to help you out but I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow to work on an upcoming movie and I have to get there..." He started.

"Well maybe you could fly back down just for a day to do the interview? Please?" She begged.

"I...oh what the heck! Ok! What day is the best for you?" Jake said.

"Will you come too?" She asked me, pleading with her eyes. I wanted to laugh and say 'of course, I would never leave you alone with my husband' but I bit my tongue and said,

"Sure. But I'll probably be fatter then."

"Not fatter than me, honey. I'll be seven months." She replied.

"Let's stop fighting about who's fatter and lets set this date!" Jake exclaimed. The woman pulled out her schedule and flipped through pages.

"Any day is open for me. What about you?" She questioned.

"Uhh...well...call us." He replied as he scribbled down one of our cell numbers in her book.

She left looking like she had just got the world on a golden platter and I continued shopping. Once I had plenty of outfits (pants included) I bought them with some Hannah money I had pulled out of my old purse that Hannah used to carry. You know how if you change a purse and you accidently leave money in it and then like a year later you open it and BAM there is ten dollars? Well that's kind of like this is except it was two thousand dollars. Jake had a laughter fit when I opened up the dusty purse and was like "Oh, hey, there's that two thousand! I thought I dropped it!" He laughed and replied with, "You know you have too much money on your hands when you leave two grand in your purse for two years."

I took my bags and we left the store. I rotated the bags on my arms and Jake put his arm around my waist. I looped mine around his and we stuck our hands in each others back pockets. It was funny because every now and then we would bump our hips by accident.

"So we are leaving now right?" He asked. I smiled sympathetically and said,

"Nope. One more place and then we can go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No!" Jake said stubbornly as he stood outside Victoria's Secret with his arms crossed. When I said everything was too small, that included bras and underwear. And where else would you buy them? Haha...

"Oh come on Jake! It won't take long!"

"I'm not going in there! People might think I'm looking for myself!" He said as he looked around to make sure no one was watching him or taking pictures or anything. I sighed,

"No it's not! You are going in their with your wife! It's perfectly ok!"

"It is never right for a man to go into a lingerie store! It's just...not...manly!" He exclaimed.

"It is fine! No one is going to think you are getting something for yourself!" I said.

"No! I'll just wait out here." He said.

"Are you seriously gonna make me go in by myself because you are too insecure about your manhood?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Jake Ryan is not insecure!" He said.

"Then come in here with me." I said.

"No...," He whined, "Its just not right! What would my Dad think if his son was shopping for lingerie?"

"He would think that he was a loyal husband and very sweet," I answered, "Besides, if you come in I might even pick up a little something else to wear _later._" I said in a seductive voice.

He said, "You are making it_ very_ hard for me to not go in there."

"Then come on," I said, "I see a lot of pretty things in there...you know for _later_..."

"You are a cruel, cruel woman," He said, "But I simply can't. Besides, you don't need some lacy thing to make you look beautiful...even if they are sexy..."

"Ok, ok. If you don't want to you don't have to." I replied. He smiled,

"Good. I'll just wait out here. Have fun!"

"I will. I guess I will get one of those store clerks to see what I try on since you can't and all. Maybe one of those man clerks, they look very honest." I said as I turned to walk in.

"Hey wait now, you never said anything about getting to see them." He called. I turned around and said innocently,

"Well I mean I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't come in here. You might bruise your manliness."

"You know," He said as he followed me in, "Suddenly going into Victoria's Secret with my wife seems very manly. In fact, I feel even more manly than I did before!"

I smiled to myself, "Ok then. As long as you are ok with it because I could easily get one of those clerks to help me find one, fasten it and all that jazz..."

"No, seriously, I'm good! Let's shop!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Miley! Whatcha doing?" Lilly's voice rang out on my cell phone.

"Oh nothing...just trying on bras..." I replied as I tried to decide if I liked the one I was wearing.

"Tell Jake I said hi!" She exclaimed.

"I will." I replied. She laughed,

"Oh don't even act like he isn't in there with you because we all know he is!"

"All? Who else is there?"

"Oliver and Jackson. You're on speaker. Say hi guys!"

"Hi!" They chorused. I felt my face color. I didn't exactly want to discuss bra shopping with my boy best friend and my brother.

"So, found anything?" Lilly asked me as if it was perfectly normal to talk about bras with Jackson and Oliver in the room.

"Yea," Jackson said in his girl voice, "Found anything?"

"I just love to find a sexy bra!" Oliver said in a even more girly voice.

"Yea I know, nothing turns me on more than a guy complementing my bra!" Jackson exclaimed in his female voice.

"Ha, ha. Very funny guys." I said humorously. Jake got up from the seat in the dressing room and wrapped his arms around me from behind and moved his hands to the front of the bra to unlatch it. I swatted his hand away and whispered,

"I said later, as in tonight, not in the dressing room!"

I heard snickers from the phone. "Um...Miles?" Lilly asked.

Jake kissed my neck and made my knees weak. I tried to move and said to Lilly, "Can you hold on a second?"

"Sure." I forgot to cover the receiver as I whispered,

"Not in the dressing room!"

"Why not?"

"Uh maybe because it's in a public place! Now come on, I love you to death you know that but I really don't want my brother to hear me getting seduced!" I exclaimed, "It might scar the poor monkey-boy!"

"Fine," He said, still good-naturally, "But I'm holding you up on that 'later' promise."

"Ok." I giggled.

"Ok, I'm back." I said into the phone.

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard Lilly struggling to breathe between her laughs.

I paled, "You heard all that didn't you?"

"Unfortunately." Oliver said.

"You tell Ryan I said HANDS TO HIMSELF!" Jackson thundered.

"Ok." I replied.

"Go ahead and tell him Miles, we know he is in there now unless you are cheating on him with another guy named Jake."

I sighed and said to Jake, "My brother says keep your hands to yourself."

"Just for that the next time we see him I'm gonna be all over you." Jake replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Good. Now what were we talking about?" I said.

"Bras. I really like to get a nice, lacy one it makes me feel so good about myself! And I just-" Lilly started before she was rudely interuppted.

"Wait a minute...Jake are you in Victoria's Secret?" Oliver asked with a laugh as him and Jackson both burst into laughter. Jake held the phone so we could both talk and said,

"Keep laughing guys. But I don't see either of you getting to watch your wife try on a million bras. Not as boring as you think."

"I don't have a wife anyway!" Jackson said like that meant Jake was the stupid one.

"Exactly." Jake replied.

"I could watch Lydia if I wanted." Oliver said defensively.

"Then what are you doing talking to us?" Jake questioned.

"I don't know." Oliver replied like he had just thought of that, "Oh I remember! I was spending time with one of my best friends! Apparently life _doesn't _end once you get married. Who would have known?"

"I want to marry a playboy bunny." Jackson said randomly. I heard Lilly gasp.

"Excuse me?" She spat. I could almost see him blush.

"I mean...I want to marry my little Lilly bunny." He said.

I laughed and said, "Yea, well I got to go now ok?"

"Alright! Bye Miles!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'm watching you Ryan." Jackson threatened Jake then said pleasantly, "Bye Miley!"

"Bye Miles...," Lilly said then giggled, "Have fun...'later'."

"Very funny Lilly. I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Ok!" They all chorused. I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Why is whenever me and you talk to someone we always have awkward conversations?" I asked Jake.

"That wasn't awkward. If you want a awkward conversation we could ask your Dad how he had fun in the bed."

I felt my cheeks coloring just thinking about it, "Oh my God, don't you dare ask him that!"

"I won't...maybe." He said.

"Just thinking about that makes me want to throw up." I said.

"Well don't throw up on me again." He said.

"Haha," I said, "Now lets hurry up with this shopping and get home!"

"In a rush for something huh?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I just sighed and said,

"You are crazy."

"You mean I drive you crazy?"

"Both."

A/n: ok...phew. That was long. Lol ok so the Victoria's Secret scene actually happened. Lol I was on the phone with my cousin and her husband and it was hilarious lol I just had to put It in here. And hm...Jake and Miley Ryan on a talk show with a reporter that seems very noisy...what madness could happen? Well seeing as though I'm mad then I would say a lot! Lol Anyways, ya'lls reviews keep me updating faster so keep them coming! Lol


	27. Luke and Lilly's Confessions

LUANN'S POV:

"How does it feel?" Luke asked me. I looked up from my book and said in a confused voice,

"How does what feel?"

"Love..." He replied. I was mildly surprised he asked that because after our last awkward conversation I thought he wanted nothing more to do with understanding love.

Oh, wait. That was me.

"Well," I started as I closed my book (That Was Then, This Is Now by S.E. Hinton) at the best part I might add and continued, "It feels like...you are invincible. It feels like you can do anything you set your heart and mind too. It's the best in the world."

He pondered this, "I suppose that's what makes Miley do those foolish things? Love makes her feel like she can do anything?"

I thought then nodded, "Yes. It makes you do things rashly without thinking them through."

"It sounds horrible." he shuddered.

I smiled dreamily and said, "Oh but it's not. It is the most wonderful thing on this Earth."

He raised his eyebrows, "Fools fall in love."

"Fools die alone." I replied cooly.

"Everyone dies alone, unless you kill them together."

"You can't take away love, Luke." I stated as I could almost sense ideas flying into his mind.

"You can scare it away." He replied.

"Fear is insignificant." I stated.

"Not to most people." he said.

"Fear is only in your mind." I said, trying to keep panic out of my voice.

"But it takes over you."

He was right.

"What are you going to do Luke? I thought you had given up!" I exclaimed. He laughed long and cruelly.

"Once you understand your victims mind and weakness...there is no stopping you." He replied.

"But," I started, "I thought you changed."

"I don't change Luann. Now you can help me or you can go back to how you were."

"But she is my cousin..." I whispered .

"Then you must make a choice." He replied.

I didn't say anything so he continued, "We both know you have already chosen. After all, you are the one that has been helping me understand her weakness. You are just as much in this as me."

I felt my anger flaring, "So you didn't want to understand love for yourself? You just wanted to understand it to get to Miley?!"

He smiled, "Of course. I have no need for it myself. Its not like I could ever learn to love anyway."

"I thought you wanted to know!" I thundered.

"Maybe if I understood how she felt then maybe I would have more sympathy for her. But I don't. As far as I'm concerned...it is just a way for me to get her. It's a uncanny weakness that will be her undoing." he replied.

'_Maybe if I understood how she felt...' 'I would have more sympathy for her'..._These words rang in my head. Maybe I really could help her.

"And if you felt it?" I asked with my heart beating so fast against my chest I thought it would fly out.

"I won't so it doesn't matter anyway, and I don't want to." He replied.

My heart was beating faster and faster and faster as I thought through this. _'Maybe if I understood how she felt...' _I took a shaking breath as I walked up closer to Luke.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

I didn't answer. I was focusing on my genius plan.

"Luann, I asked you a–

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his. I clenched my fists as I forced all my emotion to go in the one kiss. My desperation to save my cousin, my sadness of missing everyone, my feelings of anger of being betrayed, and the smallest sliver of love that had somehow popped up.

It wasn't the first time we kissed.

But it was the first time It meant anything.

-------------------

MILEY'S POV:

"Now remember...it only looks good! It's not really good!" Jake whispered as he looked over the airplane menu with gourmet pictures of happy people eating delicious food.

"Oh trust me," I started as I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "I remember just fine."

"We should have taken my jet." Jake stated. I nodded in agreement,

"Why didn't we?"

"Bob just got back from a booze party and I didn't think it was a great idea to let a drunk guy fly us to Italy." He replied.

"Not a good idea at all. Plane driving and drinking just don't mix well." I stated.

"Too bad. Think of how much fun it would be!" He joked.

"Fun for a oh-my-God-I'm-gonna-die kind of way." I replied as I picked some lint off my skirt.

"Kind of like that class five river?" He smirked.

"No," I argued., "That was fun for Ooh-this-is-so-fun-but-I-really-could-die kinda way."

"It's all fun and games until someone dies." He said seriously.

"Nuh uh, someone already died and it's still fun!" I exclaimed.

"I rest my case about it being dangerous." He said.

"H-hi...a-are y-y-you J-Jake R-Ryan?"

We both looked up to see a teenage girl who looked about my age and a guy right beside her. He was very cute, but not as cute as Jake.

"Yea...Hi!" Jake said pleasantly. The girl giggled and I could see the guy (I'm guessing her boyfriend) clench his fist in jealousy.

"Could I...have an autograph?" The girl asked as she nervously twirled her skirt around.

"Sure," Jake said as he turned to me, "Do you have any paper or a pen?" I nodded and handed him my purse,

"I think there is some in there." He searched for a minute before pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Nevaeh, it's N-E-V-A-E-H." She replied.

"Nice," he said as he scribbled it out, "Your name is heaven backwards."

She giggled again, "Yea...my mom was into unique names."

"I love unique names too." He said.

"Oh me too! Definitely!" She said. The guy didn't look to happy. Not happy at all.

"Come on Nevaeh, let's go now." He urged as he gently took her hand. She yanked her hand out of his and said,

"You can go ahead, Brad, I'll be back in a second." He looked like he had got slapped.

"Actually," I started as I tried to help this Brad character, "Jake, we need to finish this." I said it in a solemn voice as if we were in the middle of an argument.

He looked so confused right then and scared but didn't say anything.

"We'll see you later Nevaeh...watch out next year for a movie called Italy Tears that Jake is staring in." With that I solemnly took his hand and pulled him into a private area of the first class department.

"What are we talking about?" He asks nervously. I was in a position where they could read every facial expression so I kept my sad and solemn look.

"Just look at me and pretend you are arguing."

He looked at my sad and upset face in confusion and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get her away cause Brad was getting upset."

"PLEASE, JUST EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" I exclaimed loudly. Jake tried not to laugh and replied with,

"OK! I LOVE YOU!"

"This is supposed to be an argument!" I hissed to him. He just shrugged and pulled me into a kiss.

I pulled away as I caught my breath, "Nice explanation."

"Thanks, I know how to say it in other languages too."

"I'm sure you do." I replied, "But I don't need to hear it here."

"I can say it in Italian, Spanish, Korean..." He trailed off the languages and I knew he had some kind of dirty meaning behind each by the way he would smirk.

"What about Canadian?" I asked as I thought more about what his dirty mind could have possibly mean. Oh, wait. I think I get it now...

"I can do that too."

"Romanian?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course."

"Hawaiian?"

"You know it."

"Turkish?"

"Duh."

"Asian?"

"Only on Sunday's." He stated.

"Russian?"

"Special occasions."

"Australian?"

"Wednesday's."

"Ecuadorish?"

"What the hell? Is that even a word."

"No, but I thought you would know anyway."

"Denmarkish?"

"And I repeat: Is that even a word?"

"Tennesseeish?" I couldn't think of another foreign country so I just settled with the state I was born and grew up in.

"I'm currently taking lessons." He smirked.

Ok yea, he meant it in a dirty way.

"You have a dirty mind." I stated.

"I know. But it's not my fault, you just make me think all these crazy things, baby." He said,

"Oh, wonderful. So I'm the cause of your insanity?"

"Every time."

"PASSENGERS PLEASE SECURE YOUR SEATBELTS, WE ARE PREPARING FOR LANDING!" Someone's voice rang over the intercom. We walked back over to our seats and I buckled up. Jake didn't.

"Hello? He said 'please secure your seatbelts'." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't feel like it." He replied. I sighed,

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Because I can. I'm not buckling." He said stubbornly. I'm pretty sure this was his way to check his power and make sure he was still in control over this plane. That itself annoyed me.

"Fine. Don't and die. See if I care." I said even more stubbornly as I crossed my arms. He smirked and said,

"Ok then."

One minute.

Two minutes.

Then the plane started going down. Sharply.

I sighed and said, "Dammit Jake." And reached over him and buckled him up myself. Then I held the buckle shut incase he tried to open it back up. It occured to me that I did this exact same thing when my three year old cousin wouldn't stay in her seat.

He shook his head, "Obviously you do care."

"You knew I did."

"It never hurts me to be reminded."

I glanced out the window as the plane landed in Venice, Italy. The city itself was GORGEOUS. It was surrounded by water and people were traveling by little boats.

The plane landed on the runway for the airport and we had to wait a few minutes before they actually let us off. When they did, I quickly ran to the luggage belt and tried to locate me and Jake's bags.

I think every bag on the planet came out except ours.

"Do you think we forget them or something?" I asked Jake. He shrugged.

"Well here are the people of the moment!" a voice exclaimed. I jumped and turned around to see a man holding me and Jake's bags.

It was Doctor Zack Jones. Jake man-hugged him and I kinda just stood there. I felt embarrassed to see him after the very embarrassing doctor check-up. He didn't though as he walked over and cheerfully smiled at me.

"Miley! How are you doing?" I smiled back at him and said,

"I'm doing fine." I was wondering what in the world he was doing here...

"I bet you are wondering what I'm doing here huh?" He asked with a smile that never seemed to leave his face, "Well me and Jake were talking the other day about how he was gonna pull off being there for the birth. Then he started talking about the problem of finding a good doctor in Venice that spoke English. So I was like 'what the hell, I've always wanted to go to Italy' so here I am! I brought all my equipment too! Its in those big bags over there!"

He explained as he jerked his finger over about seven extremely large bags that were on one of those carts that hauls things around.

"Wow...that's a lot of stuff..." Jake muttered.

"You wouldn't happen to have any...needles in there would you?" I asked nervously as I eyed the bags. He laughed and said,

"I might but I highly doubt we will have any use for it. You must not like shots."

I shook my head and said, "No I don't...not at all."

He said, "Ooh...I suggest you get over that before you go into labor."

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Epidermal. That needle is REALLY big!" He exclaimed as I paled.

"Hey now," Jake said, "Don't scare her into early labor."

"My bad, I'm sorry." Dr. Jones said kindly. I smiled at him and said,

"It's alright."

"Well now, we've meet, we've talked, we've got our luggage, and we've scared each other. I think it's time to go find where we are staying, I'm very, very tired." Jake exclaimed.

"Me too." We both agreed.

As we got our luggage and were walking out a sudden thought hit me,

"I forgot to call Lilly!" I exclaimed. It seemed I always forgot to call her. In fact, I don't think I have called her at all the whole time I've been gone. She has called me...but I haven't called her.

"Ooh you better do that. She will hurt you if you don't." Jake said. I felt my pockets for my phone but couldn't find it. I think I left it in a bag or something. So I just reached in Jake's pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

I quickly dialed her number and the phone rang a few times before Lilly picked it up.

"What do _you _want?" She spat. I frowned and said,

"What is wrong?" I could almost hear her sneer.

"YOU! That's what wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Lilly? You do know who this is right? Your best friend Miley?" I asked as I tried to figure out why she was mad at me.

"I know who it is! I just don't want to talk to you right now...and maybe never again!" She screamed.

"Ok what? Lilly what did I do?" I called frantically as a hysterical note hit my voice. Dr. Jones and Jake were watching the scene in concern.

"Oh I don't know Miley! Maybe the fact that I don't even _know _you anymore!" She thundered.

"What are you talking about?" I called as my voice started to shake. She had never yelled at me like this before. She sounded ready to kill me.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about!" She screamed.

"LILLY! Oh my gosh, No I don't! The last time I talked to you you were perfectly ok with me! And know you hate me! What did I do?! I thought we were best friends!"

"No! I was best friends with Miley Stewart! I was best friends with the girl that cared about everyone! I was best friends with the girl that cared about keeping her promises and not hurting her friends and family! But I guess I'm not friends with Miley Ryan who seems to care about nothing but herself and her _husband_!" She shrieked. I was surprised at her out-burst and felt my heart break.

"What did I do Lilly?" I asked softly.

"You promised to call me. You promised you would talk to me. But I have had to call you every time. And I–

"–But Lilly I've been-

"–I'm not finish! You promised me that after you got married and had a family we could stay best friends! You promised! Why don't you care anymore? I want you to know your Dad and even Jackson check the phone every few hours for missed calls! When was the last time you just called your Dad and talked to him by yourself?"

I couldn't answer her because I didn't know. "When was the last time you called Jackson and talked to him? Miley I am here alone! All my friends are gone and I'm all alone! I don't have any friends at school! At all! I sit alone at lunch! You and Oliver left me because you two either impregnated someone or got pregnant! And because of your mistake you not only hurt yourselves but you hurt me! Your best friend! I hope you and Jake are happy together because he is the only friend you have."

Then she hung up. I just sat there listening to the recording say 'If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help, press 1 for more options'. I felt someone take the phone out of my hand and hang it up. My mouth was hanging open and tears were falling down my cheeks.

Lilly was right. She was so right. I've been so selfish. And because of that selfishness, I lost my best friend. Just the thought made me get this horrible lonely feeling and I felt sorrow rise in me. Jake hugged me and asked quietly, "What happened?"

I looked up at him and whispered, "I think...I think I just lost my best friend."


	28. Harshly Blunt

MILEY'S POV:

"...so then the diagnostician walked up to me and said, 'Oh please, I just CURED two babies!' so I said, 'well, if it wasn't for me those babies wouldn't be there to cure'..." Dr. Jones droned on and on. Of course, Jake was laughing like it was hilarious. But I wasn't. I wasn't even really paying attention. Every since my very upsetting phone call I was reassessing my priorities. While I was doing that, Dr. Jones and Jake were 'hanging out' for a while until Dr. Jones left for his room in the glorious Hotel Ca' Pisani. Ok well it wasn't the most glorious I've been in but it was pretty darn glorious. In fact, the whole lay out kind of reminded me of a coffee shop. I don't know why...it just had that warm, comforting Starbucks thing going on.

In fact, I was currently stirring a mug full of coffee. It felt warm and soothing against my cold and shaking hands and smelled incredible. Let me tell you now, the best coffee I've ever had is this coffee. Italy, they don't only know their pasta.

As Dr. Jones (he kept asking me to call him Zack like Jake does but I don't really like calling adults their first names) went on and on about random things I found myself panicking. _What is Lilly never talks to me? What if she tells Oliver never to talk to me again? What if my family hates me now? What if the only friend I really have now is Jake? _

All these were reasonable worries. I used to be terrified of losing my friends and family...I used to have nightmares about them dying...but now it seems I've been so terrified of losing Jake and having nightmares about him dying that I haven't even thought of them. I guess I stopped worrying because I naively believed that since I had Jake, everything would be okay. I guess I thought nothing could go wrong and even if it did I would have him.

But I guess I never really thought about how he wasn't Lilly. He might be someone I can talk to mostly everything about...he might be my soul mate...but there is something's I couldn't talk comfortably about. I mean, I love Lilly to death because she is my best friend and has been forever. She is the coolest person ever and she's stuck through all this time and not judged me bad or called me a slut. Not even once like SOME people (cough) Jackson (cough). Oh God, how did I ever think I could replace her? It's not like I could have the same conversations with Jake as I had with her...I wonder how that would work...Oh yea I can picture is now, _"Jake, did you ever wonder why when you're on your period you feel so freaking bloated? You know how that is? Doesn't it feel horrible?" _

Yea, I don't think so. Somehow I don't think he will be able to relate to me on that one. I tried to talk to Oliver when Lilly was in Vermont with her aunt...yea...didn't go over to well. He covered his ears and rocked back and forward. Of course, I'm pretty sure he's over that now seeing as though he watched a baby being born.

"Hello?...Miiiiiley...Hee-llooo?" Jake called as he waved his hand in front of my eyes, "Are you alive?"

"No Jake," I said sarcastically, "I'm dead."

"Oh, okay. Glad we sorted that out." He said. He obviously thought I was going to say something else, but I avoided those beautiful eyes and went back to thinking about my mistake. I've done plenty of thinking about him. I've been so selfish. Maybe I should just leave now and go see Lilly.

"...Tomorrow? How about three?" I heard Dr. Jones say. I was surprised to see he was leaving. Jake was nodding, about what I'm not sure, and shut the door after Dr. Jones. I allowed myself to slip back into my mind that now was so depressed it reminded me of a morgue.

I felt Jake sit down beside me but I didn't look up or acknowledge his presence. _What if Me and Lilly really don't make up? She sounded really mad...madder than I've ever seen or heard her. And we've got into quite a few fights. Maybe I should just separate myself from Jake for a while, to balance the boards and everything..._

A few minutes, maybe hours, went by before Jake broke the silence,

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep ignoring me?"

_Ignore you like I ignored Lilly. _I stayed silent.

He waited a while longer, as if hoping I would say something.

Nothing.

"Alright then." He said simply. He turned on the tv and tried to watch some show in Italian. You could tell he didn't get any of it because he laughed when the characters were upset and watched with sympathy when they were laughing. About two Italian soap opera's later he turned off the tv and stood up.

"I'm going to bed now, are you coming?" He asked.

"No...I'll come in later." I muttered. He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving.

I stayed sitting there thinking for the longest time. I finally got so tired that my eyelids wouldn't stay open so I got up to go to bed. When I got in there, the light was on and Jake was sound asleep.

With a guilty feeling in my stomach I thought _He thought I was gonna come in here sooner and left the light on for me...he probably tried to wait up too. _

I shook my head and went into the small bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face, took off my earrings, and put on my pajamas. I quickly pulled my hair out of its bun and brushed it out. I tiptoed in the room and switched off the lights before climbing in the bed. Even under the goose down blankets I felt cold. It occurred to me that it had been a long time before I had fallen asleep without Jake's arms around me. In fact, I didn't even think I could fall asleep without him.

I wanted to scoot over there and put my arms around him. I wanted to kiss him and whisper how much I loved him in his ear. I wanted to explain to him what was wrong and why I was being so distant today. I wanted to talk to him.

But I couldn't. I felt guilty even thinking about it. That mere thought made me frustrated. I should be able to hold my husband without feeling so guilty that I want to cry. I wondered if the feeling would ever go away.

I felt like I a horrible person. Today I found out I had hurt my best friend a lot and I was thinking that if I hurt Jake just as much it would make things ok. What is wrong with me? Why in the world was I thinking that? I don't want to hurt Jake, I love him too much. But maybe that was it...maybe I wanted to see if I could even hurt him like I hurt Lilly. It was all confusing to me.

I sighed and restlessly turned over. I knew there was no way I was getting to sleep now. I climbed out of bed and slipped on my robe and slippers before starting to head out the door. On a second thought I quickly grabbed my cell phone and stuck it in my robe pocket.

I climbed the stairs down into the coffee shop like lobby and sat down on one of the black leather couches. I knew I must of looked retarded, sitting there in my robe, but I had to get some fresh air. And there was something about this room that was very soothing.

So soothing was it that it had me holding my cell phone in my hand and punching in Lilly's number. I wasn't sure what time it was there...I checked the clock and it was 3:18 a.m. here...that means it was like dinner time in Malibu. My finger was trembling as I pressed 'send' and my screen flashed 'calling Lilly'. I waited and waited until finally a cool voice answered.

"What?"

"Look Lilly, I've thought about what you said."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes, and I promise I will never do it again."

"Kind of like you promised three times you would call?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry Lil," I muttered, "I really am."

"So am I," She said, "Did you really think I would just forget about all of this with an 'I'm sorry'?"

I felt my anger rise, "You know what Lilly? If you were my friend you would except my apology! I hope you know that ever since you called I haven't been able to even look at Jake without feeling guilty! It's three something in the morning here and I'm down in the lobby, not up there asleep with him like I should be! And Lilly," I felt my voice soften at this, "if you don't forgive me than I don't think me and Jake's relationship is going to last very much longer."

"You are being over dramatic, Miley. Why would it change you guy's relationship?"

"Because I don't know how to balance things," I realized, "I'm either neglecting one and paying the other all my time or neglecting both...and in this case you have me neglecting both of you, this is all your faut!" I hadn't meant that last part to come out...it just did. And I instantly regretted it.

She was so mad now her voice was shaking, "D-Don't you dare blame me for your extreme issues, Miley."

"Oh, so now I'M the one with issues? You are the one who is holding a grudge for no reason!" I shot back.

"No Miley!," She screamed, "this is YOUR issue! Ever since you came back from Antarctica after God knows what happening to you... you have TOTALLY changed."

"Don't you bring that into this, Lilly. L-...He is gone and it's over!" I spat.

"Well it may be over now but it's not done in your mind. Whether you realize it or not you replay that everyday in your mind! Miles, Your brother wanted to send you to therapy after you got back, as did your Dad. But you seemed to be doing so great that we never said anything. But now I see you needed it." She exclaimed.

"I do not need therapy! Don't tell me when I need to see a shrink because if I need to see a shrink I will go see a damn shrink! I do not have problems!"

"Yes you do Miley! You are self-centered and all you care about is your married life. You are always so...suspicious and shaken up like you were at the hospital in the cafeteria!"

"...you saw that...?" I asked.

"Yes. Miley, the memories aren't gone. They are still haunting you and they are taking away my best friend!" She exclaimed.

"STOP BLAMING THIS ON LUKE!" I screamed so loud that she fell silent as did her family in the background.

"This has nothing to do with him or anything that has happened to me! He didn't take me away from you, you are shoving me away! Admit it Lilly, you are just jealous!" I screamed.

"Jealous? I am not jealous! You can stay with Jake forever and have a million flippin' kids for all I care! But me and you will never be friends again!"

I guess it was the 'never' that totally got to me. I softened my voice and said, "But why?"

She was silent for a minute before she said, "Because I don't know you anymore. Because you are not the friend that I loved. Because you are a bitch."

Normally I would fight back but I just started crying. Right there on the phone. I could hear Lilly soften by just hearing me cry. "Please don't do this to me, Lilly. Don't take away my best friend...don't take away everything."

"I'm not taking away everything." She replied stiffly.

"Yes you are, Lilly. I don't know how to have a relationship with my husband when we are upset with each other. My family will hate me and I will have no one."

"So if me and you never talk again you and Jake will get divorced and your family will hate you? A little dramatic there Miley. Jake won't leave you because after a while, you will get a new friend that is just like you...perhaps Lindsay Lohan or Paris Hilton and you will forget all about me. Once you forget about me there is nothing to be upset about."

I was so stunned that she basically called me Lindsay and Paris that I was speechless for a second before muttering, "I think you are wrong."

"Then have a happy divorce." She said and I swore I heard her sob before she hung up.

I was fully stunned. I wasn't even aware where I was for a second until someone wrapped their arms around me. I jumped and for a second I could feel Luke's hands holding me...I shivered as I realized maybe Lilly was right about the memories following. But I didn't have to really look to see who it was after I got over the sudden surprised. I relaxed slightly into his arms, but I still stayed tensed up.

"You should have talked to me." Jake whispered in my ear. I just whispered,

"How did you hear?"

"We all heard, honey." The man at the check-out desk said with a heavy accent. Some people in the corner of the room nodded in agreement. I suddenly remembered that we both had been yelling.

"I woke up when you were brushing your teeth and came down here...I could hear the whole conversation." Jake admitted. I stayed silent.

"Let's go back up so we can talk." Jake suggested. I wanted to talk to him so bad...I really did. But I was just so shaken up...The next thing I knew I was being led up the long stairs and was sitting down on the couch in our room.

"I'll talk first," Jake suggested as he saw my depressed look, "First of all, why didn't you tell me?"

This was my turn to talk, "B-because...I can't balance out my life. I am really screwed up."

"No you are not. Do you know my Mother told me that same thing about therapy?" Jake said. I shrugged and said as a sudden note of hysteria hit me,

"Jake, how am I going to do anything now? I have no best friend...She really isn't going to be my friend again because I'm a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." He said as he rubbed my back. I sobbed a little before saying,

"You know, I think I am."

"I am a selfish, rich, bratty, spoiled, skanky, bitch." I muttered to myself.

"Hey!" Jake said, rather loudly I might add, "You are not! Don't listen to her!"

"But don't you see? Not listening to her is what led me here! My life is so screwed right now," A sudden depressing thought hit me as I desperately clung to Jake, "Please don't leave me."

He just laughed. He busted out laughing. I started crying even more, "I'm not leaving. I've told you once, you are stuck with me forever."

"Even if I get fat, ugly, bitchy, and weird?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"Lilly told me we were gonna be best friends forever...seventeen is hardly forever. Jake, this is so wrong!" I exclaimed as I jumped up suddenly, "This is wrong...I need to...figure things out," I started pacing the floor, "I need to fix things..."

"I have an idea," Jake said suddenly as he pulled a pad of paper and pen that had the hotel name and symbol on it, "Why don't you write down everything you need to fix."

A small smile briefly hit me. It was a good idea. I sat down again.

"I'll just write it, you can just call it out."

I nodded and thought, "I want to learn how to tell you how much I love you, but also be able to let all my family and friends know how much I love them."

I waited while he wrote and thought. This was actually helping, "You should be a shrink." I joked.

"I want to fix things with Lilly." "I want to spend a whole week with my brother and father and tell them how much I appreciate them." "I want to call up my Aunt Dolly and have a really good chat." "I want to call your mother and talk to her about everything on my mind." "I want to sing again." "I want to tell the world my secret." "I want to make a cd and dedicate it to everyone I love." "I want to help Lilly find a perfect guy...someone that will treat her better than Jackson does." "I want to buy everyone a chocolate mansion–

"A chocolate mansion?" Jake asked with a smile. I finally grinned,

"You know like in Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? A chocolate mansion that we can all just lie around in a get fat, but not care because we are all with each other."

"That actually sounds cool." He laughed, "Continue.."

The list went on and on but ended with "I don't want to be afraid anymore." "I want to face Luke and Luann one more time and tell them they didn't completely screw my life."

I felt much better after that as I leaned against Jake and made him list everything even though according to him his life is perfect already. But even though I worked everything out with Jake like Lilly said I would, It couldn't erase that empty feeling in my heart that something horrible had happened. Nothing would be the same without Lilly. Nothing. I needed my best friend.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. Jake, who had set it beside him, looked at the phone in utter amazement and surprise. _Please be Lilly, please be Lilly..._ I chanted as I read the caller Id.

When I read it I felt as though I would throw up any minute. In that stupid Verizon Wireless font it read:

_'Luann'._


	29. Fear and Emily

LUANN'S POV:

_Previously: _

_He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his. I clenched my fists as I forced all my emotion to go in the one kiss. My desperation to save my cousin, my sadness of missing everyone, my feelings of anger of being betrayed, and the smallest sliver of love that had somehow popped up. _

_It wasn't the first time we kissed. _

_But it was the first time It meant anything. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke was surprised at the impact so much that he tumbled back. The scariest part of this was thinking that I was trying to make this kiss mean something.

After he got over the surprise he kissed back. He may be a murderer, but he is still a guy. But when he kissed me back, I actually thought he was pushing his emotion in there. It was probably a trick or something but when we finally separated I could of sworn I saw a glimmer in his eyes.

We just looked at each other as if deciding what was going on. He was the first to speak,

"You surprise me."

"I try."

"I know what you are thinking, Luann. But I am unable to love. That is just that." He said.

Dammit.

"I don't understand you." I whispered.

"I was thinking today Luann. And you know how you said how I could never understand love? Well maybe you just can't understand how I feel."

"Luke, what is your plan now? Please tell me." I whispered then continued, "Do you still want to kill or harm? What is going on in your mind?!"

He stayed silent for a while before saying, "When I was growing up, my mother would kiss me on my head and tell me I could do or be whatever I wanted when I grew up. It was just something a mother told her son...but it meant more to me. I took it seriously and I learned that I really could have anything. If I wanted a celebrity, I could have her. If I wanted the unsocial nerd, I could have her. If I wanted the winning lottery ticket, I could have it. If I wanted complete control, I could have it."

He stopped for a moment then kept going, "Why is it too much to have something I can't have? I just want a chase! I just want some resistance...I want someone to say 'No Luke, I don't want you.' I want someone to spit in my face and tell me I'm hideous. Then I want to be able to slowly gain control over them. Is it to much to ask for a challenge?"

"There are plenty of women who would turn you down." I said.

"Like who?"

"Lilly would."

"The blond? No she wouldn't. She isn't brave." Luke replied, "And besides...I don't want them. I want her. And just like Mom said, I can get anything I want."

"But if you get her...doesn't that make her nothing afterwards? Doesn't that make there be no more people to put up a fight?" I asked.

"I just want the chase and reward. I don't care about the after effects." He replied.

"You mean you don't care about her at all." I stated.

"Exactly."

Then before I could stop it, words came flying out of my mouth and I smacked Luke across the face.

As much as he was stunned, I was stunned more. I didn't know what to do. So I grabbed my purse and ran.

* * *

As I was running along the back streets of California I thanked the heavens I had remember to grab my purse. It had money, cell phone, my charger, and other non-important things. But my cell phone was the main thing. As I ran to some deserted part of the beach, I hid myself from view of the road by pressing myself to a large bolder like rock. I whipped out my cell phone, and before I knew it...I had called Miley.

I was about to hang up as the phone rang. I'm not even sure why I called her. I don't have anything to say to her..._that's a lie _my mind argued _you have everything in the world to say to her._

Ok so maybe there was some things we could talk about...but it's not like she would pick up. Psh, I wouldn't.

"H-hello?" Her shaking voice answered.

Apparently she would. I took a deep breath before whispering "Hey."

Silence. We both had no idea whatsoever to say. Finally I let the dam break down and the water slush out threateningly. I let my tears fall and I let my heart break.

"Miley," I sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry."

Silence.

I think she was as shocked as I was that I had just apologized.

"I-I'm sorry it happened too, Luann. But it isn't your fault...it's...it's..._his._" She said with hatred coursing through her voice.

"B-but it is my fault," I stuttered out, "I helped him understand your weakness...its my fault..."

She was silent for a moment, "Luann, where are you now?"

Her voice didn't sound shaky anymore, just calm. I marveled her ability to take charge and hide how she felt.

"I'm on some deserted part of the beach...I ran away...I need to get away..." I stuttered out. I heard her whispering something with someone and her say quietly,

"I think we need to talk, face to face."

I wasn't sure what I thought she was going to say, but it was DEFINITELY not that.

"But...your in Italy and I'm in-

"Wait, how did you know I was in Italy?" She asked.

"Long story. And I'm in Malibu..."

I could almost see her face drain of color, "I-Is...Luke with you?"

I hesitated, "Not...at the moment."

"But...he's been in Malibu the whole time?" She asked.

"Yea." I said quietly.

"Luann, go stay at my house. I'll be there sometime late tomorrow ok? I'll call my Dad and explain everything. He'll let you stay. Now go before Lu-

The line went silent.

"Hello? Hellllo? Miley?" I called in the phone. I looked at it and saw mine was dead. I felt someone's hand sit on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Luke holding my phone's battery in his hand and staring me down. He had a horrible red mark on his cheek from where I slapped him.

"You...CALLED HER?" He thundered as he stepped closer to me. My former bravery vanished without a trace and I took another step back.

"Y-Yes..." I whispered. His eyes held such anger that I didn't know existed. The only thing running through my head was: _Oh, God, please help me._

OLIVER'S POV:

"Ok...now hold still...ack! No! Stop moving! Don't you dar– ew!!" I screamed as Emily spit up all over my shirt. Then she laughed. I sighed and rubbed her small back before whispering to her,

"Oh Em, you know I love you honey but you seriously need to stop throwing up on Daddy."

She just giggled in reply.

"You don't throw up on Mommy, so why do you throw up on me?" I questioned her as if she would reply.

She just rested her little head on my shoulder and thrashed her arms about.

"Ok, ok. Daddy's putting you down!" I exclaimed as I gently set her down in her carrier before running off to the bathroom to clean myself off. I took off the smelly shirt and washed myself off before throwing on a clean one and walked back into the room. She cooed as I walked toward her, happy to have some company. I picked her up and kissed her small head that had a few soft brown curls on it. She didn't have any of Lydia's traits, really. She was brown headed, and she had gray eyes that were steadily darkening. The only thing she really got from Lydia appearance wise was her nose. Which was a good thing because I have a man nose and I wouldn't wish that on my daughter.

She smiled again and tried to hold her head steady. It kept lolling down and sideways. I smiled and kissed her again and she giggled.

"Oh, your already home." Lydia said in surprise as she stepped in the house. She reached over and took Emily out of my arms. Emily immediately began screaming hysterically as she was treacherously ripped out of my arms. Lydia made a face and said,

"Okay, okay girl. You can go back to daddy." She thrust Emily back in my arms and left to relax after a day of work.

Emily was still crying as I held onto her. Nothing broke my heart as much as seeing my little baby cry.

"Shhh...it's okay. I would sing to you like Mommy does but I don't sing very well..." I murmured to her.

She kept crying.

"You don't care do you little girl?" I asked her as I bounced her up and down.

She kept crying.

"Uh..okay fine...you see? You have daddy thinking..." I muttered as I tried to think of a song to sing.

"Who said, who said I can't be president? I say, I say–

The crying ceased almost suddenly. I grinned at her and said,

"You like Hannah Montana huh?"

She giggled in response.

"Daddy does too. I think you would like Miley a lot."

She just stuck out that little lip of hers in a pout and it started quivering. So I started singing to her again.

She fell asleep halfway through the second Hannah Montana cd I was singing to her. I rubbed her back and whispered,

"Your making daddy soft little girl."

"Well, it wasn't that hard seeing as though you were already soft." A familiar voice said. I smiled and said without looking up,

"At least I am sensitive, Lilly."

"Hmpf, I'm sensitive." She argued as she sat down beside me. I looked at her. Her eyes were puffy like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice, "Is it school? Look, if those kids keep giving you a hard time just don't go."

She shook her head and said, "This times its not them..."

"Who is it then? What did Jackson do this time? Just dump him already Lilly!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could without Emily waking up.

Lilly gently took Emily out of my arms an cradled her while whispering, "Where's the bitch of the west?"

"That's not nice, and she's probably taking a nap or something." I answered.

"I don't suppose she even paid Emily any attention today?" Lilly asked.

"She did, but as soon as she picked up Emily she started crying." I replied.

"She must be a good bitch detector." Lilly said.

"Would you stop saying that word around Emily?! If her first word is the B word you are in so much trouble." I exclaimed.

"Whatever." She whispered.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

Lilly shrugged then looked down, "It's not that big really. I just...," Her eyes filled with tears, "Lost my best friend!"

Then she started sobbing. I quickly took Emily out of her arms so she wouldn't wake up and held her.

"What? Miley told you she didn't want to be your friend anymore?" I exclaimed in anger.

She shook her head slowly, "I told Miley I never wanted to talk to her anymore...and I called her a bitch."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"You what? Why?" I asked. She shrugged and said,

"Because it's true. But...I just don't know anymore Oliver. Nothing make sense anymore. My parents are even talking about divorce...and everything is falling apart. Me and Jackson are NOT doing good at all and I have no friends at school and I'm failing like all my classes and I just...don't know what to do. And now I don't have a best friend."

"You have me." I pointed out.

"Yes, I have you. But you have Lydia and Emily." She said, "And I would love to quit school but I can't Oliver. I just can't. I have to finish and go to college. I still want to be doctor and I can't give all that up. Even if my life is hell."

I didn't know what to say, so she continued.

"I'm only 17. While you and Miley may act like your in your twenties...I'm still an innocent teenager. And there is nothing I can do about it. I don't want to get married to someone I don't love. I don't want to have to be a teenage parent. I have a choice, right?"

"Yes you do." I nodded.

"You did too. Miley did too." She said.

"The thing about choices is there is too many of them. Once you make the wrong one, you don't have anymore choices. It's a wonderful freedom, don't lose it Lilly." I said quietly. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to lose my best friends because I have those choices you don't."

"You shouldn't have to, Lil. I'm here and you and Miley need to give each other time to cool down."

"I don't know If I want to be her friend anymore." She said with sadness coursing through her voice.

"You came over here upset about not being her friend instead of bad talking her." I pointed out.

"And?"

"That itself proves you still want to be her friend."

"Yea..maybe. Listen, can I maybe stay here tonight? Normally I wouldn't ask but I don't think I can handle listening to my parents scream at each other another night and I–

"Sure Lilly. Its alright." I said. She smiled and hugged me before saying,

"You're the best."

"I know." I grinned.


	30. I Saved A Life

OLIVER'S POV:

After Lilly left to get her stuff I got very bored. Usually if I was bored I would play peek-a-boo or something with Emily. But she was with Lydia right now at the store so I had nothing to do. I picked up the remote and searched the channels, nothing. As I was setting the remote down on the coffee table, I accidentally knocked over a drink. The drink tipped over and spilt out its contents all over the table.

"Shit!" I screamed as I quickly jumped up and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. While I was mopping it up off the table, my eyes caught a book lying on the table in the corner. I set the towel down and walked over there and picked it up. With a jolt I realized this was Miley's, Lilly's, and my book. We each had one and we had written things in each other. I guess Lydia found it or something. I quickly opened it and thumbed to the first page. A smiling picture of the famous trio smiled at me.

'_Oliver,' _it read in Lilly's handwriting, _'what is up my home skillet biscuit? Well I still think these books are a dumb idea, but I can humor you and Miley's little sentimental needs. Ugh, I better stop writing because Miles is about to claw out my eyes for the book. Looks like someone's in love...Opps, ow don't hit me! Now Miles is hitting me so scratch what I just previously said. Anyways, see ya later bro!'_

I laughed and stared at our happy picture. Then at the bottom of the page Miley's small, bubbly writing stuck out.

'_Hey Ollie boy! I know you hate it when we call you that, but I figured it was ok if I wrote it. I don't know what this "stupid" thing Lilly Is talking about because this is not stupid! I mean you never know! In the future me or Lilly could, I don't know, be murdered or something! This way you have something to remember us by! Anywho, if the future Oliver is reading this...how is life? Are you still a male stripper like you always wanted to be? Do you still live in the playboy mansion and have a Happy Hour each minute? Do you have a hot tattoo on your 'muscular' arm :P Well Lilly is telling me to stop making fun of your future 'dreams' and to get on with it so I guess I'll see you later my little pet fish! Lol haha... _

I laughed and shook my head. The next page was a picture of me and Miley at our hangout spot. The large boulder on that deserted part of the beach where no one else seemed to go. The same place she told me she was Hannah Montana. It used to be like a forest kind of thing but lately they cleared some of the trees out and you can see the ocean.

Just looking at the picture made me want to go there. I suddenly had the biggest need to go. It was like a giant magnet was pulling me there. I shut the book without reading their comments and wrote Lydia a note before jumping in my car.

I made my way to that hang out, unaware of what I would find.

LUANN'S POV:

_Oh, God, please help me. _

I took another step back.

"How could you call her, Luann?" Luke screamed.

I didn't answer. He lifted up his arm and slapped me hard across the face. I felt my skin stinging and singing smartly where he hit me. Before I had time to recover from that hit, he punched me in the mouth. I tasted blood but didn't have time to discover where I was bleeding before I was backhanded harder than I had ever in my life. I stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Hey! No bitch slapping on the beach!" An angry voice exclaimed. The person walked closer and I heard him gasp as he saw a man had just hurt me.

"Dude! What the hell? Did you just hit her?" With a sick feeling I realized that I knew this person. I opened my eyes and stared at the person. It was none other than Oliver Oken himself in the flesh.

As Luke stared him down, Oliver's face showed recognition. I knew he knew that 'Sean' was Luke. I warned Luke that he should have dyed his hair every month but no…he seriously thought he knew everything.

"Do I…know you?" Oliver asked slowly and carefully.

Luke didn't say anything. He just stared at Oliver. He was assessing how much he had changed, and how strong he was.

"Yes." Luke said, "Well, You grew up with me so I would say you knew me."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, "You stupid bastard, get the hell out of here!!"

I had never heard the happy boy so mad in his life. His voice was shaking and he looked liable to kill Luke with his bare hands.

Luke smirked, "No."

"What are you even doing here?" He screamed. Luke walked closer to Oliver, but Oliver just stayed still.

"Getting what I didn't get last time I was here." He said coldly.

I thought Oliver would scream at Luke. But he didn't. He just lifted up his arm and punch Luke squarely in the jaw. Luke went flying and crashed against the boulder.

"I swear to God Luke, if you touch my best friend I will cut off your fingers one by one and stick them up your ass." Oliver growled.

Luke just jumped up like the hit didn't hurt him and stared over Oliver's shoulder.

"Would you swear that on your daughter's life?"

I could tell Luke had hit Oliver's sore spot. Oliver turned around the see the blond, Lilly, standing there holding the baby with a terrified expression on her face.

"Lilly," Oliver said quickly, "Hand me Emily."

Lilly quickly held out Emily to Oliver. He quickly reached for the sweet baby but was too late.

"Aw, what a cute baby." Luke stated as his arms clasped around the baby. He cradled it.

"It's yours and the blonds?" He asked, motioning to Lilly. Oliver looked confused.

"No…it's not Lilly's…" He said. Luke looked at the baby and then at Lilly.

"Are you sure? The baby looks very much like her."

"I'm sure…" Oliver said. He had a desperate tone in his voice as he watched his baby look up at Luke's face. Luke grinned evilly and placed his hand on the baby's jaw. He moved his hand in a weird motion, moving the baby's head a weird way and making her cry in uncomfort.

"Oh my God…oh my sweet God…" I heard Lilly whisper as she watched the scene. She was swaying on her feet and I thought she was going to tumble over any minute. She was a pale as flour and shaking very badly.

Oliver moved forward.

"One more move Oliver and I'll break her jaw."

Oliver froze in his spot and said carefully, "Ok Luke, there is no reason to take this out on my little girl. She didn't do anything. Please, _please_ just give her back to me."

"Give the baby back Luke." I whispered. Lilly and Oliver looked at me as did Luke. He reached up and hit me. I didn't move. His anger was gone. So was my fear.

"For God's sake Luke, give me the baby." I muttered. They were watching the scene carefully. His hand tightened on Emily's jaw.

"Shut up Luann."

"Luke," I said more urgently, "Give me the baby."

She was crying now as he squeezed her small soft baby jaw. Oliver was crying silently now as he watched Luke in the process of slowly breaking his babies jaw and Lilly looked like she was praying.

Before I had a chance to think I picked up a large rock from the ground. With tears streaming down my face, I brought it down with all my force on Luke's damned head. He swayed at the contact, and then fell over. I quickly grabbed the baby out of his arms. He wasn't knocked out and was about to get up when I leaned over and spit squarely in his face.

"A baby Luke, a baby. How could you? This is it, I'm leaving. I hope you get caught in a burning building and burned to the stake. As you're letting out a blood curdling scream I want you to think about me, you bitch."

He just looked kind of dazed as he held the back of his head.

I handed Emily over to a very shaken up Lilly and Oliver who both planted kisses on the baby's beautiful face.

For once, I felt proud. I saved a life. I saved a life.

As I was feeling like I deserved to live, two pairs of arms engulfed me in a hug. I could feel tears bleeding into my shirt.

"Thank you," Oliver muttered as he hugged me, "Thank you."

Lilly was to shaken up to speak. She just smiled at me.

It was a simple smile, but it lit up my whole day.

"Come on, Luann," Oliver started. It felt so good to be called my own name, "Come have dinner with us."

"W-What? But…me?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the very least we could do…" They said.

"I'm…I'm supposed to go stay at Uncle Robbie's house. Miley is coming down tomorrow to talk to me…" I struggled out. Their eyes widened in confusion.

"Ok then," Oliver started, "We can have dinner at Mr. Stewart's house." Lilly was holding Emily and carefully looking at her jaw with the precise and caring way only a future doctor possesses.

"She's fine." Lilly declared, her voice still shaking as she held the now happy infant. Emily was playing with Lilly's long blond hair and looked perfectly fine.

"Are you sure, Lil?" Oliver asked nervously. Lilly nodded and said,

"She might have a few bruises over her jaw but that's about it."

Lilly handed Oliver the baby and he kissed the baby's head. I watched him whisper something's to Emily and I heard him whisper "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive Daddy?" Emily just smiled the most adorable smile I've ever seen and laid her head on his chest.

"I think that's a yes." I piped up.

"I-I'm sorry, Oliver. This is my entire fault. If I wouldn't have insisted in coming to find you then Emily wouldn't have been dragged into this." Lilly struggled out. Her face was still as white as a sheet and her hands shaking.

Oliver shook his head and hugged Lilly.

"This isn't your fault. It's no ones."

She looked like she didn't believe him, "I came to find you because I didn't want Emily staying there with Lydia alone."

"Why not? I mean I know you hate her but I mean she's not that bad!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver she's…she's…che-" Lilly started but then stopped.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Let's go." She said.

"No! Wait, what were you gonna say?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She said quickly as she started to walk away. I could tell she didn't want to hurt him. He caught her arm.

"Yes it does, tell me."

She looked like she had no idea what to do.

So she did the only thing she knew would shut him up.

She kissed him.

She kissed him, right there when he was holding his and that other woman's baby.

As surprising as it was, another thing surprised me even more.

He kissed back.


	31. Home

MILEY'S POV:

"Now, remember, don't look them in the eye." Tom Katolie (Jake's manager, not the doctor) said to me. He wasn't aware of my 'other side' so he, of course, had to give me tips on how to deal with directors, producers, and everything else.

The ironic thing was everything he said was wrong. But, whatever. We were currently walking into the studio. Jake was already there, and I wanted to stay at home but Tom have a FIT. He insisted I had to go and meet everyone. So here I am, walking up to a studio.

"Ok, ladies first." He said as he opened the door. I stepped in and nervously wiped my sweating hands on my khaki capris and smoothed out my bright blue maternity top that had wrinkled on the car ride here.

Once we walked in, it was hectic to the max.

"OK, WHERE IS ASHLEY?"

"SOMEONE, PLEASE, WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THE BLUE TIE?"

"WHERE IS MY CAMERA LENS COVER?"

"TOM! TOM! THIS WAY!"

That's when I realized they were calling for us. Tom led me after the man who was calling him and into a room that was much less hectic than before.

The director was watching some TV screens and making notes on a clip board. The man cleared his throat. The director turned around.

"What do you want? I'm in the process of a MASTER PIECE!" He thundered. I took a step back in fright. That caused the director to look at me.

"Ah, she's perfect Anthony! I tell you to get me silver, and you come back with gold! You're the best, man!!" The director said to the man I assume was called Anthony.

"Oh, no sir I'm sorry this isn't the person casting for younger Julie…this is—

"If this is not the woman casting, put her in casting for it! What part did she have before?"

"The part of Jake Ryan's wife." Tom cut in.

The director shook his hand in a no-nonsense way, "We don't have a wife for Jake Ryan's character. He just has a girlfriend and Ashley Tisdale is cast for that part. So what are you waiting for Anthony, write it down! What is your name sweetheart?"

I realized he was talking to me. I ignored Tom's advice and looked the director in the eyes, "Miley Ryan."

"Ok, write that down for teenage Julie. Who do we have cast for younger Mike?" The director asked.

They thought I was here to be cast as the young teenage girl who gets pregnant by her best friends boyfriend and runs off to Italy…I guess her name is Julie in the movie.

"Jesse McCartney…but she's not-

"Ok well you'll need to inform him what beautiful girl we found for him and his scenes." The director said.

I read the director's chair. It said 'Kenny James'.

"Uh…Mr. James?" I asked quietly. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm not an actress." I said.

"Nonsense! If you're not an actress what are you?" He asked.

"Hey, Kenny listen I was think- Hi Miles!" Jake said brightly as walked in the room and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"You cheater!!" Kenny exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Jake. He raised his eyebrows and said,

"Excuse me?"

Kenny looked at me and said, "You DO know he's married don't you."

"Yes," I said casually, "I was there."

"You were THERE?!" He exclaimed, "Jake, I always thought America was wrong for claiming you were America's number three player! But I guess I was wrong!"

"Kenny, chill, Miley is my wife." Jake said.

"Oh…" Kenny said as a look of realization came over his face, "So you aren't here for Julie's part?"

We all shook our head. "Oh, well nice to meet you!" he said as he shook my hand. I smiled at him and he cursed underneath his breath.

"You would have been PERFECT for the part."

"She's not an actress." Jake hurried and said. Ok well that was a lie because I had done plenty of acting before but whatever.

"Well," Kenny started, "Do you think you could consider just auditioning for the part? You don't have to take it! Just audition! Please?" I sighed and checked my watch. I had four more hours until I had to start heading to the airport to meet with Luann and see my family.

"Can we do it in four hours?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay then." I said. He smiled and yelled some things into a walkie-talkie and said,

"Follow me." Everyone filed out after him but Jake pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm just going to read the part…" I muttered.

"Don't you see what he is doing?" Jake asked.

"Uh…no." I said.

"Are you coming Mrs. Ryan?" Some assistant of the director asked me.

"Um, yea." She nodded and waited for me.

"It will be okay Jake. I know what I'm doing." I assured him.

"Okay but I'm coming," He said in a voice that suggested he didn't think I could take care of myself. I glared so he added, "For, you know, moral support."

"Uh huh, sure." I said as he took my hand and we followed the woman into a small bleak room.

It was filled to maximum capacity with beautiful women. Women waaaay more beautiful than me.

I suddenly wished Jake wouldn't have come for 'moral support'. Being in here made me wonder why on Earth Jake was with me of all these gorgeous women.

"This way Miley!" The director called over the chat of the gorgeous women.

We followed him into a much smaller room that had a panel of casting directors sitting behind a table. I felt a nausea feeling come over me. It was the same feeling I used to get before performing as Hannah Montana.

"I can't do this…" I muttered to Jake.

"Yes you can," He said, "You CAN do it but do you WANT to?"

I just nodded nervously as I was handed a script and Jesse McCartney was led into the room.

I realized they let me skip ten steps in the audition process and were already seeing how me and Jesse read together. Normally I would _pretend_ to be ecstatic about meeting him but I didn't feel like it today. So I merely smiled at him.

"Okay, this is Miley Ryan and Jesse McCartney auditioning scene 6." A casting director muttered as he looked up at us.

I felt like I had the losing end. I had never seen this script before. I quickly read through it and tried to feel what these characters were feeling. I had to act like I felt it.

It wasn't that hard when I realized I had already felt like this before. I had already experienced this fear and worry. But I still wasn't ready.

"Could I…" I choked out, "Maybe watch someone go first?"

Kenny nodded at the casting directors and they nodded and called another girl in.

The girl they called in was tall, blond, and had the clearest skin ever. I felt so self-conscious when I saw her come in. There was no way they would even consider watching me after them.

She got up there and recited her lines. She was doing really well until she got to the main line of the scene.

"I'm pregnant!" She said as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The man with a bald spot exclaimed.

"Andrea, you are SAD about being pregnant! Not happy!" The girl, Andrea, got a confused look on her perfect face.

"But…why would I be sad about having a cute little baby?" She asked. The casting director looked at her in disbelief.

"You are FIFTEEN." He said.

"So? I had a baby when I was fourteen and I was ecstatic." She argued.

"Okay, NEXT." The casting director with the balding spot screamed. I shakily stood up and made my way to the front. On my way up, Jesse took my hand and stopped me. I looked up at him.

"Just stay loose. Don't tense up. It'll all be over soon." He said. I nodded and quickly pulled my hand out of his.

I walked up to the front.

"You don't need the pregnancy pad for this scene; she hasn't started to show yet." One of the casting directors said.

Ha, ha. They thought it was a pad for the scene! Ha, ha how cute! Not.

"It's not a pad. I'm really pregnant." I stated to them. I could tell they were about to send me away at that. The guy with the bald spot had half of the word 'next' out of his mouth when the director said,

"Wait! Let her at least read the script!" The casting directors had to do what he said. They motioned me to continue.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" Jesse asked me as he put on the indifferent voice of 'Mike'.

I took a deep breath and focused on how I felt when I told Jake I was pregnant. I tried to tell myself this was REAL and that it wasn't JUST a script.

"I…I…um….need to tell you something." I stuttered out. I could already tell I had the casting directors attention.

"Uh…yea. I know that, but what do you need to say?" Jesse was no longer Jesse. He had turned into Mike. I felt myself turning into beautiful, fifteen year old and pregnant Julie.

"Mike," I struggled out as my voice quivered with on-coming tears, "I'm pregnant."

Jesse stopped moving. He just stood there just Jake had when I told him. And to my surprise, I was crying. I could feel warm tears dripping slowly down my face.

Then Jesse did something that wasn't in the script. He reached forward and slowly wiped the tears off my face with his hand. The casting director's had cast their copy of the scene to the side and were watching us on the edge of their seats. I stared into Jesse's eyes and he struggled out,

"I-I'm sorry Julie. But," I made my mouth quiver at this, "I can't have anything to do with this baby. I'm sorry. Bye."

With that, Jesse walked off. I felt lonely on the stage by myself but I made myself finish the scene. I made my legs shake and I crumbled to the ground and sobbed heavily.

Then as soon as it started, it was over. I stood up and wiped away my stray tears. Everyone was watching me and Jesse. It was silent.

"Was I that bad?" I whispered to Jesse.

"No, I think they are stunned." He whispered back.

Then slowly, like a chain reaction they clapped. I felt an embarrassed blush rise to my cheeks.

"There is NO WAY you've never acted before." Kenny James exclaimed as he finally managed to close his mouth that had fallen open.

"I…um…" I struggled to say. Jake stepped forward.

"She's never acted. She's been to the Zombie High set with me before though." He said, saving me having to lie horribly.

"There is no way!" Kenny argued as he took a step closer and studied my face. I all the sudden felt sick. I am terrified of people studying my face, because I'm always afraid they are going to recognize me.

I just wanted to tell them all I was Hannah Montana. I just wanted to let it out and stop all this lying. But I couldn't. I checked my watch. I still had more than three hours left but if I stayed in here any longer I might say something I might regret.

"Oh, well it's been nice meeting you all but I have to catch a flight back to Malibu!"

"Back to Malibu? Isn't that where Hannah Montana lives?" Kenny said as he placed emphasis on 'Hannah Montana'.

"Uh…I don't know. Let's go Jake!" I exclaimed. As I grabbed Jake's hand and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Wait! Miley!" Someone screamed after me. I stopped and turned around. Jesse was running after me.

I stopped and he took my hand. "I had a lot of fun auditioning. I hope you get the part." I felt so uncomfortable but felt even more when he hugged me. His hand was just a little too low on my lower back (if you could even call it my 'lower back'). I quickly pulled away and muttered something to the extent of, "Yea, me too. Bye."

Then I left with a very agitated Jake following me. As Jesse waved to me I knew A LOT of drama was going to be following me here in Italy.

OLIVER'S POV:

Oh, no, no, no. This is so wrong. I have a wife…she has a boyfriend. We are just friends. This should NOT be happening. I don't want to kiss Lilly.

But then…why am I kissing back?

Why can't I pull away? Why?!

But geez, she is a good kisser.

Okay, I NEVER thought that. NEVER.

Finally after a million sinful years we broke apart.

I can tell we both felt bad. We didn't love each other and we never would.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said sincerely, "I shouldn't have done that."

She looked sooo embarrassed. Her cheeks were flaming red and she looked liable to run away any minute.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm sorry I kissed back."

She shifted from foot to foot, "Can we pretend that never happened?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"Now what were you going to say?" I asked.

"Dammit Oliver! You are supposed to have forgotten about that!"

"Just tell me Lilly." I exclaimed.

"Fine. Oliver…how do I say this…um…Lydia is cheating on you."

I froze. Did she just say what I think she said?

"W-what?" I struggled out.

"She met someone in San Francisco…I heard her talking to him on the phone." She said. I took a step back from her. Lydia wasn't cheating on me. She wasn't! She loves me!

"You're lying!" I screamed.

"No I'm not Oliver. I'm sorry." She said with sympathy. I don't need her damn sympathy!

"No you're not sorry! You're lying! Lydia is not cheating on me!" I thundered.

"Yes she is." Lilly said.

"Just shut-up and leave me alone!" I exclaimed before storming off.

LILLY's POV:

There goes my other best friend.

God, I really screwed things up. Why did I kiss him? Why did I tell him? Why didn't he believe me?

I felt tears prick my eyes. Speaking of a prick, that's the perfect word to describe me.

I felt someone hesitantly tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Luann standing there.

"Don't worry," She assured me, "Oliver will come around."

"My life is hell." I muttered to her. She just sat down at a stool at Rico's (we had wandered to there) and said,

"Tell me about it."

So I did. I told her everything, about my parent's divorce, about school, about having no friends, and about my rocky relationship with Jackson.

"Just remember," Luann said when I finished, "Someone always has it worse than you."

"Yea, I guess you are right. C'mon, let's go to your uncle's house."

MILEY'S POV:

"He was ALL over you!" Jake exclaimed through the phone as I sat waiting for them to let me board the plane.

"He wasn't ALL over me…just a little." I said. I heard him snort then say,

"He was grabbing your butt."

"No…he just placed his hand on my lower back." I argued.

"That was not your lower back and you know it."

"No I don't." I said.

"Then you need to buy a mirror because that was NOT your lower back. That was your butt, and I would know!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure you would but it doesn't matter! I'll never get that role and even if I do I'm not going to take it. So we don't have to worry about whatever else he might grab." I stated. I really, really didn't want Jake and Jesse to get in a fight. Everyone knew since they were younger Jake and Jesse have been competing against each other with everything. So Jake had it in his mind that Jesse was gonna try and steal me.

"Do you want the part?" Jake asked me, "Truthfully do you?"

"Well…I mean…it was kind of fun acting it out but I could never get it. I'm pregnant so they could never do those stupid R scenes." I replied.

"You say that like it's a bad thing! But I'm sure they would re-write it. They would probably make the movie start with Julie in the bathroom taking one of those tests instead of her and Mike going at it." He said.

"FLIGHT SIXTEEN TO MALIBU IS NOW BOARDING!" A woman on the speaker screamed.

"Uh," I said into the phone, "That's me."

"Already? It's only been like…" He pauses and I'm guessing he's checking how long the phone calls been, "Two hours and ten minutes!"

I laughed and said, "I'll call you when the plane lands okay?"

"Okay, be careful. Don't talk to strangers or get in a car with anyone! Oh, and don't walk through the streets alone! And if the plane starts to crash, be the smart one and grab a parachute and jump out instead of falling to a fiery death like all those stupid ones."

"Yes Father," I joked, "And you don't pick up and women that are prettier than me."

"Couldn't if I tried, which I wouldn't. I'll talk to you later okay? Tell everyone I say HELLO. I love you."

"I will. I love you too, bye."

"Bye…try and come home soon okay? Not like I'm rushing you or anything…" I smiled into the phone and said,

"I will don't worry; now I have to go like right now so I don't miss the flight!"

"Ok then. Just leave me here…all alone…to cry myself to sleep. I'm just kidding, bye Miles."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the phone and showed the attendants my ticket before heading onto the plane. Now, for a long plane ride…

* * *

"Miss…Miss…wake up…" I was awakened by a flight attendant shaking me.

"The plane just landed." She informed me. I smiled at her and said,

"Oh. Thank you for waking me."

"Of course, I hope you had a nice flight." She replied before walking away. I stretched and pick up my carryon before standing up and smoothing out the spring green maternity shirt Jake had picked out.

"We have landed in Malibu and its eighty-nine degrees Fahrenheit with clear skies. I hope you had a wonderful flight and don't forget to fly Delta again!" The captain said over the speaker.

I felt excitement rise in me as I exited the plane through the shoot and into the airport. I couldn't keep a grin off my face as I walked to the bathroom and fixed my makeup and smoothed my clothes. I was taking a taxi to my Dad's house. He would have came and got me if he would have known I was coming. When I called him I just explained that Luann needed a place to stay for a while and that I would see him in a few months. I hope Luann didn't tell anyone I was coming. Ha, little did he know I was in Malibu right now!!

"Miley? Miley Stewart? Is that you?!" I heard someone call. I turned around in the bathroom to see no other than Becca Weller standing there in a yellow tank-top and jeans.

"Yea…Hi Becca!" I noticed her eyes travel down to my stomach and I felt very self-conscious.

"So the rumors were right? You are pregnant?" She asked with a disapproving tone.

"Um…yea, I'm pregnant and married." Her eyebrows went up so far on her face they disappeared.

"Married?" She asked. I held out my left hand and her eyebrows went even higher up on her head.

"Why did you leave school?" She asked.

"Well…you remember when I got kidnapped and all that drama?" She nodded,

"Everyone in school knew."

"Well…I met someone when I escaped…and we got married. And now here I am." I replied, twisting up the story a little. Of course, the pregnancy came before the marriage but we were gonna get married anyway so its okay…I think.

"Wow. So you didn't get pregnant and drop out?" She asked.

"Well…not in that order." I replied. She smiled and said while handing me a piece of paper,

"Well, I'll make sure to stop those stupid rumors. Here is my cell number; if you want to talk sometimes…did you marry Oliver?"

I almost fell over in surprise, "What? No…"

"Oh well I mean he isn't at school either so I thought maybe he was the guy…who is it?"

"Oh um…well…Jake…" I called as I exited the bathroom. I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell anyone yet but I guess there is no way to get out of it without being rude.

"Wait," She called, "Jake Ryan?!"

"Uhh…yea." I called over my shoulder. Then she fell over in surprise. I stifled a laugh and made my way to the luggage belt. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally I saw my suitcase. I didn't expect to stay longer than three days…maybe a week at the most so my suitcase was relatively light considering I really don't have that many maternity clothes yet. Of course, I'm sure Lydia could fix that problem.

I looked around for the taxi I reserved to take me to Dad's house and found it pretty easy seeing as though I'm the only Miley for I bet a million miles. I walked outside and breathed in the wonderful scent of the air that I couldn't find anywhere else. I savored the sight of palm trees lining the roads and swaying gently.

"Are you Miley?" The driver asked me. I smiled and nodded. He opened the door for me and put the luggage in. I climbed in and the ride began.

After about twenty minutes, we pulled onto the street.

"You can just stop here; I'll walk the rest of the way. I want to surprise them." I said as I handed him the money. He nodded and stopped the taxi three houses down from mine. With my luggage in hand, I walked down the street.

I kept stumbling in my high heel flip-flops as I walked. But I managed. The closer I got to my house, the faster my heart was beating. I never really realized just how much I missed my family.

As I stepped on the first step on the porch I began to worry. What if they all hated me and never wanted to see me again?? But I still reached up and rang the doorbell.

"GO AWAY!" Jackson screamed from inside, "UNLESS YOU'RE A PIZZA MAN!!"

I just rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell and held it down.

"Ok, FINE DAMMIT!" I'm guessing Dad wasn't home. Jackson never cusses in front of him. I heard him jump up and get near the door. I smiled the prettiest Hannah smile I had as he opened the door.

When he did, the hotdog in his mouth fell to the ground in shock. I thought he was gonna scream at me. But he didn't. He did the thing I least expected him to. He hugged me.

He just wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I was very surprised. But I just hugged him back. After a few minutes he let go and said,

"Miley! What in the world are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" I smiled and said,

"Well I was supposed to be but I needed to talk to my cousin and see my family."

Jackson's face drained color as he helped me bring my luggage into the house.

"Uh oh…you came at the wrong time Miles." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"What are YOU doing here?" I heard an angry voice snap from the kitchen. I looked over there and saw Lilly putting bandages and Band-Aids on Luann's leg. She was so mad her face was purple.


	32. Life Goes On

MILEY'S POV:

I froze. I didn't know what to do…or say. So I just didn't do either. Everyone's eyes were on me and I was aware of the hurt expression on my face. Luann stood up and walked toward me, limping.

When I saw her, I wanted to cry. My cousin who was always healthy and well didn't look like that now. She looked like she had been hit by a car. And I didn't hate her anymore. She didn't look evil, she looked sad. I surprised both of us (but mostly me) by hugging her. She was surprised but hugged me back. It was one of those moments when you understand everything. One of those moments when you realize what you have done wrong and what you need to do to fix it. I realized my cousin wasn't the spawn of Satan, Oliver's was. My cousin just fell into the trap and I knew she was trying to make things right. And that was enough.

We pulled away and I glanced down at her leg. It looked horrible.

"I think we need to talk." I muttered with my voice quivering. She nodded.

"No I think you and Lilly need to talk." Jackson said out of the blue. We all looked at him.

"I'm not talking to her." Lilly spat. Jackson stood up calmly and took both of us by the arm, ignoring Lilly's cries of protest.

"What the hell Jackson! Let me go!" Lilly screamed angrily. Jackson just pushed us into my old room and then shut the door.

"Me and Luann are gonna be downstairs. I'll let you out when your problems are fixed." He called as he locked us in. Lilly started screaming horrible words that I had never hear before at Jackson through the door but I just sat down on my old twin bed. The blankets looked like moths had been eating at them and my old pillow looked lonely as it laid there. I picked it up and pulled it in my lap. It still smelt of my shampoo. I glanced around my room. It looked so empty. It had a twin bed in the corner with a threadbare blanket and pillow on it. A chair was sat in the corner and a rug on the floor. I noticed a stray Brittney Spears CD lying in the corner…but everything else was gone.

Lilly then resulted in slamming her fist against the door repeatedly.

"It won't do any good," I muttered to her, "Jackson could keep me locked in closets for hours."

She glared at me.

I just sighed and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" She thundered as she kicked the door. I shrugged,

"Me? Well I could just stay in here for a while and it would be okay. It would give me time to think about things."

She sighed and said, "Well I can't stay in here forever."

"You won't have to because in three and a half months I'll pop out a baby and he'll have to open the door then." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"True…so what do you want to do the next three and a half months?" She asked.

"We could call random people on my cell phone until it dies." I suggested.

"Then we could use my cell phone to call for pizza…" She said. I smiled.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" She questioned. I played with the threads on the threadbare blanket and said,

"Italy isn't going anywhere."

"Neither is Malibu." She replied.

"I needed to fix everything." I simply said. She nodded and leaned her head against the door. Her frantic screams and poundings stopped. I knew that being saying I was trying to fix things was enough for her, just as it was enough for me to forgive Luann.

"I guess I was a little harsh." She quietly said to me.

"Nah, you just told it blunt. I'm glad you did, I needed to hear it." I replied.

"No I was way out of line. You aren't a bitch, your just in love." She said. I shrugged,

"I shouldn't of neglected all of ya'll. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Friends?" She asked. I smiled. I had expected we would have had a fight…but I think we were both just too tired to scream or fight anymore. We were just sick of it.

"Forever." She moved away from the door and sat on the end of the bed.

"You are so much bigger since the last time I saw you!" She exclaimed. I smiled a weary smile and said,

"Yea, I guess I am." She looked around awkwardly before she asked,

"Can I feel it?"

"Sure, but it's nothing great. That baby hasn't kicked yet…it's a little upsetting actually." I replied. She moved over beside me and cautiously placed her hand on my stomach.

"It's so weird to think that there is a baby inside my best friend right this moment." Lilly said with a goofy smile.

"It really is isn't it?" I said as I actually thought about it. A baby…a living breathing baby…was inside me right this moment. I don't think I've ever come to grips with that yet…

Lilly moved her hand off my stomach and said, "Things are gonna be so weird once the baby is born."

I nodded and said, "Everything is going to change."

"Me and you can't go shopping anymore." She pouted.

"Yes we can, we'll just have to bring along a baby." I replied.

"I guess that's okay then." She joked. I was silent for a moment until Lilly asked,

"Are you scared?"

I thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean are you scared about giving birth?"

"You know what's sad Lilly," I said suddenly, "I have never thought about that. But now that I do, I'm terrified."

Terrified. I thought about it. I wasn't as terrified about the pain as I was the fact that millions of things could go wrong. The baby could die…I could die…

"Did you make up yet?!" Jackson screamed through the door.

"Yes!" We screamed.

"Are you lying?"

"No!!" We replied in annoyed tones.

"I don't believe you…" he sang.

"Oh for heavens sake Jackson open the damn door!" We both screamed, at the same exact time. We started giggling.

"Fine, fine." He sighed as he opened the door. We rushed out and knocked him down on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you walk!" He screamed.

We just ran past him. I stopped Lilly at the foot of the stairs.

"Can I talk to Luann alone, please? Just for a few minutes?" I asked Lilly.

"Of course…I need to talk to Jackson about something too." She said in a sober voice. Oh Lord, what was going on with their relationship now?

"Okay, have fun." I said with a smile.

"I'll try." She said as she hugged me.

I walked slowly into the living room where Luann was sitting on the couch. As I stared at her she looked like a survivor of something. She looked…noble and beautiful lying there. Her hair was her normal color at the top near the roots but I noticed at the bottom it was kind of black.

"Luann?" I called softly. She looked up at me and smiled. I sat down beside her and wasn't sure what to say. She looked stained, and scared for life.

"How did you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"Live with him…what did he do to you?" I asked quietly, almost afraid to hear. She closed her eyes briefly and flinched.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," I said quickly, "I know how memories can hurt."

I shuddered when I merely thought about the memories I had…poor Luann has way more than I do.

"No, it's alright. I do need to talk about it I suppose." When she talked I was surprised.

"Luann! Where is your Tennessee accent?" She looks at me and said,

"I gave it up for a Spanish one…does this ring a bell," she said something in Spanish and I realized where I had heard it. When I realized it I felt sick…horribly sick.

"Lavinia…" I choked out. She nodded and looked ashamed of herself.

"Sean is really Luke. We were there the whole time…and now Luke is out there somewhere…and mad…" She said quietly. I started shaking.

"I don't mean to get you scared…but I need to get all this off my chest." She said.

"No," I said as I took a deep breath, "Tell me anything you need to tell me."

"Okay. Well we came here and moved into an apartment near yours. We designed a new name and look. Then we heard you telling Jackson you were pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby…then we snuck into your apartment—

"You _broke into _my apartment?" I asked in surprise.

"I didn't want too but he made me. That's when I found out that you were going to Italy and Luke found your ultra-sound…and…." She stopped and shuddered before saying in a mere whisper,

"He wants to kill your baby."

I felt my heart freeze and my mouth fall open in shock. …Kill my baby…? Why? I felt my hand move gingerly over my stomach that held my baby and I asked quietly,

"Why…?"

She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Because he wants you to himself. He's seriously screwed Miley, and I'm going to be totally blunt right now…is that okay?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"If he finds you, he's going to rape you."

I felt the word sink into the pit of my stomach and cold dread seep through me. It traveled like the Black Death through my veins and heart, killing everything. With a horrible sick feeling everything made sense. So this wasn't about Oliver or even Jake anymore. This was about Luke _wanting_ me.

"But why me?" I asked quietly with my voice shaking.

"Because you are a challenge. He knows he can't have you, so he wants you. I'm sure there is more behind it but I can't even begin to understand the complex structure of his mind." She muttered. I leaned my head against the back of the couch. This wasn't happening…it couldn't be.

"What did he do to you?" I asked quietly as I look at my cousin. She smiled slightly and said,

"Nothing I couldn't have handled. Through out all of this, I learned something."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That life goes on. Even when you feel like you are as low as you can get and you just wish you would die…the world keeps on spinning." She whispered. I closed my eyes briefly and tried not to think about this. I didn't want to. I wanted to think about my family and my own future family…not this.

I glanced over at Luann and saw a horrible bruise on her arm. I gasped,

"Luann, oh my goodness that looks horrible!" She glanced at the bruise in a bored manner and shrugged before saying,

"Let me show you something." She pulled back her long sleeved shirt and held out her arm. I felt a gasp come out of my mouth. She had dark bruises all up and down her arm and some even looked like they were festering around the edges. After I saw that she showed me her other arm which was just as bad.

"That's…horrible." I choked out. Wordlessly she pulled up her pants leg and rolled it up. I let out a small scream. Her legs were covered in bruises and scrapes and cuts. It looked like something off a horror movie. Like she had just gotten his by a car or something…

The saddest thing was she seemed oblivious to it.

"It's not that bad, just a few bumps and bruises." She muttered. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Luann," I struggled out, "That's horrible."

She shrugged, "It really doesn't hurt."

"That has to hurt." I muttered as I looked at one bruise that was REALLY bad. It was on her thigh and dark purplish greenish in the middle. The outer edges were a yellowish color and the inside of the bruise looked like a hole. It was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life.

"It doesn't though," She said as she reached over and poked the bruise I was looking at right in the middle. She didn't even flinch, "See?"

I felt a sob convulse violently inside me. Oh, God, what had he done to my cousin? What had he done?

"This is horrible." I muttered, "All of this is horrible." I felt a helpless feeling rise in me as I exclaimed,

"Luke can't just get away with this!! He can't! He's only one man, if we all work against him he will fall! I know he will! We just have to stand up to him!"

Luann shook her head sadly as she rolled her pants leg back down,

"I gave up hope of beating him long ago."

"But we can't just let him hurt you this severely!! We can't just let him come after me and do God only knows what!"

"Miley," She muttered, "I've been trying to stop him from hurting you for so long that it makes me sore to even think about it. But I will still try. He won't hurt you again, but there is nothing we can do about this." She motioned towards her bruises.

"So what are we going to do? What are you going to do? Spend your whole life holding him back? Why can't we do something! That way we can all sleep in peace!" I exclaimed.

"Because Miley," Her eyes got a glossy look to them, "We can't do anything…we just can't."

"How can you just stand back like this? How?" I demanded.

"Do you actually think I don't want him to pay? Do you think I don't want him to get hurt for doing this to me?" She didn't motion to her bruises. She motioned to her heart, "I do Miley, I do. But I have completely given up any hope or faith I have ever believed in. We can't get rid of him or stop him, we can only hold him back."

"But for how long, Luann? How long can we hold him back?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"We can do it though I know we can!" I say stubbornly. Luann shook her head wildly and said,

"I've lived with him, and I've gotten inside his head. We can't stop him…we are only two girls."

I felt despair rise in me, "How can you stand to say this? Why don't you believe?"

"Because he has destroyed it all. I don't believe there is a God because if there was, he would not allow people like Luke to hurt me and you. Luke contradicts everything I've ever known."

"What do you believe in then?" I demanded.

She had a distant look in her watery eyes as she whispered, "I believe what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."


	33. Connected

LILLY'S POV:

I took a deep breath as I knocked lightly on Jackson's door.

"Hm?" He called from inside.

"Hey Jackson, can I come in?" I asked softly. I heard him get up and a few seconds later the door opened. He smiled at me.

"Sure Lilly." He opened the door wider and I stepped in.

"Ew, Jackson. I told you to use that air freshener I bought you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that. I used it for deodorant instead." He said with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me. I shrugged half-heartedly and said,

"We need to talk Jackson." He sighed heavily and collapsed in his chair.

"Ugh, the most hated words in the teenage language." He muttered.

"No, it's nothing like that," I said as I sat down with him in the chair, "It's just…I did something…something I shouldn't have done."

Jackson raised his eyebrows and moved over in the chair so I had more room, "What did you do?"

"I kissed Oliver."

It was silent for a moment before Jackson asked, "Do you love him?"

I thought for a minute. Do I love Oliver?

"I…I don't know." I whispered. Jackson looked at me.

"You don't know?"

"No." I murmured.

"Then," Jackson struggled out, "Then maybe we should break up."

Break up. The word cut me like a knife and left me bleeding.

"What?! Why?" I asked.

"Because. If you don't know if you love Oliver than it would be better." Jackson said bravely.

"But I never said I didn't love you! I do love you! No matter what!" I exclaimed wildly as I felt my heart getting cut out.

"It doesn't feel that way Lilly. It feels like you hate me and don't know me anymore." He said.

"But that's not true Jackson! I've just been out of it these past few months! Please, we can fix things!" I exclaimed.

He had a sad look on his face as he said, "I don't think we can. Maybe we should give up. Forever."

Tears filled my eyes as I started to argue but he stopped me and avoided my eyes.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I've got it all planned. I can leave for college…I got accepted you know…that way we don't have to see each other. It would make things harder. By the time I'm out of college you will be in college and found the perfect guy that will complete you—

"But you complete me!"

"—Please…Lilly…don't make this any harder than it already is."

I jumped up out of the chair and exclaimed with tear filled eyes,

"Is this about me kissing Oliver? I'm sorry Jackson! It didn't mean anything! I don't love him! Please, I love you!"

"No you don't Lilly, you don't love me." Jackson muttered.

"Yes I do!" I screamed as I childishly stomped my foot on the ground, "If I didn't why would I have stayed with you this long!?"

"Because you are afraid of being alone," He answered, "You don't want to grow up and be alone. So you stay with me so you will have someone…but I can't stay here and be your comfort forever. I've got to move on."

"No Jackson! This isn't about you thinking I don't love you! This is about you not loving me!"

He just gazed down at his feet.

"So that is it?" I whispered sadly, "You don't love me anymore?"

"We just don't click anymore." He whispered.

I was silent for a moment while tears streamed down my face before I whispered, "Who is she?"

He was silent.

"Fine. Don't tell me," I struggled out, "But don't you DARE try and say I don't love you. Don't you dare say I was using you for selfish reasons. Be the man that I thought you were and stop blaming me and blame yourself."

"Lilly, please don't be mad at me."

I stared at him in disbelief. Then I lost it. Sobs made my shoulders shake and tears fell out of my eyes rapidly.

"M-mad? God Jackson! How do I n-not be mad?! You just told me you don't love me anymore because you met another woman! Then you try and blame it on me!"

"Lilly it isn't like that! Please let me expla-

"Save it for someone that will buy that shit." I screamed before running out of his room.

MILEY'S POV:

I just bit my lip and tried to get a hold of myself. I was scared. The protected feeling that I had acquired with the simple ring on my finger disappeared as if it was never there. I was about to ask Luann something when I heard someone running down the stairs. I turned to see Lilly flying down the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" I called as I jumped up. She just shook her head and ran out of the house without another word. A few seconds later Jackson came running down the stairs.

"Did you see Lilly?" He asked.

"Yes! What in the world did you do to her? I've never seen her cry that much before!" I exclaimed.

"I…broke up with her." He whispered.

"WHAT!? Why? The few times I've called you she's all you talk about!" I screamed. He shrugged.

"Things were just not working."

Then he ran up to his room without another word. I stared at the stairs with a befuddled look.

"Ugh, men." I muttered before flopping down on the couch. Luann was looking around nervously as she said,

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He knew you were coming here, and he knew I was. This was a bad idea. I think the best thing would be for you to go…" She said as her eyes kept darting nervously around.

I closed my eyes briefly and said, "I can't spend my whole life running, Luann. I want to see my Dad, and I want to see Oliver and Emily—

"You almost didn't get to see Emily ever again." Luann said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oliver was at the same part of the beach I was when Luke found me. That's why our call ended so soon, because Luke pulled the battery out of my phone. He almost killed Emily." I felt a freezing cold chill run up my spine.

"Oh my God…is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine. But that could be you. It's foolish to stay Miley."

"Then I am going to have to be foolish. If he wants to come find me now, then he's just going to have too because I am going to spend at least three days here with my family and friends."

"Miley," Luann's eyes begged, "This is just the foolish things he was talking about…you are letting your heart speak in place of your common sense, please, don't make this mistake…because this mistake could be your last."

I knew as I replied it was the wrong choice. I could feel the decision weighing me down. But my heart had already spoken, "I'm not leaving."

She closed her eyes briefly before saying, "How can you do this to me?"

I looked at her in a confused manner, "Huh?"

"I've been doing all that I can to protect you, I've lied for you, I've gotten beat for you, and I've risked my life for you. I've done all that but YOU can't even save yourself?!" She thundered.

"I'll be okay, my Dad and Jackson are here! They won't let anything happen to me." I said. She had angry tears in her eyes as she jumped up and said,

"Fine, But don't think I'm gonna stay and watch him kill you." Her Tennessee accent was coming back…slowly but surely. She walked to the door.

"NO! Luann, don't go. Please, put yourself in my place for a second…I haven't seen my family in about a month and a half and I miss my Daddy, please why can't you respect that?!"

She closed her eyes again and said, "I guess I can respect it somehow Miley. You've gotta big heart," She smiled at that briefly but it vanished, "That big heart could be what kills you."

I shrugged and said in a quiet voice, "Then it's going to have to. Because I can't control my heart."

"You can control your actions."

"Not when they are controlled by my heart."

She nodded respectively and suddenly said, "Your Dad is walking to the door."

"Yay! Okay, don't tell him I'm here! I'm gonna hide!" I quickly ducked behind the sofa as the door opened and Dad walked in. He set down the groceries on the coffee table and I jumped up.

"Hi, Dad!" He jumped himself and dropped the bag of potato chips he was eating. He smiled once he saw me and said something along the lines of,

"Cut mer er oing ere?" I just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt like a little girl again. A few minutes later I pulled out of his arms and he swallowed the potato chips he was eating at.

"Mile! What are you doing here?" I smiled and helped him pick up the potato chips he dropped,

"I had some unfinished business to attend too and I figured, why not see my favorite person in the world while I'm here?" I smiled at Dad.

"Why that's very nice of you, Miley! I didn't know I was your favorite person." I voice from the door said. I grinned before I even turned around and felt someone wrap their arm around me in a one-arm hug.

"Hey Oliver." I grinned as I turned around. He smiled at me as he cradled Emily in his other arm.

"Wee doggies! You--

"Look like a pregnant woman!" Oliver finished my Dad's sentence.

I looked at them in amusement, "Oh really? I wonder why…maybe because I am one?"

They both scratched their heads at the exact same time.

"Well it never really—

"Sunk in." My Dad finished.

I looked at the two, "Okay Dad is Oliver your long lost son or something?"

"Of course I am Miles! Didn't you hear?" Oliver said sarcastically as he slung his arm around my shoulder, "How's it goin' sis?"

I laughed and said, "Let me see Emily, _bro_."

Emily was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She had dark curls on top of her head and her eyes were so cute! And her smile was one of those smiles that just make you melt. But I noticed she had some pretty bad bruises on her jaw.

"Oliver," I asked in concern, "What's wrong with her jaw?" Oliver's eyes darkened over as he said,

"Luke."

"Did you say Luke?" My Dad asked in surprise.

Oliver nodded.

"The same boy that was engaged to Luann then tried to kill Mile?" He asked. We both nodded. My Dad shook his head before saying in a mad voice,

"That boy better not come in ten feet of this house because if I see him I'll rip his head in half and burn him alive."

Our eyes widened as we looked at my Dad, "Wow Dad, I never knew you were so...violent."

"I can get violent if I have too. If he gives you any trouble, you just come get me." Dad called as he walked upstairs. Luann shook her head sadly,

"He thinks he could stop him."

We all sighed. Emily giggled and broke the silence. I smiled at her and sat down with her.

"She likes Hannah Montana." Oliver smiled as he sat down beside Luann.

I smiled down at her and tickled her before saying, "I bet you are gonna be a great singer when you are older." She just made cute baby gurgling noises.

Emily turned her head in Luann's direction and looked at her. Then she held her little baby arms out at Luann.

"She wants you to hold her." Luann looked surprised. Emily just started crying. I handed Emily to Luann. Luann was surprised at first but cradled the baby.

"She likes you," Oliver noted as Emily laughed and thrashed her arms about in a happy way, "A lot."

Luann just smiled down at the baby. I think they are going to get along well.

"Oliver," I asked suddenly. He looked at me, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

He nodded and left a happy Luann and Emily alone. We walked out to the balcony and Oliver said,

"What's up?"

I sighed and leaned against the banister before saying, "I found out a murder is loose, mad and wants to rape me. You?"

His eyes shone sadness as he said, "She told you huh?"

"Yea, did she tell you?" His eyes darkened again.

"No. Luke did." I shivered involuntarily and said,

"I'm scared." He just hugged me before saying,

"It will be okay."

"I hope so." I murmured.

"Did you tell Jake yet?" Oliver questioned. I shook my head,

"No. I don't know if want to or not…"

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Oliver asked.

"He worries too much already, I don't need him worrying about that too. He already won't let me walk in high heels when its raining…if he found this out he might put me on house arrest."

"He sounds clingy." Oliver muttered.

"No, he just wants me and the baby to be safe." I said.

"That's understandable." Oliver laughed.

"MILEY? OLIVER?!" Jackson screamed from inside we looked at him.

"Dad said dinner's ready and Oliver can stay if he wants." Jackson avoided Oliver's eyes and Oliver avoided his.

"No, I think I'm gonna leave." Oliver muttered.

"No don't leave! You just got here!" I begged with the puppy dog pout.

"Dammit. I hate that look. Fine, I'll stay." Oliver sighed. I smiled at him and we walked back in the house.

"Ah, your staying Oliver. We are having pasta with a side of garlic bread!" Dad exclaimed.

"And salad." I cut in as I got a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Haha, can you see your feet Miles?" Jackson asked in amusement.

"Jackson, leave your pregnant sister alone…wow, that sounds weird." Dad said.

"And YES I can see my feet!"

"Only the tip."

"Leave me alone!" I pulled some fresh romaine lettuce out of the fridge and took to pulling pieces off and washing them.

"Hey, Oliver, can you hand me the tomatoes?" I asked.

"HERE'S YOUR SHIRT BACK YOU JERK!" We heard a scream from the door and Jackson's shirt come flying across the room. Lilly was standing there looking furious. I saw Oliver pale and Lilly blush when they saw each other. They avoided eyes but I'm the only one who noticed.

"Hey Lilly! Come help me with this salad!" I called cheerfully. Lilly avoided eyes as she walked over there.

"What is going on with you and—"

I stopped. It felt like something was moving around in my stomach…oh my gosh! I think the baby was moving! Most people called it 'kicking' but that didn't fit. I placed my hands on my stomach to make sure that it was moving. I couldn't feel it anymore so I pressed down a little bit harder on the bottom of my stomach and I felt the same feeling but I felt the motions on the outside as well as the inside.

"Miles? Are you okay?" Jackson asked in concern. Everyone was watching me as I kept my hand in the same spot on my stomach. I could still feel the baby moving. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. My baby was moving right now, and I could feel it. It was something wonderful and personal; none of the people in the room right now have got to feel this…none of them can feel exactly what I'm feeling. I was no longer just pregnant; my son was inside of me. He was moving and growing right this moment and I got to feel every moment of it. It was the strongest and most beautiful connection that you can't fully understand unless you've been in that position. I kept my hand there as he calmed down and felt extremely emotional. I almost cried but I was able to keep it in. My face showed utter wonderment as I moved my hands to the top of my stomach and pressed down there. The movements began again, soft and persistent as if he was testing his muscles and seeing just what he could do.

"Miley?" Lilly asked as she gently shook my shoulder. My Dad just smiled and said as if he fully understood,

"Give 'er a minute."

I kept my hand there before saying softly to everyone, "He just moved…for the first time…"

I didn't see their reactions because I was too absorbed in what wonderment motherhood really is. I helped create the baby that was moving and breathing right now. I think it's the best thing I've ever done.

A while back I had been seriously considering adoption. But now I know there was no way I could or would give him up for anything. We were connected now, and I think my heart might actually break in half if something happens to this baby, this miracle. He wasn't just a fetus, he was my baby. He was my baby that was moving right now. Now I knew what I had at risk if Luke came. This wasn't just the risk of me getting raped; this was the risk of my baby dying.

I felt Lilly move next to me and she asked excitedly, "Can I feel it?" the movements had stopped for a moment and I said (still somewhat dazed),

"Yea…hold on, let me see if I can get him kicking again." I gently pressed on the bottom of my stomach again as if I was gently waking him up and I placed Lilly's hand over the beautiful movements of him moving around.

"Aw," She squealed as she felt him move, "It's so cute!" I smiled at her and she asked,

"Does it feel different when you feel it?"

I nodded and she said, "What does it feel like?"

I couldn't find words to describe it. The only other time I couldn't find words wonderful enough to describe something was at my wedding. So I simply said to Lilly, "It feels almost like when someone softly runs their fingernails over your skin mixed with the feeling of running water hitting your skin…," She looked confused at this so I just smiled, "I can't explain it. It's a miracle."

"Your mother said the same exact thing." Dad said to me with a far away look on his face,

"Do you want to feel Dad?" I asked him. He nodded and Lilly pulled her hand off. It was almost as if he (the baby) could feel the excitement in the room and was enjoying the attention because the movements got more frequent and persistent. Oh goodness, I think he is going to be an attention lover like his father...

I pulled Dad's hand over where the baby was kicking and he smiled so wide his eyes crinkled in the corners.

Next Jackson and Oliver wanted to feel. Luann was last and reluctant too. I think she was afraid to take any notion he was alive because she was afraid Luke was going to kill him.

But that wasn't going to happen. Not over my dead body.

And I mean that in any way it has to be used.


	34. This Can't Be Happening

MILEY'S POV:

"Woo, let's call it a night." Dad muttered sleepily as the credits for 'Rose Red' came on. Jackson was still holding on to the arm rest causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Oh come on Jackson," I muttered to him, "It wasn't that scary."

Dad had insisted we watch a 'real' scary movie so he pulled out his favorite—a Steven King movie—Rose Red. Jackson about peed his pants during it, Dad kept talking with the characters just to prove he's seen it to many times, and I loved the movie. Of course, I also loved the way I would just be sitting still watching the movie and the baby would move and startle me…or the way I would jump at the scary parts and the baby would move as if he too were frightened.

"How would you know?" Jackson asked as he bit his fingernails, "You were to busy comforting baby no name to watch it."

I sneered and said, "Well Jackson, 'baby no name' was a whole lot less scared than you were and he's not even born yet."

"Leave me alone! Dad, make her leave me alone!" Jackson whined at Dad. Silence. We glanced at him.

"He's asleep!" We said in disbelief.

"Is baby no name? Maybe I should wake him up…" Jackson muttered before poking my stomach. I swatted his hand away,

"You better stop it, if he starts moving non stop I will never get any sleep!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"If that happens I'll go to your room and make you stay up with me until he does calm back down." I shot.

"Did you call Jake and tell him?" Jackson asked. I shook my head,

"I haven't yet because of the time change but I'll call him late tonight."

"It's a shame he had to miss it." Jackson said sympathetically. I sighed,

"It is. But there will be plenty more kicks for him to feel."

Hopefully.

"Do you think Luann is asleep yet?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, why?" I asked. He grinned and held up his keys.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in a suspicious voice.

"I was thinking there is this awesome party that we should go to!" He exclaimed. I sighed and said,

"You can ask Luann, but I can't."

"Why not sis? It's the perfect opportunity for baby no name to get his groove on." Jackson said as he started dancing.

"Ok, one, I don't want him getting his 'groove on' at some drunk college party. Two, if he danced like you just did, I would think he was drunk."

"Ok, you can make fun of me all you want but ladies dig my dance moves." Jackson said confidently.

"The blind ones maybe."

"Why are you so cruel?!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Because it's late, I'm hungry and pregnant, and my brother is being an idiot." I snapped.

"Whoa, chill walking hormone. I have food over there in the fridge…all the food you can imagine!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Do you have orange juice?" I asked suddenly as I suddenly had the strongest craving for orange juice.

"I have EVERYTHING but that." He sighed.

"Who doesn't have orange juice?" I asked.

"We don't. Dad said the only reason he bought it was for you because none of us like it." Jackson said. I shifted a little than said,

"Will you go get me some?" Then I used the puppy dog pout.

"Miles," Jackson whined, "It's two in the morning!"

"I know and there is no other person I would trust to drive this late at night." I said sweetly.

"I shouldn't have to do this," Jackson muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat and keys, "Jake should have to do this, I'm going to hit him next time I see him."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks Jackson, you're the best." I smiled at Jackson who was pouring both of us a glass of orange juice.

"I thought you didn't like orange juice?" I asked.

"I need something to take my mind of my pathetic life, why not a drink I absolutely hate?" He asked.

"You're weird."

"Miles? Jackson? Is that you?" We heard a sleepy voice asked. We looked and saw Dad sitting up in the chair and yawning.

"What are you guys doin'?" He asked.

"Drinking orange juice." I replied.

"We don't have any orange juice." Dad said.

"We do now; she made me go get some." Jackson stated as he gagged from the orange juice. Dad laughed and then said,

"Mile, Jackson you guys need to go to bed. It's late."

"I feel fine." We both said at the same time.

"Especially you Miley, go on to bed." He said. I sighed and said,

"Fine. But I'm taking the juice with me."

"Don't spill it!" Dad called after me as I walked up the stairs.

"I won't."

I made my way to my room and sat down. Dad had put a new blanket on the bed and left a new pillowcase for the pillow. I quickly put it on and curled up underneath the new blankets.

It was really dark and spooky in my room. The moon was shining through the window putting an eerie glow to the whole room. My curtain was fluttering from the breeze outside.

Wait a minute, the breeze outside? That must mean my window is open.

Oh. My. Gosh. The window is open! Who left the window with a balcony anyone can get up open? My Dad. I used to love to sleep with the sound and smell of the ocean in my room. But now it just felt like an open invitation to be murdered. I shivered. I wanted to close it up and lock it…but I was too scared to get up.

What if I get up to close it and something is out there waiting for me?

I shuddered.

But what if something is climbing up right now and I just let it come in?

I shuddered again.

Frankly I think I would rather a wolf climb up here than Luke.

So what are my options?

Get up and close it.

Just sit here.

Run screaming to Daddy's room and beg him to close it.

Go sleep on the couch in Jackson's room.

Or I could call Jake and ask him.

I pick E. I huddled under the covers like a little child and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly punched in his number and waited. And waited.

"Hey babe." He smiled into the phone. I smiled despite my fear and whispered,

"Hey."

"Why are you whispering?" He asked. I quickly got up and ran into my Hannah closet and shut the door. It was sound proof in there so whatever might climb up won't hear me.

My first mistake.

"No reason. How was your day?" I asked with my voice still slightly shaking. I sat down on my Hannah couch that I left in here.

"It was fine, but what's wrong? You sound terrified." He asked.

I took a shaking breath and said, "My window is open."

"Okay…what's really wrong though?" He asked.

I sighed. I was going to have to tell him now.

"Well," I muttered as I played with a thread on the couch, "I talked to Luann."

"Okay, what did she say?" he asked.

"She said that…she said," I stopped, "I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell me exactly what she said." He offered.

"Okay she said 'I'm going to be totally blunt with you, is that okay?' and I nodded so she said…"

I stopped.

"She said what?" Jake persisted.

"She said…. 'if Luke finds you, he's going to rape you.'." I muttered into the phone as my heart beat faster and faster against my chest.

It was silent for a moment so I continued,

"That's not the worst thing, there is something else." I muttered. I could almost see him getting pink with anger.

"What could be worse than that?" He asked with his voice shaking with anger.

"He said he's going to kill the baby." I said. Even saying it scared the hell out of me.

"The hell he is!" Jake thundered.

"I'm scared, Jake." I admitted.

"It's okay; he won't hurt you or the baby. Everything will be okay."

"My Dad left my window open, and Luke knows me and Luann are here." I said suddenly.

"You closed it didn't you?" Jake asked with panic rising in his voice. That's when I realized how stupid I had been.

I stayed silent.

"Miley," Jake said again, "You closed it didn't you?"

"No." I said.

"For God's sake, go close it!" He exclaimed then stopped, "No don't. Stay where you are. Call Jackson on your cell phone. If he doesn't pick up call your Dad. Get them to close it then get out of that room. You promise you will do that?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Call me back when they close it so I know your okay, I'll be driving to the studio so you can catch me on my cell okay?"

"Okay, I love you." I muttered. I never got to tell him about the baby moving.

"I love you too. Be careful."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

I shut my phone and quickly dialed Jackson's. Before it started ringing, my cell phone was pulled out of my hand. I shut my eyes briefly as my nightmare was unfolding.

It was one of those familiar moments when I knew I could die any moment. But this time I was scared. I had more at risk now than I EVER did before. And so much more to lose.

Luann was right; my mistakes can cost my life. They can also cost my babies life.

A familiar icy cold hand slapped over my mouth. I knew better than to scream. I knew better.

"Wow look at you, Mommy of the year." His icy sneer muttered in my ear as he poked my stomach. I felt anger rise in me as I shoved him angrily away and said,

"Don't touch me."

Why, God, why did you let me go into my sound proof Hannah closet? Why?

"Go ahead and scream," Luke said with humor in his eyes, "See if anyone hears you."

I wished I was brave. I wish I was more like Luann. The only thing I could do was stand here. I felt tears rise in my eyes.

"Hm," He said in a thoughtful manner, "You are crying for your life…I've never seen that. I've seen you cry for others but never yours."

I ignored him. I wasn't crying just for my life, I was crying because if I lose my life, my son loses his.

"Ah, what a strange and pathetic connection motherhood is." Luke said as he walked around the closet and looked at everything.

"It's almost as pathetic as love. Except if the child dies, you killed it." He said.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen with fear. I didn't know what to do. I considered making a run for it, but knew it would only hurt me in the long run.

I saw my phone on the floor halfway across the room…if only I could get to it…

While Luke was looking at the magazine articles framed on the wall I slid off the couch and began crawling over there. I quickly snatched it off the ground and tiptoed back over to where I was. I quickly stuck my phone underneath my leg and pulled up the text messaging page. This is a time when being a text-a-holic came in handy. I knew Jackson would never answer a text so I sent Dad one. I pressed Dad's number into the 'to' space and clicked 'ok'. I pressed the down button and quickly typed 'I need help in Hannah closet' just as my finger was on 'send' I felt a hand reach under my leg and pull out my cell phone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Luke said as he held the cell phone.

"So you're running to your Daddy for help now huh? What, are you to good to fight me?"

"No." I muttered. But if I fight him I could hurt my baby.

"You are afraid of hurting your baby." Luke said in amusement.

"Yes I am." I replied with a brave voice.

"How foolish of you, because whether you fight or not, the baby will not live to see nine months." He said. I felt anger and helplessness rise in me as I reached up and slapped Luke across the face. He stumbled back but caught himself before he fell. I was standing up now, and more furious than I ever remember being. His eyes held untold anger as he spun back around and threw me against the wall. I closed my eyes. I felt tears slip from underneath my closed eyes and down my face. I opened my eyes slowly and I did the only thing I could do now.

I placed my arms around my stomach.

And waited.

Luke put his hand on my face. His fingers brushed softly against my skin and I shuddered.

_I will not break._

He brought his ice cold lips down and kissed my neck. I thought I was going to throw up. He trailed kiss down my neck and over my shoulders.

_Fear is only in our minds._

I let out a muffled sob as I tried to get a hold of myself. "Please," I muttered to Luke, "Let me go." I closed my eyes and squeezed them together hoping myself to just disappear. I felt panic rise inside of my as I felt his hand slip up the back of my shirt. This wasn't happening…please God, don't let it be.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. _

He ignored me…he just ignored me. He was finally winning. He was getting his way. His hand grasped the back of my bra and I felt horrible, sick fear drip down on me. He was going to rape me, he really was. This can't be happening…

_There's no where to run._

His other hand grasped the button on my jeans. Oh, God, no! Please, no! I struggled to hit him or get away…but I could do nothing.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

Slowly the button popped out of the hole and I closed my eyes tightly. I closed them so tight little white dots were erupting in front of my eyes.

_All your hands on me, I can't scream…I can't scream. _

As my jeans were jerked halfway down my legs, I panicked. I can't let him do this to me, I can't! I have to stop him, I have to do something!

Suddenly, the phone across the room went off. I had given up the will for my life…I only held the will for my son's. Luke, instead of ignoring it, laughed in my face and answered it.

He kept muttering 'ok' and 'yes' and 'I'll tell her' then he hung up the phone. The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin. It was a slow and triumphant grin that sent chills down my spine.

"_Sometimes," Oliver muttered as he stared out at the water, "You've just got to grit your teeth and take it. Life sucks, but we can't do anything. So I just grit my teeth and take it…no matter how horrible and painful it is." _

15 year old Oliver's words rang through my head as I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see his face, I couldn't. I couldn't. As I stood there mortified, Luke lifted up his hand and traced my face with it. I shuddered under his touch and he said,

"That was some man you call Tom, he wanted me to tell you that a few minutes ago your little _Jakeypoo_ was in a car accident. A helicopter picked him up and is sending him to an intensive care unit."

I felt myself freeze. I couldn't think. Jake…wreck…intensive care…helicopter all the words jumbled together in my mind to form one word: despair.

I broke down in sobs. My back was shaking violently and tears were pouring down my face.

This wasn't happening. God, don't let this be happening. Please.

As Luke pressed his mouth against my ear he whispered, "You know what I think? I think they already know he's dead but they just want to make it look like they tried to help 'Jake Ryan'."

I no longer gave up. I had to get away. I had to get to Italy.

"You sick bastard." I screamed before punching him in the nose. Blood poured down it and fell on my stomach, ruining my green top.

"You are going to regret that more than I am." He said, low and dangerously. He smacked my face and I felt it stinging with pain. He reached up and made a fist before aiming to punch my stomach. I caught his fist with my hand and twisted it backwards. I could feel the baby start to move, as if trying to figure out what in the world his mother was doing.

He slipped his hand out of mine and punched me in the head. I lost my balance and stumbled to the ground. Luke then took to kicking me. I pulled my knees to my chest so they were covering and protecting my stomach and just waited. For what, I'm not sure. Maybe for him to get tired, maybe for me to pass out.

He kept kicking me and punching me and I began to wish I was dead. With every blow I felt weaker and number than before. I would have thought I was dead if it wasn't for the baby moving every now and then.

Every time he moved, I cried in relief. That meant he wasn't dead.

Just as I was loosing consciousness I heard the closet door being opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard someone scream so loud I thought my head would split open. I was to out of it to hear who it was or open my eyes. I knew it must have looked back though, me lying on the ground getting beat with my pants pulled down.

I heard people throwing punches, and then I passed out.


	35. Claustrophobic

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was white.

_Am I in Heaven? _I wondered.

I shook my head a little to get the fuzziness out of my sight and saw the top of Jackson's head.

_Oh no, if he is here this isn't Heaven…that means I must be in…._

"—Hell were you thinking!?" I heard an angry voice thundered. I closed my eyes briefly and reached up to my head. What was he talking about?

"Uh…," I muttered. I couldn't tell who was talking to me. I shook my head again and my vision cleared.

Oliver and Lilly were huddled in the corner together with tear-streaked faces, Jackson was sitting in a chair and was holding my other hand and Dad was standing at the foot of my bed looking very mad.

"I d-don't…" I tried to say.

Dad went on an angry rant screaming and yelling at me. I felt tears enter my eyes. I didn't even know what he was saying.

"Dad," Jackson said softly to him, "Chill. You think this is bad for you? Imagine being in her position."

I felt someone push my hair back from my forehead and I turned my head to see Luann standing there.

She was crying.

I wondered why on Earth she cared about me. We were always so mean to each other. So why did she care?

"How are you feeling, Miles?" Jackson asked me softly. I blinked a few times before saying,

"I feel like I got run over by a garbage truck…what happened? Were we in a wreck or something?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Miley," Dad asked slowly, "Do you remember anything?"

"Well I remember lying down in my bed and the window was open," I wracked my brains for more information, "That's all."

"Luke attacked you." Luann muttered from my side. I looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"He snuck into the house and attacked you." Luann repeated.

Then with a painful flash it all came back to me. The fear, the blood, the anger, the pain…

I shuddered.

"I remember now." I whispered as I closed my eyes hoping the memories would go away.

"We were so scared Miley! I was full of despair!" Lilly exclaimed, "See Jackson? I'm smart that was a big word."

I didn't hear what Jackson said back.

Despair. Jake…car crash…intensive care…helicopter.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched as I sat up suddenly. I felt dizzy then I tumbled back on the bed. Everyone jumped up and tried to comfort me.

"No! I have to leave…NOW!" I exclaimed as tears entered my eyes.

"It's okay Miles," Dad said to me as he smoothed my hair back, "He's not gonna hurt ya here."

"No Dad!! Please, I have to go!!" I cried as I tried to jump up. Jackson restrained me. Just then the doctor came in with an ultra-sound machine.

"Well Miss Miley. It's good to see you're awake. Lilly over there voiced her concern about the fetus so I figured we could do an ultra-sound."

I shuddered as she called him 'the fetus'. It's exactly what abortionists say. It's so…cold.

I really needed to go, but I need to see if he is okay. So I guess I can stay for a few minutes.

The doctor handed me something that was supposed to be shorts and said,

"I brought these so you won't flash the world when you pull up your gown. I figured that would be embarrassing." I nodded drowsily and Lilly came over to help me slip them on underneath the hospital gown.

Once I was covered and had my gown pulled up from over my stomach, she rubbed that stupid gel on there and went about her business.

I watched the screen with building anticipation. What if he was dead? Oh God, what if both him and Jake were?

Just thinking that made me feel as though the Earth's crust was breaking up from under me. I shook the thoughts away. _No Miley, _I told myself, _you mustn't think those things._

"It looks extremely fine," She said in surprise as she blinked at the screen "Its odd actually…how far along are you?"

"I um…" I tried to think but found it hard concentrating, "I think like five and an half…"

She glanced at the screen again, "Funny. It looks more developed than most fetuses are at five months. Has it kicked yet?"

I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Yea, for the first time earlier today."

"Hm… well good job…keep doing whatever you are doing…" She sounded kind of disappointed nothing was wrong. How. Rude. Well, I guess for doctors if nothings wrong they have nothing to do.

She helped me get the gel off and wheeled out the ultra-sound machine.

"I HATE that word." I muttered. Lilly and Luann asked,

"What word?"

I shuddered, "Fetus."

They laughed and then another doctor came in.

"Hello! I'm Doctor Stevens! How are you feeling?" He said to me. I could tell he didn't like me. He was pretty young and looked tired and liable to get pissed off very easily. He thought I was wasting his time; well that makes two of us.

"I feel fine," I lied.

He nodded and said (this time to Dad), "We have scheduled her for an MRI to make sure she doesn't have a concussion…"

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

"I can't have a MRI! I have to go!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, bud, but you need one." Dad replied.

"NO! I won't consent!" I said again. I had heard someone say that on House M.D. when they refused to take a colonoscopy so I figured I could say it here.

The doctor looked at me again and said, "How old are you, Miley?"

"17." I replied.

"Well you can't consent anyway. You have to be 18. It's your Dad's decision."

"Please, Daddy," I muttered to him.

"Mile, I'm sorry you've gotta get the MRI. I can't risk you."

"But Daddy….," I said, "I've got to leave!"

"Why??" He asked as he sighed.

My eyes filled with tears as I said, "Jake was in a car accident. I have to go see him…he's in intensive care…please Dad, I can't lose him…I can't."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Miley, I think you should tell us what happened." Lilly voiced everyone's thought.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Dad asked the doctor. He nodded and left.

Everyone found a seat. I felt my lip quiver as I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could do this. Lilly, who was sitting beside me on the hospital bed, hugged me and encouraged me.

I told the story all the way up to when I slapped Luke then stopped. It occurred to me that they might actually think I was raped seeing as though they didn't know what happened.

"He took your phone, then what?" Jackson asked as he clenched his fists together so hard that they were white.

"Then I reached up and slapped him across the face." I said as I pictured him stumbling, "He got mad. Madder than I thought any human could get and he threw me against the wall and…"

I stopped. I wiped my eyes and Lilly urged me on. Everyone was watching me with wide eyes.

"And he traced my face…" I stopped and my hand reached up to my face and I could still feel his hands on me. I shuddered and Lilly wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"And then…he kissed me. He kissed my neck and my shoulder and," I stopped as my back shook with sobs. To my surprise Luann climbed up on my other side and put her around me also. I was so lucky to have such great friends, and such a great cousin. Its kind of ironic that Luke gave me so many things…Jake and now my understanding with Luann,

"Then he stuck his hand up the back of my shirt and pulled my pants down and then,"

"STOP!!" Jackson screamed as he held his hands over his ears. He was shaking and I thought he was going to explode. We all looked at him in surprise. Dad was extremely pale and Oliver was shaking also. Lilly had tears in her eyes but Luann was unemotional. They all thought something was coming that I'm so glad wasn't.

"Then the phone rang and he answered it."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Luann was the most surprised.

"He ANSWERED it?"

I nodded, "It was Tom Katolie, Jake's manager, telling me Jake was in car accident. They had to h-helicopter him to an i-intensive car unit." I murmured as I got more shaken up than I did telling the story. Lilly and Luann hugged me again.

"Then I called him a bastard and I think I hit him…I don't remember. He tried to punch my stomach but I caught his hand. Then I fell to the ground and he started beating me…than someone came in…and I blacked out." I said.

"That was me," Jackson said as he looked down at his feet, "I was coming in to check on you and you weren't in your bed. Then I noticed the window was open so I went on the balcony but you weren't out there. So I decided to check the Hannah closet and well…you know what happened then. After you blacked out Dad came in and then Luke ran out and got away."

Please Dad, don't consent. Please.

"Bud, I'm sure he's okay. After all, he is a zombie slayer," Dad said as he took my hand a squeezed it, "But please bud, just get the MRI so I can sleep at night knowing your okay."

"What horrible timing." Oliver muttered.

"What a horrible thing." Jackson said.

"Dad," I whispered, "Will you call Alana and Jim and let them know about Jake? That way he can have someone up there?"

Dad nodded, "Of course. Do you know Tom Katolie's number?" I tried to think of it.

"I know it…I know I do," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes…why can't I think of it? Then in mind's eye I saw Luke holding my phone and the screen flashing a number, "It's 555-2389…."

"Okay, Mile. I'll go call them right now."

I leaned back against the bed with a sigh. I shut my eyes wishing it all away.

"It will be okay." Jackson said to me. I opened my eyes and said,

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but who actually believes it? I've heard that so many times that I can't even count. But it's never okay. I thought it was going to be okay…I really did…but here I am with this damn IV stuck up my arm." I muttered as I pulled at the cord. I dropped my hands to my sides.

No one knew what to say. I felt my eyes fill with tears,

"I want the truth, guys. How bad do you think Jake is? That way I at least know what to expect."

They all exchanged glances.

"Well we don't know enough to tell you that but," Oliver started then Jackson finished, "But if they had to use a helicopter I bet it's pretty bad."

"Okay." I whispered as I watched some sort of medicine or something drip into my veins from the IV.

"Miley," Luann started, "Don't you hurt?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"I mean, don't your legs and stuff hurt? You're covered in bruises and cuts." She said.

"I am?" I asked. They all nodded and Lilly pulled back the blankets. Sure enough, I was. I stared at it for a moment before shrugging. I knew I would be scratched up and hurt but all I waned was for my baby was okay. And he was…I'm not sure how though. He shouldn't have been. Even though I tried all my best to protect him, I still thought he would be dead. I guess this time maybe God did answer my prayers.

"So are we ready for the MRI?" The doctor asked as he came in. Dad nodded and signed the form.

"Okay let's get you into this wheelchair." A nurse said to me. Jackson helped me into to it and that's when I realized just how_ bad_ I looked. My legs were covered in cuts and red spots where I knew bruises would come up later. I didn't even want to look at my back, which was where most of the pain was when he was hurting me. I wondered why it wasn't hurting me but it occurred to me that the medicine in the IV was probably pain medicine.

The nurse put the IV onto a rolling poll and I got nervous.

"Can someone come with me?" I asked the nurse. She looked at me sympathetically and said,

"One person can go into the MRI room but they have to sit in a little room inside there. The rest have to wait."

I nodded. Who do I ask to take? Dad was on the phone with a sobbing Alana…so who do I bring? I looked between them with a lost look on my face.

"I'll go with you." Oliver called from the chair in the corner. I nodded and Jackson looked relieved. He hated hospitals.

The nurse wheeled me out and Oliver took my hand.

"I've gotten a MRI done before when Lilly tried to teach me how to ride a skateboard," Oliver said to me, "It doesn't hurt…it's just really boring."

I nodded and the closer we got to the MRI room the more scared I got. I remember walking with my Mom to this room when she was getting one done.

"_Mommy," I asked, "what's a MRI?"_

_Mom bit her lip and said, "Well…it's like a fun little room you slide into on a bed. Its light in there and they take pictures of you."_

"_Why do they need your picture?"_

"_So they can know if everything is okay." She had replied. _

I shuddered at the memory.

"We're here." The nurse said as she wheeled me into a room. I felt fear rise in me as I stared at the large machine. Oliver helped me out of the wheelchair on onto the table-gurney-bed thing. It was not as fun as my mother tried to make me believe.

"Bye Oliver." I whispered as the table started going into the machine.

"Just think of it as a water ride at Six Flags!!" Oliver exclaimed with a smile. I laughed.

Soon my laughter was gone as I was all the way in the machine and the door was shut. The walls were all close together and it was very bright in there.

"Miley," I heard a doctors voice from a speaker, "We need you stay a still as possible okay? I know you may be a little claustrophobic in there but it will all be over in a few minutes."

I was breathing heavily as my eyes darted around. My head was inside this cage kind of thing and my body was restrained. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. How bad would it be if Luke found me in here?

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. Then the noises of the pictures being taken started and my heart rate increased. Oh God, I don't like this.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe normally. I found it very hard. I kept my eyes closed and tried to think of something happy. I couldn't find anything happy to think about. Finally after about two hours of torture the doors opened and I was pulled out. I was extremely cold and pale.

"That was horrible." I muttered to Oliver.

"It's all over now though." He said. I was wheeled back to my room. Lilly and Jackson were shooting daggers at each other from across the room, Dad was still on the phone, and Luann was doing a word search.

"Hey she's back!" Jackson exclaimed.

"We see that, genius." Lilly spat. I raised my eyebrows at both of them.

Oliver helped me into the bed and the nurse messed with the IV before leaving.

"Now what?" I asked as I massaged my eyes.

"Now we wait." Lilly said.

"I can't wait Lilly," I said in a whisper, "I've got to leave, now."

"How are you going to do that?"

I bit my lip and thought.

"Lilly? What am I that none of the people in this hospital are?"

"Pregnant!"

"No Lilly, there are pregnant people in the hospital. But what or _who _else am I?" I asked as I hinted it to her.

"Hannah Montana…but how are you going to use that to get out?"

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a way to use it. Whether I blow my secret or not."

"You are going to tell your secret?" Lilly whisper-screamed.

"If that's all I can do to get out of here, yea I will." I replied.

"But how?" She asked.

"Well," I said, "I came in here as Miley right? So I could sneak out as Hannah Montana right?"

Lilly nodded then whispered, "But you don't have your wig or makeup…"

"You can drive can't you?" I asked Lilly.

"Uh, yea but not to Italy!!" She exclaimed.

"SH! What about to my suitcase? I have my Hannah wig in there…I brought it, just in case."

"I can do that!" She exclaimed.

"Will you do it though?" I whispered.

"Of course, but you have to promise me you won't sneak out until you got the MRI results." She whispered.

"But then I won't have to sneak out because they will release me."

Lilly shook her head, "It takes hospitals FOREVER to release people. Besides, they are making you stay the night to make sure you don't have night terrors."

I nodded. "Deal. Thanks Lil, you are a lifesaver."

"I know, I'm just that good." She grinned.

"Okay, when you get my Hannah wig, grab my light blue maternity shirt and uh…whatever pants you think match the best. Then grab my purse and can you grab my cell phone out of the Hannah closet? Oh and Miss Lola may need to make a stop by her house and get her wig!"

"Okay! I'll be back Miles!" She said.

"Bye everyone! My cat is hungry!" She screamed as she left the room.

"…She doesn't have a cat…" Jackson said with a confused look.

* * *

"Okay everyone! I'm back!" Lilly exclaimed as she tried to hide the bag she had. No one seemed to notice it.

"Lilly," I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I've got to use the bathroom, can you help me up?"

"Great news Lilly," Oliver said, "she doesn't have a concussion! And they took the IV out!"

Ha, after I lied about feeling "just fine and not in pain at all". The truth was I hurt like hell. But I had to get to Italy.

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey guys, ya'll have been up here with me forever…why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and eat something. I'm just gonna use the bathroom and take a shower." I said.

No one moved. "Unless you just want to sit in here and do nothing." I replied.

"You know what?" Oliver said as he looked at Lilly and her bag with a knowing look, "I think food sounds really good right now."

"You always think food sounds good, Oken." Jackson said, "But I am a little hungry. Luann, you coming with?"

She nodded and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll go too and get some coffee." Dad said. Slowly they filed out. Lilly jumped up and shut the door.

"YES! We're so bad!" I laughed and said,

"Okay now I seriously do have to go to the bathroom so can you help me up?" She laughed and helped me up and into the bathroom.

She handed me the bag and said,

"I'll be out here waiting for Ms. Montana, while I transform into Ms. Lola!!"

I nodded and shut the door. I used the restroom then looked hesitantly at the weird shower. I debated it before deciding that I wanted to take a shower. I discarded the hospital gown and turned on the water. While I waited for it to get warm I glanced at myself in the mirror. I shuddered and felt like I was going to throw up. I was cut up and looked overall horrible. My head (which had stitches in it) was wrapped up in a bandage. Dammit, how do I get my Hannah wig over that?

The answer came to me very fast: I can't. I have to take it off.

I put one of the plastic shower caps over my head so I wouldn't get the stitches wet and jumped into the shower.

I screamed out in pain. The warm water hitting my back hurt _so bad _that I had to bite down on my hand. It proved they weren't cleaned out very properly. I could only handle a few more seconds in the shower before I jumped out.

"Are you okay?" Lilly called through the door.

"Yea." I called weakly as I looked at my back. The water had hit one cut and caused it to break open and bleed again.

"Lilly," I called through the door, "Do you have a large Band-Aid on you by any chance?!" I could tell she was smiling proudly as she said,

"In the bag. I'm so smart." I smiled and wrapped a towel around myself before digging through the bag. Sure enough there were, with Neosporin made into them. I laughed lightly at Lilly's carefulness before dabbing the bleeding cut with a wet paper towel and sticking the Band-Aid on it.

I got dressed fairly fast; Lilly had picked white terry-cloth Bermuda shorts which were _so_ Lilly. Now the painful part.

I opened the door to reveal purple headed Lola and asked with pain etched in my face,

"Lilly, can you help me get this bandage off?"

"You can't take that off!" She exclaimed.

"I have to because I have to pull my hair up to get it underneath the Hannah wig."

Lilly shook her head and said, "You can get it up without taking it off. Let me do it."

I waited patiently as Lilly pulled my hair up on the top of my head and secured it in a bun. Sure to her word, the bandage stayed on my head. She pulled the Hannah wig on my head and let me fix it. I did my makeup very fast and slipped on some flip-flops. By then I was hurting _so _bad because all the medicine had warn off and it was hard to walk or even move. But I had to do it.

"Okay so let's go over the plan again," I said to Lilly.

"We leave, when dad and Jackson get back they will have a text message on their phones from me telling them where I went. The doctors will have absolutely no idea what is going on, which is okay I must admit."

"It's such a good…but bad…plan." Lilly said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Do you have my phone?" I asked. She nodded and handed it to me.

It wasn't completely torn up like I expected it to be. I had no missed calls. Was that a good or bad thing?

We took a deep breath.

"Ready to face the crowds like old times?"

"Ready." She replied.

We secured our bags and opened the door and stepped out. So far, so good. We quickly walked down the hall.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Someone screamed. I quickly turned around to see a while bunch of little kids. I smiled at them and said,

"Hello! Hannah is kind of in a rush…"

They all started talking at once. When their mom's came out I moved Lola in front of me hoping they wouldn't notice I was pregnant.

"Can we have an autograph?" A little girl with piggy tails asked. I smiled at her and asked Lola,

"Do you have a pen and paper?" She nodded and quickly pulled a notebook and pen out of her bag. I signed all the kids one and said,

"Well it's been great meeting you guys, I've got to be somewhere though so I hope I see you at one of my concerts!"

"When are you having another one?" One of the girl's mom asked.

"Um…I'm on leave for…family matters right now but hopefully soon." I replied.

"Are you going to have a new CD out anytime soon?" A little girl with long hair asked nervously. I smiled and said,

"I'm working on that right now. But I really need to go okay?"

"One more thing Hannah," One of the mothers asked, "What are you doing in the hospital?"

I looked at Lola and she smiled than said without thinking, "She was getting an ultra-s,"

She stopped when I stomped on her toe, "I was getting an ultra-secret new niece!" I replied with fake happiness.

"No you weren't, you were getting an ultra-sound." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Jackson standing there. He was glaring at me. All the Mother's mouths dropped open and the kids looked uninterested.

"Jackson," I said through gritted teeth, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Jacksannah lives again!" Someone screamed as camera's flashed.

Oh no, this is so not happening.

The mother's were whispering something to the reporters and there eyes literally popped out of their heads,

"HANNAH IS PREGNANT WITH JACKSON'S BABY!!"

"WHAT?!" We both screamed. Camera's continued to flash as me, Lilly, and Jackson ran to the elevator. We shut the door and I turned to Jackson.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" I screamed.

"Well that's pay back for sneaking out!!" He screamed.

"Jackson, I think that's kind of unfair!! I sneak out and you tell the press I'm pregnant with your child!" I scream.

"I didn't tell them that! I told them you were here for an ultra-sound!"

"Well what did you think they were gonna think when Hannah Montana is pregnant and getting an ultra-sound and her former 'boyfriend' is there?!" I screamed.

"I don't know but you need to calm down for baby no name's sake." Jackson said.

"I think that you need to get out there and fix everything!" I screamed.

"And I think you need to come back to the room instead of flying off to Italy!"

"Jackson, SHUT UP!" Lilly screamed. Everyone stopped talking.

"I'm sick of you, dammit!! Just shut up for once and stop trying to interfere with things!! You just caused a BIG mess and I think you need to go! NOW." She screamed.

Jackson didn't argue. He just left on the next floor.

I sighed and leaned my head against the elevator wall. The sooner I get to Italy the better.


	36. Falling For It

Miley's POV:

"It will be okay Miles," Lilly said as she watched the scenery pass under us. We were on the plane to Italy. I took the wig off when we were in the car so I wasn't bombarded again. So now the only weird looks we got was for my bandage. I told Alana and Jim they let me out of the hospital early, I don't think she believed me but she didn't say anything. Her and Jim were fast asleep in the seats beside me.

"I hope so." I said as I tried not to lean my back on the airplane seat.

"Are you still in pain?" Lilly asked in concern, "You had two Advil's, they should have kicked in by now."

"I'm fine. Or I'll be fine when we see Jake." I replied.

"Want to listen to my I-pod?" Lilly suggested.

"Yea." I replied as she dug it out of her bag. She turned it on and we leaned back against the seats. Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson was playing. I love this song. I let the music wash over me.

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

I stopped listening for a second. Wasn't that the same thing I was thinking when Luke was attacking me? Why in the world was a quote from a Kelly Clarkson song the only thing I was thinking at the moment?

I shook my head and let the music overcome me again like waves engulfing the shore.

"We should be landing soon." Lilly noted as she checked her watch. I nodded and got nervous just thinking about it. Tom wasn't answering his phone for anyone and we were very worried. But I don't think anyone was as nervous as me.

"Are you okay honey?" Alana asked me. I jumped. I didn't know she was awake. I nodded and said,

"I will be." It was quiet for a few minutes before I turned to Alana,

"The greatest thing happened yesterday, before the other thing." I told her. Dad had told her and Jim the whole story on the phone so they knew everything. She smiled and said,

"What happened?"

"The baby moved for the first time!" I exclaimed with a wide smile on my face.

"It was so cute!" Lilly said from my side.

"That's great! It's wonderful isn't it?" She asked with a dreamy smile on her face.

"It is," I agreed, "The best thing I've ever felt."

Alana got an excited look on her face as she asked, "Can I feel next time he kicks?"

"Of course," I replied, "I'll tell you when he does."

"Any names yet?" She asked.

"We were thinking Cody Jacob." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Just like Jake to suggest something with him in it."

"Actually, Lilly was the one who suggested it." I said.

"What? Lilly did what?! I DID NOT! Don't listen to her!! She's just bitter!" Lilly exclaimed. We stared at her in shock.

"Lilly I was saying you suggested the name Cody Jacob…someone has a dirty conscious! What did you do?" I asked.

"I did nothing! NOTHING I tell you!" She screamed before putting back in her ear phones.

"Is she always so…suspicious?" Alana asked. I shook my head,

"Ever since something happen in between her Oliver, and Jackson she's been out of it."

"Oliver…is that the brown headed one you danced with at the reception?" She asked me.

"Yea, he's me and Lilly's other best friend." I said. She nodded and said,

"I honestly don't know where Jake get's his ego, beca-

"Yes, I know I'm hot." Jim muttered in his sleep. I stifled a laugh and Alana looked at him with her mouth open,

"Never mind."

"Oh Gosh, it does run in the family!?" I exclaimed.

"Hm, most likely the baby will have a big ego too. Better get used to it." She replied. I laughed and almost on cue, the baby kicked.

"I think you're right," I said as I took her hand and placed it over my stomach, "He already loves attention."

She smiled and said, "That's adorable! Jim, isn't that adorable?"

Jim snored in response and Alana smacked his arm, "WAKE UP!" He jumped a foot in the air. Alana brought his hand over and put it beside hers,

"You feel that? That is our grandson. Who I hear loves attention." Jim grinned and said,

"Ah, just like a Ryan." Alana rolled her eyes and said,

"Now get your hand of her stomach and go wash it! I don't want her getting sick!"

"But you put my hand-" He started but Alana cut him off. He just sighed and pulled some hand sanitizer out of Alana's purse. I laughed and Alana pulled her hand off my stomach.

"You'll have to watch out though," She said, "Jake kicked so hard when I was about six and a half months that I remember thinking he broke my rib cage." She laughed at that.

"That sounds…painful." I said.

"Oh it was! It was horrible!" She exclaimed then smiled, "But worth it, I'm glad I went through with it."

"I'm glad you went through with it too!" I said.

Suddenly the pilot came on telling us the plane was landing and we needed to stay seated. After that everything was a blur. I just wanted to get to Jake.

Once I was off the plane, I tried calling Tom over and over…he didn't answer. Right when I was about to give up, my phone rang. It was Tom.

"Hello!?"

"Miley! Thank God!" Tom exclaimed.

"I've been trying to call you FOREVER!!"

"Sorry my phone was in the car, did that man give you that message?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," I said quickly than said, "How is he?"

Tom hesitated, "He's pretty bad…but he is more worried about you than anything. That's why I'm glad you called, because he really needs to talk to you."

"Well he can talk to me in person," I said with my voice quivering _he's pretty bad_. The three words vibrated in my head and made my eyes water, "I'm in Venice right now…what hospital is he in?"

"He's in ospedale Villa Salus." Tom said, laughing at how bad he pronounced it. I thought quickly. I read a book on Italian right? Okay…ospedale…that is hospital in Italian…and villa is well, villa and a villa is like a mansion. So it's a large hospital?

"Is it a good hospital?" I asked.

"Well the doctors look smart…but they all speak Italian. Does anyone with you speak Italian?"

I looked hopefully at Alana and Jim, "Do either of you speak Italian fluently?"

"I do." Jim said. Ha, what good luck.

Thank God, "Yes, Jake's Dad speaks Italian," I replied, "Have you seen him?"

Tom hesitated again, "Yes for a few minutes."

"How bad is it?" I asked as my voice shook in fear.

"Well…it's nothing Jake can't get over. Why don't you hand the phone to Jim so I can tell him how to get here." I handed the phone to Jim. They talked as I shivered.

"Are you okay Miles?" Lilly asked in concern.

"Yea, I'm good." I replied as I shivered again.

"You poor baby," Alana muttered to me as she hugged me, "I bet you're in pain."

I wasn't sure if she meant that physically or emotionally but I nodded anyway, because I was in pain both ways. Although one was worse than the other…three guesses which one.

"Okay, let's get to the hospital!" Jim exclaimed as he shut the phone.

Jake, here I come.

* * *

We entered the hospital. All the people were rushing around and talking in Italian. Jim walked up to the front desk and said,

"Che spazio is Jake Ryan negli?"

The receptionist looked up at Jim and said,

"Jake Ryan? Durare sopra." Jim nodded and we waited.

"Spazio tre cinquanta tre." She replied. Jim thought for a second and nodded as we were walking off,

"Just for the record, I speak English!" the receptionist said. We all laughed and Jim hung his head in embarrassment.

"What room did she say honey?" Alana asked Jim.

"353. So let's take the stairs." He said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"It's good for you." He replied as we climbed the stairs. Alana rolled her eyes and Lilly crossed her arms and pouted. We climbed a few flights (with me in front of everyone running) until we got to a floor that had the 300 numbers on it.

I quickly threw open the door and ran down the hall looking for 53. I looked, and looked. I saw a few doctors huddled around a room and whispering something to each other…man, I would hate to be that person.

With a pang in my heart I realized that was room 353. And they were talking about Jake…_my Jake_.

My breath caught in my throat and I stopped. Lilly was a few steps behind me and called,

"What's wrong?" I just dragged my feet along the white tiled floor and made my way to the group of doctors. They looked worried and I found myself sobbing with a scared look on my face. One doctor tapped the other one and pointed to me. I guess that doctor must be the one that speaks fluent English.

"Are you Miley?" He asked me kindly. They already know me by name, that's odd.

I nodded hesitantly. Jim walked up and said,

"Do you speak English?" The man I was talking to nodded.

"Can we go in?" He asked the man, motioning to me, him, Alana, and Lilly.

"Only one can go in." The man replied. They all wordlessly looked at me.

"But…," I sobbed, "Don't you want to go in Alana?"

She nodded and said, "I'll go in after you, go ahead sweetheart." I nodded and the English-speaking doctor opened the door for me. I hesitated before walking in. He shut the door after me.

I felt a gasp come out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to take a steady breath. Tears were poring down my face and the pain in my back increased as if heartbreak made the cuts worse. I thought my heart was crumbling into a million minuscule pieces.

Jake was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. At first glance, I thought he might be dead. But the heart monitor was beeping reassuringly by his side. His face was pale, dreadfully pale. His beautiful hair was everywhere and he wasn't moving. I moved over there and quietly pulled a chair next to the bed. I wondered what was wrong with him. I gently reached up and touched his face. I shuddered. It was cold. Wasn't he cold? Why wasn't he waking up because he was so cold?

I tried to hold back another sob but only managed to create more and more sobs. I bent my head over and put it in my lap and let the tears seep into the terrycloth shorts. My head was pounding now and I wondered vaguely for a moment if maybe I really did have a concussion. I sniffed and rubbed my hand over my face trying to get the mascara streaks off it. I took a shaky breath and tried to steady my wildly beating heart. The baby moved as if he could feel my despair and I rubbed my hand over my stomach in comforting motions. _Ok, _I thought, _your son is awake, now it's your turn. _

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, careful not to hurt my stitches. I sat there for a few minutes just watching him sleep before I sat up all the way and began to pace nervously. What if he never wakes up? I was tempted to go over there and wake him up…but I didn't want to.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair. I rested my head on the end of his bed and found myself drifting off to sleep. I tried to keep myself awake, but I couldn't. All this crying had made me sleepy. As I was halfway asleep, I heard someone call my name. I fought to open my eyes and saw Jake lying there with his eyes opened.

A grin spread over my face as all my drowsiness was cast away and forgotten.

I jumped up and kissed his forehead gently, making sure not to hurt him.

He smiled and said, "Hey babe." I felt tears enter my eyes as I sat back down and he took my hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged and said,

"I'm fine. They are just being stubborn and won't let me go, but the real question here is what happened to your head?"

I reached up to my head that I had totally forgotten about.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, "But you worried me so much that I think I might have a stomach ulcer!"

"That's a mean thing to call the baby," Jake joked then said, "But that doesn't look like a nothing to me…that looks like a something." He said as he reached up and pulled back the bandages.

"You have stitches!" He exclaimed as he looked at it, "What happened?!"

"It's nothing," I said as I kissed his cheek, "I promise. Now tell me what happened with you."

He shrugged and said, "I was going to the studio to watch one of the first scene's being filmed and the next thing I know I'm lying in the ditch."

I shuddered and said, "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," He insisted, "But if I was it would be my legs."

I lifted the blankets up that were covering his legs and almost screamed out. They looked broken for sure, and the right one had a square of cotton resting on it and blood was seeping through it. I carefully lifted up the corner of the bandage and glanced down at the cut. It was stitched up, but even through that I could tell it had been bad. The skin was pulled tightly together by the stitches and the blue stitches made a great contrast against the pale skin. It was still bleeding and the skin around the stitches looked red and inflamed…the stitches looked like they were barely keeping the cut closed together. It looked like the cut was at least bone deep. My God, how did this happen? The left leg was lying in an odd position and I'm pretty sure it was completely broken. The skin was red all over it. How could he handle this pain?

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself as looked up at Jake,

"What happened? Tell me everything this time."

He sighed and said, "Well I might have been thrown out of the car and my legs might have been trapped underneath it. And the bone on my right leg was kinda sorta sticking up through the skin. They had to knock it back into spot and let me tell you, that hurt VERY bad. The left one is actually not broken, weird huh? Apparently it's just severely sprained. But like I said, no big deal."

I dropped the blanket back over him and said, "Doesn't that hurt? They haven't put the broken one into a cast yet."

He pointed to the IV, "They are drugging me up in this hospital. I can't feel any pain, it's great!" I laughed slightly as I tried to get the vision of his legs out of my mind. He brought his hand over to my face and brushed my hair out of it.

"I told you my story, why don't you tell me yours?" He asked. I took his hand and kissed the back of it before saying,

"I don't want to make you mad," I explained as he caressed my face, "And I think this will make you mad."

"Better to be mad than going crazy not knowing." He said.

I shrugged and he patted the space beside him. I shook my head, "I'm not getting up there, I'll hurt you."

"Baby what part of 'drugged up' don't you understand?" He asked. I shook my head,

"I couldn't. I'd feel like I was hurting you." I said. He pressed a button on the side of the bed and it folded up so he was in sitting position.

"You can sit way up here, away from my legs and it will be okay, I promise." He said. I thought for a second before saying,

"Fine, but do you promise you will tell me if me being up there is hurting you?"

"I promise." He replied. I sighed and gently climbed up, making sure not to make his legs move a lot. I settled in sitting position beside him and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"You see? Now I can reach you." He laughed. I smiled and he said,

"Tell me what happened." I shook my head as I leaned against the bed, forgetting about my back for a second. The moment I applied pressure to my back, I cried out in pain. Jake looked at me in alarm,

"Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly and said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine."

Jake raised his eyebrows and lifted up the back of my shirt. It was quiet for a few moments before he said,

"What happened to you? Please tell me." He dropped my shirt back down and he looked just as shaken up as I did when I saw his legs, of course I don't know why…his is MUCH worse.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed me again before I said,

"Okay."

So I told him. I told him everything, exactly how it happened. I didn't leave anything out or add anything. I told it and explained how I was feeling at the moment. I told him about forgetting about me living and focusing on the baby. I told him how terrified I was when I thought Luke was going to rape me. I even told him about thinking random lines of random songs when Luke was trying to rape me. I told him how I felt when Tom called and told me about him. I told him about how bad it hurt every time Luke would kick me in the back and how every time the breath was blown out of me I thought I would never get it back. I told him about my Dad not letting me leave the hospital and about what doctor who did the ultra-sound said to me about the baby. I told him about taking the shower and my back feeling like it was getting stabbed. I told him about me and Lilly sneaking out as Hannah and Lola. I told about how now all of America thinks Hannah Montana is pregnant with Jackson's baby.

When I was finished, he was speechless. For a moment we both thought about how close we were to losing each other. Jake pressed his face against my hair and kissed me over, and over. I had tears gliding down my cheeks, telling it over like that had really shaken me up. I was fiddling with my hands in my lap and trying to forget about all the memories. They wouldn't leave.

A few moments and a thousand kisses later Jake took my face between his hands gently and said, "He is never going to hurt you again. Never." I laughed through my tears as I said,

"Don't promise impossible things." He kissed me a few more times before saying,

"It's not impossible. I'll just take you everywhere with me from now on, he will never hurt you then." I laughed and said,

"I like that idea." Then I kissed him.

"Oh and just for the record," he said, "Don't you ever run away from a hospital to see me, you could have been hurt."

"_Could have_ been. I could have, but I knew you were. And we've been through this, we are both crazy." He laughed.

"Its kind of odd that whenever we leave each other, horrible things happen. Maybe that's a clue that we shouldn't leave each other."

"Not all bad things happened," I said with a smile as I remembered the thing I was so excited to tell him about a few hours ago, "You missed something wonderful!"

"What? Did your brother finally start taking his medicine?" Jake joked. I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder.

"No," I said as I reached over and gently took his hand and placed it over my stomach where the baby would move every time it heard Jake's voice, "You missed this."

A grin spread over his face and I look of wonderment hit his eyes. I smiled and leaned against him before saying,

"Isn't it wonderful? He moved every time he heard your voice."

Jake kept his hand there for while without saying anything than he said,

"He is going to be a kicker." I laughed and then said,

"Your Mother told me about you almost breaking her rib cage."

"What can I say? When a man wants to leave, he wants to leave!" I rolled my eyes and said,

"What are we going to name him?"

Jake leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes for a few moments before saying,

"What about Cody like we talked about?"

"I don't know…he feels like he's going to be more outgoing than a 'Cody'." I said.

"What does he feel like then?" Jake asked with humor dancing in his eyes.

"I don't know…but it's amazing, I already know so much about his personality and he isn't even born yet!"

"What do you know so far?"

"That he loves attention and loves his father, and he is caring. Which now that I think about it, sounds exactly like you." I replied.

"Why not name him Jake?" Jake joked.

"Jake wouldn't fit him…maybe Jacob would but not Jake." I said.

"I still think Cody fits him."

"Maybe. I like Caden Cole. He feels like a Caden Cole. We could call him Cole."

"I actually like that one. Caden Cole Ryan…it kind of rolls off the tongue. But I like Adrian Cade."

"What about…Charlie Gabe?" I asked as I thought about names. Suddenly someone knocked on the door,

"Can we come in?" Alana called.

"Yes!" I called. The door opened and in came Lilly, Jim, and Alana. Alana rushed over to Jake's side and planted kisses on him.

"My poor little baby," She cooed as she smoothed his hair back, "What happened to you?"

I moved to slide off the bed but Jake caught my hand, "You don't have to leave, stay. I feel better when you are up here with me." I smiled and nodded.

"What's hurt, Jake?" Lilly asked.

"My legs. But it's not that bad." He said.

"Can I see it?" Lilly asked Jake. He shrugged and said,

"Sure but its nothing great. If you want to see some extreme injuries go to Grady hospital in Atlanta, Georgia and stand in the waiting room. But bring pepper spray."

Lilly peeked underneath the blankets and said, "Are they going to put this leg in a cast?!"

"They can't put it in one until I get the stitches out." Jake said.

"Stitches?! Where?!" Lilly said.

"Underneath the bandage thing." He shrugged. Lilly looked then said,

"Okay…OW! Doesn't that hurt?!"

"They have him drugged up." I said with a laugh. Alana walked over to Jake's right leg and pulled the blanket off it and began wiping off the blood that was dripping from the cut with a wet paper towel.

"I swear," she said as she went about her business, "You can't get any care in the hospital! You have to do everything yourself!"

"How did you get them to let ya'll in?" I asked Alana.

"Begging and annoying. It works every time." She replied.

Jim was talking with a doctor, trying to figure out exactly what's going on. Lilly was ranting on about how Jackson was the stupidest person to walk the Earth, and Alana was trying to make sure Jake's legs were completely cleaned and sanitized. She was now spraying it with some sort of medical spray. She sprayed it on the stitches and Jake jerked his leg.

"Ow, Mom! I may be drugged up but that doesn't mean my leg is numb!"

"Well honey think of it this way, would you rather have some pain or get gangrene in your leg and have to get it amputated?"

His eyes widened, "Amputated?"

"Yep," Alana said, "Amputated. You know, when they just cut it off real fast?" She continued cleaning and Jake turned to me,

"Amputated?"

I shook my head, "No honey it doesn't need to be amputated."

"Can we stop with the cute little names?" Lilly asked as she gagged.

I stifled a laugh and turned to Jake, "Yes we can't, can't we sugar?"

"We sure can cupcake." Lilly pretended to throw up then said,

"Ick, save the names for when you're alone." I laughed and said,

"We love you Lilly." She smiled and said,

"I know, everyone does."

"OW! Mom, stop!" Jake said as Alana was actually touching the stitches.

"I'm making sure they did a good job sweetheart." She said innocently.

"They did Mom! Dad, make her stop!" Jim went over and gently moved Alana away from Jake's leg.

"He's fine Alana; these doctors know what they are doing." She huffed and said,

"Fine, but I just want my baby to be okay!"

"I'll be fine Mom! I promise!" Jake said.

"Okay honey," Then she turned to Jim, "If he's not, you're going to get it."

Suddenly, Alana cell phone went off. She answered it and put it on speaker so she didn't have to hold it and my Dad's angry voice came over the speaker.

"IS MY DAUGHTER THERE?!"

I froze as everyone looked at me.

"Maybe." I said, "It depends who wants to know…" Everyone was watching with apprehensive looks now.

"MILEY HOPE STEWART RYA-WHATEVER! How DARE you SNEAK OUT OF A HOSPITAL!!"

"You snuck out of the hospital!" Alana screamed. Everyone was looking at me. I smiled and said,

"…Maybe…?"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!" Dad screamed, "AND THE DOCTORS SAID THEY NEEDED TO CLEAN OUT YOUR CUTS SO YOU DIDN'T GET GANGRENE!"

"Don't worry Robbie; I'll clean out her cuts." Alana said.

"Okay, thanks Alana. And you little missy, I'll talk to you LATER." Dad said before hanging up. Alana picked up the spray she had been using on Jake and Jake whispered to me,

"You run, I'll knock over the tray to give you a head start."

Alana walked toward me and I scooted over away from her,

"Is this really necessary? I mean…I feel fine…"

"I would run right about now." Jake whispered.


	37. Baby Terrors

Miley's POV:

"What's a three letter word that means a disease everyone loves to hate?" Jake asked me as he tried to do a word puzzle Alana brought.

I thought... "Uh…AIDS?"

"OH MY GOSH! WHO HAS AIDS?!" Lilly screamed as she walked in holding a bowl of ice cream. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Me, Lilly. I have AIDS and Herpes and every other disease you can think of."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, "WHAT?! Are you SERIOUS?!"

"No." I replied.

"Herpes!" Jake exclaimed. We looked at him, "What? It's the blank for this one." He said as he wrote it down on the space for that.

"Is there any certain reason your Mother bought you a word puzzle all about sexually transmitted diseases?" Lilly asked as she looked at the puzzle. He looked at it as if he just realized it was about that,

"Hm…I didn't realize that it was." Lilly rolled her eyes and said,

"You have every single disease transmitted through sex in the blanks."

Just then Alana walked in with some Italian ice, "Mom," Jake asked, "Why do I have a word puzzle on sexually transmitted diseases?"

She looked up and said, "I was in the gift shop of a hospital, there wasn't much to choose from. It was that, or cancer."

"And you chose this one?" he asked.

"Yea, it had a little more blanks than the cancer one." She replied.

"How is your back feeling dear?" She asked me. I smiled and said through gritted teeth,

"It feels much better."

"Good. Now, I've got to go downstairs and buy the baby something from here."

"He isn't even born yet Mom and you are already buying him all of Italy." Jake said.

"Well, I love shopping for babies. And they have a lot of baby stuff downstairs."

"Fine, as long as you don't get him a onesie that has sexually transmitted diseases on the front." I said as I tried to figure out a blank on Jake's word puzzle.

"Deal…although there was this really cute AIDS one…it had teddy bears and—

"Bye Mom." Jake said as he rolled his eyes. Alana huffed at the injustice and left.

"Okay Lilly," I said as I turned to her, "Cody Jacob, Caden Cole, Adrian Cade, or Charlie Gabe?"

"What am I picking names for?" She asked with confusion etched in her face. I rolled my eyes,

"I wanted to name my toes…the BABY Lilly."

"Oh yea!! Okay, let me think."

"Oh God," Jake muttered, "Lilly thinking…"

"Well I don't like Charlie Gabe…"

"Why?" We asked.

"Because I had a dog named Charlie that choked on cheese and died, and because when I hear the name Gabe it reminds me of that boy on the House episode that was cursed by the devil." She said.

"He wasn't really cursed Lilly," I said, "He had a disease."

"Still…I don't like it…do you WANT the kid to get picked on?"

"Well what about the others?" I asked.

"I personally like Caden Cole but what do ya'll like?"

"I like Caden Cole," I said, "And Jake like Adrian Cade and Cody Jacob."

"Then you have to decide between the three." She stated.

"Yea," I said, "I guess we will."

"I'm scared guys." I said randomly as I looked at them. They raised their eyebrows,

"Of what?" They asked at the same time.

"Of…everything. Of Luke, of the baby dying, of being a Mother."

"Miles," Lilly said as she smiled, "You are going to make a FABULOUS mother! So take that one off the lists of things to be scared of."

"And if Luke comes in a hundred miles of you I will stab his neck and watch the blood fall on the ground with pleasure." Jake said casually as he filled in the last blank. I smiled at them and said,

"Thanks guys." I noticed not one of them said anything about the baby dying.

"Jake! Miley! Girl I don't know!" Tom exclaimed as he embraced all of us, even Lilly.

"This is Lilly Truscott, my best friend." I told Tom.

"Ah…are you pregnant too?"

"NO!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, just wondering. Usually best friends do everything together." He joked. Lilly looked horrified at the thought of being pregnant.

"He was joking Lil." I said.

"Oh!" She said.

"Okay Tom," I said, "Which do you like better? Charlie Gabe, Caden Cole, Cody Jacob, or Adrian Cade?"

He thought, "I don't know. Which one sounds like a superstar?"

"We don't want him in the spotlight." Me and Jake said at the same time. Tom looked horrified.

"WHAT!? You can NOT waste beauty and talent like that!! Speaking of wasting beauty and talent, why won't you take the part of Julie?!" Tom said, aiming the last part at me. I shrugged,

"I don't want too. I just want a peaceful pregnancy…that's all I want."

They all looked at me and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I thought you were working on a CD, Miss Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked. Me and Jake looked at her in shock. Tom dropped his phone and it fell to the ground.

"Did you just call her Hannah Montana?" Tom asked Lilly. She didn't seem to catch onto our horrified looks,

"Yea…you know…she's Hannah Montana…" Lilly looked at our faces,

"Oh shit. You don't know do you?"

Tom turned to me and said, "You're Hannah Montana?"

I looked nervously at Jake. He nodded. "Okay yes…I'm Hannah Montana."

"Then…then…the baby isn't Jake's!" He exclaimed.

"NO! I mean, yes it is his but the baby is NOT Jackson's! I snuck out of the hospital as Hannah Montana and well, you know the rest."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Tom asked.

I sighed, "Sit down Tom, this is gonna take a loooong time."

- - - -

"So a murderer is after you? And he wants to rape you?" Tom asked me in shock.

I nodded.

"And you where a wig and become Hannah Montana?" He asked. I nodded.

"THIS IS GREAT!!!" He screamed. I jumped in shock,

"Uh…why?"

"Well…Hannah Montana can do her album…AND record some songs the directors have written for the movie!" He exclaimed.

"They were gonna call and ask her later tomorrow!" He said.

"Oh I don't know…" I said apprehensively.

"Do it." Jake said suddenly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You want to do it, I can tell. So do it."

"But I'm pregnant…-

"That doesn't matter!" Tom explained, "By the time the movie hits theaters the baby will be almost a year old so you can do concerts then!"

"Okay," I said, "Okay. I'll do it!"

"YES! This is gonna be the movie of the YEAR! And you two are going to be swimming in money! People are gonna buy a new Hannah Montana album like crazy,"

"Wait," I said suddenly, "No they won't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"America knows I'm pregnant so I lost my younger listeners." I replied.

"Then," He said slowly, "You will just have to gain a different age group of listeners."

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna do that, but okay."

- - - - - - - Two months later- - - - - - -

Time pasted as time seemed to do. Jake got his cast off, Dad yelled at me for about an hour then forgave me and asked if I wanted to fly down there and get some ice cream, Lilly had leave and go back to Malibu but came up every other weekend, I was working on my CD with Tom and had half the songs written and recorded and I now looked like I had a beach ball stuck underneath my shirt. I was seven and a half months along and so NOT liking it. Not at all.

"Jake?" I asked as I rolled over on the bed and shook his arm, "Jake? Wake up!"

He groaned and opened his eyes, "I love you to death but what is it now? It's four in the morning."

"YOUR baby won't stop kicking MY rib cage so YOU are going to stay up with me until he stops." I said as I sat up. He sighed and sat up also.

"Thank God. I thought you were gonna tell me you were in labor. Again."

"Hey," I said defensively, "How was I supposed to know it was just cramps? It felt like contractions."

"You know, I have to film some scenes tomorrow." He said.

"Well I would be in Malibu right now and you wouldn't have to worry about it but you wouldn't let me go." I pouted.

"I told you I was going to stay with you every minute and I meant it." he replied.

"I finished another song yesterday in the studio," I said, "Do you want to hear it tomorrow after you finish your scenes?"

"Of course. Your CD is gonna rock baby." He said.

"Your just saying that because two thirds of the songs are about you." I joked.

"No I mean it," He said seriously, "Your voice has gotten even MORE beautiful…if that's even possible."

"Aw, thanks." I replied as the baby kicked me again.

"Did you decide which song was gonna be the title?" He asked me.

"Ah, yes. Me and Tom were thinking that maybe the best way to tell America about the 'other side of me' would be having the cover of the CD a picture of Miley but have a recent picture…like of me being pregnant. Then the title could be 'Some Kind Of Miracle."

"I love that song," Jake smiled. I rolled my eyes,

"You love it because it's all about you."

"Well I mean, that's what gonna make it sell." He joked.

"Ashley wants me and her to record a song together."

"That'll be a good song." He said.

"We are recording it tomorrow." I said.

"That soon?" He asked.

"Yea, it will probably take three days because every time I start getting into the song, YOUR son kicks me and it startles me so I have to start over."

"Well now that he is just MY son and not at all yours," Jake joked, "We can name him Adrian Cade."

We had STILL not chosen between Caden Cole, Cody Jacob, or Adrian Cade.

Suddenly, my phone went off. I sighed and answered it,

"You're still up huh?" Lilly asked in amusement. We had started talking on the phone at night because I never got that much sleep.

"Yep. As always."

"Did you wake up the genius that put you in this situation?" She asked.

"Yep. Say hi Jake!" I said as I put the phone to his face.

He yawned in response so I took the phone back, "He's not too happy about it."

"I've noticed." Lilly said.

"How is everything between you and Oliver and Jackson?" I asked.

"Oliver still won't believe that Lydia is cheating on him, and Jackson actually called me last night from UCLA. He wants me to meet him at the park so we can talk." She replied.

"Talk about something good I hope?"

"I hope so too! I can't wait until I come up this weekend! I miss you!" She exclaimed.

"I miss you too, Lil! And I look like I swallowed a beach ball!" I said.

"But when I saw you, you looked like you swallowed a basketball! How could you get so much bigger in that span of time?"

"I don't know…but Jake's baby is freaking gigantic!"

Jake smiled and said, "What can I say? I'm just THAT good."

"Miles? I gotta go someone is at the door. I talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, bye Lilly."

"Bye!"

I sighed in un-comfort as I took a blow to the gut and said, "Okay, I'm never having anymore of your children."

"Don't forget he has half of your genes too." Jake said.

"I never kicked my Mother's intestines out, that comes from you."

"His stubbornness to stop comes from you." Jake said.

"I think I'll go have Orlando Bloom's kids, I bet his don't kick like this." I said in annoyance as I rubbed my stomach, trying to calm the baby down.

Jake scooted over on the bed and poked my stomach,

"You see that? You got Mommy mad at me." The baby kicked again as if he found that hilarious,

"I know it may sound funny in there but it's not that fun if you are out here," He said as he rubbed my stomach, "And you will be out here soon and have to deal with the wrath of Mommy."

The baby just continued to kick, "Apparently he doesn't find you as a threat," Jake joked as he felt the babies confident kicks, "Of course, I wouldn't either if I was in there and got sung to sleep every night."

It was true; I had to sing the baby to sleep. Jackson laughed like a maniac when he called to ask Jake something and heard me singing to the baby. I had defended myself with "It's good for the baby to hear music when it in the womb!" Jackson laughed and said, "I don't call that music."

- - - - -

"I don't think he's gonna stop," Jake said an hour later. His head was lying on the bed beside my stomach and he had given up on calming the baby down, "He's just too restless."

I sighed, "You go ahead and go to sleep, thank you for trying to help."

"No it's okay; I'll stay up with you. Why don't you try what my Mother suggested?" Jake asked as he held up the iPod.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked uncertainly.

"It might, it's worth a try." He replied. I sighed and turned on the iPod before resting the earphones over my stomach. Jake played around with the iPod, turning on random songs to "test" the babies "music tastes".

He let a minute play of each. A million songs later I whispered, "Stop! What is playing?"

Jake barely managed to lift up his head to read off, "Because of You. Oh, great. My son is going to love pop music."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"HEY MILEY AND JAKE!" The studio called as we walked in the next morning.

"Another all nighter?" Ashley Tisdale asked in sympathy as she came up beside us. I nodded and said,

"Before you get married Ashley," She raised her eyebrows, "Ask his mother if he kicked when he was a baby. If he did, go marry Orlando Bloom."

She laughed and said, "I'll take that to consideration."

"Oh come on," Jake said with a smile as he greeted random studio workers, "You know you love me and the baby."

I blinked, "Of course I do!"

"MILEY!" Ashley called in surprise as she hit herself in the forehead, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I got the lyrics for the song we are gonna sing together, it looks like a good, energetic song."

"That's good because I'm feeling like a good upbeat song today." I replied.

"Hey Miley," Jesse said as he past us, "What? No screaming at Jake today?" He laughed and walked into his dressing room. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I got exceptionally moody one day and sorta bite Jake's head off Jesse's been bugging me about it everyday.

"Want me to fix him?" Jake asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, I don't want any violence," I snapped, "Because if I even SEE blood it's going to make me want to be violent."

"Ashley, save me." Jake whispered jokingly. She laughed and said,

"You got yourself in this one buddy. Just look on the bright side, in a month and a half you will have a less moody wife….unless the baby keeps her up all night…in that case, I'll pray for you."

"Ashley, Miley," Tom called as he found us, "There you are!"

"Miley, I love that shirt! It really brings out your eyes—

"What do you want Tom?" I asked.

"Okay well, now think about it before you say no,"

"No." I said.

"But I haven't even said it yet!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "Go on Tom."

"Okay well I was thinking that on the front cover of the CD we have Jake in the picture too! That way everyone knows it's not Jackson's baby." He said. I sighed and said,

"You know what I want to do right now? Sit down."

"Uh, can we get a chair over here please?!" Tom called. Someone ran a chair over and set it beside me. I sat down in it and said,

"You decide Tom, I trust your judgment."

He grinned, "Great!! Now, let's go work on your song!"

"Oh, yippee!" I called sarcastically. Ashley helped me up,

"It will be fun, come on."

We followed Tom to the studio and he handed us the lyrics. I read over them and listened to the music.

"I like it." Ashley said.

"Me too."

"Then let's get started!" Tom exclaimed.

As soon as the music started, we had to start. We messed up on out entrance like ten times, but finally we got it. We got to the first verse and everything was cool.

"I see how you're trying to weasel your way in boy I know how you maneuver with your confusion…" Ashley sang. I smiled at her. I liked the song. My turn was coming up really soon so I focused on my words,

"You tell me that I'm your only, and how bad that you want me. Then why are you so shady? If I'm supposed to be your lady…" I sang. So far, so good.

"Why should I believe anything you say and how could you shame me that way-

"Tell me where, where did you get the nerve to even think that you, you could play me wrong…" I sang.

"You thought we didn't know, you thought we were in the dark," We sang together, "but boy your covers blown 'cause we both know now…You thought you had us foole- OH!" I exclaimed as the baby kicked suddenly.

Everyone sighed and Tom stopped the recording.

"I'm sorry guys, I screwed everything up." I said as my eyes filled with tears. They all exchanged looks and Ashley hugged me,

"No, it's okay Miley. It's not your fault."

"Why don't we take a break?" The man at the recording table asked. Everyone nodded quickly.

I slumped out of the studio and sat down on a sofa in the lounge. I poked my stomach and said,

"You couldn't have waited two and a half minutes to do that could you?" He didn't kick.

"Oh I see how it's gonna be," I muttered to him, "You're gonna ruin Mommy's song then decide you don't want to kick. Just LIKE a man."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jake joked as he came up to me. He had filming makeup on and his set clothes. He bent down and kissed my stomach and said,

"I heard you were causing trouble for Mommy." The baby kicked. Ugh. It's a conspiracy. He stood up and kissed me before saying,

"Only a little while longer, just remember that." He said soothingly.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed, "I think my back is breaking."

"Well it's probably weak because you haven't slept in what…two months? It was nightmares first, now baby terrors." Jake said. He called the babies nighttime kicks 'baby terrors'.

I shrugged and said, "I prefer the kicks to the nightmares. It's been nice to not have to see Luke's face every night."

Jake kissed me again before saying, "I better go back, they only let me leave for a little while. I'll see you later okay?" I nodded.

Now, back on the emotional rollercoaster.

Before I walked in the studio I rubbed my stomach and said, "Please, can you not kick this time? Please? For Mommy?"

I walked in and we started the song again. It was going PERFECTLY until Ashley's phone rang. Then the baby started to kick.

"Arg! It's a chain reaction I tell you!" One of the men working the recording tables exclaimed. I just sat down in the chair they had sat in there and rubbed my stomach.

One more month…one more month. I kept repeating that. As much as I didn't like the achy back, sore feet, constant kicking and mood swings, I was extremely nervous about giving birth.

"HEY! Let me in!" Someone screamed as they hit the recording room door.

Everyone sighed again and let the person, who happened to be Jake, in the room. He rushed in, kissed me and exclaimed,

"Guess what?! Everyone got so sick of us that they are letting me leave early!! We can go back to Malibu!"

"THANK GOD!" Everyone in the recording studio exclaimed.

"Well that's rude!" Ashley said.

"Well, we prefer her when she doesn't burst into tears randomly and threaten to impale us." One man said nervously.

"You threatened to impale them?" Jake asked with humor.

"Maybe."


	38. Arachnophobia

I don't own the wonderful song 'You Thought Wrong" By Kelly Clarkson and Tamara Gray that's mentioned in this chapter and was mentioned in the last one!

MILEY'S POV:

"Hey Daddy!" I exclaimed as I picked up my ringing phone. Me and Jake were sitting in his dressing room at lunch break.

"Hey bud, how's the CD going?" He asked.

"Good, I'll make sure to bring down the songs I already have recorded when I come to Malibu…in one day!!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Wait…one day? I thought you were waiting two more weeks?"

"Apparently they got sick of us. They are just babies; they can't take a little threat." I replied.

"What did you threaten them?" Dad asked.

"Well I threaten to impale Joey but he's always been whiny." I stated as I started to paint my toenails.

"You mean Joey Jackson? The one who got his leg amputated when he was a kid without pain medication?" Dad asked.

"Well boohoo, he got a leg amputated. Well I'm carrying around a baby that kicks constantly and every time I go get a check up I get yelled at and told to gain more weight. We've all got problems." I replied as I painted on the red polish.

"They're still buggin' you 'bout that?" Dad asked.

"Yep. Apparently I need to gain two pounds each month…they don't know how hard it is to gain weight when all I crave is healthy food. Oh yeah, can you tell Lilly not to fly up here this weekend?" I replied.

"Well you hang in there, bud. I'll tell everyone your coming, namely Lilly. Your brother will be excited, he hasn't had anyone to bug since he came home on break."

"I'd tell Jackson to be careful, she might actually impale someone." Jake called in the background. Dad laughed and said,

"I'm gonna tell you something your Mom used to say to get her through the months," Dad started, "Murderin' is against the law. Just repeat that to yourself."

"Right, I'll remember that Dad. I love you, bye."

"Bye bud." I hung up the phone and laughed,

"Ha, since when have I paid attention to the law?"

Jake thought, "Since never."

"Exactly."

"I know where a shovel and some soft ground is if you want to go kill someone. I'll swear I never saw anything."

"No, no. Burying is so overrated! What we need is a shed or barn or something to stash the body in!" I replied.

"Great idea! So who's first?" He asked.

"I know who you want first." I said with a smile.

"Oh yea, time to put Jesse's lights out." Jake said with an evil grin.

"Aw, he isn't that bad!" I exclaimed.

"Your right. I'm being unreasonable. I mean he only felt you up, tripped me in the studio when I was on crutches, put a snake in my shoe, told me the chef's in Italy poisoned American's food, told everyone I was getting sent out to Iraq for the war and had them throw me a goodbye party, sprayed me with a water gun, shot me with a dart gun—

"Okay, okay so _maybe_ he's done some bad things…" I said.

"Maybe? I've got a scar on my shoulder that says he's done some pretty bad things. That wasn't a foam dart honey, that was a _dart_ dart." He said as he pointed to his shoulder.

"Oh yea! And he put a spider in my beautiful hair when I was doing a scene!" Jake pouted as he smoothed his hair back.

"Oh yea, you and your arachnophobia…" I laughed.

"Hey, so not funny! How would you feel if you were just a gorgeous small baby and you were sitting on your mother's lap and this black widow spider comes down and crawls on your arm…" He shuddered.

"Jake," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Your mother told me it was a garden spider, not a black widow."

He closed his eyes dramatically and said, "When you are a small defenseless baby everything is a black widow."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Small defenseless baby? This is coming from the boy who ate an alive lizard."

"That lizard had it coming! He was all in my face!" Jake exclaimed.

"So if I got all in your face I would have it coming?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Don't even give me that innocent smile, Miss I'm gonna impale you." Jake said.

"I never once said I would impale _you_ unless you want me too…then you know that could change…"

"No, that's okay. I'm good." He said quickly.

"Jake," Jesse said as he stuck his head in, "Director says it's time to come back and film."

"Alright," Jake said as he stood up, "I'll see you in a few hours okay? I want to hear your song."

I nodded and said, "I don't have to go back until ten more minutes so I'll just hang in here."

Jake nodded and kissed me before leaving. Before he completely left the room he turned around and said,

"I'll trip him, then you can kill him."

I laughed and said, "Go film your scene."

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he marched off shooting nasty looks at Jesse.

I laughed and laid back on the sofa. I closed my eyes for a moment and relaxed. Wow, it's been a while since I've done that. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard something hit the window. My eyes flew open and I could have sworn with a terrified pang in my heart that I saw a wisp of blond hair and a glimpse of icy cold eyes before the person moved away from the window. I struggled to stand up and made my way to the window. I glanced out. Nothing was there.

"I must be going crazy," I whispered to myself, "There is no one there. I'm just paranoid."

I shakily sat down on the wooden chair that I could easily get up from and closed my eyes. It wasn't the first time I had thought I saw Luke somewhere when I was alone. It had been happening for a while now, but it was to be expected. But before it never felt so….real. I never got this painful throbbing in my temples and sick feeling in my stomach. The feeling that either meant I had the flu or something is going to go wrong.

I rubbed my stomach and said, "You heard that didn't you? Mommy isn't crazy is she? Or maybe I am. Maybe I've always been."

The baby just kicked in reply. I leaned against the wooden chair and closed my eyes. I bent over my stomach and said,

"Why don't you decide what name you want? Mommy and Daddy don't seem to be getting anywhere with this."

The baby kicked in reply. "So…what about Charlie? Are you a Charlie?"

No kick or movement of any sort.

"Obviously not. What about Cody? Are you a Cody?"

He didn't get a chance to reply or anything because at that moment the door was thrown open. I involuntarily screamed and jumped up.

"Whoa…Miley, I didn't mean to scare you." Ashley said as she stood there looking frightened. I placed a hand over my quickly beating heart and said,

"T-That's alright…I just thought you were…someone else."

"Okay…anyway, Tom said he really wants to try really hard to finish the song today because you are leaving tomorrow."

I nodded and said, "Uh…a little help Ashley?" She smiled and stuck her hand out for me to grab. I took it and she pulled me up.

"I thought I could get out of that one." I said. She laughed and we made our way to the studio.

On the way, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Jesse. He smiled at me and Ashley rolled her eyes before saying,

"I'll meet you in the recording studio okay?" I nodded and said,

"I kinda have to be in the recording studio soon so is this gonna take a while?"

He shook his head and said,

"You know, there is just something so gorgeous about a pregnant woman. They just radiate this joy—

"I don't call threatening to kill people joy." Toni from the studio smirked as she made her way after Ashley.

"—and it's just wonderful."

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked.

"I don't want anything; I just wanted to tell you that. But now that you are offering something, I have this friend--"

"A friend?" I asked with a disbelieving tone.

"YES. A _friend _who knows someone who knows someone that can get you some crack on discount," Jesse whispered jokingly.

I frowned, "Seriously Jesse, cut to the chase."

"Okay so I was wondering--"

"You or your friend?" I asked.

"Me. I was wondering if maybe if you wanted to come with me to my new IMAX theater? It's got leather seats."

"And Jake too?"

"Sure."

"I would love too," I said, "Really, but we are leaving tomorrow and I don't think you are suppose to see an IMAX when you are pregnant." I didn't know if that was true, but it got him to shut up.

"Oh, okay. Just thought I'd ask you."

"And Jake."

"Whatever."

"Bye." I said as I made my way to the studio.

"Okay, she's here! Now, Toni had a great idea--" Tom started. Toni silenced him and said to me,

"When I was pregnant with my daughter Tori, I always got her to stop kicking by playing Bache and Mozart. So….I brought along my tape player and extra large earphones so maybe it would work for you." She walked into the recording studio and handed it too me.

"I'll look like an idiot," I said.

"Oh well, the song will get done." She said as she put the earphones on my stomach and secured them there. Then she pressed play on the tape recorder and said,

"This will hook to your hip, let's see how this works!" She jogged back into the main studio while I fastened it to my hip.

"Okay, let's start where we left off," Tom said as he motioned for us to put on our earphones and said, "Okay ready…one, two, three…recording!"

"You thought you had us fooled, at your beckon call but now who's the joke…and look who's laughing now…" We sang. Hey…wait…the music is actually working! For both me and the baby! I might have to steal this from Toni.

"Now your trying to use us a-" I sang.

"-against one another but it won't work…" Ashley sang. She barely managed to finish the line before giggling.

"I see right through your game boy,"

"And I know exactly where to play boy,"

"You tried to deny all your actions…"

The rest of the day went like that. We finished the song, and got to listen to it on playback. I loved it and Ashley was ecstatic about it. But I was beginning to doubt the whole tell-the-world-I'm-Hannah thing. Every time I picked up a magazine the title was "So and so breaks up!" or "So and so got a divorce!!"

I don't want Jake and I to become another Hollywood breakup. There were already plenty of them. I wanted to be able to walk my son to the part without a ton of people freaking out.

I don't want to have to wear a disguise when I'm Miley.

That was what Hannah was for. Hannah was so I could run to the park barefoot and swing on the baby swings like an idiot without getting my picture in the newspaper. If I tell my secret…I won't be able to do that.

I'm not sure I'm ready for that.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait…you can't put the soap in with the clothes!" I exclaimed as I watched Jake pack some stuff up.

"Why not? It will make them smell even better." He said as he continued to throw shampoo in with clothes.

"No, no. Jake, my Dad had soap at the house." I said as I tried to take the soap he was about to pack out of his hands.

"But not this! This is the special baby soap my Mom got for when the baby is born. We need this!" He insisted.

"Fine, but what do we need three tubs of toothpaste for?" I asked.

"Because, I like them all and I couldn't decide." He said. I sighed and said,

"Why don't you go call the airport and reserve tickets while I pack…or re-pack?"

"Fine. But don't take out the lemon toothpaste!"

"Oh course not honey!" I called. As soon as he left I said,

"I'll just take out the mint and winter fresh toothpaste."

I sighed as I re-packed everything into reasonable amounts and shut the suitcases. Jake came in talking on the phone.

"Yes…Uh, first class. Yes…uh huh…" He said as he rolled his eyes at me. I sighed and leaned against the wall with a bored sigh. Finally he shut the phone.

"I got tickets!"

"That's great, but I just realized something."

"What?"

"I have a twin bed at the old house."

"So?"

"One of us is going to have to sleep on the floor." I said. He sighed and said,

"Okay, I'll go get your sleeping bag."

"Would you really put me on the floor?" I asked in shock.

"Well, I would if you could get back up but I'm not sure you could if I did." He said with a smirk.

"I could too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's see." He said as he took a step toward me.

"Nuh uh, you get away from me." I said as I backed away from him. He put his arms around me and gently pushed me down on the bed.

"This isn't the floor," I told him.

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt you." He replied as he leaned over me on all fours. He leaned down to kiss me and I held my hand up and blocked the kiss,

"This is exactly how I got in this position, mister."

"I know, but since the damage is done how much worse could it get," He asked as he leaned down and kissed me, "Besides it's been a whole two days!"

"Oh you poor baby," I said sarcastically as I put on a baby voice, "What ever will we do?"

"I can think of a few things." He replied.

"I can think of something too," I said with a smile, "Here's one, I could go into labor right in the middle. That would be awkward." I snapped.

He thought about it then rolled off me.

"That would be a hard one to explain to everyone."

"Especially my dad."

"Especially your dad and Jackson."

He stood up and said, "Well look on the bright side, only a month and half left."

"Yeah that's great," I said. He walked out. I laid there for a second and tried to get up.

"Jake?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get up."


	39. Mood Swings

MILEY'S POV:

"I'm going home, to the place where I belong," I sang to myself as the taxi neared my house.

"Are you doing that for yourself or the baby?" Jake asked.

"I don't know…I'm doing it because I'm bored." I replied, "But it's calmed down the baby so it's all good."

As the taxi stopped in front of my house, everyone waited.

"Are you getting out?" The taxi driver asked.

"Do I look like I can get out of this seat?" I snapped in annoyance. Jake got out of his door and circled around to help me out. Then he got the bags and handed me one.

"Okay, let's go in." I stated with a smile on my face. We walked up the front steps and I pressed my finger on the doorbell. No one answered. I pressed it again.

"That's odd," I said as I pressed it again, "No one is coming. Oh well, I guess that means I'm going in."

When I turned the doorknob it was unlocked. That scared me. I stepped cautiously into the living room and looked around.

"Hello?" I called.

No one answered. I set the bags down.

"This is not funny guys, seriously. Come out." I said again.

No one answered.

I felt my anger flaring, "I swear if you guys do not get your sorry asses up right now I'll-

"SURPRISE!!!!" Many voices exclaimed. I jumped and saw laughing faces all around me.

"Very funny guys, you wouldn't be laughing if you scared me into early labor." I replied tartly.

"What monster has attacked my daughter and turned her into a human balloon?" A voice behind me joked. I turned around and hugged my Dad, well I tried but I couldn't exactly get that great of a hug with my stomach in the way.

"So apparently I have a sorry ass?" Alana asked with humor webbed in her voice. I smiled and 'hugged' her.

Just then Jackson came down the stairs, "Hey Dad, I was think—"

He stopped when he saw everyone.

"OH MY GOSH!" He screamed as he came down the stairs and saw me, "YOU ARE HUMONGOUS!"

"Gee, thanks Jackson." I said sarcastically. So now I was humongous? I felt my eyes fill with tears. He looked around helplessly and said,

"I-I meant that in a good way…though sis…that means you are…taking good care of yourself." Then he tried to hug me.

"Well how do I hug you? The leech is in the way!" He exclaimed.

"So you call me humongous than you call my baby a leech? Well let me tell you this buddy, if you don't shut your mouth I'll drill a hole in your head and fill the empty space with real leeches." I snapped.

The women's mouths fell open in shock and the men all howled with laughter. I huffed and made my way to the couch.

"I wouldn't sit there," Jake said, "You won't be able to get up."

"Yes I will." I said stubbornly. He sighed,

"We have been through this; do you want me to throw you on the bed again?" I shook my head and he helped me down into a kitchen chair.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Miley isn't here yet is she?" Lilly yelled as she came in holding decorations, banners, and presents.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Sorry guys!" She exclaimed. Oliver fought through the crowd of people and some little girl tripped him,

"Hey Miles!" He said from the floor. Jake helped him up and Oliver said,

"Hey! You're pregnant!"

I sighed and said, "We've been through this already Oliver."

"Okay, who are all these people?" I cried.

Lilly came up and said, "Well we wanted to throw you a surprise baby shower but I was too late to put the decorations up."

Someone else fought there way through the crowd, "Hey Miley."

"Hey Luann!" I said with a smile. She grinned and said,

"These people are crazy."

"Can we get rid of them?" I asked my Dad and Jim desperately.

"Sure bud." Dad said. He whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Miley isn't feeling so good so we will see you all later." Everyone groaned and slumped out. I sighed. Now all that were left were Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, Dad, Alana, Jim and Lana. Luann left muttering something about a dentist appointment. Lana bounced up from in front of the TV and screamed.

"Look at you! You're big!" She exclaimed as she hugged Jake and me. I smiled at her and said,

"Do you want to feel him kick?" She nodded. I placed her hand on my stomach as the baby kicked.

"Wow, he can already move in there?" She asked in surprise.

"Yep, he can hear too." Jake said.

"So if I talk to him will he hear it?"

We nodded. She sat on a chair beside me and whispered to the baby,

"Hey…I am gonna be the best aunt! And older than you which means you have to do what I say when I say it!"

Jim laughed and moved Lana off the chair, "Lana, at least wait until he's born to bully him."

"Fine. When will that be?" She asked.

"A month and a half." Jake said. I sighed and said,

"A long and agonizing month and a half."

"All I can say is," Alana called from the kitchen where she was helping Dad cook, "I'm glad it's you, and not me."

"I have two words for you sis," Jackson called from where he was playing his Xbox 360, "birth control."

I smirked and said, "I have two words for you two, jack a—"

Jake slapped his hand over my mouth and said, "Little ears."

"Oh please, the baby has heard so many foul things by now he's gonna be immune to it." Lilly called.

"No, I meant Lana." Jake said. She was sitting beside Jim watching us innocently.

"Present time!" She declared as she slipped down from the seat.

"You guys really shouldn't have bought anything," I said as I looked at the mounts of presents, "The baby is gonna be spoiled enough."

"I don't know about you," Dad said from the kitchen, "But if I hear 'the baby' one more time I'm gonna be sick. Haven't you got a name for the little guy?"

"Well I'm SORRY that I talk about MY SON too much Dad! But it's kind of hard to talk about anything else when every few minutes my rib cage gets kicked!! The sore feet, achy back, and craving are constant reminders!" I spat angrily.

"I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean it that way." He sincerely.

"It sounded that way." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"No one has got used to your over-active hormones yet." Jake stated as he took my hand. Jim and Dad exchanged looks.

"Over-active hormones? You think I have over-active hormones?" I asked sweetly. Jim and Dad frantically tried to shake their heads in Jake's direction. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"I…um…well…"

"Who all in the room thinks I have over-active hormones?" I asked. Lilly and Jackson raised their hands.

"Well I don't," I screamed, "I'm just very tired and cranky."

"Miley," Alana asked as she sat down beside me, "Have you thought of any names?"

"We have three that we can't choose between." Jake stated.

"Which are?" They all asked.

"Cody Jacob, Arian Cade, and Caden Cole." I said.

"Ooh! I love Caden Cole!" Lana exclaimed as she tried to carry all the presents over to where I was sitting.

"I love that too," Alana said, "Caden Cole Ryan…so cute!"

"And original." Lilly pointed out.

"Definitely original. And lame. So is all the other names, he needs to be named Jackson Rod!" Jackson said.

"Like I would ever name my kid after you." I spat.

"Daaaad! Make her stop being mean to me!" Jackson whined.

"Why don't we all go for a nice walk by the ocean?" Alana suggested quickly. I nodded,

"That sounds good Alana." I said.

LILLY'S POV:

"Do we have to go?" I whispered to Jackson, looking at Miley apprehensively.

"I don't know," He whispered back, "But I'm scared."

"Me too. I've never seen her so moody!"

Jackson shuddered and said, "It's like a dark, dark nightmare."

"And the horrible thing is we can't even fight back." I whined.

"And to think, she's only almost eight months…think of how scary it will be at nine months…" Jackson said. We shuddered.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked us sweetly.

"Yes!" We exclaimed as we stood up.

"Did you two fix things between each other?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "We talked things out."

"And?" She asked.

"We decided to be friends then see how it develops from there."

"NO! Lilly, I want you to marry Jackson that way we can really be sisters," She said as her eyes got watery, "Even though you will always be my sister."

She turned to Jake and said, "I'm sorry you have to put up with me, you're perfect." She kissed his cheek and he said,

"That's okay; I know this is harder on you than me."

"Cough," Jackson said, "Suck up, cough. Sorry, I had an itch in my throat."

"I want to name the baby Caden Cole." She decided as she rested her hand on her stomach, "Yea, that's what fits him best."

Jake just said, "I love that idea honey." He knew better than to argue. We were near the ocean now as she said,

"Have any of you ever heard that old country sound called 'Breakfast in Hell'?"

We all shook our heads.

"And why not?!" She demanded.

"Because…we are just lame that way." I said quickly.

"You're not lame Lilly," She said as she hugged me, "You're just a little bit odd."

"Gee, thanks." I said. She walked along the shore of the beach and it was quiet and peaceful for a moment while she and Jake walked along on the beach.

"Oh dear God," Mr. Stewart muttered, "It's happening again."

"What?" I asked. He looked up wearily and said,

"Miley and Jackson's Mother was the most moody person when she was pregnant with Jackson that it wasn't funny. I was terrified to go home after work because I didn't know what mood she was gonna be in."

"Poor child," Alana muttered as she watched Miley, "Poor, poor child."

"Why are you taking her side?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Because I've held a Ryan baby before and I know how it feels." She said darkly, staring at Jim.

"How does it feel?" Jackson asked.

"Like hell." She said as she narrowed her eyes, "I thought I was getting my intestines kicked out and I never got any sleep and I felt like murdering all the time."

"Was there any time during the pregnancy that you were…less moody?" I asked hopefully.

"During birth." She replied.

"I've got a great idea Dad," Jackson said with a grin on his face, "Let's accidentally drive her in a car with all flat tires. Maybe she will go into labor."

"Or," I said with a grin, "We could make her go back to the apartment and NEVER go over there."

"GUYS!" Mr. Stewart screamed, "Now this is much harder on her than us…now I know she hasn't even been here two hours and we are already talking about sending her away…but this is gonna take patients."

"JACKSON! Tie your shoe!" She screamed as she came up, "How do you think I would feel if I saw your shoelace was untied and I didn't say anything and you tripped down the stairs and died?"

"Dad," Jackson muttered, "I don't have that much patience."


	40. These Are The Days

MILEY'S POV:

I fought to keep my eyes open as I stared into my cup at the hot chocolate. It was swirling around and emitted a warm, chocolate haze. I watched it sleepily for a few moments before bringing it to my lips. Before I even got a chance to drink it, four screams came from upstairs.

Me, Lilly, Lana, and Alana jumped in surprised and my hot chocolate slipped from my fingers and I spilt all over the floor.

They stayed seating, each taking guesses about what was wrong, and I stood up and began to walk up there.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

I pointed at the stairwell, "Seeing what has four grown men screaming."

They laughed and I climbed up the stairs slowly and made my way into Jackson's room where all the men were for some reason. Jake and Jackson were in the far corner, Dad was sitting on the couch with his legs pulled up from the ground, and Oliver was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow.

All their attention landed on me.

"What is wrong?" I asked calmly. Oliver started talking really fast and hugged the pillow, Jackson made whimper sounds, Jake looked like he was about to faint and Dad said,

"Miley…move."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Jake said, "There is a GIANT spider…right above your head…."

I put my hands on my hips, "You all are hiding from a spider?!"

"Hey," Dad said, "I was NOT hiding. I'm not scared of a little spider…I used to kill them for you guys!"

"Actually Dad," Jackson said, "You made Mom do it."

I looked up. "I don't see a spider." I replied.

"Oh my gosh…where is it?!" Oliver exclaimed. Dad pulled his feet up from on the ground.

"Okay…nobody panic…" Jake said as he took a deep breath. Just then Jim came in from the bathroom.

"What are you guys hiding from?"

"Dad!! Move, there is a GIANT spider and we don't know where it is…" Jake exclaimed. I thought for a moment Jim was brave but then he said,

"U-uh…Oh, what's that Alana? Sorry, I've got to go."

Then he left.

"What is it with guys and spiders?" I asked.

"MILEY!" Jackson screamed, "MOVE IT'S ON THE WALL BEHIND YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. It actually was big, but I just lifted up my bare hand and smashed it on the wall without a word.

They stared with wide eyes. "Spider guts anyone?" I asked nicely as I held up my hand.

"How…how can you just…smash it like that?" Oliver asked in fear as he hugged the pillow closer.

"It's spider, I'm a human. I'm much bigger." I replied.

"Well I'll say! I mean, if you and the spider got into a fight it would be like a hippo against a fly!" Jackson exclaimed. I glared at him and said,

"You better be glad I have the patients and self-control to handle my hormones. If I didn't, you would be squashed like that spider and I'd be asking people if they wanted Jackson guts."

"Oh so now you can control your emotions? Just a few hours ago at the beach you were all wacko!" He exclaimed.

"Well, Lilly talked to me and we agreed that I could try harder to be normal and you guys could have more patients. And we agreed that it was because I'm cranky because I haven't got hardly any sleep in two months and I've been working hard in the studio. She said a few hours of down time will have me feeling better." I replied tartly.

"Normal? Ha, if you were normal you wouldn't look like you were about to bust open like a watermelon!"

"I'll split your head open like a watermelon if you don't leave me alone." I said before leaving the room to wash my hands. After I washed them, I went downstairs.

"NOW can it be present time?" Lana asked as she pointed at the pile of presents for the baby.

Alana nodded and said, "Okay sweetie it can be present time."

I walked to the foot of the stairs and screamed, "FOOD!"

A few moments later all the guys came down the stairs.

"Hey…where's the food?" Oliver asked.

"There's no food," I said, "I just knew it would get you downstairs."

Oliver and Jackson groaned and Lana grabbed Jake's hand,

"Come on Jakey! Present time!!" She pulled him over to the couch and I sat down beside him.

"Okay," Lilly said as she held one up, "This one is from the wonderful, the fabulous, the radiant, the humble-

"What are you Wilber or something?" I asked in humor as she handed me the present,

"-Me!"

I opened the present and pulled it up. I raised an eyebrow at her,

"A pill holder? Why did you get the baby a pill holder?"

"NO! This stack is for you and Jake, this one is for the baby!" She said as she shook her head.

"Okay so what do I need a pill holder for?"

"Me and Jackson got you a joint present! That is part one! Jackson has part two!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Here you go sis," Jackson said with a mock-serious face, "I wanted to get you the PERFECT thing. I wanted something sensible, simple, useful, and something you would like. After many, many nights awake brooding over it, I found the perfect thing. I hope you like it."

He handed me the present. I looked at it cautiously and held it to my ear to make sure it didn't tick, "It's not a bomb is it?"

"No! We wouldn't do that!" They said innocently. I sighed and opened it. I looked up at them as they rolled around with laughter,

"Birth control pills?" They nodded and laughed.

"Get it Miles," Lilly laughed, "I got the pill dispenser and he got the pills!"

"That's hilarious, it was so funny I think it knocked me into early labor," I said sarcastically, "But what I find even funnier is what the people thought seeing Jackson buy birth control pills."

"Hey!" Alana said, "Those are the same kind of pills I tak…Totally don't take."

Jake gagged and said, "Well, there goes my chance of keeping any dinner down."

"What are birth control pills Mommy?" Lana asked as she took the box and started to read the back. Alana pulled them out of her hands and said,

"They are pills to make sure married women don't get pregnant."

She thought for a moment then turned to me, "You need to sue those pills," I raised my eyebrows, "They obviously don't work very well. I mean, look at you!"

Everyone laughed and then Lana said, "Hey! The pills are pink! Can I take some when I'm sixteen?"

"NEXT PRESENT, please, before I have a heart attack." Jim screamed at thinking about Lana taking the pills.

"This one is from…Becca Weller." Lilly said in surprise as she tossed the present at me. I opened it and said,

"Baby wipe warmer…what is that?"

Alana grabbed it and said, "Oh that's to keep the little baby wipes warm for the baby."

Jake took it and said, "What is a baby wipe? And why would you spend money to warm something that you put on your as—I mean, bottom." He corrected himself as Alana shot him a look.

"Next present!" Oliver exclaimed as he handed me one that I guess was from him.

I opened it and pulled out two adorable baby onesies, "Aw! Oliver these are adorable! Thank you!"

"Hey, how come he got a thank you and I didn't?" Jackson asked. I rolled my eyes.

About a thousand presents later and we had three teddy bears, a baby wipe warmer, a diaper wizard, a changing table, a rocking chair, pacifiers, five baby blankets, three pairs of little socks, a hat, twelve onesies, little shoes, and birth control pills.

"Me, Jim and Alana put our gift together," Dad said to me.

"You really didn't have to get anything." I said.

"I know, but we did." Jim said as he held out a small box. Jake cautiously took it. He opened it and peeked.

"You didn't…" He said as he looked back up.

"Please tell me it isn't something expensive…" I muttered.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Stewart…we can't take this…" Jake said as he held the box back out.

"Now wait a minute," I said as I took it, "Let me see what it is before you say we can't take it!"

I opened the box. Inside there were two silver keys lying on a blue velvet lining. I raised my eyebrows.

"Unless these keys are for a ten dollar doll house," I started, "I think you should take it back."

"I told you they wouldn't take it." Dad said.

"It's not to a doll house," Jim said as he sat down, "It's to a two-story house down the street from here."

Our mouths fell open and I felt lightheaded for a second. I eased myself into a chair and Jake exclaimed,

"You bought us a HOUSE?"

"I can understand a crib…but a HOUSE?" I screamed.

"When did you do this?" Jake asked as he sat down beside.

"Two months ago, after you got out of the hospital." Dad said to Jake.

"Guys, we would have had plenty of money to buy a house. I mean, with Jake's movie and my album…" I said.

"When does you movie come out honey?" Alana asked Jake.

"In a year." He replied.

"And when does you album come out?" She asked me.

"A few days after the movie…but what does this have to do with anything?" I said.

"That baby isn't gonna wait until next year to come."

"Oh Goodness, I would hope not!" I exclaimed.

"So we figured you would need somewhere to raise the baby. Somewhere other than that apartment in that bad neighborhood," Alana shuddered, "And with Jake flying out so much we didn't want Miley alone with the baby in a cabin in the mountains. So this was an easy solution. It's close to everyone's house."

My mouth stayed open.

"This was not an easy solution! And easy solution would have been having us stay in the apartment and buying us a guard dog! Buying us a house is not an easy solution!" I exclaimed.

Dad threw up his hands and said, "It's a done deal bud, it's bought."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jake said as he held up his hand, "That means the house is in your name…how are we supposed to pay the bills if they are sent to you?"

"Oh they will be sent to you." Alana said, "Once you sign the papers."

"What if we don't sign them?" Jake asked.

"Then one of us will sign them and we will pay the rent, sign the papers," Jim said, "We have to get the papers to them in an hour."

"You can't just spring this on us," I said as I panicked, "I mean, we don't even know what we are gonna do about anything yet! I don't even know how to change a diaper!! And now we have this to worry about? I swear one day I'm gonna blow up!"

"Too late for that, its already happened." Jackson said from the couch. I glared at him.

"Miley," They said gently, "It's really very simple, you guys sign on the dotted line and you own a house."

Alana reached in her purse and pulled out the papers and handed them to Jake. He took them and looked through it. Dad handed him the pen. He looked at me,

"Do we sign?"

I shrugged then looked at our parents, "Do we have a choice?"

They smiled and shook their heads. "I can't believe you guys did this," Jake muttered darkly as he signed his name, "You are in so much trouble!"

Alana took the papers out his hand and screamed, "YES! Now I can sleep at night without thinking someone is gonna kill you guys in your sleep!!!"

"You know guys," Lilly said as she sat down beside me, "That is peer pressure."

They shrugged. "Can they do that?" Oliver asked.

"My Dad can do anything." Jake said darkly, "He could get away with murder."

"Him and one other person." Lilly muttered as she ran her finger over her Luke-induced scar on her arm.

"Well, we should go see our new house tomorrow. For the first time." Jake said as he shook his head, "This is so WEIRD! Who do they think they are?"

"Our parents. Who treat us like their babies." I replied.

"Their little babies who happen to not be babies anymore." Jake said. I sighed,

"I think we better make the best of this last month, because I have a feeling it's our last days of freedom."

"I don't know what you're talking about woman," Jake said as he hugged me, "This is the beginning of the freedom to boss around children and yell at them."

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'children' unless this baby mutates into a twin, and you better hope he doesn't because I will be one very unhappy person, I already told you this is it…no more children."

"I said the same exact thing." Alana called from where she was braiding Lana's hair,

"Babies are like potato chips, it's hard to have just one." Dad voiced from over the counter,

"If your mother would have stayed truthful to her decision you wouldn't be here right now."

I sighed and leaned against Jake's shoulder, "Anyone want to help me decide things by drawing paper out of a hat?"

"Like we used to do to decide what to do on the weekends!" Oliver and Lilly said at the same time. I laughed. Lilly held up Jackson's baseball cap,

"I've got the hat!"

"I was just kidding, Lilly." I laughed.

"Oh…me too." She said.

Jackson yawned and said, "I think we should all go to bed now."

Everyone nodded and Alana and Jim hugged us goodbye and left with the papers in their hands. I yawned.

"Bed time." Dad decided.

"But Dad!" I said, "I'm not tired!"

"Yes you are, you have circles underneath your eyes. Go to bed." Dad said.

"You can't boss me—

"NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

I stomped up the stairs like a fourteen year old and hesitated before walking in my room. Just looking in there gave me a chill down my spine. My heart rate increased as I stood outside my door.

"You okay?" Jake asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I don't think so…" I muttered. He paled,

"Oh my God…are you in labor?! Are the contractions three to five minutes apart?! Did your water break!? Okay breathe…"

"No! I'm not in labor!" I said.

He took a deep breath and said, "Whoa, that was scary."

"I just…I don't want to go in there." I muttered as I took a step away from the room. He seemed to catch on fast as he said,

"Why don't we stay in the guest room?" I nodded and said,

"Yea…hold on for a moment."

I walked slowly into my room. The air felt chilly and ominous as I breathed it in. I rubbed my arms and tried to keep them warm as goosebumps sprang up on my arms like unwanted pests. The window was shut now but I forever saw the vision of the cool air blowing through those pink curtains. I could still see the imprints of muddy footprints on the carpet. The Hannah closet door was wide open, giving me the most horrific view of what I tried so hard to forget. I felt my hands begin to shake as I looked around and saw what I wished was my past. But you can't call something yet to come the past.

Jake came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "Are you okay?"

I thought about lying and saying no. But I didn't. I turned around and buried my face in his chest before sobbing,

"No. I'm not okay."

"Its okay baby," He said as he kissed my cheek, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded against his chest and he led me out of the room.

I didn't look back as he shut the door, but I never needed to again. I would never forget that picture.


	41. Wrong Choices

MILEY'S POV:

"Come ON Miles!" Lilly exclaimed as she tapped her foot impatiently. We were pulled up in front of my new house…that sounds weird. And everyone was getting restless as I walked slowly up to the front door.

"What is taking you so long?" Jackson asked in annoyance. I shrugged and pressed my hand on my stomach,

"I don't know, I think the baby is getting mad or something because I feel like I'm getting blows to the uterus."

Alana raised her eyebrows nervously and said, "Are you sure that isn't contractions?"

"Shh! Mom! Don't jinx it! The baby is not coming a month early!" Jake exclaimed as he rubbed my stomach,

"He's just mad because he doesn't want to be inside his Mommy anymore. He will have to live for one more month because Daddy isn't ready for him to come."

"Ha, you think you aren't ready? I'm more not ready than you!" I said as I walked even more slowly.

"You guys seriously do need to be getting it together though," Jim said nervously, "Because you never know when the baby will decide he is ready to go."

"He will wait until his Daddy is ready." Jake said confidently.

"Whatever you say Jake," Oliver said, "But if you hyperventilate when she does go into labor, don't think I'm taking your spot. Lydia almost split my hand open, no telling what Miley could do to my poor hand."

"You do know I can hear you right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he helped me up the stairs,

"Come on, let's pick up the pace Miles." Lilly said.

"I am TRYING. It is very hard to walk at a fast pace when you are getting kicked to pieces!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Its okay bud, you take your time." Dad said.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. Finally, I was up the driveway and steps.

"Okay, you do the honors!" Alana said as she handed me the key. I held it out to Jake,

"Do you want to open it first?"

"Nah, you go ahead." I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The door clicked and I swung the door open. I felt the breath leave me.

"Oh guys! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I hugged all of them, or tried.

"Oh wow, I felt that one!" Dad exclaimed as I hugged him and the baby, who I am almost positive feels like a Caden Cole, kicked extra hard.

"Well at least it's not contractions!" Alana said on the bright side.

"Knock on wood." Jake said quickly as he ran up to one of the pillars in the middle of the living room and knocked on it. The living room had hardwood floors, white walls…and furniture.

"You guys had better of not bought all of this!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand over the brown leather couch.

"We didn't." They said.

"Than who did?" I asked.

"Well look here, someone has turned my goddaughter into a blow fish!" A voice exclaimed. I felt a grin spread across my face as I threw my arms around my Aunt Dolly.

"Aunt Dolly, you didn't buy all this did you?" I asked. She smiled and said,

"Guilty as charged. I couldn't let you guys live with some of that old stuff that was in that small apartment so I took matters into my own hands. Speaking of guilty as charged, where is that zombie slaying boy of yours?" She asked. I turned around.

"He was just behind me," I said as I looked around, "That's odd."

"No! Stop! That is NOT a good idea!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked around in alarm and saw Jim and Jake sliding down the banister.

Alana said, "You too stop that foolish behavior now! Come on, get your butt's in here."

They marched in there and Alana said to Jim, "I will deal with you later."

"Jake," I said as I shook my head, "Can't you at least act like an adult when people are around?"

"Well here he is," Aunt Dolly exclaimed as she walked up to him, "You're as cute as they say you are…you better use that cuteness to act and earn money…not pick up some scum and leave my goddaughter because if you do I might have to skin you faster than a farmer skins his last red potato on Christmas Day."

"Yes ma'am!" Jake exclaimed, "Now, is it you I get to thank for all this marvelous stuff?"

"Yes it is, and you are very smooth with the words." She said. He smiled,

"That's what I'm told." I took Aunt Dolly's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Wow," She said in surprise, "What do you have in there? A quarterback?"

I laughed and said, "We were thinking about Caden Cole…do you like that?"

She smiled even wider and said, "I love that pumpkin! That is the cutest name for a cute baby!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well your Dad told me that it might be good for you to have more woman around you that would understand how you feel so, here I am! And let me tell you, my bottom is so sore from those darn bus seats!"

I laughed and the tour began.

Right when you walked in the front door, there was a foyer. Right next to the foyer was the dining room that had a beautiful glass table with a crystal vase on it and red wine walls. If you walked out of the dining room and back into the foyer there is the living room that is beautiful and classy. If you walked to the right of the living room there is a little hallway that has a half-bath and across from it the master bedroom. Complete with a new bed, dresser, and everything! The master bedroom was painted a spring green color and the ceiling was gorgeous! It had ivy and small flowers carved into it and the ceiling fan had similar designs on it. Inside the master bedroom was a full-bath. It had a jet tub, shower, LARGE closet, a small toilet inside a room, a gigantic bureau that had enough drawers for even Jake who has to have a thousand different toothpastes, and a stained glass window above the tub.

"Wow…I feel like I'm in heaven." I sighed as I ran my hand over the elaborate, colorful and beautifully created designs.

"No…" Jake said from the small bathroom, "This is cooler! There are designs on the toilet!"

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed as I walked in there.

"Yes way! Look, right there!" he said as he pointed at it.

"Wow. Remember that we have to spend extra on Aunt Dolly and our parents Christmas presents."

"Okay, I'm making a mental note." He said as he said,

"Let's go look at the other side of the house and upstairs!"

Once you walked out of the bedroom and into the living room you saw a winding staircase. If you walked past the staircase there was the kitchen. It had the most beautiful counter tops ever and it was a lilac color. The floor was awesome and it had a little sitting area that was carpeted and complete with a TV and chairs. It even had a stone fireplace in there! The backyard was right out of the door in the sitting area in the kitchen and was plenty of room for a kid to run around in.

"Wow," I said as I leaned against the stairs, "This has to be the coolest gift I've ever gotten before."

"Totally!" Jake said as we climbed the winding staircase. When we got to the top, we were taken away. It was so unlike the natural and subtle elegance of the bottom floor. The walls were a gorgeous orange and covered in popular artwork. A small couch sat in the middle of the hallway and if you sat down on it, it was facing a balcony that allowed you to see down in the living room. The upstairs had a total of five rooms, two full baths, a half bath, a playroom, and my favorite room.

"Oh my gosh," I said I we walked in, "You guys did not do this for us, shut up!" I exclaimed.

It was a nursery. And a cute one at that. The walls were baby blue with yellow trimming and yellow stars painted on the walls. It was Pooh Bear themed. The room was completely ready for a baby. A white crib sat in the corner with a mobile hanging over it with moons and stars on it that played the song 'Wherever You Are' from Pooh's Grand Adventure. Aw…it was that song that went "Come out moon, Come out wishing star…Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Which happens to be the cutest Winnie the Pooh song ever. All the gifts we got were in the right spot except the clothes and stuffed animals.

"Aw guys," I whispered as I felt tears come into my eyes, "This is beautiful."

I hugged them all again.

"I left some stuff out for you to organize the way you want." Alana said as she picked up a little shoe,

"Aw, Jim look at the shoe! Don't you miss the shoe! Aw! It almost makes me want another one!" She exclaimed.

"No it doesn't honey, remember…they get big." He said as he led her out of the nursery.

"Oh lord, something tells me my mother is gonna be a baby hog." Jake said.

"Maybe…but look at all the rooms we have to hide in!!" I joked.

"Hey Alana," I said to her as we left the room, "You guys do know I'm only having ONE baby right?"

"Well you could have fooled me." Jackson said. I scowled and said,

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Then I shoved him against the door.

"Well yea," Alana answered, "But I mean, one day all the rooms will be filled with children!!"

"Okay. If you say so." I replied although internally I thought she was crazy! In order to have all the rooms full that would be six children! I don't think so!

Six is a big number!! Well I mean, compared to one-hundred its not but for children it is! My mam-maw had nine children…and look at her now! She's…completely happy and surrounded by family. Bad example.

I sat down on the sofa that was on the balcony like thing and sighed. The stairs weren't such a good idea. I can just see myself falling down them.

The baby gave another kick and I sighed and leaned against the wall. Aunt Dolly sat down beside me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked me. I shrugged/nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's go downstairs with everyone." She helped me up and we walked down the stairs. Everyone was seated at the glass kitchen table and talking and laughing.

"Hey Miles," Jackson said as he put his stinky feet on the clean table, "Be a good sister and make me a sandwich."

"Make your own damn sandwich." I snapped.

"Please Miles," Jackson said as he jumped down on the floor and grabbed my leg like he was five and held on, "Please?!"

" Jackson for heavens sake," I said as I shook my leg, "Get off my leg!"

"Not until you make my sandwich." He said stubbornly. I huffed and said, "Will someone please remove this leech?"

"Let him stay," Jake said from the table, "Sooner or later you'll have the baby and he will have to move."

Jackson quickly let go of my leg as though I was a bomb.

"I don't know about you," Jake said from the table, "But I'm staying here tonight. I can't sleep in that twin bed with you another night."

"I already told you, I'm sorry for shoving you off! I didn't mean too! I was asleep!" I exclaimed.

He rubbed his head, "Well I really don't think we fit on that bed. Especially with you being---

"A pregnant whale." Jackson filled in. I smacked him over the head and said,

"For goodness sake Jackson!! Shut up about how big I am! I KNOW that! I see my stomach every morning when I take a shower!"

"Really?" He asked, "Is it nearly as big as it looks right now?"

I felt my anger rise as I said, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

I yanked my shirt up over my stomach and Lilly dropped her drink on the floor. He said,

"Ew…pull down your shirt little sister, people are in here!"

"Ew…what is wrong with your bellybutton?" Lilly asked from where she was sitting. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what my feet look like anymore."

Jackson reached up and pulled my shirt back over my stomach, "No one wants to see your ugly baby."

I reached up to slap him and I felt Jake restrain my arms.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Jake asked. I glared at Jackson as I was pulled in there.

I sat down on the couch with a huff and glared at the wall. Jake sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't listen to them," He said as he kissed me, "I think your stomach looks beautiful."

"That's because it's your overgrown baby." I replied as I still burned with anger at my brother.

"He's not really overgrown, you're just small." Jake said as he kissed me to try and calm me down. A few minutes later my burning anger had sizzled down to a minor annoyance. A few minutes later of getting showered with kisses it had simmered to nearly nothing.

"Better?" He asked me with a smile. I grinned and said, "Better."

He helped me up off the couch and we walked into the kitchen. Alana was cooking something with Aunt Dolly, and Lilly was sleeping with her head resting on Oliver's shoulder and he was sleeping with his head resting on top of hers. Jackson was testing the food (more like eating it all) and Dad was looking out the window beside the table.

"What is it?" I asked him. He took my hand and pulled me over there. Out of the window you could see the moon bathed ocean crashing against the waves. I smiled, it was very soothing.

"I didn't know this had an ocean view!" I exclaimed.

"It has an ocean view?" Jake asked as he snapped some pictures on my phone of Lilly and Oliver for blackmail needs.

"Yea, over here. It's beautiful."

"These aren't just windows, they are glass French doors, you knew that right?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"I locked them pretty good for now," Dad said, "I didn't think it was a good idea leaving them open."

I sat down at the table as Oliver snored loudly and Alana called, "Mm, _mamma Mia_! Come taste this pasta! No wait, I'll bring it to you." She came over and I tried it.

"Ooh, that is good!"

"Tomorrow we were all gonna go down to the fair, are you coming?" Dad asked me.

"Yes!" Jake said.

"No." I said.

"What? No? Why, you love fairs!" Jake exclaimed. I shrugged and said,

"I really don't feel like going because I can't exactly do anything. But you go ahead and go Jake, I'll stay here and fix up the babies room."

"Oh no, no, no." He said as Alana shoved some food in his mouth. He choked and managed to keep it down before saying, "I am not leaving my eight month pregnant wife who has a murdering rapist after her home alone!"

"I'll be fine, besides that murdering rapist doesn't know we moved! I will be fine, besides I really want to spend a few hours alone." I said.

"Let the girl stay here," Aunt Dolly backed me up, "It will be okay. I don't got that queasy feelin' in my gut that I usually get when I make a bad decision. It will be okay."

"But I don't think—

"Let her stay here." Alana said. Jake sighed and Jackson said,

"We will all have our cell phones and I will be right up the road from here. What could go wrong?"

He was out ruled. He ran a hand through his hair and seemed to be debating with himself.

"Fine, but I'm calling every twenty minutes to check on you." He said. I nodded.

Wait. Stop. Backup. Rewind. Do over. Sometimes I really wish life came with a rewind button.

I wish that I would have known that was one of the biggest mistakes I would ever make.


	42. Open Doors

"Bye!! Thanks for the house!" Jake called after the retreating backs of everyone. They laughed and Jake said,

"No, really. Thanks!!"

Lilly yawned and said, "I guess I better get going home before my Mom has a cow. She's all 'Lilly, you need to be more serious about school….blah, blah, blah'" I laughed and hugged her, "Are you guys staying here?" She asked.

"Totally!" I said.

"Do you really think I'm going to go back there and try to share a hard twin bed with her when there is a Tempur-Pedic mattress in there calling my name? Ha, think not. I'll see you later Lilly, I'm about to go sleep." Jake exclaimed. She laughed and he walked off.

"I'll see you later okay Lilly?" She nodded and said,

"Tomorrow if you want any company just call me and I'll ditch the carnival and come here. We can have a girl's day!"

"How about we have a girl day this weekend? Tomorrow is a me day! I've decided to start the day off with some nice, warm hot chocolate then fill the jet tub with hot water and bubble bath and bring my iPod in there with the speakers." I said as I got peaceful just thinking about it. I wish I would have known just staying home alone would cause me to never have the chance for a girls day.

"Sounds fun! But don't sit on the dryer; it might knock you into labor." I laughed and said,

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" She nodded,

"Okay, bye Miles!" She patted my stomach and said, "Bye-bye baby."

I laughed and she left and climbed into the car with Jackson and Oliver. I shut the door and Jake screamed,

"You HAVE to come here." I walked into the room and he was jumping on the bed.

"Get down from there." I laughed. He stopped and sat down.

"Watch this," He said as he pressed he hand on the mattress and it left the imprint, "I believe I am in heaven. A sweet heaven full of full nights of sleep and caramel covered chocolate cherries."

I looked at him oddly, "Caramel covered chocolate cherries?" He nodded and said,

"It sounds good. This is the mattress I needed when I was in the hospital! Man, this thing is awesome!"

"What is even more awesome is that bathtub," I said as I looked in there, "I can tell you that's the first thing I'm doing tomorrow."

"No seriously," he said, "This is cooler!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

We stared defiantly at each other for a minute before I finally laid down on the bed. Okay, this is my new best friend.

"On second thought, I'm staying here." I muttered as I pulled the comforter over me.

"Ha, see! I was right."

We both laid there for a moment before I said, "Will you turn the lights off?"

"I don't want to get up." He said.

"Neither do I." I said. We sat there for a moment.

"Please?" I asked him.

"I just got comfortable!"

"Well I just got comfortable for the first time in two months." I replied. Then with a thought, I clapped my hands.

The lights went off.

"Okay," I said as I leaned against the pillows, "That is the coolest thing."

"We don't even have to get up to turn on and off the lights!" He exclaimed.

"I think I am in love with this house." I said.

"I think I am too." He said.

"It's perfect."

"Too bad we didn't have to buy it though…"

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Oh man, what are we talking about? Our parent's still spoil the hell out of us." Jake laughed. I laughed too and said,

"Well, I think they think it's the only way to get attention."

"Oh my gosh," He said as he suddenly sat up, "If we got a house full of furniture and electronics…think of what we will get when the baby is actually here!"

"I think we should hide their wallets."

"Or change our address."

"Guess what one of the most awesome things is." I said.

"What? There are no annoying neighbors?"

"No," I said as I laughed, "We have the only keys."

"You are right! Privacy is finally ours! After many years searching for it, we have found it!" He exclaimed in his zombie slaying voice.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it and said, "I feel safe here."

"No honey it's not the house, it's because I'm here beside you." Jake said with a laugh. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him before saying,

"Maybe it's both."

"Hey wait a minute," He said, "Your stomach is touching me, but I don't feel any frantic kicks. Did he actually stop kicking for once?"

I smiled and said, "Yes. And it feels wonderful so I am going to sleep before he decides to start up again."

I closed my eyes and it didn't take me more than three minutes to fall asleep. And let me tell you, sleep never felt so good in my life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do we have to get up?" I asked for the third time. The sun was shining through the windows but we weren't moving.

"We could…say we are sick." He suggested. I shut my eyes again and said,

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Time for us to not go anywhere." He replied as he rolled over to face me.

"Your hair is everywhere." I laughed.

"So is yours." He said.

"I know, we make it work." I said.

"Of course we do." He said.

"We could…accidentally forget we have lives…" I said.

"What lives? We don't have any lives until we are forced with pitchforks to go back to Italy, with the baby of course." He said.

"Pitchforks? I have one of those."

"Now remember, if you fight pitchfork with pitchfork you just get a bigger pitchfork." He said.

"Then we take the bigger pitchfork and leave them with nothing." I reasoned.

"And that my dear would be a battle. Giant pitchfork against nothing…ha, ha, ha."

"Without my genius idea there would be no giant pitchfork." I said.

He laughed, "I thank you for your twisted idea about impaling people."

"Well you're very welcome for my twisted ideas." I replied, "I have plenty more so just ask when you need another one."

"Okay, up! Its morning!" A voice exclaimed. I looked at the doorway to see Lilly standing there. I looked at her in disbelief.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

"You didn't lock the door last night so I came to knock and the door was open so I figured I just come in." She said, "And the bedroom door was open so I figured it was okay to come in. I know the rule!"

I stared at her before she came over and crawled in-between me and Jake. We stared at her.

"Lilly, I love you to death but this is a little weird." I said.

"I know! Hands above the blankets!" She exclaimed.

"Okay you know what; I think it's time to get up." Jake said. We both climbed out of the bed. She laughed,

"Works every time. Now, I brought your suitcases over so I'm going to go Lilly-fy the room up stairs for when my Mom kicks me out."

I stopped her, "Why would your Mom kick you out?"

She hesitated, "Uh…no reason." Then she skipped off.

"That sounded suspicious to me." I said as I picked up the suitcase she left at the door.

"Who knows…maybe she's pregnant." Jake joked. We both burst into laughter,

"Ha ha, like that would ever happen!" I exclaimed. We laughed again and began to get ready for the day.

"Hey wait a minute," Jake called from the bathroom, "Where are my other toothpastes? Lemon is the only one in here."

I stifled a laugh and walked in before putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush, "I don't know, maybe it fell out at the airport."

"And my sixth brush! There are only five in here!"

"Jake," I said gently, "You have a problem."

"I know! All my stuff keeps getting lost!"

"No, you have a problem with having too much bathroom stuff." I said.

"I do not! It's normal to have six brushes!!"

"Maybe that's normal but Jake, you have ten different deodorants."

"Well maybe I like to smell different each day of the week." He said. I stared at him in disbelief,

"Jake, there are seven days in a week...not ten."

"Well if you add the weekends it's ten." He said. I stared.

"Go back to school."

"Well, in Jake World there are ten days a week and carmel covered chocolate cherries!!"

I rolled my eyes and said,

"When you get finished sorting through your many bathroom things I will be in the kitchen."

I finished brushing my teeth before walking in the kitchen where Lilly was watching TV in the sitting area.

I sat down beside her, "What's up Lilly?"

"Oliver still won't believe me. He'll talk to me but if I bring up anything about Lydia he leaves." She said, "I just don't want him to get hurt, and he will if he stays with Lydia."

"Well that's his problem. If Lydia leaves him and he's heartbroken, you can always say I told you so. Now, let's experiment with different ingredients and make Jake eat it."

She grinned and said, "I wonder what blueberry spaghetti would taste like…"

"Ew, I don't and I'm the one with odd cravings."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, are you ready Jake?" Dad asked. He came over just in time to test Lilly's tomato cookies…lucky him.

"Yea…if I don't hurl on the way there…what was that Lilly?" he asked. She smiled and said,

"Don't hate because you know I cook better than you. Are we leaving now Mr. Stewart?"

He nodded and said, "Are you sure you don't want to come bud, it will be fun…"

"Fun for you. All I could do was eat snow cones, but I'm sure. I'll see you guys later today okay?" I said. Lilly and Dad hugged me and Jake kissed me before saying,

"We all have our cell phones on. So if you need us, call." I nodded and said,

"I'll do that. Bye guys!" They filed out the door and I laughed before pulling the ice cream out of the freezer. This was the first time in two months I had been alone. I mean completely alone, I had gone to the bathroom alone but I mean completely as in no one was in the house with me at all. It was relaxing in a scary kind of way.

After I ate mint chocolate chip ice cream, I grabbed a towel and my iPod. That bathtub was calling my name and had been since I saw it. But before anything, I made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I guess the incident a few months ago had me paranoid about doors and windows.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on and held my hand under it until it got warm. Then I poured a bottle of bubble bath in it and took off my clothes before getting in. The minute I was completely in there, my back relaxed and my feet stopped throbbing. I let the water settle on me and calm the baby down. I reached out pressed play on my iPod after drying my hand off. It started with Because Of You and for once the song didn't send chills down my spine. After that, Because You Loved Me came on. I sat in there and listened to my iPod for what seemed like forever. I only got out when the water had lost its heat and there was no more hot water left in the faucet. I wrapped the towel around me and let the water out of the bath tub. I pulled my iPod out of the speakers and threw it on the bed from the bathroom doorway. I dried myself off and got dressed before walking into the living room and turning on the TV and relaxing against the couch. Ha, lucky me! House M.D. was on!

I settled down and watched the new episode where House and Cuddy are on the airplane and the man gets deathly sick because of the change in altitude. In the middle of the episode, I felt really bad. My head was pounding and I was really hot. I stood up to get some water and walked into the kitchen.

I leaned against the cool counter and grabbed a plastic cup before filling it with ice and water. I poured the water down my scorching throat and chewed some ice. Just as I was walking into the living room, I felt a sharp pain for a second.

I cried out in surprise and alarm more than pain and leaned against the wall. It past after about forty seconds. I took a steady breath. What was that? I made my way to the couch and sat down. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on my stomach. I turned my attention to another episode of House. I watched about the whole episode before I got the same pain in my stomach.

With a horrible, deep sick feeling inside me I realized what was happening to me. I was having contractions. I panicked and tried to remember everything Dr. Jones told me. Before anything though I quickly walked back into my room and grabbed a stopwatch.

I brought it to the living room and sat down. I relaxed for a while and watched another epidsode with half my mind on my contractions and the other half on the episode. As I got another one I waited until it past. As soon as the pain stopped, I started the timer. I waited and waited and when another pain started, I stopped it. I stared at the watch. Thirty minutes. They were thirty minutes apart. That meant I was safe right? I can just sit back and by the time Jake is back they will be ten minutes apart and we can go to the hospital.

But why am I getting contractions? I'm only eight months, this should NOT be happening! Can my baby be born and live a month early? Can he!? Is there any way to stop labor? As I waited for another one to start, I stood up and paced. What if the contractions speed up and by the time Jake gets back I'm so far along that I have the baby in the back of the car!?

I quickly walked into the kitchen and looked around for the house phone. I brought the it to my ear and pressed 'talk'. I waited for the dial tone, but none came. I angrily pressed it again and waited. No dial tone. I kept trying it and trying it hoping that maybe what ever was wrong with it would be fixed. As another contraction hit me, I held the timer at the ready.

I quickly stopped the timer and waited for another one before I started it again. Thiry minutes still. So I was safe…but I couldn't believe I was safe. In a few hours, maybe even minutes I could go into labor. And Jake could be off at the fair. I panicked and ran into my room and reached into my purse for my cell phone. I quickly pulled it out and punched in Jake's number.

It rang a few times before going into the voice mail. My phone beeped and I looked at the screen 'low battery'. I dug through my suitcase, looking for my charger. Then with panic tears in my eyes I remembered that I left it plugged into the wall behind the bed in the guest room. I prayed my phone would hold out for me to make calls. I called Dad next and it went straight to his voice mail too. I tried to ignore the beeping my phone was making as I called Jackson.

"Hello?" He asked. I let out a breath of relief,

" Jackson, I need you to—

Then my phone went dead. I stared at the dead screen for a few moments before I rubbed my stomach in hopes that maybe the contractions would stop. Why is this happening to me? I can't have the baby here by myself!

Being alone never felt so horrible in my life.

I made my way into the living room and walked around for a long time. As the contractions got twenty minutes apart, I noticed they lasted longer and hurt more. I began getting extremely nervous. Where was Jake? Where are they? This can't be happening! It can't! I'm not ready to have a baby! I'm not dammit!

I quickly decided to make a bag for the hospital. It's funny how when you panic you begin thinking about all the things you have to do and are able to do them pretty fast. I emptied my carryon and tried to think, what would I need. I knew I would need clothes so I packed a shirt and some pants. Then I painfully walked up the stairs and picked out a onesie and a stuffed Pooh. I threw it all into the bag and waited.

"Okay," I said to myself, "If he doesn't get here in five minutes I will walk to a neighbor's house and use the phone."

I waited and waited. Five minutes past and I was really panicking. As a contraction that was more painful than all the others hit me I cried out and decided it was time to go use a neighbor's phone. As I went into the kitchen to grab the bag that I had left on the table, I noticed something.

I could hear the waves crashing against the shore and seagulls calling. I felt the breeze on me.

_"What is it?" I asked him. He took my hand and pulled me over there. Out of the window you could see the moon bathed ocean crashing against the waves. I smiled, it was very soothing. _

_"I didn't know this had an ocean view!" I exclaimed. _

_"These aren't just windows, they are glass French doors, you knew that right?" Dad asked. I shook my head. _

_"I locked them pretty good for now," Dad said, "I didn't think it was a good idea leaving them open." _

I turned around slowly. The doors were wide open. My breath quickened as I placed a hand on my stomach and turned around to leave. Just as I was walking away from the kitchen, a hand grasped my shoulder. A icy cold hand that sent chills up my spine and made me nauseas. As I turned slowly around the only thing running through my head was,

_Why me, God, why me? _


	43. Broken Promises

I tumbled back. I closed my eyes and I tried to tell myself this was not happening. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"Going somewhere?" Luke asked as he looked at my bags. I felt my anger rise. This was not happening. He was not going to hurt my baby.

"Yes in fact I am," I said smoothly, "Well that is if you move out of my way."

"My, my, my." Luke said as he cracked a grin, "Someone has gotten a little sure of themselves."

"Yes I have. I'm going to have a baby so I decided it's probably a good idea to go to the hospital." I spat as I tried to get around him. He didn't move.

"Nice place you have here. I wish my parents would have bought me a house."

"Parents don't by bastards from hell houses for one," I said, "And for two, how did you know?"

He examined his nails, "I beat it out of Luann. Took a while too, She might even be dead right now. She wasn't going to tell me, but when you are getting killed your pain overrides your heart."

I scowled and said, "I heard you had fun torturing Emily. I'm going to laugh when you burn in hell. You have a lot coming to you. You may be invincible here…but you will never make it to heaven."

"There is no Heaven foolish child," He said as anger flashed in his eyes, "You think there is a heaven? You think there is a God? Well if there was why would he let this happen to you? Why would he kill your mother, and your baby? You are a good person so why does he let people like me get away with no pain whilst I murder and you save? Huh? Answer that question."

"Because while I may have a horrible life, I will be rewarded after it's over. And you, CHILD, will not be rewarded. You will forever be tortured just like your victims were."

He laughed coldly and said, "You keep thinking that if you want but soon everything you've ever loved will be gone and you will be miserable."

"You can never take away everything Luke." I replied as my voice quivered slightly. He smiled.

"You always give away your weakness, foolish child. You are so stupid that I'm not sure what to make of it. If you were a little less sensitive maybe I wouldn't be here right now. Maybe you would be in high school, studying for scholarships."

"I would never wish you away, Luke." I said. He looked surprised, "As much as you want to hurt me, you have given me everything. It is you who made me meet Jake again. It is you that caused him to save me and it is you that caused Oliver to meet Lydia which caused him to have Emily. You have done all this; you have actually caused something other than pain. And I am not a child Luke. I am having a child. A child that needs me and I can't play these silly games with you anymore."

He took a step closer to me, "These are not games. If you think these are games you are insane."

"No Luke, YOU are insane. You are the one who is insane and I can't do this anymore! I can't!—

I stopped and breathed in sharply as another contraction hit me. _Please be false labor, please be false labor. _I prayed. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into my hand.

"It's over Luke. It's over." I finished. Once the contraction stopped, I started the watch that was hidden behind my back.

"It is not over, it's only begun." He said.

I felt fear rip at me. This can't be happening. It can't be. Where is everyone?

JACKSON'S POV:

"Who was that?" Anna Sophia Johnson asked me. I smiled at her and said,

"Just my sister, now…where were we?" I leaned in for a kiss and she said,

"Wait a minute…you never told you that you had a sister. How old is she?"

I sighed awkwardly and said, "Seventeen."

"Really? My sister is too! What school does your sister go too?"

I hesitated, "She used to go to Sea View High."

"Used too? Did she switch schools?" Anna Sophia asked me.

"Uh, no. She doesn't go to school anymore." I said.

"What do you mean she doesn't go to school?" She asked suspiciously.

"She got kidnapped, met Jake Ryan on the road, they fell in love, she got pregnant, now they are married and live in a gorgeous house. Any questions?" I said. Her mouth fell open,

"You are Jake Ryan's brother in law?!"

I nodded and said, "My sister is eight months pregnant too. She's really big and hates me."

"Why does she hate you?"

"Because I give her a big deal about how big she's gotten, but I really do envy how she manages to carry around a baby. I could NEVER tell her that though."

Anna Sophia reached over and smacked me in the head.

"Ow!! What was that for?!"

"Your eight month pregnant sister just called you!! Hello, she could be in labor!!" Anna Sophia screamed. I sighed and said,

"There is no way!"

"Call her back."

"Her phone went dead." I said.

"Then call Jake Ryan and see if she called him." Sophia said stubbornly.

"Fine. I will." I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I sighed and called him.

"Hello?! Jackson, have you been able to get a hold of Miley? She tried to call me and I missed it but then I tried to call back and the phone was dead…" Jake exclaimed. I rolled my eyes,

"She called me but the phone went dead before she finished her sentence."

"The home phone lines were cut or dead or something." Jake cut in. I felt my blood freeze,

"What?"

He repeated himself. "You IDIOT!!" I screamed as I jumped up.

"What?"

"Oh my God Jake! You stupid fool! Meet me at your house as soon as possible!!" I screamed.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because if you don't you might be a widow! Now get going! Now!" I screamed.

"Anna Sophia, I have to go check on my sister…I'll see you back at school."

Then I ran out to my car and jumped in.

MILEY'S POV:

I took a step away from Luke. I took a deep breath as another contraction began tearing at me. I stopped the watch. Eighteen minutes apart. This was not good. Not at all. I bit down on my lip and my breathing quickened. It lasted fifty seconds.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I said, "Please, just let me go. Let me go call Jake and have my baby. Please?"

He laughed and said, "Do you really think I would let you go just because you asked me too? No, I'm here. So I'm going to sit back and watch you go through half the pain you have put me through."

That's when his plan hit me with full force. He wasn't planning on doing anything but keeping me here. But keeping me here could be fatal. He was creatively killing me.

He sat down at the kitchen table and opened a magazine. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Might as well read, it could be hours until someone comes here and tries to 'save' you." He said. I grabbed the bag and made a quick dash for the door. He sprang up and smacked me across the face.

"DON'T MOVE." He thundered. I held my head but placed my fingers on the doorknob. He kicked my back and screamed,

"I said DON'T MOVE!"

I ignored him and turned the doorknob. He got mad. Madder than I have ever seen him.

Then he began kicking my back again. I couldn't tell contractions from kicks the pain mixed together to form one huge whirlwind of mistakes and regret. Every time he kicked me, a sharp searing pain went through my body and I felt as though he was splitting open my spinal cord. I felt as though I was getting stabbed all over my body with a twelve inch knife. _God, _I prayed as I became partly numb, _Are you there? Are you watching me and my baby get murdered? Are you going to save me? _I don't know how long I sat there with my back to him, letting him kick me. I didn't feel like I could do anything. I was helpless.

Then with the last surge of control I had I grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He tumbled to the ground. I knew that was a mistake. He looked like a blood raged animal as he jumped back up and smacked my head again. He began beating me but it was all a blur. I wasn't sure where he was hitting me as long as it wasn't my stomach.

I was dying. I thought for sure I was dying. I felt as though a chainsaw was chopping away at me from every part of my body. I felt tears mix with blood as I prayed God would just kill me now. At this point I wasn't sure if he was there. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Except the pain being inflicted on me.

Suddenly, I heard screams and the kicking stop. I felt someone screaming and two arms engulf me in a hug. I felt warm tears drip down on my face from the person and the sharp pains in my back lesson to a dull pounding. I was mildly aware of the pain of contractions every few minutes but I couldn't move. I was petrified with pain and terror.

I needed to get up. I needed to see what was happening. I needed to be a woman.

But I wasn't a woman. I was a little girl who was terrified.

"Miley," Jake whispered to me as he held me, "Baby you have to get up."

I sobbed softly and felt my eyes closing, "No Miles, come on wake up, come on." He said as he gently shook me. I found the strength to open my eyes halfway as I whispered,

"I can't Jake. I can't get up again."

He sobbed openly and I was vaguely aware this was the first time I had seen him sob in the open and not care. He ran his hand over my face and said,

"Yes you can, Miles. Yes you can."

"I can't." I said as I quietly sobbed. He sobbed loudly as he said,

"Please you can, please. Just try." I tried to lift my head up but I wasn't able too. I felt out of my body as if my soul was floating and I was looking down on my body.

"I can't do it Jake," I said as I leaned my head against his chest and sobbed, "I can't."

He pulled at his hair and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming out in despair.

"Please," He begged with his lip bleeding, "Please! You can't die! You can't!" He took my hand and placed it on my full stomach, "That is our baby! Our little baby that needs you! You can't die now! You have to get up so we can raise that baby together! You have to get up so we can watch him walk and talk! You have to get up so I won't lose you."

"I'm so tired," I said quietly as my voice was fading away, "I'm so tired of this. I can't do it anymore. I really can't Jake."

"I'm sorry Mile." He said as his tears fell softly on my face, "I'm so sorry. I broke my promise. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I promised! I'm so sorry."

"No," I said as I struggled to lift up my hand. I traced his lips and face softly before saying, "It is not your fault. It is no one's fault. It's not even Luke's fault. It's fate."

"No!" he said as he tried to sit me up, "It is not fate! Fate did not decide to make you die! You are supposed to grow old with me! That's what you are supposed to do!"

As I sobbed and let out a quiet scream of pain I realized I could separate the contractions from the pain.

"Jake," I said as he began to sob. He looked at me, "Grab the stopwatch over there on the floor."

He did what he was told. I struggled my way through the contraction and said, "Start the timer."

He did what he was told and I leaned against his chest and breathed his scent in. I tried to not think of anything bad as I found the energy to caress his hand.

"Stop it." I said as I was overcome with pain. His face looked horror stuck as he said, "Eleven minutes."

I knew it was over. Even if I could get up, I didn't have the strength to give birth. I didn't even have the strength to lift my head, much less give birth.

"This is it isn't it?" I sobbed to Jake. He shook his head frantically and said,

"No, it's not it. You can do this. I know you can. You are the strongest person I know and you can do this. Do it for me, please."

His tears continued to land on me as I struggled out, "I will try."

He sobbed again and said, "I'm not going to let you die Miles. I'm not."

I heard him calling my Dad and Jim's name. I guess they were with Luke or something. I felt horrible. I can't do it and I knew I couldn't. I just didn't want to hurt Jake.

Two pair of frantic footsteps ran in there.

"Oh my God," I heard my Dad scream, "My baby. My little girl, my God…My sweet God."

"Help her up," Jake said as he continued to cry openly, "Please help her up."

"Miley," Jim said with a shaking voice, "Can you move your arms and legs."

I heard his voice from far. I moved my legs and arms and felt myself nodding.

"I was making sure she didn't have spinal damage." Jim clarified for everyone. I felt Dad come around and put his arms underneath my arm pits.

"Jim, come over here and help me steady her." He said. Jim came over and they lifted me up and said,

"Try to stand Miley." My Dad said to me. I heard everyone's upset voices and tried to get all my strength. They let go of me and I was able to support myself on my legs. But then another contraction hit me and my knees buckled and I fell back. They caught me and Jackson screamed something to them.

"Jake, you take my spot and get her out to the car right now." Jim said as he walked out. Jake and Daddy helped me walk out to the car. I was beginning to restore most of my consciousness. It looked about eight o'clock outside. I was helped into the back of the car and my Dad ran back into the house. I noticed Jake had the bag I had packed earlier. He had his arms around me and he was crying into my hair.

"Jake," I said quietly. He looked at me, "I want you to know that I'm not scared. And I love you."

He kissed my head before saying, "I love you too Miles. I love you so much." He was shaking with fear.

"Maybe," I said as I opened my eyes all the way, "Maybe it's false labor."

"I don't think so Miles," He said, "Your water broke sometime before we got there."

I looked down at my pants and noticed they were wet. I had never felt that before. I guess when you are being beat and having contractions you don't really feel wetness.

"I didn't know." I said as I cried out in pain as another contraction hit me. Jake held me tighter and I grasped his hand. I heard a loud crack and then screams before Dad, Jackson, and Jim came out. Alana came out of her car she was in and hurried in the other side beside Jake. Dad and Jackson climbed in the car and Jim said he was going to inform everyone.

"My God," Alana said as she stroked my hair, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and cried against Jake's chest. He held me even tighter as if that would ease his pain. Dad said something to Jake and Jake stroked my face before whispering,

"Did you hear that? Luke is gone. There is no more Luke. It's over."

I shook my head and managed to whisper what I was told only a few hours or minutes ago,

"It is not over, it's only begun."


	44. The Birth

A/n: YAY! Didn't turn out as graphic as I thought! Happy readings! I'm sorry its so long, I can't shut my mind up long enough to stop my fingers from typing. lol

MILEY'S POV:

"DAMMIT!" Jackson screamed as he hit the steering wheel. We were on our way to the hospital and happened to get stuck in A TON of traffic. I screamed as another contraction began tearing at my insides. I squeezed Jake's hand and tried to breathe as Alana was telling me too. But I could barely think a full sentence through the pain, much less follow her instructions.

"Dad," I said as I leaned against the seat with a dizzy spell. He looked back at me, "I love you."

He smiled weakly and said, "I love you too, bud."

I was so tired. I've never been so tired in my life. I just wanted to close my eyes. I wanted to close them and never have to open them again. I allowed my eyes to drift shut for a second I heard Alana mutter to Jake, "Don't let her fall asleep." Jake nudged me gently and my eyes fluttered back open. My dad was watching the road with a lost expression.

"By the looks of this traffic it will be four hours before we get out of it." he said.

I whimpered as I said, "Four hours?"

Jake smoothed back my hair and said in a soothing voice, "No, he was exaggerating."

Then before we could register anything, Jackson threw open his door and got out of the car.

"What is that boy doin'?" Dad asked as his country accent came out even stronger in his worry. Jackson ran to the side of the road and screamed VERY loudly,

"HEY! WHAT IS THE HOLD UP?!" Windows rolled down and people paused their music in curiosity.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD BUDDY!!" Some man screamed to Jackson.

"NO YOU GET OFF THE ROAD! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MY SISTER IS HAVING A BABY RIGHT NOW AND WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! SO YOU GUYS NEED TO GO BACK TO DRIVING SCHOOL AND LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!!!" He thundered back. A few people honked and tried to get the traffic moving but nothing happened.

"Oh for God's sake," I screamed as another contraction hit me, "I'm going to get out here and run to a gas station and have my baby there." I opened the door and Jake stopped me,

"You are not having our baby on the floor of a gas station, no telling what disease you would get. We are going to get through this traffic."

I squeezed his hand and struggled out, "How?"

He looked around for a way as Jackson got back in the car, "Switch seats with me Jackson."

Jackson didn't argue for once. He just switched seats with Jake and took my hand.

Jake said, "Okay everyone, put your seatbelts on."

"What are you doing Jake?" Alana asked in fear. He just stared forward with determination shining in his eyes. Then he pressed his foot down on the gas peddle which sent us hurdling forward over the curb. He drove the car at full speed on the grass until he had past the main part of the traffic which was caused by a wreck. We heard police sirens stopping us as they told us to 'stop the vehicle'. Jake stopped it for a second and the police offices hit the window,

"Roll down the window young man." He said. Jake rolled down the window and said,

"Save it. My wife is having a baby right now and unless you want to come back here and help give birth than I suggest you let us go."

"You need to call an ambulance." The officer said.

"Well a little too late now so bye." Jake said before rolling up the window and slamming down on the gas. The car went lurching forward and over bumps. Every time the car jiggled I would cry out. I wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or because of how beat up I was. It was still hard to separate the pain.

Jake drove on the side of the road, occasionally screaming at other cars who tried to be smart and cut in front of us. It seemed a while before we got to another road which didn't have any traffic. Jake slammed down on the pedal and drove extremely fast until the hospital was in view.

"Jim was supposed to have called Dr. Jones so hopefully he's here." Alana said as she nervously bit her nails. I screamed out again as the wave of pain came over my lower body and Jackson took my hand.

"Eight minutes apart." Alana announced to everyone in the car. I squeezed Jackson's hand until it past.

"Ow!" He cried as he held his hand, "My hand is ruined forever! Dad, look at this!"

"Ooh…you may need stitches." Dad said.

At that point my life was surrounded by the number eight. I cherished the few minutes I had out of pain and loathed the almost full minute I was in so much pain that I wasn't sure whether to scream or cry…or both. It didn't help that every eight minutes when I went through this that I had the pain of numerous cuts and parts of my body that had been busted open. It hurt like hell. I can't even describe it.

I wanted to see Luke's dead body. I wanted to sit beside it and smell the irony smell of his blood all over the ground and see his empty eyes staring back at me. But even though they said he was gone, I knew there was no way. Luke wasn't gone now, it was too early. That miracle would not happen to me.

"Okay now park here!" Dad said as he pointed a spot for Jake to crash the car into. Jake slammed the car into a parking spot and flung his door open.

"Wait in here." Alana told us. She got out of the car and placed her hands on Jake's shoulders. She talked to him with a solemn face. It was the first time I had seen mother and son together without them smiling. Something was wrong; they were not laughing. I had a horrible feeling that this had something to do with me. It must be something horrible about me that they didn't think I should hear. I don't know why though, I knew I probably wasn't going to live.

"I'm sorry about your hand." I said to Jackson as tears entered my eyes. He smiled and said,

"It's alright, Sis. Everything is alright." I knew he wasn't just talking about his hand. He was talking about everything in general.

I shook my head, "We've been through this Jackson, everything is not okay. Just because you say it is doesn't make it okay. We are playing with fire now. Fire beside a jug of open gasoline."

"Then we have to be very careful and keep a bucket of water beside us." He replied.

"I'm out of water." I said as the water symbolized strength.

He took my hand with his other one and said, "Then we'll let you borrow some of ours."

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "I do love you, you know that right?"

"I do. You know I love you too." He said.

I screamed out as my precious and expeditious eight minutes were up. I felt as though something was pulling and tearing at my insides with a pitchfork. I felt as though they stuck the pitchfork in, then twisted it around as if my organs were spaghetti and ripped it out.

My door opened and Jake helped me out. I was breathing heavily and Alana was trying to tell me a certain way to breathe. I listened to her and found it helped a little. I leaned on Jake as he helped me into the lobby. A happy-smiley nurse was standing at the reception desk.

"Hello! And how may I help you today?!" I looked at her in disbelief and said through gritted teeth,

"Well I seem to have a child inside of me that is coming out; can you help me with that?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, here are the medical forms you need to fill out, go wait in the baby ward on floor six. A nurse will get you a wheelchair."

A nurse who clearly looked like she didn't want to be here handed me a wheelchair. Jake helped me into it and I stared up at him for a moment. He looked sad and like he was going to break any minute. I've never seen him look so fragile in my life.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached up and gently moved his hair back so it rested at the part.

"I'm fine," He said as he held my hand, "I just want to get you in good hands."

As my precious eight minutes were halfway up, they wheeled me into the elevator.

"WAIT!!! WAIT!!" two voices screamed. I saw Lilly and Oliver running like they were on fire. They jumped into the elevator just as it was closing and both hugged me.

"Where is he? Wait until I find him, I'll cut off his fingers one by one and stick them up his ass." Oliver growled. Lilly wiped the mascara streaks off my face and said,

"I'm so sorry Miles," She sobbed, "I should have stayed at the house with you."

"Its fine," I struggled out as the last half of my precious eight minutes were up. The elevator started up to the sixth floor and I cried out in pain as the pitchfork began stabbing me again.

"Who the hell decided to put a baby ward on the _sixth_ floor? What a jackass!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Its fine Jackson," I struggled out, "I'll probably be in labor for days anyway."

I groaned at the thought of lying in this pain for days.

"I was in labor for an hour," Alana said as she held my hand and let me squeeze it, "Only an hour before I had Jake."

I squeezed her hand hoping it would relieve my pain and held my stomach. I felt the urge to push and panicked. My muscles were tightening as if telling my body it was time to have the baby.

"Oh God," I muttered to Alana as I held my stomach tighter in hopes it would stop it, "I feel like I need to push."

She looked worried as she said, "Miley, you can't yet. Just squeeze my and Jake's hand."

She whispered something to my dad and he wheeled us out of the elevator at amazing speed.

The woman at the baby ward desk was smiley too.

Alana walked up there and whispered something too her.

"Just tell her too relax and we will get her into a room as soon as possible." The woman said. They nodded and wheeled me over by some seats where they sat down. Jake's hand was shaking as he tried to fill out the sheets.

"What is your maiden name Mom?" He asked as he began nervously jiggle his leg up and down.

"Jake, stop it before you pee yourself." Jackson said. Alana gently took the forms out of Jake's hands and said,

"I'll do that baby, you just calm down." He didn't calm down though, he just got more nervous.

"Dad," I whimpered, "I want to go to a room."

"I know bud, they are gonna get us to one as soon as possible." I nodded and watched Alana fill out the forms and Jake nervously stand up and pace, then sit down, then get up, then sit down. Then he took to nervously chewing ice and finally my Dad said,

"Jake, if you don't stop chomping on that ice your teeth are going to split open." He stopped chewing the ice and took my hand instead.

"Are you in pain?" He asked me. As I felt my eight minutes begin to end again I didn't answer him, I just squeezed his hand as the pain came over me again. I could tell the pain was getting different than before…it was getting more persistent and pushy. I screamed out in pain, causing heads to turn in our direction.

The nurse who was coming out said, "Okay, Dr. Jones is in the ward so we are sending you to a room."

I nodded through my pain as my Dad took my other hand. I squeezed his also as the pain increased.

"That isn't eight minutes apart," Alana said through worry, "They have gotten closer together."

As if it was planned, I groaned out in pain again. The two parents in the elevator exchanged looks.

"Oh my God," Jake suddenly said, "I can't be a Father!"

"Well a little too late for that!" I snapped as I cried out again.

"Jake, you stop here with me for a second." Dad said. Jake nodded and Alana pushed me after the nurse.

JAKE'S POV:

I felt fear rise in me as I watched them push Miley off to the room.

"Jake," Mr. Stewart said calmly, "You need to get a hold of yourself. This is not easy on my daughter at all, not even a little and having you break down will NOT help at all."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart," I said as I repeatedly hit myself in the forehead, "I just can't do this. I don't even know how to play catch! How can I raise a child?!"

"Calm down son," He said. I was mildly surprised as he called me son, "Everything's gonna be alright. You will be a great Father to the baby if it even makes it. We have a lot to worry about but first is first, we have to make sure they both make it."

"Great pep talk Mr. Stewart." I said sarcastically, "It makes me feel a WHOLE lot better when my mother AND my father-in-law tell me that she and the baby probably won't make it."

"I'm not here to give a pep talk," He said, "I'm here to make sure everything goes right. But that might be hard considering what happened."

He stopped then said, "I know you can go in there and be great. And I need you to do that for Miley okay? I so go in there and make everyone proud."

I nodded and I started feeling nervous again. I started walking to the room as Mr. Stewart called out,

"By the way Jake, you can call me Robby if you want."

MILEY'S POV:

"Here is a robe, you can go into the bathroom and change into it." The nurse said. I screamed as pain washed over me again.

"You might want to get someone to help you."

"I'm not going." Oliver and Jackson said at the same time.

"Where are Lilly and Alana?" I asked.

"They went to go call people." Oliver replied.

"This is so not cool," Jackson said, "Not cool at all. Oken, you want to go help?"

"For God's sake, someone just help me!" I screamed. The nurse came over to help but Jake walked in at that moment.

Oliver and Jackson let out a sigh of relief, "Thank gosh! Jake is here!"

"Are you the baby's father?" The nurse asked. Jake nodded in fear as if he thought something was wrong. She said,

"You can go help her then. I don't think it's a good idea for her to try and put that on by herself."

Jake nodded and said, "So…that's it…nothing is wrong?"

"Well as far as we know, no." She said before walking out. I screamed in pain again as I stooped over and tried to stop the pain.

It felt like menstrual cramps but 100,000,000,000,000 times worse. I seriously thought I was _dying_. Jake helped me up and into the bathroom. He shut the door and I was able to get out of my wet pants before I screamed out in pain again. Jake smoothed back my hair and helped me get undressed and into the hospital gown. Before we walked out, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I pulled him close to me and said,

"Promise you won't leave me."

He kissed my nose before saying, "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

We parted and he said, "You can do this Miles, I know you can."

I smiled sadly and said, "You might want to put your faith somewhere else."

"Everyone is telling me to prepare myself for something horrible, but I don't want to. I believe you can do this, do you believe you can do this?"

I fought my way through a contraction before I said, "I don't know."

I gently slid my hand out of his and walked out of the bathroom. He stood there looking like he had just got shot. I climbed into the bed that was waiting for me and leaned back and closed my eyes. The nurse came in and talked to me before sticking the IV in my wrist. My back, head, and legs were throbbing with pain and the contractions were _not_ helping.

As another one hit me, Dr. Jones walked in. I screamed out in agony and wished I could just die right there.

"Yep," he said, "That's labor. Well, you are a month early. I was hoping I could get here in time so you could have the option of taking a new drug that stops the contractions, but it looks as though I'm too late. Jim told me about that stalker dude, and I strongly suggest you get a cesarean section."

I thought about Jake's face when he said "You can do this." As I felt the now familiar urge to push I cried out,

"No."

Everyone looked surprised.

"What do you mean no?" My Dad asked.

"I don't want a C section! I can do this, I know I can." Jake smiled at me and took my hand. Dr. Jones looked flabbergasted,

"You are saying NO to a C section? Most women _beg_ for them!"

"I don't want one, I can still give birth. There isn't a reason except my fatigue that you want me to get a C section, and I can make it."

Alana hurried over, "Sweetheart, really think about this. I had a C section with Lana and Lindsay and it was MUCH less painful and dangerous as natural birth."

All these opinions and questions and pain swirled together in one big headache.

"Do what you want to do Miley," Jake whispered as he caressed my face, "Don't listen to them."

"Excuse me?" Alana exclaimed.

"Especially not my Mother," Jake said with a grin, "She's a crazy Hitler-loving dictator."

What do I want to do? I asked myself that question a million times. The pain was making it EXTREMELY hard to think. I felt as though I was cheating my way out of it with C section. I would feel like a wimp if I went through with it and I would always wonder what natural birth would have been like.

"I want," I started but then stopped as pain came over me again. It hurt so much that I got nauseas and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up, "I don't want a C section." I finished as I started panting in pain.

"My God," I whimpered to Alana, "It's not ending."

Dr. Jones sat down in his stool and looked underneath the sheet. In any other situation I would have been absolutely mortified at someone looking at me but at the moment, I really didn't care. I just wanted to have this baby.

"The cervix is almost fully dilated," He said in surprise, "Okay we need everyone out of the room except Jake."

The first to run out was Jackson. His face was extremely pale and he looked as though he was gonna hurl. Soon everyone filed out except Jake. Jake took my hand and I screamed out in pain.

"It could be a few more minutes or even hours," Dr. Jones said as he stood up, "I'll be just outside the door for about five minutes."

"Wait, you are leaving?!" Jake exclaimed.

"I'll be right back; it's gonna be a while before she gives birth." He exclaimed.

"But you just said--" Jake started. I stopped him and whispered through pain,

"He knows what he is doing."

"I've never," I stopped again and tried not to scream out again, "I've never appreciated my Mother more than this moment right now. I wish she could have been here."

Jake ran a hand through his hair and said, "I've never respected my Dad more than this moment! God, I'm terrified!"

"It'll be fine," I struggled out as I tried the breathing technique Alana was so keen do have me try, "We will be great parents."

"Maybe…I hope so."

"I know so." I struggled out as another contraction hit me full force.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I felt the pain slam into my body.

Dr. Jones came back in with a nurse and asked me something about drugs. At the point I didn't care if he meant an epidermal or speed, I just wanted something to numb me. I just nodded. He asked me to sit up and the nurse rubbed some reddish-brown stuff on my back that I didn't give a hell what it was and stuck a long needle in my spine. It hurt, but not even half as bad as what I was going through.

Once the drugs hit in, I felt SO much better. I wanted to kiss the nurse who stuck the needle in my back.

"Feel better?" Jake asked.

"Much." I replied. I could still feel pain but it wasn't even NEAR what I felt before.

"That felt as though I was being stabbed with a pitchfork." I said to Jake then smiled, "If I wasn't so nice I would be stabbing you with a pitchfork for putting me in this situation."

"Ooh, a pitchfork? Yikes, ow." He said. We talked a little but not that much because it's hard to hold a normal conversation when every half hour a doctor comes in and looks up you. As the epidermal began to wear off, I began to wish it had been speed…or acid. At least those would have lasted longer and made me loopier so I couldn't feel the pain. I must have laid there in pain for at least four hours, screaming and crying and praying it would stop.

Suddenly, the _worst_ contraction yet stabbed me. I felt as though I was on fire on every corner of my body, It was indescribable. I screamed out and Dr. Jones checked me again.

"Okay, you are fully dilated. Time for baby to make its appearance."

What? Now? So soon?

"Already?" I cried out.

"Apparently so." He said even though he looked surprised himself.

Even though I was scared, I was happy. I finally was going to be allowed to push after those idiots wouldn't let me for at least four hours. So much for having the baby in an hour.

When another hit me, and he told me I could push…I wanted to kiss him. But I soon learned that wasn't any better than not pushing.

"Come on Miley," The doctor encouraged, "You can do this."

I screamed out even louder as I could actually feel the baby making its way through me. I felt _horrible_ but yet wonderful pressure against my lower back and all over my lower body. It hurt like nothing I have ever felt in my life. But I just wanted him out. I pushed as hard as I could and felt my muscles tightening and pressure build up in my head. Soon the pain of my accident, the baby moving through me, my muscles hurting from so much pressure, and the pain of my fatigue mixed together to form one big pain.

"You can do this," Jake whispered to me, "I know you can."

The doctor said something to Jake about the head and he moved away from my side for a second. When he got back he had no more fear shining in his eyes. I could feel the baby _right there_…he was so close to being out. _So close_. But I was so, so tired.

I stopped pushing. "I can't do this." I said to both of them as I got dizzy. I felt my eyes drifting shut and dizziness take control. I just wanted to sleep.

"Yes you can Miley," Jake said as he leaned over me and gave me a quick hug, "Yes you can, he is right there. I saw the top of his head, and it is the _cutest_ head I've ever seen in my life! Seriously! You are so close baby, so close. You can do it."

I took the words to heart and nodded. I gathered every bit of strength from the depths of my soul and body and pushed once more. As he was near to sliding out, I expected the doctor performed the episiotomy which is what I had been dreading…but he didn't. I knew that must have meant my baby was tiny. As I pushed again, I felt my little baby slide out of me. I started crying as soon as they pulled him out and Jake got to cut the cord.

I waited to hear my sons first cry. I tried to hold on to consciousness until I heard his cry.

I knew something was wrong. The nurse came over and pressed down on my stomach which sent the blood, water, sac, and placenta all flowing out of me and into this giants white bucket.

I heard Jake asking them things. I heard the doctors and nursed frantically talking. I heard my heart monitor speeding up.

But the one thing I didn't hear was the one thing I wanted to hear the most.

With any former hope I had gone, I passed out.


	45. Lil' Moments

**JAKE'S POV**:

"Wait…what is wrong with him?!" I asked with panic becoming vivid in my voice. Instead of them handing him to me like they did in movies, they snatched him away and started talking to each other. I realized what the problem was…he wasn't crying. The doctors panicked and Dr. Jones reached into his pocket and pulled out a shot without medicine in it. He quickly stuck it underneath the faucet and pricked him.

It was a deadly moment before the shrill cry filled the room like a million doves from heaven singing. I let out a breath of relief as they began cleaning him up.

I turned around to tell Miley how beautiful he was, when I heard panic coming from that side of the room.

"What's wrong?!" I asked.

"She passed out…and her heart stopped beating." Dr. Jones told me before pushing me out of the birthing room and into the hallway. I stared at the door in shock.

He didn't tell me anything but that? Is she okay? My Lord, I will never live with myself is she dies…never.

I ran a hand through my hair. I still smelled like a hospital room and I was still wearing blue scrubs. It had been five hours. Five long hours.

I shook my head as if it would clear my mind and walked into the bathroom to clean myself up a bit before walking out to the waiting room. I entered the restroom and the first thing I did was splash water on my face. When I look in the mirror, a vulnerable teenager was staring back at me as if asking me "what are you going to do now?"

I didn't know. What am I going to do if Miley isn't okay?

I washed my hands that still had blood on them from supporting the baby while they got the scissors out to cut the umbilical cord. Then I dried them and took a deep breath.

What am I going to tell everyone in the waiting room? How am I going to tell them?

I stayed in there for a few more minutes before I decided to go back to the room and see if they would tell me anything. I walked back slowly as I nervously rubbed my hands together. The door was open. I cautiously stuck my head in. A nurse was weighing the baby and Dr. Jones was watching the heart monitor.

"Is she okay?!" I frantically asked.

"For now. I told her natural birth was a bad choice. We had to shock her heart to get it beating again. We hope that after a few hours of rest she will be okay."

"Hope?" I asked nervously. He shrugged,

"That's all we can do. Birth is extremely hard on the body…some women just cannot take it. She might be one of them."

"Congratulations," the nurse that was weighing the baby said, "A semi-healthy baby boy weighing four pounds, three ounces born at one twenty three a.m. on July 26."

"Isn't that a tad bit too light?" I asked nervously.

"In any other circumstance we would have him in an incubator because he was pre-mature and very small. But he seems to be fully developed. Although we are going to keep him here an extra two days to make sure everything is okay."

Well what do you know; him developing fast came in handy. But four pounds, three ounces…how _small_.

"Name?" The nurse with a clipboard asked.

I smiled, "Caden Cole Ryan."

She grinned and wrote it down, "Beautiful name."

"Thanks, Miley picked it out."

She smiled and before I knew it, had the baby in her arms for me to take. He was cleaned up, wrapped in a white blanket, and had a blue beanie on his head. I carefully reached out and took him in my arms. His little eyes were still shut, and he was sleeping peacefully as if saying "I've had a long day, leave me alone."

He weighed like nothing and was _tiny. _But he was beautiful. There wasn't a more beautiful baby on earth…and yes, that counted me. I carefully cradled his small body to me and sat down in the chair beside Miley's bed. I wished she would wake up so she could see him.

I pulled back the blankets a little to see his face, and a smile seeped across my face. He was unquestionably our baby, no doubt about it.

Ha, he didn't look one thing like Orlando Bloom. In. His. Face.

The first thing I noticed was that he had Miley's nose and eye shape. He had my face structure and lips (lucky him…ha, ha) and I could see fair sandy blond hair sticking out from underneath the cap. He looked strikingly like a Caden Cole. It fit him extremely well.

He is going to have the ladies ALL OVER HIM. He's going to be beautiful I mean, I'm extravagantly gorgeous and Miley is positively, strikingly beautiful so if you mix that together you have…a positively, extravagant, gorgeous, striking, beautiful person.

Wow. Watch out Orlando Bloom, there is a new ladies man in the running.

Oh wow…I need to watch out too!!

I watched him sleep soundly and his little chest go up and down and found it hard to believe that I helped create something so…perfect. I kissed his little head and almost immediately…he began wailing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sh," I muttered as I gently bounced him up and down, "Its okay, Cole…don't wake Mommy up."

His little eyes were still shut and he had yet to open them. He let out a little baby noises and settled back into sleep.

I got a newborn baby back to sleep and lived to tell the tale. That should be a bumper sticker.

As he moved feebly and made small sounds of protest to being out of his safe sanctuary in his mother, Miley moved.

"Sh," I tried to calm him down, "What's wrong?"

The answer was obvious, he hated his environmental change. And he wanted his Mother. I know I would be mad as hell if I was ripped out of my home into this cold strange world.

I heard motion from the bed and turned my attention to Miley. She was feebly opening her eyes. I felt a large smile come across my face as I kissed her hand,

"You have no idea how worried I've been!!" She smiled weakly and muttered,

"Is there a doctor in here?"

"Why?!" I asked in panic.

She grimaced, "Pain medicine."

She hadn't noticed our baby in my arms yet.

"Do you feel bad?" I asked as I stroked her hand which was all I could reach. She smiled and squeezed my hand lightly before saying,

"Well, yes. But that's to be expected. What is it you have there? Come up here."

I shook my hand, "You are still in pain, I don't want to hurt you."

She stubbornly patted the space beside her, "I'll tell you if you are. Come on."

I sighed and said, "Fine."

I carefully slide beside her, making sure not to hurt the baby. I wrapped my free arm around her and she leaned against me.

"You did great baby." I said to her. She shrugged as I shadow of pain crossed her face,

"I still hurt, really bad. I think the Luke-inflicted pain is causing most of it though."

"I've got the best remedy in my arms right now; do you want to hold him?" I asked. She smiled and said,

"Of course!"

I handed Cole to her and her smile widened.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, he is gorgeous!" She said as she held the baby close to her.

"He is isn't he? I mean, what else could he be with two gorgeous parents?!" I asked.

She kissed the top of his head and slowly, his eyes opened.

"Jake! His eyes are opening!" She exclaimed as all former pain and tiredness was cast away and forgotten.

We watched the baby look up at us with questioning eyes. They were blue and adorable, as everything else.

"You know the first thing I thought when I saw him?" She asked me. I shook my head with a smile.

"I thought, so _this _is the thing that caused me so much pain! But it was totally worth it!" She said as she stroked the baby's face.

"He's pretty darn beautiful isn't he? But he came out of someone even more gorgeous so I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Can you believe that we made this precious thing?" She asked as she straightened his hat.

"It's definitely the best thing we've ever done. We should hang him in the bathroom."

She laughed and lightly hit me in the arm, reminding me how weak and sore she really was.

"Look at his little toes," She exclaimed as she pulled back the blanket long enough to see her handiwork, "They are so small, what did he weigh?"

"Four pounds, three ounces." I replied as I looked at his tinny tiny feet.

"I feel so…powerful!" She exclaimed with a smile, "I feel as though I can do anything now…"

I kissed her again before saying, "You really did do a good job. He came out a month early and was as developed as a full term baby. Look at this baby, you created him. Aren't you proud?"

A very proud smile of a mother came over her face as she said, "I am very proud, but you should be too. He's half yours."

"That's right, half mine. Not half Orlando Bloom's, this baby is mine." I said with a goofy smile.

"Of course he is, now, where is everyone? I want to show them this gorgeous baby that we made." She said.

"I'll go ask if they can come in." I said as I started to get up, her hand stopped me.

"No, don't go. Stay here with me for a little while longer." She said. I smiled and said,

"Okay." I laid back and she cuddled up against me with her head resting on my shoulder and the baby in her arms.

"You know that thing I said about not wanting anymore babies?" She asked. I smiled internally because I knew she would change her mind,

"Yea, what about it."

She smiled as the baby wrapped his little hand around her finger and said, "I changed my mind."

"Really? Was this before or after you threatened to impale me with a pitchfork?" I asked in humor.

"After, when you handed me the baby."

"Ah, so the little guy even has the power to change minds." I said with a grin.

She held him close to her and said, "Of course, could you say no to this face?" She held the baby carefully so his cute little pouty baby face could stare me down.

"No, I don't think I could." I replied as I thought of how perfect, yet dangerous, having this baby was. The perfect part was that we loved him…the dangerous part was that if Luke isn't indeed gone…we just gave him a whole different weakness.

"Well hello! You are up! And talking!" Dr. Jones exclaimed as he walked in. Miley smiled and said,

"Any chance you guys have any pain medicine?"

"None that won't knock you out." He said.

"Uh…can I wait and take it after I visit everyone?" She asked as she bit her lip.

He nodded, "Of course. You both did wonderful, your parents are very proud. I'll send them in."

We nodded and he left. A few moments later a ton of people came into the room.

Miley smiled weakly at them all and her face was almost begging them to keep it down.

"Guys," I sad as I got their attention, "Let's try and keep it calm."

They nodded.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON!?" My Mom screamed as she fought her way through the door. I stifled a laugh and Miley said,

"Over here Alana."

She hurried over to Miley's side and said,

"He is absolutely the cutest thing I have ever seen!! You guys sure made a cute kid!" She kissed him before saying, "I don't suppose you will be making anymore anytime soon? I love children…the more the better."

"I'm sure you do, Mom." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I think Cole is good for now," Miley said, "Unless Jake wants to carry it and give birth."

Robby fought his way through the crowd and came to my side. He wasn't as hesitant as my Mom and said,

"Can I hold him? I can't resist it."

"No one can, not even me." I said as I gently handed him over to Robby.

"This little guy has to be the cutest baby I've seen in a while…about seventeen years actually." He said, winking at Miley. She laughed and said,

"It hurt so badly, Daddy. But it was worth it, isn't Cole beautiful?"

"He is. Is Cole what you have decided to call him? Your mother was going to name you that if you were a boy." He said.

"He looks like a Cole." Mom said as she tried to wait patiently for her turn to hold him. Robby laughed and said,

"Here you go Alana, before you pee yourself."

Mom jumped with excitement as Robby handed her Cole. She cradled him and said,

"He's so precious!! Oh my gosh, I need to go buy him more stuff!!"

"Yes, you go do that and let me hold the baby!!" Lilly screamed from the back. Jackson was actually holding her back and her legs were shaking as she tried to fight her way to the front.

Mom laughed and said, "Do you know how to hold a newborn baby?"

She nodded, "Yes…I really want to see him!"

Mom handed Cole over to Lilly and Lilly promptly burst into tears.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, "Are you okay?"

"H-he's just so beautiful." She said as she let a very impatient Jackson hold him.

"Miles, did it hurt?!" She asked as she moved over beside the bed.

Miley groaned at the memory, "Yes, very much. I wished I was dying…or dropping acid."

Lilly looked terrified as she said, "You are supposed to tell me it wasn't that bad and that it was worth it! Now you scared me so much I'll never have children!!"

Miley laughed and said, "No Lil, trust me, it's totally worth it."

"MILEY! Your baby is glaring at me like the devil itself!" Jackson screamed in fear.

"Jackson, he is like an hour old…there is no way that precious baby is glaring at you." She said.

"Believe what you want but when he glared at me like that I expected him to say "say hello to my little friend!"" Jackson exclaimed as he held the baby facing up and pretending he was saying it.

"Jackson, you had better hope you do not drop him." Miley warned.

"What about this," Jackson said as he was having fun putting words in the newborn baby's mouth, "Luke, I am your father."

Miley glared at him, "Ooh what about this," He said, "What is turned on by little kids?"

We all looked at each other, "Do we answer it?" Oliver asked.

He nodded. "Uh, a television." Dad said.

Jackson laughed and said, "Nope, Michael Jackson!!! Ha, ha get it?! He's turned on by little kids?!" The baby began wailing hysterically.

"Ha, ha," Oliver said sarcastically, "That was so funny I pissed myself. Now, stop playing with the baby like he is a doll and scaring him and let me hold him."

Jackson glared at Oliver and reluctantly passed him the baby. As soon as Oliver had the baby in his arms, Cole shushed up.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Jackson wined.

"Maybe because you made him tell a stupid Michael Jackson molestation joke." I suggested. Jackson glared at me,

"Don't you bug me pretty boy, you are the reason my sister was through all this pain."

**MILEY'S POV**:

"And I'm glad I went through all this pain because look at the reward I get for it." I said as I was handed the baby back. I looked at his face and he looked absolutely bored as if we all made him bored. He seemed content as I cuddled him and wrapped my arms around his small body. I smiled at how ironic it really was. Once again, Luke gave me another gift. The pain in my body was just a small price to pay.

As I was surrounded by laughing family, my wonderful Jake, and my new baby I couldn't stop a smile from coming across my face. Luke had tried to hard to destroy me, but he hadn't. I was still here, and happy as ever.

But I knew better than to get to sure of things. Because right when I did, the floor was wiped out from underneath me.

But maybe this baby would be the foundation we needed to keep our floor down.

"That sure is a tired baby," Daddy commented as he sat down beside me, "Do you want me to make them all leave so you can get some rest?"

"Yea, that would be great Dad," I said as I smiled at him, "A nap sounds perfect…a nap with pain medicine…that sounds like Heaven."

He laughed and said, "They'll bring a little cradle in here for the baby if you would rather have him in here than the nursery."

"I would, I don't trust those people." I said. Dad laughed.

I hadn't meant it to be funny, it was true. My trust had been diminished and I only trusted my close friends and family.

But what else do you expect? One false move and everything could disappear.

That is one of the lessons I have learned.


	46. Lesson I Have Learned

MILEY'S POV:

"AW!! Look at them!"

"Sh…Miley is sleeping!"

"Look at them!"

"I'm looking!"

"Aren't they cute?!"

That was what I was awaken to. Great huh?

I sleepily sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt much better after the pain medicine. Jake and Oliver were sitting on the couch and Lilly on the floor in front of them.

"What if they get married?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Emily isn't even a year old." Oliver said with that protective tone of a father in his voice. I sat up more to see Emily was looking at Cole with curiosity. She picked up her little hand and touched Cole's face. Cole moved his head away from her. Emily moved closer and touched him again. Cole looked at Jake as if he was so annoyed.

"Girls are already coming onto him." Jake said with humor as he held Cole closer.

"Hey look," Oliver said, "Mommy of the year is awake!!"

"_Wow look at you, Mommy of the year." His icy sneer muttered in my ear._

I shuddered and tried to calm my shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he stood up and walked up to where I was.

I nodded shakily. Jake handed me Cole and it brought a smile to my face even through my fear.

"Mommy loves you." I whispered to Cole as I kissed his tiny hand that automatically wrapped around my finger. He just let out a little yawn and fell asleep with his small hand still around my finger.

"Ha, ha…he's literally wrapped around your finger!" Lilly called from where she had her head leaning on Oliver's shoulder. Emily was sitting in her lap and leaning her head against Lilly. It seemed to me that Lilly was more a mother to Emily than Lydia was. Although I must say I would rather Emily be raised by Lilly than…_Lydia._ The cheating bitch. Cough, cough. Did I say that?

"JAKE!" Jackson screamed as he came hurdling into the room with an extremely pale face.

"Yes?" Jake asked. Jackson looked at me and said,

"Uh…can I talk to you out here?" Jake nodded and kissed me before walking out. They shut the door.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked as I watched Cole sleep.

"I dunno." Lilly said as she yawned and kissed Emily.

It was silent for a while as I watched Cole.

"You were right, Lilly." Oliver said out of the blue as he held Emily's hand.

"About what?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"About Lydia. I found her. That's what I was talking about when I called her in the waiting room."

I felt a cool chill hit me. Oliver found Lydia cheating. Poor Oliver.

Lilly hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, Oliver. You don't deserve that…and neither does Emily."

"I'm sorry Oliver." I said. He smiled at us and said,

"It's okay. It is her loss, I always knew deep down that you were right Lilly. Man, a year ago did you picture that our summer before our last year of high school would be spent in the hospital with my baby and Miley's baby? It's so…weird."

"It is," I said as I thought about how bored, naïve, and innocent I had been just a year ago, "It is VERY strange."

"You know," Lilly said with humor in her voices, "I'm gonna laugh so hard when Emily comes up to you Oliver and asks for help with a math problem. You guys both didn't finish high school…you'll just have to send your kids over to my house for help."

I sighed, "Yea. That's gonna be embarrassing."

"Unless," Lilly said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You came back. For your last year."

Me and Oliver exchanged looks, "I can see how that would be awkward Lilly. I mean, think of how funny it would be if me and Jake went back to school? I'd have to register again as Miley Ryan and I would get made fun of by the teachers!!"

"How so?"

"Well, I mean if Jake was talking they would be all "Miley, make your husband shut-up." And plus, high school is so immature and I just had a baby and all those girls will be flirting with Jake, and he's working on a—

"Wait, wait. Say that again?" Lilly asked with a knowing smile.

"He's working on a movie?"

"No, before that."

"I just had a baby?"

"After that."

"All those girls will be flirting with Jake." I mumbled.

"Miley Hope!! I can't believe you! You are threatened my all those lame girls!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well…who wouldn't be? They are all very pretty." I muttered as I slide off Cole's little hat to fix his little bit of blond hair.

"What are three things you have that they don't?" Lilly asked.

"A house, a murderer, and eighteen pairs of Gucci sunglasses." I replied.

"NO! You have a wedding ring, a child, and Jake's heart. He is not going to leave you for some shallow girl that sleeps around." My eyes widened,

"I wasn't even thinking about all the prostitutes! Thanks a lot, Lilly!"

Just then, Jake walked in. His face was pale and he looked shaken up but he was trying to hide it.

"Jake, you tell your wife and mother of that beautiful baby that if you guys went back to school you would not sleep around with prostitutes!" Lilly screamed stubbornly. I glared at her. Jake looked highly insulted,

"You think I would sleep around with prostitutes? How rude! I thought we trusted each other?!"

"We do," I said as I glared at Lilly, "I did not say that. I said that all the girls that would flirt with you would be more beautiful than me."

"We have been through this; you are the most beautiful person on Earth. I would never cheat on you." He said, "What is this 'go back to school thing'?"

I shrugged, "Lilly is just cooking up impossible ideas."

"Impossible? Why is us going back to school impossible?" Jake asked in confusion as he tried to steady his shaking hands again.

"Because Cole, your movie, etc." I replied as I caressed Cole's little hand that was still on my finger with my thumb.

He looked at me oddly, "Miley, do you _want _to go back to school?"

I shrugged, "I would love to have a high school diploma…but like I said Co—

"Just answer, yes or no." He said.

I sighed, "Yes Jake, I would love to go back to school. I would love for you to come and we could both get our diploma. But that is not happening."

"Why can't it?"

I groaned and said, "Jake, I just told you!!"

"I'll watch the baby during the day." Dad said as he walked in, "I get pretty lonely at that house by myself."

"Your movie—

"I already called them and told them I couldn't do it—

"WHAT!?!"

"—you need me here I can't be running off to film scenes and leaving you alone."

"And I repeat: WHAT!?"

He frowned and said, "It's okay baby, I don't care. Jesse was more than happy to take my role."

"My CD—

"You worked on CDs when we were in school all the time." Oliver said.

"Hey don't you be saying anything Mister," I said to Oliver, "Unless you want to go."

"I would love to go, but Emily—

"Just call me Dr. Seuss." Dad said with a laugh.

I looked at them, "You are all insane. Bloody insane."

"No, we just love you." Dad said. They all nodded.

"What about you Jake? Are you in? The new school year starts in one month." Lilly said.

He looked at our faces, "I'm in."

"Me too." Oliver said.

They both looked at me. They were serious. "Okay, I'm in."

Lilly grinned so wide and looked happier than I've seen her in a long time.

"If you are going back, we need an intense study group." She said.

"Jake doesn't know how to divide." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I do too!"

I smiled as Cole made little sounds in his sleep and said, "But I don't want to leave my baby for…six hours a day! He's my baby!"

"Bring him." Lilly joked.

"And do what with him? Stick him in my locker?"

"No, your book bag." Oliver said.

"Wow, sex education is gonna be a BLAST next year." Oliver said sarcastically, "Everyone in the room will look at us."

"They'll just be mad because they can't have us." Jake joked.

"Are you guys serious?!" I asked again.

"Yes, Miles. Why do you think it is impossible for you to go back to school and get an education?" Dad asked.

"Dad, when was the last time a husband and wife went to high school together while they were married?" I asked.

Silence.

"Exactly." I said.

"But," Jake said, "We need to introduce this decade to a thing called marriage."

I just sighed and leaned back the pillows with Cole waking up.

"Well Miles, Oliver, Jake," Lilly said with a wide smile on her face, "I hope you decide too. I would love to have you guys back in school. But I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow."

We nodded and Oliver said, "I have to go chat with Lydia so I'll see you later Miles."

"I've gotta go find your brother." Dad muttered before walking off. I patted the space beside me and Jake climbed up beside me. I leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

"What is wrong?" I asked him as I softly ran my hand through his hair.

He looked down at Cole and said, "If I tell you something, do you promise you will be okay?"

I studied his sweating face and nervous eyes before I said, "It depends what it is."

He took a deep breath and said, "When we came in and found you on the floor, my Dad, your Dad and Jackson shoved Luke into the backyard. They were gonna keep him there until they could call the police, but he wouldn't cooperate. He got them pinned against the fence and was going to try to get rid of all of them, when Jackson dodged his blow and tripped Luke. According to them, Luke went crashing into the wooden fence and it cut his throat. They all said there was blood everywhere and that Luke was dead. But when Jackson went back this morning to check on things…Luke's body was gone. And there was no trace of blood."

I let it sink in as I cradled Cole and kissed his little head that had a little light blond hair on the top. I didn't know what to say.

"But it will be okay Miles," Jake said as he kissed me and pulled me close to him, "This time I will keep my promise, or I will die making sure it is kept."

I felt tears enter my eyes and I cried. I cried because I knew until Luke was gone, nothing would be okay. I cried because I knew that Jake would sacrifice himself for me and Cole. I cried because I wanted to know where God was.

And thus ends another chapter of my life. Again the chapter ends with me wondering where Luke is and him off somewhere plotting my death.

But now, I was brave. Every time I get back up, it makes it harder to knock me back down.

That was one of the many lessons I've learned.


	47. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

"Well Mrs. Ryan, looks like your all ready to go." Dr. Robinson, Dr. Jones assistant doctor, said with smile. I smiled and climbed into a wheelchair. He handed me Cole who had a little onesie on.

"Thanks for everything." Jake said with a smile as Dr. Robinson handed Jake the handles to the wheelchair.

"Your very welcome, good luck with your new baby."

I smiled and held Cole to me. He was so warm and adorable in his pooh bear onesie.

"Are you all ready to go, bud?" Dad asked me as he came up beside the wheelchair holding my bag.

"Yep, I'm ready to get home."

Jake pushed me out to the car and helped me in. I fastened Cole into his car seat and handed him the little Pooh stuffed animal I had packed a while back ago. It was only like five days ago, but it felt like forever. A nurse took the wheelchair back into the building and Jake and Dad climbed into the car.

Jake started up the car and Dad turned on the radio. I grinned as 'I Learned From You' came on. Daddy and I started to sing along with it and Cole seemed content with listening to me sing to him.

"I learned from you that I do not crumble," I quietly sang to Cole as I straightened his baby socks, "I learned that strength is something you choose…"

I stopped and smiled at Cole. He fastened his little hand around my finger.

"Momma's boy." Jake joked as he looked back at us in the rearview mirror.

"Look who is talking, the king of Momma's boys." I joked with a smile.

A few more minutes later we were at the house. I jumped out of the car and quickly ran to the other side of the car and carefully took Cole out of his car seat and held him. Dad was getting the bags as me, Jake, and Cole went up to the door.

A chill ran down my spine as I tried to erase my memories. Cole tightened his grip on my finger as if he could remember the horrible things that had happened.

Jake opened the door and it looked as new and beautiful as ever.

"We're home, Cole." I whispered to him as I kissed him.

As we were walking in, my food slipped on the new rug and moved it. My eyes fell on crimson stains on the carpet that I knew were my blood.

I felt a shudder run down my back as I could almost feels Luke's menacing blows on my back. I could taste my fear and blood and could feel my pain.

Cole tightened his grip again and Jake put his arm around me before saying, "Are you okay baby?"

"What," I tore my eyes away from the stain and said, "Yea. I'm fine, let's go show Cole his new room!"

I walked up the stairs with Jake and Cole and never looked back.

They say the key to a good life is to never look back but to never forget.

I knew I would never forget him. No matter how much I wanted too I could almost hear him whispering,

"_My love, never forget me." _

I shuddered again and kissed Jake and Cole before deciding that I wouldn't look back. I would rebuild my broken bridge with love and trust.

That part would be easy, the hard part will be keeping it built and away from hate and pain.


End file.
